


Strangers to Ourselves

by the_gaping_plot_hole



Series: Just Live Til You Die [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ara you're dating an idiot, Aranea is cooler than any of us can ever be, Cor is now everyone's parent, Dr. Mog is from FFRK, Efficient Ignis, Garbage Collector Gladio, Gladdy gets some, Gladdy's a good brother, Gladio gave up, Iggy's got a crush, Iris is making us proud, Jealous Noctis, Lucian chips are a hit or miss, M/M, Noct's budding into a King, but he got better, but he'll always be a brat prince, but suspect i will eventually, but we still love his selfless ass, chicobos are adorbs, damn it, i don't like Ardyn right now, i stan gladdy's 13-year-old imagination, it's not like i'm controlling this story or anything..., music to drown to, pirated garlic, play it, recipeh!, sharp e'ryday, so we can be friends, the star's last ebony, these boys can't catch a break, why can't they just be together godsdamnit?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 164,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gaping_plot_hole/pseuds/the_gaping_plot_hole
Summary: The second part of this story takes place during the actual game.  Noct and Prompto, fresh from their breakup, embark on the journey that His Majesty had charged them with alongside Ignis and Gladiolus.  Only two days into their journey, they learn of Insomnia's defeat and the death of the King.  The Brotherhood must work together to set Lucis back to rights through their conflicted emotions.The story is full of Noct and Prompto trying to move on without really getting ahead.  I tried to stay as canon compliant as possible, with a few slip ups from events that occurred in part one.  Must read part one prior to this bit.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Just Live Til You Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982315
Comments: 34
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! I hope some of you followed me onto part 2! So a few things: this story is not completed yet :/ tbh, I started writing the first part after our last election cos I was depressed...however, it's not as dire as it sounds. I have six chapters, including this one, ready to post. Then I did this weird thing that I never do...I skipped the middle of the story and wrote the ending...so that's like another ten chapters done. Can't imagine why I had such an easy time writing about the ten years of darkness...So, in reality, I just need to write the middle. And I have been. I even made notes on like what I want to write about (which I never do. I just sit and write without thinking things through. Outlines are so weird to me).  
> It was harder to write this than I originally thought. I was like, in comparison to Zero Chance, I have the game to guide me. I'll never get stuck. Haha, nope. I didn't want to re-write the game, I just wanted to add in between stuff. In the end, it's somewhere in the middle. No, it's not an actual play-by-play, but sometimes I did totally youtube cutscenes. I even started to replay since I needed to remember other things that I couldn't find online. I'm currently avoiding going to Altissia, as you do :)  
> So anyway, I hope it's a good balance and not too daunting. My sister, the only person who has read everything already, says that it mostly makes her want to play the game again. I guess that's not too bad :) Okay, I'll shut up now. Please enjoy and kudos and comment.

The fact that the Brotherhood had elected for Prompto to take the wheel once they had cleared the city, showed just how much everyone was trying to get along in this new awkwardness. It’s not that Prompto was the worst driver, but he was the newest, and this was the King’s car they were talking about here. The Regalia—the custom classic beauty that was black but shone with purple highlights at the right angles—Gods, Prompto was loving this car.

Prompto was driving a steady eighty-miles-per-hour, faster than he ever had before. With the road in a very straight line and with absolutely no traffic, he felt quite safe. Looking into the rearview mirror, he could tell the Prince’s Advisor did not. Ignis was firmly strapped in with his seatbelt and his left, gloved hand was gripping the door as if his life depended upon it. Prompto snuck a glance at Noct who sat beside him in the passenger’s seat. Noct’s eyes were twinkling blue in amusement. He had noticed Ignis’ distress as well.

Prompto tore his gaze from Noct quickly enough. It was still reflex to constantly share asides and observations with his former boyfriend, but the pain from the recent separation was still too raw. The Blond doubted that he’d ever really fall out of love with the Crown Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum. So the only solution was clearly to turn up the music and drive a bit faster. Without even turning around, he could feel Ignis’ terror spike. Without even looking in his peripheral, he could feel Noctis’ grin. Prompto simply knew these men too well.

“Turn it up. I like this song,” Gladiolus ordered from the back seat.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Prompto called all too excited. He turned the knob clockwise and began singing along with Noctis at the top of their lungs (who was also shredding some vicious air guitar).

Some people always think their right. Others are quiet and uptight. Others seem so very nice-nice-nice-nice, oh! Inside they might feel sad and wrong, oh no! Twenty-nine attributes, only nine that you like, oh! Twenty ways to see the world, oh! Twenty ways to start a fight, oh!

Because fate was clearly on their side, just before the amazing chorus, that the Brotherhood was overly eager to get to, a strange slapping noise came from the engine, followed by smoke. Prompto immediately began to decelerate, pulling off to the side of the road while Ignis yelled at him and Noctis yelled at Ignis to stop yelling at Prompto.

“Everybody shut up! Prompto, turn off the engine,” Gladio ordered over the hysteria. Prompto followed orders and got out of the car with the others. The Blond had the sense to pop the hood and jumped back as smoke was freed into the bright blue sky.

It was only about noon, but the day was already hot. Prompto, who had never left Insomnia except for his vacation at Seaside two-years-ago, had been sporting a wide-eyed gaze all morning. South of Insomnia was like nothing he’d ever seen (or at least remembered seeing since his being swept away from Gralea as a baby by Cor Leonis). It was vast desert lands, wide, hot, and unforgiving. The sky went on forever and was not glazed over with the King’s protective shell of a Wall. Instead there was crude looking brush and vicious looking wild animals gallivanting about the sides of the highway. After they had passed the last checkpoint into Insomnia, they hadn’t encountered a human structure at all. There were a few scattered cars littering the side of the roads, but the rust and sand that covered them suggested that they had been there for quite some time.

Ignis had told them that it was at least an hour to Hammerhead, their first stop on the journey to Noctis’ wedding in Altissia. That’s when Prompto had insisted on driving and no one had the heart to object. Prompto and Noctis’ heartbreak was still going pretty strong. They had been officially broken up for two weeks now, but that hardly erased the two and a half years that they had been dating and in love. Some things, time could dull, but never really heal.

Prompto had been thinking longingly of the night before, when he had kissed Noctis again after not having done so for so long. The Blond had been packing up his closet with Gladiolus for company when loud sobbing could be heard from the Prince’s bedroom. Prompto remembered turning his amethyst eyes to the Prince’s Shield with all the pain he felt for his former boyfriend. The Shield’s amber eyes had looked so sad, but he had cocked his head in the direction of the Prince’s room, giving Prompto permission to go to Noctis. Prompto had run. What he found was a weeping mess of a Prince, kneeling on the stained carpeted floor over the album Prompto had made him as an anniversary gift over a year ago.

His comforting had led to a few steamy moments of kissing that clearly spoke of the feelings that had yet to cool between them. Prompto had been both relieved and devastated. His insecurities had him believing that Noctis had already moved on even if his heart scolded him and told him that he should know better. But the time after their final meltdown had been a bit easier. It was easier to breathe around the raven-haired Prince with the sullen gray eyes. It’s like they both needed to reassure one another that while they could not be together, they still loved one another. The uncertainty of first love’s end was a powerful disabler, but they would try to crawl out from under it together as friends.

The whole course of the morning had been full of playful banter; Prompto had even managed to make reference to Noct’s upcoming marriage to Luna without vomiting in his mouth like he had all week (improvement indeed). Despite the purpose of the journey, the prospect of a vacation and one that was outside of the Wall, had made the whole Brotherhood giddy. They had all been feeling the oppressive weight of the treaty and war for some time now. So, under the blue sky, with good tunes, and a beautiful car to boot, they had convinced themselves that they were having the time of their lives. And so they had, until the Godsdamn car broke down thirty minutes outside of Hammerhead.

“What do you think is wrong with it?” Noct asked, standing in between Gladio and Prompto as they stood over the smoking engine. Prompto was already feeling sweat pool at the small of his back as he squinted in the sunlight. He was feeling very pleased with his decision of sunscreen that morning.

“Well if I had to guess, I’d say the remains of that belt there would be the issue,” Prompto said pointing to worn piece of faded black rubber.

“What?” Ignis asked incredulously. His three comrades were looking at him flabbergasted.

“Well belts should be one continuous piece, you know a circle—not a line,” Prompto elaborated to their lost looks, not realizing why they stared at him like that.

“How do you know about shit like that, Blondie?” Gladiolus asked, switching from confusion to appreciation. Prompto blew a raspberry with a wave of his hand. 

“Pssh, I know some stuff,” Prompto answered somewhat embarrassed. The Blond was a man of many hobbies, including popular mechanics this last past year (he had done some work with a student majoring in journalism and had been hired as photographer for her article. She had been working for an automotive magazine and well…a new interest had been created).

“Is it something you can fix?” Noct asked, also looking very impressed, and sounding hopeful. Prompto felt his heart do a double thump from the sparkle that twinkled in Noctis’ eyes for him, but quickly beat the emotion down. He shook his head with a frown.

“Nah, man. We’d need a new one. And we pretty much can’t drive her now. I hope we didn’t cause more damage,” Prompto admitted, running his hair out of his eyes.

“Great. Dad’s going to be so proud of me,” Noct let out with a sigh. Prompto felt all the pain of Noct’s statement. The first time they had been let off the leash and already they had fucked up.

“Well I better give His Majesty a call,” Ignis announced with an exasperated sigh. He whipped out his cell phone, but Noctis quickly grabbed his hand before he could dial.

“Ugh-uh. No way we call him. He’s got enough to worry about right now. I’m sure the Emperor and Luna are there already. We take care of this ourselves,” Noct ordered quite serious.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! So, what do we do, your Highness?” Gladio asked, pumped up to not bring disgrace to the Brotherhood hours after leaving Insomnia. Noct smiled, pleased with his Shield’s rare support, but then looked lost, as he really didn’t know what to do.

“Well Cid Sophair is a mechanic, and that is where we are headed. He has a shop in Hammerhead, from what I understand, it’s the only reason for the small settlement. Perhaps we can call him for a tow?” Ignis suggested now that he had Noct’s input (he was always ready to advise, especially when Noct actually wanted it).

“Alright! Let’s call him…you don’t happen to have his number by any chance?” the Prince asked, spirits up and then down again, as Ignis shook his head no. “We’ll just look online then,” Noct suggested as four cell phones whipped out. 

“Anyone have any luck?” Noct questioned after a few minutes.

“My data won’t load. I don’t think there’s a lot of towers out here,” Prompto answered discouraged. “But I have bars—well one bar,” the Blond added.

“Well if we can’t call our dad’s, who else do we know that would have the number?” Gladio grumbled, frustrated with the situation already (defeated by technology, what a humiliating foe).

“The Marshal would,” Ignis said, looking directly to Prompto. It wasn’t long after that the Prince and his Shield also turned to face the Blond.

“What?!” Prompto asked nervously, already knowing what.

“Prom! The Marshal loves you. You call, or else he’ll chew us new assholes,” Noct ordered, blushing a little from the slip up of Prompto’s nickname (was Prom too familiar?). Prompto was also flushed, but for many reasons.

“You are all assuming that he won’t chew me out, and let me enlighten you—he WILL,” Prompto whined, but dutifully scrolled through his contacts for “Daddy the Immortal”. The phone rang exactly once before it was answered.

“Prom? What’s wrong?” Cor answered with no preamble. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh nervously.

“How do you know that I just didn’t want to chat?” The Blond protested, considering turning off the speaker phone so as not to be embarrassed in front of the Brotherhood.

“We’ve never chatted on the phone. Are you hurt?” Well that really cut to the quick of it, Prompto thought, but couldn’t really be offended since Cor was absolutely right. “Hurry up and tell me what’s wrong. There’s a lot going on right now.” Cor added in his clipped tones. 

“We’re alright, but the Regalia blew it’s timing belt. We’re broke down about thirty minutes from Hammerhead with barely any cell phone bars. Can you text me Mr. Sophair’s phone number?” Prompto asked in a sweet voice, like a child who knows they’re about to be screamed at. He was not expecting the barking, raspy laugh from the other end—none of the Brotherhood had. They soon all wore matching blushes, and it wasn’t due to any desert heat.

“You boys ain’t been gone three hours and you fucked the car, huh? I’d say you’re lucky Reggie has his hands full here or he’d drive out there and kill you himself,” Cor said in obvious amusement.

“Well, that’s not being very useful or fair! Regular maintenance would have prevented this, so it’s not our fault!” Prompto defended with a pout. Noct was trying to swallow a grin it seemed. Gladio didn’t bother to hide his laugh.

“Alright, I’ll send you the number. If they can’t get there tonight, make sure you get your asses to a Haven before dark. Based off where you said you are, the closest one is half a mile, south-southwest. Now take care, boys.” Cor said before hanging up. Prompto kept his frown as he waited for the text message. It never came.

“Great, fucking great. I lost all signal,” Prompto concluded after a few minutes of waiting. Prompto slumped down to the burning pavement but didn’t care. What a fucking adventure.

“Thirty minutes away, huh? Well then there’s only one thing left that we can do,” Gladio decided when Noct merely joined Prompto on the road, looking ahead with moody gray eyes. “We push the bitch,” Gladio finished to the groans of the younger men. “Stop your belly aching and get up. We could use the workout anyway,” Gladio ordered, ungracefully yanking Prompto’s thin frame up by his toned arm.

“Ow! I’m not gonna be much use if you tear off my arm,” Prompto complained, not appreciating the Shield’s manhandling. Gladio’s answer was an angry swat to the Blonde’s ass. “You’re not very much use as it is. Time to push, string bean,” Gladio growled. Prompto’s lip plopped out into a pout as he circled over to a side of the car. Noct’s lazy ass jumped in the driver’s seat and Ignis frowned as he took the side opposite to Prompto. Gladio had the rear.

“Alright! Puuuuush!”

***

Prompto couldn’t help his jaw drop as the woman that was porn-come-to-life walked over to their party that was sweating by the gas pumps. She had wavy blonde hair tucked under a trucker’s red cap and cleavage pushed up to her throat. Lots of cleavage. Like perfectly, rounded, smooth cleavage. Her perfectly curved hips wore shorts that he suspected barely covered her ass cheeks as he could see her perfectly formed thighs. Her green eyes sparkled in amusement through all the grease and grime that somehow heightened her sexiness.

“Which one of y’all is the Prince?” she asked in a country accent that became music to Prompto’s ears. He had never wished to be a Prince until then (since he knew all of the unsavory duties that position actually entailed) but in that moment, any excuse to have the Blonde Angel’s attention directed to him, made him want it. Bad.

He saw Noct rise off the floor and his cheeks instantly blush. The Prince’s eyes had lowered instantly to the woman’s breast, before diplomatically returning to her face. Prompto was impressed, he couldn’t stop ogling her breasts and thighs himself. Even Ignis discreetly kicked him with a frown. Prompto shut his gaping mouth and tried to focus on the banter from the Blonde Angel, but he was also combating a huge boner. Luckily, though her smiles were wide and shared between all four men, she wasn’t focusing especially hard on any single one of them.

It turned out that she was Cindy Aurum, granddaughter to Cid Sophair, and apparently a great mechanic. She fussed over the Regalia more than she did the men, obviously caring for the “poor old girl” more than any she saw before her (Prompto nearly died when she bent over the hood and he got conformation that, no, her shorts didn’t cover her ass at all). It was around that time that Noctis’ behavior took a definite dip towards sulkiness. Meeting Cid did little to help.

Prompto was finally distracted from Cindy by the grilling that this former companion of the King was putting Noctis through. The Blond winced as he saw Noct’s gaze glaze over in annoyance and his jaw set in stubbornness. There was going to be little love in this relationship for sure.

“It’s gonna take a while, now run off,” the short, old man concluded after giving the group a tongue lashing with a voice that sounded like his vocal cords had been scrubbed with steel wool and maybe broken glass. He turned away in his slow, hunched walk, heading to the huge shop that was just past the gas station. Prompto bit his lower lip with wide eyes. Wow, this was going to be a long day he decided.

After pushing the Regalia a final time to the garage, Cindy talked figures with Ignis (who’s forehead became populated with frown lines). Prompto decided to go check out the gas station nearby and let the Advisor hash out the details with the blonde woman who had gone from Sexy Goddess to professional money maker. It didn’t sound like having connections to Cid was going to grant them any financial favors.

Prompto could feel Noctis follow him into the small gas station and knew that the Prince was in one of his legendary bad moods. He supposed Cid had been a little bit over the line with all his insults.

“Noct, look at this! Hey, what’s a Gil? I don’t think our money’s good here,” Prompto called, looking at brands of chips and candy and such that he’d never seen in Insomnia. The shop wasn’t necessarily dilapidated or anything, but just out-of-date. Ignis had mentioned that life outside of the Wall was similar to Insomnia of thirty-years-ago. Noct joined him by his side but said nothing in response. Prompto just ignored it and continued on in his happy manner, knowing that when Noct got like this, short of calling him out on his shit, there was no cure (and sometimes not even that worked). Besides, he didn’t feel like he had the authority to do that anymore since they weren’t dating. 

Ignis and Gladio soon came into the shop. Prompto managed to hide his sigh of relief as he gravitated to the older men.

“Iggy, did you bring money for here? I only have Lucians,” Prompto said curiously. Ignis had a strange look on his face. If Prompto had to guess, it looked like worry. It was the oddest thing and Prompto instantly hated it. If Ignis was unsure, they were doomed to certain peril.

“I have some Gil. We were going to exchange in Galdin Quay since I only planned for a quick stop here. Now it seems that what I haven’t set aside for our suite in Galdin Quay, will be spent here on the repairs to the Regalia. Let me talk to this gentleman and see if they exchange Lucians for Gil here. I highly doubt it though,” Ignis explained as he walked over to the clerk who was staring at the party quite openly. It was obvious that they hailed from the city.

“It’s always something, isn’t it?” Prompto quipped. Gladio grunted and Noct kept his moody silence. The gas station suddenly felt stifling.

“Hey, why don’t you two head over to that diner while Iggy and I handle this. Ignis, do we have enough Gil for food at the restaurant?” Gladio called to the Advisor. Ignis nodded and the younger men took that as their cue to head over to what was called Takka’s.

“Well this place looks cool, like an old-school diner. But then again, it might not be going for a vintage look, it might actually just be vintage I guess,” Prompto rambled as he and the Prince walked over to the establishment in the oppressive heat. Noct just let out an annoyed sigh with a rolling of his eyes, and stormed off into the diner, leaving Prompto behind. Prompto let out his own sigh and tried to gather the necessary amount of patience required for this level of bad mood. What exactly was up Noct’s ass?

There were unfamiliar food smells inside, but they weren’t necessarily unpleasant. Just definitely not the greasy smell of burgers that he had been expecting. Prompto easily found Noct sitting at the counter up front and joined him on a tall stool. Prompto grabbed for a slightly greasy menu in front of him and rose his eyebrow over the selections.

“Wow, do you know what any of this is? I mean I get the fries,” Prompto asked. Even Noct’s moodiness couldn’t prevent him from shaking his head no. Prompto already knew that His Royal Pickiness would be eating fries for lunch.

“Hey Iggy, take a look at this. I don’t know what to order. I don’t even know what this is,” Prompto admitted amused, watching as Ignis settled down onto a stool and looked over his own menu.

“Well new foods aren’t necessarily a bad thing. It’s always fun to try the local cuisine,” Ignis answered, looking the happiest he had all day. “However, we are on a shoestring budget, so try to stay under seven-hundred Gil a piece. Cindy was nice enough to give us a bit of a personal loan, but now we have work to do after lunch,” Ignis informed the two young men.

“Work?” Noct finally spoke, completely confused.

“Yah. We agreed to take out some nasty critters that have been causing problems. Nothing too big. It’s a good opportunity to put our training to the test. And that tent I packed is gonna come in handy. Cos guess where we’re sleeping tonight?” Gladio stated, super pleased as he glanced at his menu.

“Nah-ugh! We’re really going camping?!” Prompto cried horrified. “Outside, with the daemons?” the Blond added, though more quietly since he didn’t want to embarrass the Brotherhood in front of the locals that were already eyeing them. Luckily, it didn’t seem anyone recognized the Prince for who he was. With this area soon being under the territory of the Empire (the treaty was scheduled to be officially signed the next day at noon) it was their plan to remain incognito as much as possible.

“Chill out, Blondie. We’ll be camping at Havens. No harm can come to you on those,” Gladio pointed out. His explanation did little to calm Prompto’s nerves.

“He’s right. They are blessed by the Oracles. My dad told me about it once,” Noct grudgingly spoke up. Prompto’s amethyst eyes widened at Noct’s first words to him in twenty minutes.

“Well either way, decide on what you want to eat so we can get going. We need to finish this before dark,” Ignis instructed, waving down the man at the counter whose name tag read Takka. After ordering their food, Gladio coaxed the man into helping him mark the local Havens onto his map to prepare them for tonight.

“That’s hardly GPS. How the heck are we going to recognize it from that?” Prompto grumbled, referring to the pen marks on the map, as he dunked his fry into ketchup (the other food was pricey, and he didn’t want to be a burden on Ignis’ pinched wallet).

“The Havens have a permanent campfire that shines blue smoke up into the sky. They aren’t hard to spot, especially closer to night,” Noct supplied, surprising the Blond once more. Noct’s tone was still set at shitty indifference though.

“Oh,” Prompto merely responded. Lunch was finished in relative silence, the ease and camaraderie of earlier that morning dashed all to hell by their bad luck with the car and then the money situation.

“Let’s roll, gentlemen,” Gladio had called when they paid their tab. They stood back outside in the even more oppressive heat. Prompto, who had eagerly awaited the day to put on the black, regretted now that Crownsguard didn’t wear white instead. Gladio cracked open the map as he showed them the direction Cindy had offered for the beasts they were to take down.

“I say we head off west. According to Takka, there’s two Havens out there, we camp at whichever is closest when we finish business. How’s that sound, Noct?” Gladio asked as he laid out his plan. Noct stood with his arms crossed against his chest and favoring his right hip.

“Whatever,” the Prince agreed with sass.

“Not ‘whatever’ Godsdamnit, Noct!” Gladio suddenly roared as he cracked the map back shut. Noct and Prompto had both jumped at the sudden temper. Gladio’s hulking frame walked up into Noct’s personal space, bumping chests with the younger man, and glaring down menacingly with his amber eyes.

“Things are about to get serious, so I’m gonna need you to pull your Royal Head out of your ass and buck up. So Prompto was drooling all over Cindy, you were too until you noticed him. We don’t have time for puppy love and heartbreak right now. So get over yourself and lead your fucking men like the Future King that you are supposed to be,” Gladio bit out. Prompto’s face instantly changed to red. That’s what was up Noct’s ass?! He had thought it had been the whole car thing and then Cid. Prompto turned to face Noct and saw confirmation of Gladio’s statement by the pained shame and anger that lit up the Prince’s face. Prompto wanted nothing more than to disappear right then.

“Come now, we’re making a scene. Let’s head out,” Ignis suggested, gently pressing Prompto’s back forward to get the Blond moving. Prompto went where he was led, still processing that he had been the one effecting Noct’s mood. Had he been out of line? He hadn’t really said anything to her, just drooled over her like a lovesick idiot. There was no denying that Noct had always been a jealous lover, hell he’d even been a jealous friend. But could Prompto merely gawking at a scantily clad girl really rival the fact that they were driving cross-country to ultimately see Noctis get married? Wasn’t it really Prompto that had the short end of the stick here?

“The beasts we are looking for are called reapertails. They aren’t especially difficult to take out and have a weakness to Lightning. But there will be many of them, and they are quick,” Ignis informed the group, mostly to break up the awkward silence. Prompto was happy for any distraction.

“So, what does a reapertail look like?” the Blond questioned as he wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. For Ifrit’s Sake it was fucking hot!

“They resemble a very large scorpion, dark in color, and according to Cindy, we will definitely know it when we run into them,” the Advisor answered.

“Great,” Prompto said as it finally dawned on him that he was heading out to fight some weird animal. What the hell were they doing here?

“Prompto, you should try and find high ground and pick them off one-by-one. The rest of us will head in. Think you can try out some magic?” Gladio asked Noct gruffly. It would seem that friction was still high between the two. Noct unclenched his jaw to speak.

“I only have one Lightning spell tucked away. If it gets bad, I’ll give it a go but…I don’t really have much practice with moving targets. So, if I tell you guys to get out of the way, do it fast,” Noct grudgingly warned.

“Alright. Noted,” Gladio answered, losing some of his hostility. Prompto recognized the Shield’s routine. He was only ever an asshole to get the Prince in line. Once, Noctis began to comply though, he quickly slipped back into his normal easy-going role.

“Too bad we don’t have money for chocobos. Would have made this a little easier,” Prompto complained into the sun. A bird flying across the sky quickly made him switch modes as he pulled out his camera to get a shot.

“Even if we had the funds, there was a sign saying that chocobos are out of service currently, though the Astrals know why,” Ignis informed the group.

“Oh. Smile Iggy!” Prompto said as he got a shot of Ignis walking with a straight back into the wild desert. Ignis missed his cue, but Prompto soon got another with Ignis’ dazzlingly grin. Gladio let out a laugh.

“Are you seriously taking photos right now?” the Shield asked incredulously. Prompto beamed as he captured Gladio’s face. That was a good one.

“Well duh. I’m gonna make Noct an album so he can remember our road trip outside the Wall. Who knows the next time we’ll all be able to hang out like this again? We’ve got to make the most of it,” Prompto answered, not feeling at all ashamed for his sentimental actions. Prompto glanced up into the Prince’s blue eyes that had a look of guilt radiating from them. Prompto offered him a wary smile. It took Noct a couple of seconds, but the Prince returned it. The Blond instantly felt better.

“Fine, just don’t let me catch that thing out while we’re fighting,” Gladio consented.

“Of course not, Big Guy.”

***

Prompto couldn’t help the slight terror he felt. He had no idea how Gladdy and Noct just rushed headlong into hordes of giant scorpions without a doubt, but he definitely wasn’t cut from the same cloth. While Ignis was more rational and stuck to the sidelines, he was constantly watching Noctis, and didn’t hesitate when it was the Prince’s life at stake. The Blond had followed Gladio’s instructions to hang back and pick off the targets from a distance, but he was feeling guilty as the other three were in the thick of it.

They were on their third encounter of these damn reapertails (and by Prompto’s count, the last one), and the sun was definitely starting to set. Prompto was tired, hungry, and dirty, not to mention feeling like a giant coward. He hadn’t really contributed to either of the previous battles, maybe hitting one target from each, and not even fatally. How could he be freezing up at times like these? Wasn’t that just proving what he had always thought? He didn’t belong here.

“Prompto! Wake up!” Gladio roared from nearby as he sliced his enormous sword upwards, barely sweeping away the reapertail that had been rushing up to the Blond. Prompto had stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock, falling down on his butt. Gladio glared at him before turning around and rushing back in towards Noctis, who was switching from short sword to pole arm. Prompto felt himself being hoisted up from behind. Ignis clapped him on the back.

“Come now, Prompto. We’re nearly finished,” he gently consoled, also darting back into the fray to throw a deadly dagger at just the right moment, stopping a reapertail from stabbing the back of Noct’s leg. Prompto shook his head and forced himself to jog forward. He could do this. He had to do this.

Things quickly turned ugly. There were definitely more reapertails in this group than had been in the others. Three of the strange creatures rushed Gladiolus together and one of them managed to stab him in the lower back. The group could clearly hear him grunt loudly in pain, and Ignis left Noct’s side with a potion to assist the Shield. That’s when the remaining six turned to Noctis, who stood all alone. Prompto could see Noct evaluating the situation and coming up with the best course of action based off his findings. But it couldn’t be very hopeful, there were simply too many of them.

Noctis warped up quickly to some high reaching rock, and then warped straight back down with his pole arm, hoping that the impact would be enough to scatter the reapertails. Prompto knew it wasn’t a bad plan, but he doubted Noct had put it together before seeing the other three beasts that were coming in a second wave. Prompto put his years of running to good use as he sprinted forward to where he knew Noctis planned to land. Terrified that he was sliding across the hard-packed desert sand to his death, Prompto reached blindly for the pole that had yet to land. He closed his eyes as he suspected that his calculation had been off but felt the metal of Noct’s weapon in his hand at the last second. 

The Blond held onto it with all his might, keeping himself from being thrown back by Noct’s impact, as he swung clockwise around the ground, successfully shooting the three new targets that hadn’t been in Noct’s range. Two of them were instantly killed due to the close distance, the third was slashed in half as Gladio’s sword swung down onto it, splattering a black spray across Prompto’s face, that it was about to stab.

“Holy shit,” Prompto huffed at the closeness of it all. He was hoisted up for the second time that day, but this time by Noct. The Prince was grinning as he used his hand to wipe guts from around Prompto’s wide eyes.

“You saved my ass,” Noct said in the most excited voice he’d had since before the car had taken a shit. Prompto was unable to respond. He’d almost died. Gladio had saved him at the last second.

“Good job, Blondie. Next time just finish up cleaner,” the Shield said, kicking the carcass of the beast with disgust on his face. Prompto dumbly nodded as his gun disappeared into blue crystal shards. Noct’s phone could be heard ringing then.

“Who could this be?” the Prince questioned, losing his smile. Apparently, it was Cindy needing a favor. Some guy named Dave was holed up nearby in a shack and needed help.

“I don’t like it. The sun is getting very close to setting,” Ignis complained, brushing dirt from his jacket sleeves.

“Yeah, but what choice do we have? We owe her and I can’t leave someone out here at night,” Noct answered. Prompto glanced to the raven-haired man questioningly. It was rare for Noct to voice how he really felt. Though his words had been simple, Prompto could detect the underlying message. Leide might soon be removed from his Kingdom, but to the Prince, these men and women were still his citizens and it was his duty to protect them.

It seemed that Gladio and Ignis also knew what Noct didn’t say, as there were no more protests as Noctis pointed up ahead. “That sounds like the place that she described,” Noct said as he started sprinting towards a rundown structure. The Prince rushed into the building alone and Prompto felt the hair on the back of his neck rise when he sensed that something was behind him. A sabertusk ran past him and leapt at Noct’s turned back.

“Noct!” Prompto heard Ignis cry. Prompto rushed to the Prince’s side as Noct fell to the ground and shot the creature point-blank in the face. Having caught on through the course of the day that sabertusks never attacked alone, he expertly turned around and shot a second one that was leaping onto Gladio’s giant sword at that precise moment in the doorway of the shack. That one went down in a heap as well.

Prompto quickly turned around and helped Noct up with relief on his face. Noct seemed unhurt. “Dude, don’t rush in by yourself like that!” Prompto scolded, his worry still etched on his face. Noct looked at him, a little embarrassed it would seem. Their eyes locked and Prompto could not look away. Noct didn’t break the gaze either, their hands still holding from when Prompto had helped him up from the dirt floor.

The day was starting to weigh Prompto’s reserve down. He wanted nothing more in Eos then to hug and cling to Noctis and feel safe in his arms. He wanted to go back to their fancy high-rise apartment and plop down onto their cozy couch and play videogames. He wanted to eat chips and drink soda until one in the morning before they sleepily surrendered to the calling of their cozy bed, limbs entwined as they drifted off into slumber. It just wasn’t going to happen. Not ever again. Prompto’s eyes started to get a bit glassy and he quickly blinked them away offering up a watery smile. A throat clearing made the two young men drop hands as if they had burnt one another.

“Highness, we must find this Dave fellow. It’s getting rather dark,” Ignis said, killing the moment and not a second too soon. Noct broke the gaze and headed out of the shack. Prompto shook his head and mentally scolded himself. There was no time for this shit.

“I guess let’s try that one?” Noct said, pointing to another nearby shack. Eventually they found Dave, who happened to be in charge of the entire Hunters outfit that Noct so admired. He thanked them by offering them the Hunt that he would now be unable to finish with his twisted ankle. Noct agreed to it, but in the morning. Prompto noticed that Ignis was practically losing his mind as the sun continued its downward descent. 

It was a close thing, making it to the Haven before dark. They ended up being stalked by three more sabertusks, but they easily took them out, starting to get a feel for the beast’s attacking methods. Gladio hacked into their carcasses and took their tusks. They could sell them in town for potions, he had explained, urging Noct to store them in his Armiger. Prompto cringed. They had their groceries in there!

“Prompto, you help Ignis set up, Noct, you’re with me,” Gladio ordered after Noct had pulled all the camping supplies out from the Armiger.

“Shit, how much stuff CAN you fit in there?” Prompto had asked baffled. Noct had laughed with a shrug, Gladio shouting, "that's what she said," in the background.

“Honestly, I don’t really know.”

Prompto was eager to get his chore out of the way. He was itching to get some photos in before full dark. He’d never been to a Haven before and he was enchanted by the glowing blue runes that were magically inscribed in the rock.

“How are you holding up, Prompto?” Ignis asked his distracted friend. Prompto looked at the older man for the first time in five minutes, thoughts having been focused on filters and angles.

“Uh, okay. Fine. Better, I guess,” Prompto slowly admitted. “Sorry for earlier when I froze up. I’ve just never been in a real fight before and it was all so…real I guess? If that makes any sense?” Prompto explained slowly, laying out the plates and cutlery. Ignis offered him a kind smile in the fading light.

“It’s perfectly understandable. And you certainly seemed to come to and rally in the end. I think you’re doing fine,” Ignis praised. “You got some amazing headshots in there that I could never dream of landing,” he added as he began to chop up some potatoes that he had purchased when they were still in Hammerhead. Prompto blushed.

“Thanks, Iggy. What are you making, by the way?” the Blond asked curiously. Based off the ingredients (that looked unfamiliar) it was something new. Ignis’ lips quirked up into a smile.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I haven’t seen most of these ingredients before, so I’m playing it by ear, or nose, taste, and smell rather,” the Advisor said entirely too happy. It was Prompto’s turn to shake his head in wonder.

“You’re much too good for us, Iggy,” he said for the hundredth time since knowing the older man. Ignis giggled.

“We’re all set up here. You’re free to see the others if you’d like,” Ignis said by way of thanks. Prompto beamed.

“I’m gonna take some photos before the sun sets!” Prompto said as he rushed over to the duffle bags that were off to the side of the tent. He quickly grabbed his camera bag from the pile and jogged over to the side of the Haven, before leaping down.

“Hey, Blondie! Where do you think you’re going?” Gladio called from the top of the rock. Prompto looked up with a smile.

“I just want to get a few shots. I promise I won’t go far,” he shouted up before turning around and running off a few yards so that he could capture the Haven in its entirety. Prompto could make out Gladio grumbling something, no doubt to Noctis, but his figure soon disappeared from the Blonde’s current angle. Prompto’s camera took picture after picture as he tried to capture it all. He welcomed the starlit sky that he hadn’t seen so clearly since their vacation to Seaside. He felt so small suddenly, out in the middle of nowhere. Prompto lowered his camera and just looked with his own eyes for a while, admiring the rugged beauty around him.

“Hey, Gladio says it’s time to come back,” the familiar voice of Noctis said. The Prince walked over, somewhat shyly with his hands awkwardly in his pockets. It looked like he had cleaned up, the dirt and dust gone from his face and hair. He’d even changed into some loose sweats and a tank top. Prompto couldn’t help himself as he snapped a shot of the gorgeous Prince. Their eyes met as Prompto lowered the camera, and he hoped that the night sky was hiding his blushing cheeks.

“Were you serious earlier?” Noct asked a bit huskily. Prompto had to exhale slowly and force himself to not make a big deal out of how sexy Noct’s voice was to him. To stop seeing how unbelievably attractive he was. To stop seeing how kissable his lips in that fucking pout were.

“Serious about what, buddy?” Prompto answered, trying to put distance between them. Prompto saw Noct wince at his word choice, but really, what else was Prompto supposed to be doing here?

“About the album? Of this journey?” Noct responded, trying to not sound disappointed. Prompto was just happy that he hadn’t brought up the whole Cindy thing like he thought he was.

“Oh, well, yeah. Does that bother you?” Prompto asked, suddenly wondering why Noct brought it up. The Prince shook his dark head of hair as he looked up into the beautiful galaxy-lit sky. It felt like it was just the two of them in the whole universe at that moment, and yet Prompto felt like they couldn’t have been further away from one another.

“Nah. I really want you to do it. I feel like this might turn out to be a bit of fun. Well once the car is fixed and we have some cash that is,” Noct said into the sky. Prompto looked up as well, knowing full well that he did not have the equipment to properly capture that beauty.

“Well it would be my pleasure. Some of today was kinda fun. I feel like I’m in a fucking videogame to be honest,” Prompto owned up. Noct laughed low.

“Yeah, me too. The one with the moody guy and that annoying chick?” Noct asked, referring to the RPG that they had been playing a couple weeks ago before the shit had hit the fan.

“Yep. Even down to the moody main character,” Prompto teased, sticking his tongue out at the Prince that was trying to look scandalized. They laughed together for a bit before Prompto could feel Noct’s eyes on his face.

“I’m sorry, about earlier,” he finally confessed. “I had no right to get mad about…Cindy. I mean if you like her, I get it,” Noct said quietly into the dark. Prompto inhaled and tried to calm the beating of his heart. Nothing about Noct and himself could ever be easy.

“Nah, I was being insensitive. I mean, come on, she’s totally hot! But I could have kept it to myself,” Prompto protested. Noct shook his head no.

“Prompto, we’re traveling to Altissia so that I can marry someone that isn’t you. And you were forced into coming with me, even though we’ve only been broken up for like two weeks. I have no room to complain. If you like someone else, you should have every right to make a move,” Noct ground out. Prompto appreciated the words but knew Noct too well to believe in them.

“Look, this is just going to be impossible for us. I think I’m gonna end up hurting your feelings a bit and you mine. I guess that’s how it has to be when you’re in love with someone but not allowed to be together. It’s not like I want to get with Cindy or anything,” Prompto explained.

“Oh, so you just want to fuck her?” Noct countered with a hiss. Prompto’s eyes widened, but only for a second. Yep, there was the Noct that he knew so well.

“Noct, I was just looking, okay? We’re on an important mission here. I’m not trying to get laid. It was hard enough just fighting all day in the Godsdamned heat, wondering if I was gonna fuck up and get one of you killed,” Prompto stated with a huff. Great, he had thought that now that they weren’t dating, he could at least avoid the jealous bickering that Noct was famous for. Noct closed his eyes and breathed through his nose deeply.

“I’m sorry, Prom. I’m sorry,” he repeated. Prompto offered a smile that he couldn’t see but reinforced it with a pat on Noct’s back.

“I am too. We better get back though. I think I can see Gladio looking for us,” Prompto said. Noct nodded though it looked like he had more that he wished to say. But really, what else could be said?

Dinner was surprisingly good and Prompto laughed a bit as Ignis came up with a name for the soup (veggie medley stew) and wrote down the recipe in his little notebook that he had brought along. Gladio looked quite relaxed as he sipped away on a beer, gazing into the fire. Noct sat in his chair, tapping away on his phone, that now had signal since they were closer to Hammerhead, while he played King’s Knight, and Prompto was going through all the pictures he had taken that day.

“Hey, why don’t you share with the group? I’m gonna make you delete any that I look like shit in, by the way,” Gladio informed the Blond. Prompto laughed but walked over to Gladio’s chair and passed over the camera. Noct and Ignis joined, all standing over the Shield and looking onto the small screen.

“Nah man, you’re like stupidly photogenic. I kinda hate you for it to be honest,” Prompto admitted. Gladio laughed, the smell of his beer wafting upwards.

“Well that’s to be expected of an Amicitia,” he said as he began to go through the pictures. There were ones of the empty apartment as they left that morning. There was one of Noctis talking with King Regis at the Citadel steps. There was one of Cor, unsmiling. There was a group shot that Cor had taken for them before they left the city. There was one of the sign “You Are Leaving Insomnia. May the Astrals Light Your Way” as they officially left the last gate and Wall. There were tons of the rugged desert landscape. There were ones of smiling faces in the car. There were ones of frowning faces as they pushed the car. There was some of Cindy (that Prompto forgot about. Gladio blessedly passed through them quickly). There was one of Noct scowling in Takka’s. There were more of them in between the Hunts. Then there were the ones he had just taken before dinner, including the one of Noctis in the starlight looking stunningly handsome. Prompto couldn’t help but blush into the silence that came over the group as they looked at that one.

Gladio passed the camera back over to the Blond. “You got some real good ones in there. Hope you brought extra memory sticks,” the Shield said. Prompto laughed.

“I only have one more. But I’ll buy another at some point,” Prompto answered, returning to his chair. They all sat around the fire now and grew quiet. Prompto looked around nervously every now and then since he could clearly hear sabertusks circling around the Haven. “They really can’t come up here?” he questioned.

“No. Nothing that intends ill will may enter a Haven,” Noct reassured, finally putting his phone into his pocket.

“It’s sort of weird out here, huh? I mean besides the wildlife, it’s so quiet. Even more so than Seaside,” Prompto observed.

“Yes indeed. I find it peaceful though. There is much to learn outside the Wall, I think. Despite the circumstances, I’d say His Majesty has offered you a fine gift, Your Highness. This is a first-rate education that one could never delve from a textbook,” Ignis responded.

“Yeah. I’ve only been bitching about going outside the Wall for three years now. I guess it was the best gift that he could give me,” Noctis owned. “Thanks, by the way. For coming along with me guys,” Noct added a bit shy and awkward (just as he always was when emotions were involved).

“You don’t need to thank us, Your Highness. We’re your Crownsguard. For the rest of our lives, wherever you go, we follow. It’s that simple,” Gladio said as he took another swig from his bottle.

“Maybe. But no. You guys are my Brothers. Without you, I’d be super lost. So, thanks. I mean, you all know what my capabilities are, and they still come up short for what’s expected of me. But you remain at my side, even knowing that. So, I guess that’s what I’m thanking you for,” Noct carefully elaborated into the fire light, not able to actually look at the other three men.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Noctis. No one can magically be born fully knowing how to be a King. I suppose it’s why we choose to stay at your side. We know the burden that you carry, we know what’s expected of you, and unlike all of your other citizens, we are fully aware that you are in fact an ordinary human being, well mostly. We want to help you, Your Highness. So thank you for allowing us,” Ignis spoke into the night.

“Yeah, Noct. I mean I know that you can’t even cook or change the toilet paper roll. There’s no way that I’m trusting you to Restore the Light all by yourself, buddy,” Prompto joked, easing up the mood once more. Noctis scoffed as he leapt up from his chair to throw a weak punch at Prompto’s face (which he easily blocked with a laugh). Prompto stood up as they circled around one another, trying to wrestle each other to the rocky floor as Gladio shouted advice to both parties, laughing all the while. Ignis merely smiled as he rose to wash the dishes. The night no longer seemed so quiet and desolate. But it did feel a lot more like home.

***

Noct just couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d slept outdoors (not since at least four-years-ago when Gladio had taken him and Iggy camping maybe?) and despite his own attempts at reassuring Prom, the openness and vulnerability made him uneasy. It didn’t help that this was the first time that he had slept next to Prom in weeks. Gladio had claimed one edge of the tent right off the bat (“hey, I generate a lot of heat and need the cool air or I’m gonna sweat all night and stink up the tent”) and Ignis the other (“I have a hard time sleeping when someone’s breathing onto my face. I’d rather sleep on my side and face the tent”). So that left Prom and him in the middle. He felt like the tiniest bit of an asshole since he made Prompto sleep next to Gladio, but hey, he was a Prince at the end of the day.

He could tell from everyone’s individual breathing, that they were all asleep. Noct was sad that he had even differentiated all their sleep sounds, his mind unable to shut down, so instead, desperately seeking anything to process. About an hour ago, Prom had rolled over and snuggled into Noct’s chest. The Prince knew that it was unconsciously done, they had slept side-by-side for two and a half years now. It’s not like Prompto’s body would understand what a breakup was. Besides, Noctis was happy for it.

The Prince wondered if it was wrong to enjoy the love of his life pressed up against him rather than gently pushing him back onto his own sleeping bag, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Noct carefully quested a hand out and softly caressed the Blonde’s sleeping face, gentler than a breeze. Prom’s face was completely relaxed in sleep. It had been a big day for him—for all of them. It had taken his former boyfriend a bit of time, but he’d definitely come through towards the end of the hunts.

Noctis knew it was wrong, but he scooted his face down so that it was level with Prom’s, and he pressed their lips together. “I love you, Prom,” he whispered into the dim tent that was somewhat lit up by the blue runes radiating outside on the Haven.

“Luv-yu too,” Prompto’s voice responded, thick with sleep. He wasn’t actually awake, merely on autopilot, a testament to all of the nights they’d had together. Hot tears fell down Noct’s face then. This was too fucking hard. This forced separation was the only thing really preventing him from actually enjoying this trip so far.

So many times today, when he’d seen something new, or thought up a funny remark, he found himself instantly turning to his boyfriend and then being jolted by the reminder that they were broken up. Best friends. They had to just be best friends. Noct swallowed his sobs. Prom was hurting here too and seeming to do a much better job of reigning in his emotions. Noctis owed it to him to try harder.

He had been so close to losing his temper with both Cindy and Cid earlier, and that would have been unacceptable. That crabby-ass old man was apparently his dad’s best friend (though Ramuh, he could not see why!) and someone that they could count on and trust outside of the Wall (even though he was charging them an extorted amount for the repairs). He owed it to his father to not further destroy their friendship (that he was starting to side with his dad on without even knowing the particulars. But fuck was Cid a grouch!). Besides, the real reason why he was up in arms so easily was due to the obvious attraction that Prompto felt for Cindy (the walking cum dumpster).

Noct wasn’t about to lie and say he couldn’t see what it was that Prom saw, shit, how couldn’t he when it was so openly displayed? But it hurt to see Prompto so clearly looking, not even noticing Noctis at all. It wasn’t unusual for Prompto to look at other people and flirt a bit, even when they had been dating. It had always drove the Prince crazy with jealousy, but he could never make Prompto understand why it upset him so.

“I’m just looking Noct. I’m an artist, I appreciate beauty. Just cos I’m with your hot ass doesn’t mean that I’m gonna stop seeing all the other eye candy out there. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna jump ship. It’s just looking!” Prompto had pleaded millions of times when Noctis’ temper would flare up from the Blonde’s lack of loyalty in this situation. He could at a base level understand what Prompto was saying then. He too could still admit when someone was attractive, but he really wasn’t looking anymore. He’d already found the one person that he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. The rest of Eos be damned!

He knew that all of that shouldn’t matter anymore. They were broken up and he was on his way to get fucking married. Married. He still couldn’t even really process that shit. Gods, he loved Luna, he loved the fuck out of Luna, but he didn’t feel that way for the poor woman. He didn’t even want to get married. He just wanted to go back to the life that he had, living with Prom and having a somewhat normal existence.

Prompto nuzzling his nose and mouth against his chest, shook Noct from his thoughts. He could actually feel Prompto’s dick harden as it was slightly grinding into his thigh. Noct’s own cock came to life and he groaned. Shiva’s Tits was it going to be a long night! Prompto kissed his chest where the tank top drooped down.

“Umm, Noct,” he mumbled into the night in the voice that he used when they were up to no good. Noct took a deep breath and snapped his eyes shut. Sleep, he needed to fucking sleep. When Prompto continued, Noct did the only thing he could think of, he kicked the Blond super hard and pretended to be asleep. He could hear Prompto gasp and then frantically scoot away from his side as if Noct was molten lava. Noct didn’t have to have his eyes open to know that Prompto would be embarrassed that he had awoken to grinding up against his former boyfriend. Noctis hated his entire life then.

***

Apparently, Noct fell asleep at some point because there was Ignis, gently shaking him. “Sorry, Your Highness, but we need to get going soon,” his Advisor explained instead of a simple “good morning.” Noct groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The air was blessedly chill at last and he saw that he was the only one still sleeping. Ignis noticed his questing eyes. “Gladio and Prompto have gone for a morning run and, I suspect, photo shoot,” Ignis explained with a smirk. Noct grunted in agreement. “I’ve made you breakfast, now come out soon to eat it,” Ignis added as he exited the tent, leaving it unzipped so that he could keep an eye on him. Noct supposed it was reasonable that Ignis didn’t trust him to get up. He’d never given him reason to have faith in that particular endeavor.

At length he crawled out with messy hair and a frown to the blinding sky. Even though he had been wandering around out here all yesterday, the landscape was still so foreign to him. “I gotta piss,” he told Iggy and lazily warped to a nearby outcropping of rock, all to avoid a walk. 

He moved over to a side that allowed for privacy as he emptied his bladder while staring at some birds flying high up in the sky. Wasn’t this majestic? Noct honestly had to shit but thought he’d rather hold it. It’s not like he had brought toilet paper and they had to be heading to Hammerhead soon enough, right? He also wanted to jerk off too, especially with Prompto’s antics last night, but he didn’t think he could get past the sense of vulnerability in the wide open. How the fuck was camping going to work?

He returned back to the Haven in a warp strike that had Prompto jump up from alarm.

“Show off!” he accused with a radiant grin. The Blond looked like he had slept well enough and Noctis just managed to not scowl at him. “You’re just jealous,” Noct lamely responded as he took to his chair and pulled out his phone to play King’s Knight.

“Yeah, prolly,” Prompto agreed, taking a nearby chair and pulling up his app as well. They didn’t communicate as Prompto joined his party and they began a dungeon together, defeating monsters, side-by-side. It’s not like they would ever stop being in perfect sync with one another, right?

“The food is ready,” Ignis called over. They made quick work of the sort of breakfast sandwich that Ignis had concocted. It wasn’t bad, Noct only wanting ketchup to give it a full five stars. Ignis quickly began cleaning up the dishes and packing up the kitchenware while Gladio took down the tent.

“Get dressed you two,” the Shield warned. Noct and Prompto both sighed as they closed their apps before clearing the dungeon. They’d just have to continue tonight he supposed.

“Man, I could really use a shower,” Prompto whined as he pulled off his nightclothes and stood in his boxer briefs in the morning sun. Fuck did he look good. Noct had to turn around and chose to just take off his shirt while making sure that he got his cock under control before taking off his sweats.

“Yeah, I hardly want to smell you either, but it can’t be helped,” Gladio said with the sensitivity of a stone as he tossed a pack of wet wipes over to the Blond. Prompto was frowning at Gladio’s statement but quickly began wiping at his face and neck and pits.

“Tonight, we’ll be staying at a resort and can all have a proper shower. So the sooner we wrap up this hunt, the better,” Ignis wisely said. Noct actually looked at his Advisor and realized that he was completely dressed and looked like he had the advantage of a modern and fully stocked bathroom. His hair was perfectly styled, and his clothes looked newly washed, even though they had been just as dirty as their own. How the hell did he do it?

“Okay,” the Blond conceded as he at last started pulling his dirty clothes back on. After camp was broken back down and Noctis had stashed everything back into his Armiger, they headed out to the last known location of the beast Dave wanted them to take out.

“So, what are we up against this time, Iggy?” Prompto questioned as he jogged alongside Noctis.

“It’s called a bloodhorn. It’s supposed to be weak against fire, have you any fire, Noctis?” Noct nodded, trying to get his hair out of his face. He hadn’t had a mirror when he was trying to manage it this morning and it was driving him crazy. “Well I’d like to try something I read about. I’m going to try and infuse your weapon with fire when we enter battle. It could help us,” Ignis offered. Noct stopped his fussing and looked to Ignis.

“You figured out how to do that?” he asked impressed. He remembered reading up on the subject long ago with his Advisor during their Magical Studies. It had sounded complicated.

“We’ll find out,” Ignis said with a grin. “Prompto, would you mind collecting those peas there? Yes, those. I’m sure we could use them for something, thank you,” Ignis said as he handed the Blond a plain, white paper packet to stash some pea pods into. He then stuffed them into the pouch he wore around his waist. Noct shook his head in wonder. Ignis was something else.

With mostly Gladio’s help, they tracked the bloodhorn within an hour. Prompto radiated nervousness and Noct could hardly blame him. This thing was both huge and hostile. Ignis was successful with infusing Noct’s pole arm, and the battle progressed a lot better than Noct thought it would.

“I’d say that was a job well done. Come now, let’s get back to Hammerhead and collect the car. We still have quite the drive ahead of us,” Ignis ordered.

“Yes, mom,” Prompto agreed with a grin. Ignis turned with a scowl which made Noct and Prompto laugh. Gladio clapped Ignis on the back with a grin and took point, leading the group back in the right direction under the now hot day. It had taken them nearly two hours to get back to the outpost, and Prompto and Noct both rushed to the diner’s bathroom while Gladio and Ignis wrapped up negotiations with Cindy. Cid sat at his lawn chair and merely watched, not saying anything to the party.

“Alright, we are ready to go. I think I will take over on driving if there are no objections,” Ignis announced with a look that said he had already decided and no one was going to change his mind on the matter (thank you very much).

“I got shotgun!” Prompto called as he leapt over the door and settled in the seat.

“You can have it, I need the legroom in the back, so scoot up, shortie,” Gladio ordered. Prompto obeyed with the slightest frown and quickly plugged his mp3 player into the Regalia. With no other option, Noct took the seat behind Ignis and sat back, feeling the sun warm his face.

“Here we go,” he said in a low voice, once again moving a step towards matrimony. Noct tried to swallow the pain in his heart and pointedly did not look at Prompto, who was skipping through his songs, trying to find the right mood.

“We do have to make one stop on the way to Galdin Quay, but it’s on the way. Cindy asked us to drop something off at a rest area called Longwythe. We’ll probably enjoy the opportunity to stretch our legs,” Ignis informed the Brotherhood as he pulled out onto the road, sighing happily at how smoothly the Regalia was running. “Though it cost us an arm and a leg, I’d say that they certainly know their stuff. I haven’t felt the Regalia drive this smoothly for years,” Ignis shared.

The car was silent for some time (aside from the music that Prompto had perfectly arranged), all the men in their own thoughts. Noctis felt a headache coming on and tried not to succumb to a bad mood. But he somehow knew that it was going to be a bad one. Gladio was beside him, oblivious to all, as he caught up on his reading. Noct did a double take. Was he fucking reading The Kings of Lucis that he, Prom, and Iggy had just published less than a year ago? Noct couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.

“Want me to sign your copy?” he offered in his Brat Prince voice. Gladio looked up from his reading with a look that suggested exactly what he would do with that signed copy. Noct laughed.

“You put Yoko Shimomura on the play list?” Ignis questioned in disbelief a few minutes later when a piano began playing over the speakers. Noct recognized it as an instrumental version of the song called Somnus. Prompto beamed over to the Advisor.

“Well duh. I mean it’s supposed to be Noct’s soundtrack and you like her a lot. I was trying to make everyone happy here,” Prompto explained. Ignis had a faint smile on his lips as he uncharacteristically turned up the stereo. 

It took them about an hour to get down to Longwythe. By then, Noct’s headache was in full swing, and he could no longer hide his pain. He dug through his bag and found his medicine but knew that it would only help so much. He didn’t want to tell the others how bad this one was, how much it sounded like somebody was trying to communicate with him, but in a language that he could not understand.

“I know it might be like, weird, but you said that when I rub your head, it feels a little better, right? Do you want me to try?” Prompto had asked, obviously feeling awkward, as they all sat in a diner booth at the Longwythe Kenny’s. Noct’s teeth were set in pain and he had barely even touched his fries. It was true. In the past, Prompto had often soothed him from some of his intense headaches.

“If it gives His Highness any relief, Prompto, then I would have you try it when we get back on the road,” Ignis cut in. Prompto had nodded, just wanting Noctis to feel better. Gladio focused on his food with his jaw set. He didn’t handle things well when he had no control over them. Noct’s mystery headaches certainly fell under that domain.

They soon finished their task of dropping off whatever Cindy had stashed away in the trunk and ran into Dave again, who shot the shit with them briefly and sort of enlisted them as Hunters maybe? Noct tried his hardest to act amiable, as he really respected their dedication and duty, but he was dying. Ignis managed to politely excuse their group, and they headed back out onto the road to the ocean.

“It’s going to take about two hours. Maybe you should try and get a nap in,” Ignis suggested as they once again settled into the Regalia, Noct and Prompto in the back. Noct could see how uncertain Prom looked, trying to figure out how they should go about this massage. Noct was in too much pain to pussyfoot around it. Once they had made enough distance away from the rest stop, he laid down onto Prompto’s lap and closed his eyes. He could hear Prompto’s breath hitch slightly, but the Blond immediately set forth. He ran his fingers through Noct’s hair, adding just the right amount of pressure to his scalp as he continued his efforts over and over again.

Noct gratefully exhaled as the tension lessened to a manageable amount, though it did not altogether disappear. At some point, he fell asleep to the massage, gentle swaying of the car, and play list that had taken a turn for soothing (leave it Prom to actually have created a play list for every emotion).

Noct did not find rest in his nap though. He dreamed a terrible dream of smoke and fire. There were screams and shouts, the sounds of shots and the cracking sound of daemons coming forth. While Noct couldn’t make out anything clearly, he felt desperate to help and seek out something, but he didn’t know what. He awoke with a start to Prompto gently shaking him.

“Hey, Noct, you okay?” the Blond gently asked. The Prince was covered in cold sweat as he slowly sat up, feeling somewhat dizzy and nauseous. What the fuck was going on? His headache was still there, but he was either becoming numb to it, or it had lessened. He felt such anxiety in his heart, but he didn’t know why. “We’re almost there. Can you smell it? The ocean?” Prompto questioned softly. Noct focused his eyes to the horizon that was currently blocked by grassy plateaus, but he could smell the salt in the air. With it came a slight chill, but he thought that maybe that was helping his headache as well.

“Here, drink this. If you’re dehydrated, that won’t be doing your headache any favors,” Gladio ordered as he passed Noct a bottle of water. Noct thanked him and accepted the drink, taking a couple of sips right away. Had he really been asleep for two hours? After a few more minutes, the plateaus opened up enough that the ocean was finally visible. Down a large slopping hill, they could make out the resort of Galdin Quay right on the water. It was breath taking.

“Dude! We’re staying here tonight?!” Prompto asked the grinning Ignis who nodded. “Man, it almost makes it all worth it!” Prompto added, obviously excited. Noct agreed. Even from a distance, Noct could tell that this was a tourist destination for those with money. It was the polar opposite of Seaside, everything seemed white and well organized in its simplicity, not like the colorful, easy-going town in the Cavaugh region.

“There’s supposed to be excellent seafood here and fishing, if you are feeling up to it, Your Highness,” Ignis called from the front seat. Noct tried to smile.

“Well it certainly gives me something to work towards,” he offered.

“That’s the spirit,” Gladio said with a smile, also looking excited to get out of the car and be anywhere. It was about two o’clock when they parked the Regalia and headed over to the pier. Prompto was taking pictures like mad and Gladio was smiling at every classy woman that passed them by (many a jealous husband or boyfriend stood scowling at the ruggedly handsome figure of the Prince’s Shield).

“Try to not create too much notice, Gladio. We still wish to remain anonymous,” Ignis warned. Gladio laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ruin a guy’s fun, would ya?” the Shield answered, but took the advice. They headed towards the Mother of Pearl resort and restaurant, Noctis enjoying the view off the pier even though his head was still throbbing. The waters were such a beautiful blue, like a turquoise almost and so clear that he could see the fish swimming all around. The breeze was gentle, and even though the sun was full on them, it was not the same sweltering heat that they had experienced up in Hammerhead. It seemed so odd that a mere three hours could create such a change in climate.

“Man, I smell something good,” Prompto said with such excitement in his voice that it was contagious. Gladiolus’ stomach took that exact moment to let out a loud rumble and they all laughed, just at the entrance to the restaurant.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” was suddenly called out from a man walking towards them. The voice caught all of their attention. Noct scrunched his brow as he tried to remember where he knew this man from.

“Are we?” Noct asked, stalling for time. The tall man continued walking towards them, forcing the group to split in the center to allow him passage through. Noct saw Prompto’s amethyst eyes widen as he somewhat hid behind the imposing form of the Shield. The man did not seem terribly impressed with anything he saw in the group. He wore strange out-of-date clothing, and his hair was an odd cross between auburn and violet. Noct was having a hard time following the exchange between him and his companions as he tried to place the man and combat his headache that had just taken a stab for the worst.

Noct barely had time to cover his face when the man unexpectedly flipped a coin straight at him. Gladio skillfully caught it before it made its target. Noct silently thanked Gladio for making him look less like a fool and glared full on.

“What’s this, a souvenir?” the Shield asked, obviously trying to figure out was going on here. The rest of the conversation ended barely civil as the man declared himself as no one of consequence, turning around once more and walking away. Just then, Noctis remembered who he was.

“That was Niflheim Chancellor Ardyn Izunia,” Ignis announced just as Noctis was about to. Prompto and Gladio’s eyes widened.

“What the hell is he doing here? Shouldn’t he be in Insomnia?” Noctis growled, angry at whatever the hell was going on. It was obvious that he had known who they were. Why hadn’t he said something more substantial?

“I have no idea. What was it that he threw in your face?” Ignis questioned. Gladio handed it over to the Advisor and Ignis held it up with his gloved hand. “My, this seems quite old. Ancient even. I can barely make out the Latin on it, but I believe it to be of Lucian origin,” Ignis appraised. He slipped it into his bag and looked to Noct.

“We ought to go and see if there is any validity to his statements about the boats,” he advised. Noct nodded.

“Right.” The group grudgingly made their way through the restaurant, dreams of eating fancy seafood placed on hold until they could get some answers. Sure enough, when they made it to the dock at the end of the pier, there were signs posted, delaying all boats and ferries, with no ETA as to when they’d be up and running again.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Noct growled, giving in to his headache and frustration. Something wasn’t adding up here.

“According to my sources, the Empire has given strict orders to prohibit all ships leaving port for Altissia. Shame if you were late to your own wedding. Am I right, Prince Noctis? Name’s Dino…” an obnoxious voice said from a bench nearby where the Brotherhood stood. Noct looked down with some hostility to a man with ash blond hair and an obnoxious, skinny, turquoise tie. Within minutes, Noct was blackmailed into searching for some fucking rock for this cocksucker.

“What the fuck is this?! Be a fucking douche bag day?” Noct growled as they were once again on the pier but heading back to the Regalia. Noct moodily went to the car, even though he could tell that no one else was following him and jumped in the back. He slammed his head against the leather interior and instantly regretted it, feeling a wave of nausea. Within minutes, the others returned to him. Gladio joined him in the back seat and handed him a water bottle and bag of chips.

“To tide you over ‘til dinner. The machines are down, and we can’t exchange our Lucians for Gil. This is all seeming a bit fishy to me,” Gladio stated, eagerly wrenching open his own bag of chips and quickly packing them away.

“Yes. Something is at play here, but I don’t know what. Well, our hands are tied. Let’s find this bloody stone and then head back for a proper dinner and then relaxation. It’s already after three and I don’t want to be caught out in the dark especially when we have no bloody idea of where we are or if there are any Havens or anything,” Ignis stated, very clearly losing his own patience with yet another delay to their plans.

Prompto looked uneasy and kept spinning his cuff and bracelets round and round. Noct wanted to ask him what was wrong but decided against it. What wasn’t wrong?

“Well at least there’s a Haven if all else fails,” Ignis pointed out, passing Gladio the map so that he could mark its location onto it. Noct watched as Gladio did so and checked the time on his phone. They had back tracked nearly an hour to get to where Dino had drawn a star on their map.

“Alright, if we don’t find it in three hours, we head back,” Noct decided, causing everyone else to pause in their actions. He hated how startled everyone became when he gave an order, but he had no one to blame but himself since he never made a habit of it.

“So…we climb?” Prompto guessed as they all peered at the spot on the map and looked around. There didn’t seem to be any other way to go about it.

“I think Blondie’s right. Look, past the Haven there’s sort of a path,” Gladio pointed out. They began walking as a group and could soon hear the neighing and whining of mesmenir. Noct had seen some out of the window earlier and was a bit wary to be so near them. They looked pretty hostile and basically had sickles on their heads.

“Do not worry, Your Highness. Those ones tend to keep to themselves so as long as we do not pester them,” Ignis said because he was Ignis and knew everything somehow. Noct simply nodded and blindly believed what he was told.

“Look, we can go across that and farther up,” Gladio said as he pointed to a sort of land bridge. They were already pretty high up from the ground, Noct could clearly see the Regalia parked below on the side of the road, and it was a bit nerve wrecking.

“And of course, the wind gets super strong when you can fall down and die!” Prompto complained nervously. The wind had picked up and Noctis knew that his hair was complete garbage by now (though he really didn’t give a shit with the way his head was hurting).

“I think it simply goes with the terrain,” Ignis imputed as they slowly and steadily crossed the bridge, Prompto seeming close to panic (even though it was rather wide). Noct admired that his best friend swallowed down his fear. They both didn’t want to hear Gladiolus screaming at him for being a “wuss”. When they finally made it across, they took a minute, as the constant incline had even Gladio somewhat winded. Prompto took the opportunity to take a shot from his camera.

“Well despite of it being ‘be-a-fucking-douche-bag-day’ he did lead us to a killer view,” Prompto sighed out with pleasure, causing the other three to laugh. Leave it to the Blond to lift their spirits.

“Come on. Who knows how hard it’ll be to find this thing? Not to mention that now that I’ve seen the terrain, we’re definitely going to need full daylight to climb down this shit,” Gladio ordered. The group began their incline once more and began to notice a strange sound. It was a sort of cooing and breathing from some living thing, but they had no visual as of yet. “Be quiet,” Gladio whispered as they slowly made their way through a narrow path of stone. When they got through, they froze as one.

“Oh. Em. Gee. We’re supposed to get near that thing?!” Prompto asked low, but in a panicked voice.

“Pipe down if you don’t want to get killed,” Gladio ordered. There sat the largest creature that Noctis had ever seen. It was a giant black bird, it’s feathers darker than soot, and it was apparently sleeping, tucked away on the sunlit cliff. Noct felt his mortality as he never had before but knew that they had to pass by this monstrosity to get to the location on the map. He officially hated Dino more than anyone else in the world.

With a bravado that he didn’t feel, Noctis quietly went forward, staying as far away from the bird creature as he could. Every time the bird seemed to breath a bit different, Noct felt his heart rise to his throat. Prompto wasn’t doing a very good job of keeping his fear controlled now, his voice whining and Gladio hissing at him to shut up. Somehow, they successfully skirted around the giant avian and made it to the other side of the cliff, closer to where the stone was supposed to be.

They were traversing its obnoxiously long tail when out of nowhere, they heard great commotion, as something they had done, finally awoke the giant bird. It began opening its wings, letting out a gross musky smell as it flapped strongly, causing them to be weighed down from the force of the gale it created, to the grassy rocks that they had previously stood upon. An awful shriek escaped its black beak full of needle-like teeth and after half a dozen more flaps, it flew off into the sky. Dust and debris began to settle from the turbulence and Noct let out a sigh of relief.

“We made it!” he declared, unable to mask his relief.

“I seriously thought we were at journey’s end,” Prompto cried, walking around jittery, obviously feeling a wreck like the rest of them.

“Let’s find this stone and go,” Ignis ordered.

“Yeah,” Noct agreed. It took them about ten minutes, but a strangely colored rock formation eventually caught their attention and they found what they were looking for. It was with great relief that they all returned to the car and drove back to the ocean. By the time that they parked again, there was maybe an hour left of sunlight, and Noct was eager to check into their suite, take a shower and then eat. His head was still throbbing, but it was tolerable.

Their suite was quite nice, it had two large beds, a huge bathroom and private view of the ocean overlooking the island of Angelgard. Noct felt no shame in calling dibs on the shower and had never enjoyed one more in all his life. The hot water running down his toned frame soothed out the soreness that he had not even been aware that he was feeling. All the dirt and grime that mixed in the water made him feel gross. Had he really been that dirty (he had been too preoccupied to have noticed the many scandalized looks that his party had triggered from the tourist while they had been checking in)?

When he got out of the shower, he only saw Prompto laid out on one of the beds in just his boxer briefs. Noctis absolutely blushed as he was in only a towel. Prompto jumped up.

“Sorry, Ignis wouldn’t let me sit on the bed with my clothes being so filthy. Gonna take a shower,” the Blond explained, rushing to the bathroom as if he’d been caught doing something wrong.

“Prom, wait! Where is everyone?” Noct managed to call out before he had the bathroom door fully closed.

“Oh, Iggy’s ordering us food. Gladdy went with him,” the Blond answered. With a lingering look, his face disappeared back into the bathroom, followed by the gentle click of the door closing. Now alone, Noct collapsed onto the bed, the same spot that Prompto had been. He could smell faint traces of the Blonde’s sweat, and he inhaled it like the stalker that he sort of was. Noctis hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until the door opening woke him up.

Gladio and Ignis entered, pushing a serving cart, sending enticingly delicious smells of crab and lobster into the room.

“Astrals, Noctis! Get dressed. You’ve gotten the bed wet. Well now you know which one you’re sleeping in,” Ignis scolded as Noct leapt up with a jittery heart. He was in a strange state of alarm from waking up quickly in an unknown situation, and almost walked into a wall as he tried to locate his duffle.

“Whoa there, you awake?” Gladio asked as he saved the Royal Head from a collision. Noct nodded slowly as he blinked. He stood in the corner with his back to his older friends as he quickly pulled on his clean set of clothes. They weren’t quite classy enough for this place, but anything was better than the dusty, sweaty set that he’d been wearing for the better part of two days.

“Headache any better?” Gladio inquired as he dug into a pile of noodles with a white sauce. It looked fucking delicious.

“Some, but it’s still there,” Noct answered truthfully, joining his Shield at the table and eating from the dish that Ignis blessedly set before him. It was the same thing as whatever Gladio was eating and he didn’t hesitate to dig right in.

Prompto came out of the bathroom with steam visibly following him outside of the door. He looked nice and relaxed, also wearing his second set of clothes. He joined the group at the table with a grin as he saw the delicious food.

“I am so hungry,” he said before twirling up a forkful of noodles. He hummed appreciatively as he chewed and swallowed his food and Noctis blushed. It was the same sound he often made when he was going down on the Prince.

“So, I have a bit of troubling news,” Ignis announced when the group had demolished their food (though there had never been a more deserving group to do so). Noct groaned a bit.

“Man, I am done with bad news. What is it this time?” the Prince asked, leaning back into his cushioned chair. He felt like he could just fall asleep right there.

“The systems are down for the money exchange. And when I try to call anyone from Insomnia, all phone lines are down as well,” Ignis explained. Noct sat up straight away with widened gray eyes.

“What does that mean?!” he asked startled. Ignis remained calm, though his expression was still troubled.

“I don’t know, but it does us no good to panic. We are unused to being outside of the Wall. I am unsure if this is common or not,” Ignis answered. Noct ran his hand through his damp hair and tugged on the ends in annoyance. There were simply too many occurrences going on today for him to NOT feel like freaking out.

“So, to add insult to injury, we are officially broke. I hope that you enjoyed your meal. In all likelihood, the systems will be up in the morning and we can get some Gil. Either way, once in Accordo, we should have no problem accessing our funds. So, try and not stress out too much. Once Gladio and I have cleaned up, we’re going off to try and sell those tusks and other things that we managed to procure along the way,” Ignis added. Noct merely nodded. There was nothing else that he could do.

“It’s a bit late, were you still planning on going fishing?” Ignis asked. Noct shrugged.

“What about you, Prompto? Were you going out?” the Advisor questioned. Prompto nodded.

“I was thinking about taking some pictures around the resort. Unless you don’t want me to,” the Blond answered. Ignis pulled his glasses off to clean them on his shirt.

“We only ask that you stay together as a precaution. You guys either stay here or head out, but together, got it?” Gladio asked the pair. They nodded together.

Ignis and Gladio conducted their showers far quicker than the young men had. Everyone seemed to be running on nervous energy on what Noctis was starting to think was the longest day of his life. Just this morning he’d woken up in the desert sweating in a tent. 

When his two minders finally left after Noct dragged all the loot out of his Armiger, he plopped down onto the bed, belatedly forgetting that he’d gotten the comforter wet earlier.

“Hey, Noct, if you’re not feeling up to it, I’m totally fine with staying in. I’m actually pretty tired,” Prompto called from the deck. The door was slid open, letting in the chilled night’s air, but it felt nice. Noct turned his head so that he could see his best friend whose hair was lit up like a halo from the full moonlight behind him. It seemed so large, the moon, lazily hanging above the ocean. Noctis felt like absolute trash but forced himself upwards and joined the Blond at the deck.

They stood together in silence under the moon, leaning against the railing of the deck and gazing out into the night waters. The constant crashing of the ocean’s water started to soothe Noctis’ aching head and he breathed in the salty air.

“What a day,” Prompto sighed out into the silence. Noct nodded his head in agreement. “Do you think that something bad has happened? Ignis was right. I tried getting a hold or Cor, but I can’t,” Prompto whispered. Noct swallowed as he offered the Blond a clap on the back.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you chose the best adoptive parent in all of Eos. I wouldn’t worry about him. I mean he’s Immortal, right?” Noct joked, surprising himself at his ability to try and lift Prompto’s spirits when his own were so decidedly low. The Blond let out a little laugh in turn.

“Well I mean when you’re right, you’re right,” Prompto agreed, turning to face Noctis. As always, eye contact was a mistake for them. Noct slowly pulled Prompto into his arms and pressed their foreheads together. It was one of their things since they had started dating. If they closed their eyes, they could imagine that they were back in Insomnia, standing in the kitchen while they waited for the microwave to finish heating up one of their junky snacks.

Noct could feel Prompto exhale deeply and the Prince’s heart was racing. Were they actually making any progress here? They had gone from a breakup to a make-out-every-now-and-then-when-they-couldn’t-stop-themselves fling. With the day that Noctis was having, he didn’t really care.

He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips into Prompto’s. The Blonde’s lips were slightly chapped, no doubt from all the crazy terrain they’d been in within forty-eight hours. Noct didn’t give a shit, he just pressed in even deeper, causing Prompto to give off a quiet moan. Noct ran his hand up Prompto’s chest, feeling muscle through his thin tank top, treacherously rolling a nipple between his fingers. Prompto cried out then, breaking their kiss and Noct opened his eyes. Prompto was gazing at him with the predatory lust that often took over the Blond when things were getting heated between them.

Noct thought of the previous night in the tent, how Prompto had unconsciously been grinding into him and moaning in his sleep. How could this be over when it was so clearly not? Prompto practically leapt at him, arms wrapping around the Prince as he shoved his tongue down Noct’s throat. Noctis easily lifted the Blond up under his thighs, which Prompto wrapped around his waist. With little trouble, Noct walked back into the room, kissing Prompto the whole time.

“Mmm, Noct, the bathroom,” Prompto suggested. It was the last place that Noct wanted to fuck but he saw the merit of the decision. If Gladio and Ignis came back, at least they wouldn’t see their actions, though he supposed it would still be obvious as to what they had been up to.

Noct carried his former boyfriend to the bathroom and slammed the door shut with his foot. Prompto ended up sitting on the countertop, eyes like purple glass with dilated pupils. Noct felt like he could see right through them into the passion that consumed Prompto’s soul. His face was flushed, freckles standing out, and Noct couldn’t see past his beauty. Gods he had missed him so much. Noct crushed him into a kiss once more as he quickly began unbuckling Prom’s white belt and then shoving down the gray sports pants. Prompto’s cock sprang to life in between them and Noct greedily closed his hand around it, the length and weight as familiar as his own.

Prompto’s head tipped back with a moan, his eyes fluttering closed as Noctis watched his face sink into pleasure. Noct was happy enough to just jerk Prompto off to completion but Prompto wouldn’t have it.

“I want you, Noctis. I wanna feel you inside me,” the Blond begged, looking quite gone in his lust. Noctis wasn’t going to complain about it. He let go of Prompto (who whined) and quickly unbuckled his own belt and pulled down his jeans that gathered around his ankles. Prompto took the opportunity to take off his shirt, now that clean clothes were hard to come by. 

Noct pulled Prompto closer to the edge of the counter so that his ass was somewhat hanging off of it. The Blond had to quickly grab a hold of the edge as Noct wasted no time in lifting his thighs up and hooking his legs over his arms. Prompto looked around and nodded towards a complimentary bottle of lotion. It wasn’t ideal as lube, but it beat getting fucked dry.

Noctis tried to prep Prompto, but the Blond was impatient, gasping when Noct slid two fingers in his ass. He quickly fucked himself against the Prince’s fingers, trying to adjust himself fast and Noct’s mouth went dry. He didn’t think this was going to last very long at all. Prompto already had a thick bead of pre-cum collected at the head of his cock and Noctis knew that his was the same.

“I’m ready, Noct. Come on!” Prompto ordered. Noct was too heated to doubt Prompto’s invitation and roughly grabbed the Blond by his waist and slammed him down onto his cock. Prompto let out a cry, but it seemed at least equal parts pain and pleasure. Noct couldn’t be bothered to care. It had been so long since he had been enveloped in Prompto’s tight heat. Nope, definitely not gonna last long here. Prompto had to struggle to stay perched on the countertop as Noctis brutally fucked him. The Blond clutched the countertop for dear life with his hands while tipped slightly back at an angle and trying to remain balanced. The pace was intense, but Noct knew it was what they both craved.

“Fuck!” Prompto screamed as he came, cumming hard in between them. It was a good thing Prom had removed his shirt, Noctis thought as he made a mess all over his own chest. Prompto’s ass clenched from his orgasm and it was all it took to make the Prince follow him into pleasure. Noct moaned loudly as he came and came, filling up his lover while lowering his head onto Prompto’s chest, nearly smearing his face in Prompto’s release.

“Noct, let me down. My back hurts,” Prompto said, bringing Noctis back to his senses. Noct pulled his softening penis out, watching it slip out with lidded eyes. He slowly lowered Prompto’s legs from his arms, making sure he was balanced before he let go. Prompto quickly leaned forward with a huff, obviously still feeling waves of pleasure from his orgasm.

“I guess all that shit they say about waiting is true,” the Blond joked, finally getting down from his perch with a wince. He was definitely going to be sore with the pace they had performed. Noct smiled wide at his joke, his eyes bright blue and shinning in the mirror. He was happy. So happy to have been with his true love once more. It wasn’t until halfway through cleanup that he realized that Prompto was avoiding eye contact with him. Noctis slowly felt his smile fall from his lips.

“Are you okay?” Noct finally questioned when Prompto had completely stopped talking. The Blond had just pulled his shirt back on and slowly looked up to Noctis.

“What are we doing here, Noctis?” he asked in a quiet voice. Noct drew closer and gently grasped the Blonde’s hands. He lifted them to his lips and gave a gentle kiss. Prompto couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, but it left as soon as it arrived. His amethyst eyes began to mist up.

“Noct, we can’t keep kissing and fucking. You are getting married,” Prompto whispered, once again unable to face the Prince it would seem. Noct felt his heart lurch. He really just wanted to savor this unexpected moment with Prompto. It didn’t seem he would be getting his way with this.

“I know. But I’m not married yet,” he pointed out, wondering whose idea it was to cut off their relationship right away. Couldn’t they just push it ‘til the night before?

“Noct, we both like Luna. She’s a good person. She doesn’t deserve this shit,” Prompto explained. Noct felt like a piece of shit. He knew that Prompto had a point. He even understood what he was saying here and agreed with him. But he just couldn’t help himself. The person that he loved most in all of Eos stood with him right here and now in a fancy hotel in Galdin Quay, and their love had been reduced to some secretive shameful fuck in a bathroom. How much more could he give up here?

“Do you think I want it to be this way? I know that Luna doesn’t deserve this, but we don’t deserve it either,” Noct argued, his eyes already collecting tears. Anytime they spoke of their relationship, the waterworks started. “We’ll stop before I get married,” Noct added, sounding as unsure as his logic was over the whole matter.

“Yeah, right Noct. We say that now, and then we say, ‘we’ll stop after this time’ and then we say, ‘we’ll stop after that time.’ But then we never do! And it’s Luna who ends up brokenhearted. She’s done so much for both of us. She deserves for you to be a good husband. A faithful husband,” Prompto explained. Noct was openly crying, knowing that Prompto was right. It didn’t hurt any less.

“Alright Prompto. I will try harder. I mean, I have been trying but I just can’t shake you. It’s always gonna be you,” Noct sobbed. Prompto pulled him into a hug as they tried to calm down.

“Hey, let’s go to bed. Your headache gone yet?” Prompto asked, making another quick look around and turning on the fan, hoping to let some of the sex smell out. Noct shook his head no and blindly followed the Blond into the bed that they apparently were going to share. They stripped back down to their underwear, lucky that the older men had yet to return, and crawled onto the heavenly mattress. Prompto killed the nightstand light and they stared at one another in the moonlit room. Both of their eyes were so much darker in the moonlight, but both shined with the constant tears that threatened to spill over.

Prompto gently carded his fingers through Noctis’ hair, trying to sooth him from his headache. Noct leaned into his touch, soaking up the feeling that would no doubt end after tonight.

“Let me kiss you, just once more,” Noct pleaded. Prompto’s reserve faltered, but he scooted in closer to his best friend and closed his eyes as they met lips and tongues gently. It was slow and full of emotion, not frantic like earlier on the deck. Noctis actively tried to tell his mind to catalogue this moment since he wouldn’t be getting another. He was already on borrowed time with this whole affair.

Prompto broke the kiss and returned his fingers to Noct’s hair. He was crying but tried to smile.

“I love you,” Noct said into the night.

“I know, Noct. I love you too. ‘Ever at your side,” Prompto answered. Noct drifted off to sleep shortly after, still hearing Prompto’s quiet cries while he dutifully played with the Prince’s hair.

When the two older men came into the room, they silently looked down on the younger men who were passed out, snuggled side-by-side. The moonlight showed their faces to be smooth, without worry, with their hair draped onto the white pillows, blond mixing with black. It was the most peaceful either of them had looked in quite some time.

“Do you think they…”

“Most definitely.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“You have to admit, they’ve been making a valiant effort. From what I hear these days, it’s usually common for a post relationship fuck to occur.”

“Way to pretty it up.”

“They’ve come a long way. I can hardly begrudge them this. They’re both trying to brave, Gladio. Let’s not beat them up over this one.”

“And this is the real reason that you took me to the bar for a few hours, isn’t it?”

“Well frankly after these past two days, I thought you could use a drink as much as I could.”

“Yeah, you got me there. Well I guess this means we’re bunking together?”

“Indeed. Try and keep to your side. It doesn’t matter your size; I still have a right to half of that bed.”

“Jeez. Such a gentlemen you are.”

***

Noct awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. His headache, at long last, was gone. The Prince remembered his night with Prompto and tried to understand exactly what he felt about it. He decided that he couldn’t feel guilty because he honestly loved the man. He could tell that he was alone in the bed, Prompto no doubt having gone out for a run or to take pictures. Noct stretched his arms and legs and breathed in deeply. Who knew where his life was going, but it would never really be able to take away his love for Prompto. That was as eternal as anything he’d ever known.

He could hear voices out on the deck then, Gladio and Prom’s. Noct quickly got out of bed and saw that his clothes had been washed and neatly folded on a nearby chair. Ignis must have had them cleaned. Noct thankfully changed as the other two entered the room.

“Heya, morning,” Prompto offered, obviously trying to act like Noctis hadn’t fucked his brains out the night before. That was alright, Noct knew what happened, and he watched with zero guilt as Prompto walked with a slight limp to a dark cushioned chair and gingerly took a seat.

“Where’s Specs?” Noct asked, and evilly took the chair next to Prompto. Prompto chose to not look at him and instead pulled out his phone, pretending to do Gods knew what. Gladio gave Noct a level look but only said that Ignis would be back any minute. Gladio joined them in the chairs and they all silently kept to themselves, Gladio reading and Noct harvesting on King’s Knight.

“Is your head feeling better?” Prompto eventually asked, looking genuinely concerned. Noctis smiled brightly.

“Yeah. It does,” he answered, his voice in a good mood that no one had heard for some time now.

“Good. That’s good,” Prompto stupidly said, trying to not stare longingly into Noct’s eyes. Noct didn’t bother to hide his wolfish grin. No matter what regret Prompto held this morning, Noct was still running high on the fact that he had been with the Blond last night and Prompto was clearly still in love with him.

A few minutes later, Ignis entered the room holding a newspaper. There was no hiding the serious nature on his face. All three men saw it and it seemed like they all stopped breathing as they stood.

“What’s that look for?” Noctis finally managed. Ignis looked absolutely speechless for once. Was it even possible for him to not know what to say? Ignis turned away from the Prince as he handed Gladiolus the newspaper, simply stating “it’s in all the papers”.

“What is?” Noct asked, already feeling his heart race. His hands were instantly clammy, and he thought that he might puke. Gladio lifted the paper immediately and Prompto honed in on it too.

“Insomnia…falls?” Prompto read slowly, eyes locking onto Noct’s with such sorrow.

“What?! This your idea of a joke?!” Noct stupidly accused no one in particular.

“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis attempted.

“I’m as calm as I’m going to get!” Noct spat out, rushing in on Gladio and the paper. 

“There was an attack. The Imperial Army has taken the Crown City,” Ignis explained, causing Noctis’ gait to slow down with every word.

“‘As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke around the Citadel cleared, the King was found…dead.’” Gladio read aloud. Noct’s eyes welled up with tears, having already known where this was going.

“No! Wait, hold on…” Noct stammered, not even knowing what to say.

“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis stated.

“No way of knowing what? What?” Noct demanded.

“That the signing was last night, that Insomnia…”

“But the wedding! Altissia!” Noct cut him off, so confused as to what this all meant.

“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are the same. How could every headline in the Kingdom be wrong?” Ignis tried to calmly point out, trying to be strong for the Prince then.

“Lies,” Noct uttered, even though he knew the unlikelihood of his statement. His eyes, though full of tears, did not spill. He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it.

“…if only…” Prompto whispered out into the corner of the room that he stood, staring out into the beautifully lit morning’s ocean. He was clutching his wrist like he did when he was nervous, turning his bracelets and cuffs round and round. Noct started pacing the room that now felt way too small. He needed to get out.

“What else do we know?” Gladio questioned Ignis with a grunt after his amber eyes finished gleaning the paper. Ignis just shrugged with his own grunt. “Well then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes,” Gladio added, facing Noctis.

“Then that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto piped up, facing Ignis and Gladio.

“It might not be safe for us there,” Ignis interjected.

“It might not be safe for us here,” Prompto countered. The three men faced Noctis now, awaiting his orders. It wasn’t his friends standing with him now, but his Crownsguard. He sat in the dark leather chair that had been holding his clothes earlier this morning when he had been happy. The guilt of the knowledge that he’d been having sex last night as his Kingdom was taken brought bile up his throat.

“Turn back?” Gladio’s gruff voice asked the young man who just sat there, willing his tears not to fall. It took Noct a moment, but he finally answered.

“Yeah.”

The ride was all tension. They had quickly paid their bill and packed in a hurry, Prompto’s suggestion that they could be in danger fresh in their minds. They weren’t sure if it was only Dino the reporter and Chancellor Izunia that knew of their whereabouts, but that already seemed like two people too many. They piled into the Regalia in silence, Prompto not even bothering to put on music. Noctis would have been thankful if he could even think at all.

The ride was not an easy one, Noctis not being able to control all his shitty answers to any questions or speculation that was brought up by his friends. He wasn’t mad at them—he was just mad. He didn’t know what was going on or what to believe. He couldn’t even think on what they said about his dad… It was the longest drive ever, even with Ignis actually speeding and making the trip in three hours rather than the four that it should have taken. Noct let out a bark of a laugh when it started to rain, because why wouldn’t it?

As they approached the gate to Insomnia, there was a checkpoint set up that was composed of MTs. Ignis pulled off to the left side of the main road, saying that they needed to find a higher vantage point to be able to see Insomnia. Noct remembered very little of the battles that followed. He’d never fought MTs before, but with the way that he was feeling, he gladly welcomed the challenge to crush their metal bodies into pieces of junk. Noct wondered how savage he must have looked then, as he caught Prompto’s eyes once during the fray, wide open in purple terror over his actions. Noctis didn’t have time to think about it as he moved onto the next one.

Eventually, they cleared their way through all enemy opposition and made it to a cliff overlooking the Insomnian Sound. Billows of smoke were rising into the gray sky and it was obvious that the Wall was down. The ever-present pearlescent bubble of the King’s Wall was completely absent. Prompto’s phone finally got a signal then, with a news broadcaster announcing the devastation of Insomnia. When the lady spoke of the deaths of not only his father, but Luna and himself as well, he lost his temper and yelled at Prompto to turn it off. Gladio objected, but in his nervousness, Prompto dropped his phone onto the ground, silencing the information.

Noct did the only thing that he could do now that they apparently had signals on their phones again. He dialed for Cor Leonis as dreadnoughts flew overhead, straight for the smoking city.

The Marshal answered and Noctis lost his temper with the calmness of the man’s even tone. Noct just paced and barely contained his voice from outright yelling as he explained that he’d heard conflicting news over the deaths of his father, himself, and Luna.

Cor let Noct say what he wanted and then told him what he needed to hear, to meet him in Hammerhead.

“And Noct, what they said about the King, it’s true. Meet me in Hammerhead if you want the whole truth. Head out.”

“Right.” Noct said before hanging up. His dad was dead.

“What did the Marshal have to say?” Ignis asked, slowly approaching Noctis. His dad was dead.

“To meet him in Hammerhead.” His dad was dead.

“And the King?” Gladio questioned. His dad was dead. His dad was dead. His dad was dead.

Noct faced the sound with his brothers, really looking into the smoke and ruin that was his city, his lost city that had his dead father in it. It was gone. Everything was gone and everything was over. His dad was dead. No one could make out his tears as the rain grew even heavier and poured down onto the Brotherhood, the gray smudge encompassing all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left no time to grieve, the Brotherhood are off to find the Marshal. The Prince learns about what his father had planned and struggles coming to terms with it.

Prompto was rather impressed with his ability to hold conversation while inwardly panicking. He knew that Noctis wasn’t listening to a Godsdamned thing that anyone was saying right now, and that was fine. Prompto couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain and suffering that the Prince was experiencing. To lose not only your Kingdom, but your fucking dad too, in one day…it was just too much to bear. Prompto wanted nothing more than to hold Noctis’ frozen body, drenched in rain and sitting catatonically in the backseat of the Regalia. But it was clear that Noctis wanted no one right now. His body language screamed “leave me the fuck alone,” and as much as Prompto felt upset that Noct didn’t sink into his arms in his time of need, Prompto got it. He totally got it.

Prompto was devastated to hear about Insomnia as much as the next guy. Sure, he wasn’t a natural born citizen of the Crown City, but he’d pretty much lived there his entire life. He mourned the loss of King Regis dearly. The King had always been so kind and accommodating to him—a commoner, merely because he so happened to be Noctis’ best friend. Prompto’s stomach was in knots, wondering if his friends from school and coworkers were alright, if his buddies from the Guard and the Glaive were alive. He had been so happy when Cor had answered his phone to Noct, so glad that Cor was alive, and he also felt incredibly guilty at the same time that his “parent” of sorts, should survive when the King had not.

However, as devastating as those thoughts were, Prompto had another darker one swirling around in his head, making him feel like he was going into a panic. When they had been skirting around the gate to Insomnia to get a better vantage point, they had run into Magitek Soldiers. Prompto had never fought to kill anything humanoid before, so that in itself was strange. He just remembered Noctis being so angry and charging into battle with wild blue eyes and his mouth snarled. Prompto had always admired the skill Noct had for battle, the ease and grace of which he commanded his weapons. This was different.

Noct still entered this fight with ease, but the grace was gone and what was left was pure fury and instinct and it was Godsdamn terrifying. Prompto had severe doubts about Noctis being in control of himself then, and Prompto couldn’t really blame him for it, especially having lost everything that he had just lost. But at some point, a severed Magitek arm caught Prompto’s eye, and he could clearly see a barcode printed across its wrist, in the same exact location of his own brand. Prompto remembered it registering that he had a secret to hide, that he had never told Noctis the entire truth of his origins (not that he really knew much either) and if Noctis found out, he could possibly be the one with a severed arm. How could the Prince ever love, let alone allow a Niflheim experiment to be by his side after what the Empire had done to Lucis? Would Noctis think he was a spy? Would Noctis feel tainted by the relationship they had shared for over two years?

Prompto didn’t know what to do. He now felt, without a doubt, that he should have shared this information with Noctis long ago, but it was too late. And he sure as hell couldn’t bring it up now. Prompto twisted his cuffs on his wrists, wishing as he always had that he could somehow rub off the incriminating barcode. He was stuck. There was no way to fix this and eventually it would catch up with him. The only question now was when.

The Blond found himself surprised when they pulled into Hammerhead. Had time really gone by that fast? Had he really been that wrapped up in himself? Prompto glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Noct was still just sitting there, staring at his hands. Gladio wasn’t looking much better, jaw clenched and anger radiating from his amber eyes. It occurred to Prompto then that no King had ever died in battle before his Shield did to protect him. Noctis wouldn’t have been the only one to have lost a parent last night.

“Let us seek out the Marshal,” Ignis stated, doing what he could to keep everyone moving when they were all so clearly numb. Prompto wondered if Mr. Scientia had escaped from the city. And what about Iris and Nyx? Libertus and Crowe? Had Luna really been caught up in the mayhem?

“Yeah,” Noct surprisingly answered, though his voice was still heavy with hostility. Cindy was standing outside the gas station and looked very uncertain as what to say. She merely told them to head over to Cid in his shop, stating that the Marshal had left a message for them with the old man.

Prompto listened intently to Cid’s tale of what happened (according to Cor). Niflheim had never meant to go through with the treaty. It was all just a ruse to get what they had always wanted, the Crystal and the Ring of Lucii. Prompto found himself not all that surprised. Niflheim had always been sneaky and underhanded with their dealings. 

“They played my father for a fool,” Noct had ground out when Cid had stopped for air. The four of them stood around the old man who sat hunched over on a stack of tires, going through some tools, as if he needed some sort of physical distraction to get through this story.

“Don’t kid yourself. Reggie wasn’t born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin’ hand and your old man played it the best as he could. He saw this comin’ a mile away, and he wasn’t gonna go down without a fight. In the end though, well it just wasn’t enough…” No one spoke for a few minutes, letting Cid’s observations sink in.

Prompto thought that he may be right. King Regis had always been perceptive and smart. Without a way to altogether stop the Empire, he had chosen to do what he could, and to die doing it. Prompto stole a glance at Noctis. He was holding back his tears, but he was clearly upset with this news. He knew what Noct was dying to ask. Why hadn’t King Regis told them what was really going on?

“You need something else, you talk to Cor,” Cid suddenly stated, slowly rising and in obvious pain. Prompto saw that Cid’s gaze lingered on a framed photo on a worktable nearby. It was a group of young men, and Prompto recognized just about all of them. Younger versions of King Regis, Cid, Clarus, and some other unknown man. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago,” Cid said, clearly upset, as he slowly made his way out of the garage, leaving the Prince and his retinue alone.

It was the first time that Prompto felt bad for the old man since having met him. He had been King Regis’ best friend. And even though they had some sort of horrendous fight decades ago, it was clear that they both still cared about each other until the very end. Regis had sent them here to Hammerhead first, and Cid had willingly helped them thus far. It spoke of the trust that the two men must have held, that they could go so long without speaking, but still know that they could count on one another without a doubt.

“Come on. We’ve gotta find Cor,” Gladio said after a respectable amount of silence passed. They shuffled outside and bothered Cid long enough to find out where Cor had run off to. Apparently to the nearby (as in an hour away) Hunter’s Camp known as the Prairie Outpost. With a wave to Cindy, the Brotherhood piled into the Regalia once more, and headed over to the Outpost. The rain finally let up and the landscape became horribly humid. Everyone’s hair and clothes were trashed, not even Ignis holding his normal title of “Most Pristine”. No one really spoke. The radio remained off and the hour was spent in uncomfortable silence.

Prompto felt like he should say something, anything, but what could he say? He kept catching Ignis glancing his way. Was he expecting him to break this silence too? Prompto was up for any suggestions the Advisor had, but the Blond personally had nothing. When they finally pulled into the camp and parked, Prompto eagerly jumped out of the car. Much like everyone else, he felt the need to be doing anything.

“Come on, this way,” Gladio surprisingly said and led the group. The Shield must have seen Ignis and Prompto’s stunned faces. “This is the camp that Noct and I met with the Oracle a few years ago,” he stated. Prompto saw that at the mention of Luna, Noct’s fist clenched up and he ground his teeth.

“Your Highness! I’m glad that you’re safe!” was announced in a nearby tented area. Prompto saw a woman kneel down, her face wearing a look of elation and gratitude. He recognized her as one of the Higher Up Crownsguard.

“Monica! Where are the others?” Gladio called, rushing over to her as she slowly rose after Noct gestured for her to do so. Monica explained that most of the Crownsguard didn’t make it out of the city alive, but that Iris was being led to Lestallum by another notable Crownsguard, Dustin.

“I owe you guys big time,” Gladio said, his voice hitching slightly. It was the first news that they had of Iris after all, and Prompto felt his heart lighten a smidge. It was good to know that she had made it out safely. Prompto found himself giving Gladio a pat on the back with a small smile. Gladio returned the smile, his eyes twinkling. Monica told them to meet up with Cor at the Royal Tomb that was about a mile away.

“Can’t keep up with this guy,” Gladio muttered as they headed out onto the dusty path towards the tomb. The group had silently agreed to head over on foot rather than sit in the car once more.

“First the Crown City. Then Hammerhead, then the Royal Tomb?” Prompto added, happy that someone had started a conversation at last.

“His nickname should have been Cor the Restless,” Ignis joked dryly.

“Somehow not as catchy as Cor the Immortal,” Gladio countered.

“Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend,” Prompto said with awe, once again impressed with the man who had saved him so long ago.

“Well, fortune favors the bold,” Noct stated, seemingly out of nowhere. He hadn’t spoken a word since Hammerhead when they had been talking with Cid.

“Huh?!” Prompto found himself dumbly saying out of surprise.

“The wise make their own luck,” Ignis said, taking the attention off Prompto. Prompto silently thanked the Advisor.

“You think it’s a coincidence that he’s made it out of all of the those battles alive?” Gladio asked as he jogged beside Prompto. Prompto shook his blond head of hair with a forlorn expression. It must be lonely, he thought, to be left alive when Regis and Clarus had passed. Cor didn’t really have friends, but they had been his comrades. Now it seemed like Cor was the highest ranking Crownsguard left alive. He just inherited a mess, but Prompto felt safe under his command. Cor was not in the habit of disappointing.

They ran into a few skirmishes with the local wildlife on the way, but none of the creatures were much of an opposition. Prompto was also glad to see that Noctis looked like he had reigned in his anger a bit now as well. It was getting close to sunset and Prompto could tell that Ignis was growing uneasy. But the Marshal awaited them. There was no turning back. 

When they finally approached the domed structure that was set low in the earth, Prompto couldn’t help but let out a gasp. “A tomb fit for a King,” he murmured like an idiot. Ignis chuckled lightly.

“Precisely,” the taller man said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Prompto blushed in embarrassment and itched to bring out his camera, but felt it wasn’t an appropriate time to do so. Noct led the way to the white stone door and pushed it open. A figure turned around and it was Cor. Prompto’s heart lightened. He knew that Cor was alive, but it was a different thing to actually see him. The Blond wanted to rush over to the man and hug him, but how could he do such a thing when Noct was clearly hurting so?

“At last, Your Highness,” Cor greeted in his gruff voice.

“Yeah. You want to tell me what I’m doing here?” Noct questioned, somewhat hostile. Prompto could tell that the Prince was not upset with Cor. He was just upset.

“The power of Kings, passed on from the old to the new, through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forbears’ power is your birthright and duty as King,” Cor explained, gesturing to the remains of a King’s Statue that lay down with a sword in his hands. The Brotherhood stood around it loosely, looking down in intrigue.

“My duty as King of what?” Noct questioned in his Brat Prince voice. Prompto’s amethyst eyes rose from the statue in surprise to Noctis. It seemed like Noct’s anger was spiking once more. Gladiolus and Ignis also stared at the Prince in shock.

“Now is not the time to question your calling,” Cor answered to Noct’s scoff. “A King is sworn to protect his people,” Cor continued before Noctis rudely interrupted.

“And yet he chose to protect only one Prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?” Noct asked, his voice starting to raise in volume. The small bit of control that he had on his fury was nearly gone. Cor’s slate blue eyes pierced into Noct’s.

“How long will you remain the protected? The King entrusted the role of protector to you,” Cor stated, his face still an unmovable mask. Prompto wondered how he was able to remain so calm and collected, it was vastly different than Noctis’ flaring emotions.

“‘Entrusted’ it to me? Then why didn’t he tell me that?! Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why…why did he lie to me?” Noct let out in a growl all out once, finally losing all control. He cried then, the first time since they stood outside of Insomnia. He was leaning forward by his arms onto the tomb and Prompto desperately wanted to go to him and wrap his arms around him. Noctis was hurting so bad right now, and Prompto knew that he must have felt so alone. The Blond felt like such a coward, actually having to turn around and face a wall since he couldn’t watch Noctis suffer like that anymore.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the King. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father,” Cor began to explain. Noctis continued to sob as Ignis and Gladio lowered their heads in respect. “He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people,” Cor finished, voice still gruff, but Prompto was easily able to pick out the consolation that the Marshal was offering the Prince.

“Guess he left me no choice,” Noct answered. Prompto turned around to see Noct questing a hand towards the statue of his ancestor. Prompto vaguely wondered which King’s tomb they were in, and if it had been one that they had covered in the Kings of Lucis Project.

The sword rose into the air, a clear crystal version of itself, and it slowly angled, point first, towards the Prince, before descending at an alarming rate. Prompto felt himself rushing forth as it plunged into Noctis’ chest. He almost cried out until he realized that it had caused the Prince no harm. In fact, it had disappeared inside of him. Noct had taken a step back with wide eyes, having looked alarmed at first himself. The image of the sword slowly swirled around Noctis then, stray crystals floating in lazy circles.

“The power of Kings goes with you, Your Majesty,” Cor said to Noctis’ widened eyes. Prompto’s jaw dropped. How had he been so stupid?! How had he forgotten that with King Regis dead, that now made Noctis King? No wonder Noct was upset. There was so much more to this that Prompto hadn’t even thought about yet.

“That’s not the only power that your forbears’ left you. Your journeys just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. There are tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. I’ll go with you, for the time being. Not only to help, but to get a measure of your strength,” Cor said as the sword finally disappeared. Prompto’s eyes widened once again.

“You’re coming with us?!” he questioned eagerly. Cor finally faced the Blond, the smallest of smirks stretching across his lips.

“For the time being,” the Immortal repeated. Prompto beamed and hesitantly looked over to Noctis. Noct was giving him a strange expression, but eventually turned around and exited the tomb. Prompto took the opportunity to rush over to Cor and catch him in a hug. Though time was of the essence and a million more important things were going on, Cor didn’t fight the embrace and even patted Prompto on his back.

“How have you been, son? You’ve been doing alright?” Cor asked with more warmth than he had previously shown. Prompto bit his lower lip and nodded his head yes.

“I’m worried about Noct,” he confessed in a whisper. Cor nodded in understanding.

“Stay by his side, Prom. That’s what Regis would have wanted,” Cor said as he gestured for them to exit the tomb.

“And you got out okay then?” Prompto questioned, even though it was obvious that Cor was standing there, alive and breathing and looking perfectly healthy, if only a little tired.

“You lot weren’t the only ones that Regis chose to protect. That’s why we cannot let him down and we must lead those who have survived,” Cor answered, his voice attracting the attention of Noct, Gladio, and Ignis that patiently waited outside. Prompto blushed when he realized that his moment with Cor had been holding up the team. It didn’t seem like they minded though.

“So just how many of these powers are there?” Noctis questioned the Marshal once they were all heading back down the dusty path.

“There are thirteen known Royal Arms, each enshrined at a Royal Tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I’ve enlisted the help of the Hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs,” Cor explained.

“Where’s the one nearby that you mentioned?” Noct inquired. Prompto was happy to see that Noct was controlling his temper again and seeming more like himself now that they had something useful to do. In his grief, he probably just needed something to focus on in order to ignore the pain.

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt inside the tunnels,” Cor answered.

“Right,” Noct said, taking lead on the path. Prompto watched as Noct ran ahead, alone, and he felt sadness for his best friend. He understood that he needed to be alone…just like they both had growing up…because it was easier to be alone when no one understood what you were going through…

“No,” Prompto uttered to himself. There was no reason for Noctis to be alone. No one could deny how hard today had been, but that didn’t mean that Noct had to shoulder it all by himself. Prompto had worked his ass off the past five-years to make Noctis happy when reality became too heavy. Like hell he was going to stop now!

“Wait up, buddy! You shouldn’t be rushing off alone,” Prompto called to the Prince. Noct turned his face in confusion as Prompto easily caught up to him. He offered Noct a pat on the back as he matched his pace and Noct continued looking confused for a moment. But after a few blinks, he gave a hesitant smile. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Prompto smiled back.

Neither talked as they headed up the dirt trail lined with natural walls of rock that led to this apparent trench that held yet another Royal Arm. The important part was that they went together, not alone. Prompto felt like he’d been given a crash course in just how large Eos really was in the past few days. From Insomnia to Hammerhead, then down to Galdin Quay and now back North to the Hunter’s Outpost. And that was merely Leide! The Kingdom still held two more regions (or at least it used to) that they hadn’t even gotten near.

“Thanks, by the way,” Noct suddenly said, though quietly, so that the others couldn’t hear. Prompto kept on his forced smile. Noct needed him to be happy right now, to brighten the darkness that was threatening to consume his life.

“For what?” Prompto asked, truly puzzled. Up in the distance, they could see airships landing, the lights being easy to spot in the dark night. Naturally, they seemed to be landing in the direction that the group was heading, why wouldn’t they?

“For being here. I mean, this isn’t exactly what you signed up for. You could even argue that I lied to you. I said that my personal Crownsguard would never be expected to see real battle and stuff,” Noct explained, keeping his eyes facing forward. Prompto thought over the Prince’s words before responding. Noct was right; his personal Crownsguard was supposed to be more of a ceremonial post than anything. 

“We should have figured as much. I mean you’re the True King. And while I’m not as tough as you guys, I still got Crownsguard certified. I’ll make it,” Prompto said eventually with confidence that he did not feel. He still carried a bubble of worry in his stomach as he twisted his bracelets again.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. In fact, I think maybe you should head to Lestallum with the other refugees. You could help organize the relief and work under Cor and Monica or something. Iris will need looking over too, I imagine,” Noct planned as they got closer to a bunch of run down and abandoned war machines. As the Prince’s words slowly caught up to the Blonde’s ears, Prompto slowed down, completely ceasing to play with his cuffs.

“Wait, you’re sending me away?!” Prompto asked, voice rising in volume. Noct’s eyes widened as he finally faced him. He also darted a look behind them as well, to see if the others had heard.

“Well I mean, I just don’t want you to get hurt. I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to be out here, always fighting and stuff,” Noct tried to explain, finally seeming to realize that he’d insulted Prompto. Prompto’s amethyst eyes hardened and his pink lips fell into a pout.

“Sure, I’m not thrilled to be fighting all the time and to be in constant danger. And yeah, I never imagined all that’s happened in Insomnia to have happened. But if you think that for one minute that I would abandon you, when you need me the most, you’re a lot more stupid than I ever thought!

“I know I’m not the strongest or most skilled fighter, but I don’t give a shit, Noct. I made an oath to your dad—to the Astrals, and the fucking Crystal, to protect you with my life! That wasn’t bullshit, Noctis! And besides, I’ve told you like a million fucking times as it is, I’ll forever be by your side! So, it’s not really your decision to make anyway,” Prompto said with all the anger that he had never shown Noctis before. Noct looked stunned, eyes wide and blue. So much for acting happy to make him happy, Prompto thought, realizing how much he’d screwed up. He’d never yelled at Noct like that, not even when they were dating, and he used to get grilled by the Prince for flirting with other people.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis eventually said. It was Prompto’s turn to be stunned. He definitely hadn’t seen an apology coming his way. Prompto hesitated to make eye contact with Noct but could feel the Prince’s blue eyes on his face. He turned to him, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

“You’re right. You made an oath and you’ve never lied to me before. I didn’t say that because I think you’re unworthy of Crownsguard. I said it because…well it’s because I love you. And I don’t think I can handle losing anyone else that I love right now,” Noct confessed. More than anything, Prompto wanted to pull Noctis into his arms (for the millionth fucking time that day) and console the Prince while he finally allowed himself to grieve for his father and Kingdom, but that just couldn’t happen. Prompto felt guilty about Noct’s claim to his never lying. He sure as hell was sitting on a big fat one right now.

“Well I love you too. And that’s why I am sticking by your side. King Regis said that he had a vision that I’d be Crownsguard, remember? And he said for us to walk tall. I’m gonna do that with Iggy and Gladdy. So no offense, Noct, but it’s not your call on what I do. Technically I think it’s Cor’s,” Prompto finished, trying to lighten up the end with a joke. Noct offered a weak smile.

“So, you still love me?” he asked very low. Prompto cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. Was Noctis for real?

“Well yeah. I kinda told you that just last night,” Prompto pointed out. Noct offered a small smile. There was no way Noctis could have forgotten about their steamy fuck in the bathroom last night, Prompto sure as hell hadn’t (and not just because he was super sore).

“I know. It’s just that a lot has happened,” he answered, as if that made any difference. Prompto playfully bumped shoulders with him, seeing as that was all he could really do without causing suspicion.

“Sure. But I don’t think the intense feelings of five years can be extinguished in a single day,” Prompto countered. Noct gave a small laugh.

“I know that I sound retarded. I just can’t help thinking that you’re, like, just going to be over it suddenly. Just the thought, like, crushes me. And I know it shouldn’t even really be my focus, and maybe that’s why I do keep focusing on it, to distract me from all the other terrible shit. Godsdamn my life is a complete fucking garbage heap right now!” the Prince admitted, with something akin to a sob escaping his lips. Prompto couldn’t help the laugh that he let out then.

“Garbage heap, huh? Very poetic. Well I’m walking through the heap with you right now. Don’t worry, Noct. I’m not going anywhere and believe me when I say that I’m way too distracted to be focusing on finding a new girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever. I’m a bit preoccupied with helping my best friend get his Kingdom back and then the whole sending Niflheim straight to hell thing anyway,” Prompto said with a grin.

“Okay. We’ll do this together. With the help of the others,” Noct decided, looking a bit less devastated. “I’m glad that Cor made it out, by the way. You are allowed to be happy about that, Prom. I’m not mad at you for it. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way earlier,” the Prince added. Prompto was surprised. He hadn’t expected Noct to have been in the head space for that kind of perception and empathy.

“Thanks, Noct. I really am happy that he made it too. And I know I can’t say anything to make you feel better, but I am really sorry about your dad. I know my feelings are nothing to yours, but I really loved and respected him. He was always so good to me, even knowing what he did,” Prompto returned. Noct gave a gentle smile but looked slightly confused.

“What do you mean ‘knowing what he did?’” Noct asked. Prompto bit down on his lower lip. That’s right, he’d never told Noctis about what he learned.

“Oh, well shit, I guess I never had time to tell you. Before we left, I went to dinner with Cor and he let it slip that the King knew that we were, you know, dating,” Prompto nervously explained. Noct looked stunned,

“He knew? Wait?! Cor knows?!” Noct hissed. They were still far enough ahead of the older men that no one could really hear their conversation. Prompto ran his hand through his wrecked hair.

“Yeah, I guess. Not that I blabbed or anything! Apparently, it was super obvious to them,” Prompto said.

“So, I’m assuming they weren’t mad?” Noct said rhetorically. Out of all things, a smile escaped his lips, but it came with a few tears.

“Your dad just wanted you to be happy. He was happy for you to—well, you know…”

“Be in love? Experience love?” Noct finished what Prompto struggled to say. Prompto nodded.

“Your dad was a good guy, Noct. He was great. I know that he couldn’t be there enough for you, but he was a good dad where it counted,” Prompto said. Noct nodded as he quickly wiped at his eyes across his upper arm.

“I’m glad that he knew. I mean I suspected it at times. But I never really wanted to lie to him. And he really liked you. Even when you weren’t around, he would always ask about you and make sure that I was being a good friend to you. I think he loved you, Prom,” Noct observed. Prompto found himself tearing up then too.

“If only, huh?” the Blond said wistfully.

“You’re not kidding,” Noct agreed. Prompto found himself falling into that fantasy that he sometimes drifted off into. The one where Noctis wasn’t a Prince and they were just, like, ordinary people, living their lives, and allowed to love each other openly and really be together. The one where Prompto wasn’t an orphan from an enemy country that possibly experimented on him, and that left their test subject with only a barcode and more questions than freckles on his face.

“Look alive, you two!” Gladio’s voice ordered as a couple of sabertusks began to circle the party.

“These fuckers just don’t learn, do they?” Prompto asked sardonically as he summoned his gun and aimed for a headshot. Noct summoned his new sword with a grin.

“Then let’s school them, you got my back?” the Prince questioned before warping off. Prompto grinned and fired his gun, blood spraying from the sabertusk that went down before he rolled out of the way of yet another sabertusk that lunged at him. That one was slowed down by one of Ignis’ daggers that bought Prompto enough time to line up another head shot.

Once the group finished off the beasts, Prompto felt a hard clap on his back. He turned around to see Cor (he’d been expecting Gladdy).

“How are you doing, Prompto?” he questioned in the voice he used when they were at dojo. Prompto felt himself straighten up. This wasn’t his dad he was talking to; this was the Marshal.

“Uh! Fine, sir!” Prompto answered eagerly. Cor laughed.

“You’ve come a long way,” Cor added before taking point as they neared the now landed airships. It was full dark outside and aside from the moonlit sky and the flashlights they wore on their shirts, the blinking lights of the airships were the only illumination out there. They all took cover together behind a pile of rubble from some great battle that Cor referenced to from a long time ago.

“Alright, Your Highness, you should warp up there and then come down hard on the MA Veles. If you weaken its legs, it’ll fall over and give us the opportunity to disable it. Prompto and Scientia, take out the enemy firepower and then provide backup. Amicitia, you’re with me. We’re going in as soon as His Highness makes his move, got it?” Cor asked as he explained his plan. There were at least twenty MTs out there and the one MA Veles. They had yet to take on this amount of enemy all at once. Prompto knew that Cor’s plan was solid, but he was starting to feel anxious as he once again would have to face the Magitek Troopers. But they had the Immortal on their side.

“Come, Prompto, let’s head over there where we’ll have a better vantage point,” Ignis said as he pushed Prompto off to the left with him. Noct gave Prompto a final glance before he hurled his sword at a pole and disappeared with a blue afterimage. Gladio let out a snarl as he and Cor rushed headlong into the thick of it just as Noctis came down on the MA Veles and crippled it like Cor had instructed.

Prompto began lining up shots with the MTs that were trying to snipe the Prince. He wasn’t sure if Noctis even noticed the couple of times he saved his ass, but Prompto smiled as he realized that was his whole role in this.

“I’m going in,” Ignis called to the Blond as Prompto successfully took out the last sniper and no longer needed Ignis to watch his back.

“Right,” Prompto called as he saw Ignis dart off with twin daggers, glowing with currents of lightning zapping around them. Man, he really needed to study up on his magic. Prompto crept closer to help some more. Between Noct, Cor, and Gladio, they had taken out the MA that ended up exploding and taking out a few more MTs with it. Now they were just cleaning up house.

“That went good. I’m impressed. You all seem to work well with one another,” the Marshal stated as they took out the remaining opposition. Gladio puffed out his chest, really deserving the credit here. Prompto thought of all the training that they’d done together the past two years and finally saw that it was worth it after all.

“What’s that?” Prompto questioned as something caught his eye near a destroyed MT. It was some sort of machinery by green crates, no doubt an enemy weapon. The shit looked intense. It was a metallic handheld machine that was roughly a yard long and pretty solid looking. Prompto lifted it up with a slight grunt. The thing had to be at least fifty pounds.

“What the hell is that, Blondie?” Gladio questioned as he saw Prompto testing its weight.

“I don’t know,” Prompto answered as he pointed it away from the party and pressed down on the button by the handle. It made a slight whining noise as it maybe charged? Nothing seemed to happen after a few seconds, so Prompto let go, but apparently that just released the shockwave that littered a nearby wall with holes.

“Damn,” Prompto cooed, seemingly impressed with the machinery. Noct walked over to him with dark, rolling eyes.

“Let me guess, you want to keep it?” the Prince inquired with crossed arms. It was an act though; he didn’t seem to be really annoyed.

“Well I don’t know; don’t you think that it might be useful?” Prompto questioned, charging it up again now that he understood how to use it. He blew the crates apart this time. Noct held out his hands, silently ordering Prompto to hand it over so that he could add it to the Armiger. Prompto beamed. It would be nice to have something with more firepower, especially if they were going to keep running into the MAs and other mecha.

“Thank you, Noctis. You’re my hero,” Prompto joked. Noct playfully pushed him and they turned away towards Cor.

“The trench is over this way,” Cor stated. The Brotherhood eagerly followed the Immortal, everyone tired from the day’s events and determined to get this done as soon as possible. They came up another path that slowly sloped downwards into the earth.

“Here is where we go our separate ways,” Cor suddenly said.

“What?!” Prompto questioned what the others were too afraid to ask.

“I told you, I only had awhile to assist you,” Cor answered with a smile. “Here, take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it,” the Marshal instructed Noct.

“And what will you do?” Noct asked, sounding unsure. Obviously Noctis had every right to dictate his own plans, but none of them were stupid enough to go against the Marshal’s orders here. He knew more than they did.

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to,” he answered, not seeming to be offended that Noctis questioned him. “But you should focus on your own task.”

“Right. Well take care, and thanks,” Noct said. Cor gave him a nod.

“And I don’t need to remind you three, but guard him with your lives,” Cor said as he turned and left into the night.

“Gonna miss that katana,” Gladio sighed as they turned back around as a group and took in the environment. “What the hell is this place?” the Shield added once their flashlights lit up the area. Prompto wasn’t a geologist, so he didn’t know the difference between a trench and a cave, but this was decidedly heading underground.

“Were people living here?” the Blond asked as he saw piles of junk lining the rock and dirt walls. There were scraps of dirty clothing and empty cans along with broken bits of wood and just trash. The air was a bit stagnant and rich of earth.

“People probably took shelter here during the period that the Marshal spoke of, but I don’t actually know,” Ignis guessed, his face scrunched up, just as unimpressed with the atmosphere as the rest of the group. Gladio nudged a nearby heap with his boot and a metallic sound of something dropping was heard. The Shield crouched down and picked up a bit of metal and slipped it into his pocket with a shrug. “We might be able to sell it to the Hunter’s or Cid. It looks like iron,” Gladio explained. Prompto’s jaw dropped.

“Have we really been reduced to garbage collectors?” he whined loudly in disbelief. Noct laughed low at his side, but Ignis and Gladio remained serious.

“That may just be closer to the truth than you think. I had a chat with the Marshal while you two were having your spat earlier on the way here. The Empire has blazed down Insomnia as you know. That means our currency, Lucians, no longer have value,” Ignis explained. Prompto blushed to the reference of his screaming at Noct earlier, but then fell further into disbelief as he actually heard what Ignis said.

“Wait, what?!” Prompto shrieked. “We have no money for real?!” the Blond added. Ignis nodded with crossed arms. Noct slowly shook his head in wonder.

“For the first time in my life I was loaded! Did you see my Crownsguard contract? King Regis was offering me 75,000 Lucians a year AND he paid my student loans AND I had free boarding at the Citadel,” Prompto whined with his face tipped back, facing up to the top of the trench. The ceiling was a lot closer to his face than he felt comfortable with. Gladio was outright laughing at Prompto’s dismay and even Ignis was failing at holding back a smirk. A pat on the back brought Prompto out of his rant. Noct offered him a gentle smile.

“Hey, once we get this shit settled, I’ll honor your contract…well so as long as we still have funding for it, of course,” Noct promised, looking truly sorry and a bit embarrassed. Prompto felt bad then. He’d never had money in life anyway, why should it matter now? And he didn’t need a bribe to stay by Noct’s side anyway.

“It’s okay Noct. I should have known it was too good to be true. But it’s really not what’s important, right? Guess we’ll just be playing at garbage men for a while, huh?” Prompto answered. Noct laughed low.

“Well you can give us tips on frugality. Our pampered asses are in for a rude awakening I guess,” Gladio stated with a grin. Prompto nodded but decided not to mention that the way he had always been frugal, growing up with absent foster parents, was by skipping out on meals.

“Cor did give us a little bit of Gil, but it wasn’t much. He’s still organizing the refugees to Lestallum and that doesn’t come cheap. He’s concerned that there may be hostility towards Crown Citizens. Hopefully, it won’t come to that though,” Ignis informed them.

“We wouldn’t really be able to blame those outside of the Wall for not respecting us. They’ve probably always felt abandoned by the Crown,” Noct admitted, sounding disappointed.

“It’s true that His Majesty couldn’t do much for everyone outside of Insomnia, but he never prevented them from coming inside Noctis. He had good policies in place and programs to assist those who wanted to start anew in the Crown City. In his heart, His Majesty never abandoned the other regions. He was financially backing the Hunter’s as much as he could. Often fighting with the council over it,” Ignis countered.

“Really, the Hunters?” Noct asked, his sad eyes lighting up. Ignis nodded with a smile.

“And you know, Your Highness, once we get through this turmoil, that could be your focus. Reconnecting Insomnia to Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne,” Ignis suggested. “The one good thing that may come out of all this insanity is that I think there are few council members left alive. You’ll be able to choose your own and have little resistance in your choices,” Ignis pointed out. Prompto glanced to his best friend and saw that his dark eyes were processing all that Ignis said.

“I would like that,” he answered in his voice he usually reserved for Crown business. Prompto smiled a true smile then. Noctis would make a fine King.

“Can I ask something without you getting pissed?” Prompto found himself asking the Prince as he threw an arm around his shoulder. Noct looked surprised by the gesture, but happy as well. The Blond ignored Gladio and Ignis’ eye contact.

“No promises, but ask away,” Noct answered, sounding happier than he had all day. Prompto blushed, honored to still be able to cheer up Noctis. That was his main purpose in life it would seem.

“So, are you, like, the King now?” Prompto questioned. Noct’s eyes hardened slightly, but he didn’t sink into anger. Instead he looked over to Ignis who had raised a gloved hand to cup his chin.

“Well that’s a bit hard to say. Technically, no, Noctis is not yet King because the ceremony has not taken place. However, if memory serves correct, in emergency situations, which we obviously are in, if the ceremony cannot be held, he will have all of the authority and power of King, but still be assigned King-in-Waiting status. It doesn’t exactly help that we are without the Crystal and Ring of Lucii, his birthright,” Ignis answered for his Liege.

“So, no one’s gonna call him King yet?” Prompto elaborated. Ignis shrugged.

“It may do us better for everyone to still view him as King-in-Waiting. As the Marshal said, we need to focus on our task, which is assisting His Highness in building his arsenal. Cor is taking on the responsibility of running what is left of Insomnia. It is mighty lucky of us that he was spared to assist us in this way. Otherwise we’d certainly have our hands full,” Ignis observed.

“It wasn’t luck. Dad planned for us and Cor to make it out. He’d knew we’d need Cor’s help, and he knew that I’d need yours,” Noct said matter-of-factly. “Cor and Cid were right. My dad knew what was going to happen and he made as best of a plan as he could. Now we have to honor his wishes and take back what’s ours. And Restore the Light,” Noctis continued. 

Prompto smiled proudly and couldn’t help leaning his head in, to nuzzle Noct’s. He felt pride in the Prince’s words then. They had a mission, and they would work together to meet that end. It cheered him up that Noctis was fully onboard. Noct leaned into Prompto’s hair and the Blond could feel his fingers being squeezed. His heart raced, once again proving that none of his feelings for the Prince had ever faded even a smidge.

“I don’t think His Majesty was the only one who knew,” Gladio said, his voice sounding pretty defeated, which was very uncharacteristic for him. He paused before he could continue. “The night before we left, we had dinner. My dad, Iris, and me. You guys probably don’t know this, but in the Amicitia House, there’s a rule for dinner time—no politics. That night was no different. Iris was talking about school; I think I was bragging about Blondie’s success with passing for Guard. Dad was just listening to us, smiling happily, saying how proud he was of us. How much he wished we had more time together…he said some stuff about our mom, which ain’t none of your business. But yeah, I realize now that he was saying goodbye,” Gladio confessed, as close to tears as Prompto had ever seen him (even counting the time when Nyx had sutured his face all those years ago when he’d gotten his scar).

“So yeah, Noct. Our dads sacrificed everything and are trusting us to fix what was broken. It’s a tall order, but I ain’t backing down. I think we need to stay focused and plow through this shit show. Then we’ll have time to address everything else,” Gladio summed up, giving the two a very pointed look. Prompto felt his face heat up. Gladio wasn’t necessarily being mean, but Prompto felt the full meaning of that last sentence as he unwrapped his arm from Noctis with shame. Gladio was right, of course. And what had he been thinking anyway? Prompto spun his cuff around again and didn’t look at Noct.

The sound of what was possibly a can being kicked down the tunnel caused all four men to jump in alarm.

“What the hell was that?!” Prompto questioned, spinning towards the sound, and summoning his gun straight away. Everyone else had summoned their weapons as well and stared into the darkness in vain.

“Only one way to find out,” Noct said, slowly walking forward. Prompto forced himself to follow the Prince even though he was terrified and thought maybe that he couldn’t breathe properly. Ignis and Gladio brought up the rear.

“Hey, careful. You see those cables, maybe this place is wired to be lit,” Prompto suggested as he pointed down to the thick black cords at their feet. Noct nodded and started to follow them.

***

“Fuck yes, fresh air!” Prompto shouted as he found energy from somewhere to sprint out into the moonlight. According to the time on his near-dead cell phone, they had been in that trench for four hours. It was fucking two in the Godsdamned morning! Prompto was starving and tired and sore. And he really needed to piss, which he remedied right away by an obliging boulder. “I kinda hate Cor now too, bee-tee-dub. He didn’t tell us it was gonna take a century to find that tomb,” Prompto called over his shoulder.

“Well to be fair, he probably did not know,” Ignis said in a voice that clearly expressed his distaste for Prompto’s public urination, but there was no way that he could hold it until they got to the Hunter’s camp. Fuck, they still had to hoof it to the fucking outpost!

“My feet hurt, man. I don’t think these were the right boots for cross country walking,” Prompto whined as he shook off and zipped up. He turned around to hand sanitizer being thrown at his chest. By some miracle, he caught it. Prompto cocked his head and looked at Ignis with a giant look of disbelief.

“Really, Iggy?! We’re covered head to toe in fucking dirt and daemon blood and you’re worried about me having piss on my hands?” Prompto questioned. Gladio and Noctis were laughing uncontrollably, but Ignis would not back down. 

“SANITIZE YOUR HANDS,” Ignis commanded with no nonsense. Prompto huffed but obeyed the Advisor. He didn’t want to be starved over a difference in opinion. Noct’s phone began to buzz loudly. The Prince cut off his laughter and looked at the screen.

“It’s Cor,” he announced. “Hello?” Noct asked, falling into his usual tone of bored indifference. Whatever Cor said caused Noct to smile.

“Sorry, we were a bit busy building up my arsenal,” Noct replied cheekily. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio shared proud looks then. They had did a thing. They had helped Noct locate the Axe of the Conqueror. Two Royal Arms down, eleven more to go.

“Right,” Noct said as he finished up his call.

“What did the Marshal want?” Ignis questioned, obviously hating that Noct was the only one to have gotten the direct information (but the kid was going to be King).

“Oh, you know, people to see, bases to burn,” Noct answered as he tiredly looked ahead and began jogging the way that they had arrived. He filled in the details as they moved as one, all looking for any daemons and wild creatures in the darkness. They didn’t have much left in them. They had been nonstop fighting for the better part of the entire day. Prompto wondered if you could fall asleep as you were jogging. But he made a point to stop complaining. Simply being back out in the open air was celebration enough.

The trench had many layers to it and there had been goblins fucking with them the entire time. It’s not that the goblins were exactly strong, but they were hard to catch and did annoyingly clairvoyant shit, like somehow controlling where Prompto was walking or turning his gun where he hadn’t meant to aim. Gladio had been super frustrated. There wasn’t much in the way of swinging room in the majority of the hallways. He had taken to charging with his shield in the end.

The trench had never become less confusing with its winding paths that often doubled up or lead to nowhere in particular. They had found some interesting items though. Prompto had scored a new machine, this an auto crossbow that Noct added to the Armiger with a shake of his dark head. Prompto felt ashamed when the group as a whole had pushed him into wearing the carbon bangle that they discovered.

“It makes the wearer more resilient,” Noctis had creepily explained as he held it in his hands and apparently “sensed” the charm that was placed on it. “Look, Prom, you’re the smallest of us. You’ll be doing everyone a favor by wearing it,” Noct had pleaded when Prompto thought that Noctis should wear it instead. Prompto supposed that the Prince had a point. Ignis had used an embarrassing number of potions to keep the Blond going throughout the night. Prom’s skin just wasn’t as tough as the others. He supposed he really was the string bean that Gladdy often accused him of being.

Gladio had claimed a garnet bracelet that Noct deciphered as something that would make him hit stronger. Ignis took the green choker that made him heal a bit more quickly (especially since he was the one who carried all the curatives and healed the others most of the time). Noct kept a simple bronze bangle for himself.

“After we sell all this shit that we picked up, we can look into more accessories and potions and stuff,” Gladio had explained, seeming to have an eye for scavenging things to sell. He had also been lucky and spotted a couple of elixirs and potions when they had been down in the trench.

Prompto hoped that not all the tombs would be hidden away underground. The experience had been quite trying on his nerves. There were moments when he swore the walls were closing in. Crawling through holes in the wall didn’t help either. At one point he was certain that he was entering a panic attack as he walked through two very narrow walls that had rocks jutting out on either side, but when he caught sight of Gladdy glaring at him (the Shield’s bulk had made it especially uncomfortable and difficult to get through that particular wall), Prompto immediately shut the fuck up and forced himself to calm down. And that hadn’t even been the worst part.

Naturally, the room that the Royal Tomb was adjacent to, was guarded by a giant daemon spider and its little daemon baby spider friends (that were still the size of cats). Prompto wasn’t even going to take credit for much in that battle. He hated normal spiders as it were and Gladio had finally had enough swinging room to take his built-up aggression out on the arachne. The only thing Prompto had enjoyed there was the opportunity he had to take a pic of the Royal Tomb. He also got a shit-ton of ridiculous selfies and candid shots of the others.

“Man, that boss battle sucked. I hope they’re not always spiders,” Prompto announced into the darkness. Noct turned his head to him.

“Boss battle?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Prompto nodded, not understanding what was confusing the Prince.

“Yeah, the arachne,” Prompto explained. Noctis let out a laugh, it made Prompto feel like he was home, on the couch laughing over a movie.

“Dude, this isn’t a video game, you know,” Noct said, still smiling. Prompto snorted with a crinkled forehead.

“Well duh, it’s real life, but fuck me if it isn’t like a video game. You’re a Prince who just lost his Kingdom and we’re running around the world looking for magical weapons, fighting giant fucking creatures. So, yeah, what were you saying, son? Cos all I’m hearing is video game!” Prompto defended his theory with sass. Noct laughed some more and even Gladio seemed amused.

“Our lives really have become quite complicated,” Ignis lamented from behind them, causing the group to laugh some more (clearly it was delirium caused from exhaustion). They made it to the outpost around three in the morning and were disappointed to see that someone had rented out the camper by the parking area.

“Camping…again…” Noct said with regret.

“What, you got a better plan?” Gladio asked with a grunt.

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Prompto declared as they climbed up the raised Haven. The Blond crawled for the last stretch and then laid flat on his face, even though it was extremely uncomfortable.

“You can remain awake long enough to eat,” Ignis reprimanded as he gently nudged Prompto’s stomach with his boot. Prompto whined as he forced himself up with his arms. He was so dirty and tired. Luckily, Ignis didn’t make a ceremony out of dinner, serving them flame roasted toast and promising them a more fulfilling breakfast. Gladio had set up the tent in record-breaking time and they all climbed in after Ignis forced them into wet-wipe baths (do you know how bloody difficult it will be to clean the sleeping bags? Have some discipline for Astrals Sake!).

Prompto knew without a doubt that he wasn’t the only one who immediately passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow. He vaguely remembered Noctis lifting his hand up to his waiting lips and maybe giving it a kiss. But that could have just been a dream too.

***

Noct had no trouble falling asleep that night (or early morning) after they made it to the Haven. But staying asleep had been another matter. He’d maybe gotten an hour's rest before he shot up in the dark, sweating and crying into the night. He had a nightmare about Insomnia, about his dad dying. He realized then that it wasn’t the first time he’d had that dream. Sure, it was a little different from the prior two versions, but it worried him that apparently, he was having terrible dreams that were turning out to be visions. Combined with the paralyzing headaches that spelled trouble, he was feeling very lost. He thought it was Luna who was supposed to be the prophet.

Noct had looked at Prompto’s sleeping form and considered sweeping the Blond up into his arms and kissing him. Really, what was there to stop him now? Niflheim had broken the terms of peace, so technically his and Luna’s wedding was off, right? Noct suddenly felt ashamed of himself for thinking that when he didn’t even know if Luna was safe yet. All Cor had said was that there were witnesses who said she escaped the Crown City but no other reports.

The Prince quietly crawled out of the tent and sat next to the dying fire. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sunk his head low. Noct felt certain that this was the longest day of his entire life. He was in fact feeling quite numb now and confused. He had finally accepted that his father was dead. It had all been so surreal at first, and he had been so angry that he couldn’t really even process the information completely. Even with his father’s health declining for all these years, he had just never really imagined what it would be like with him dead. Noct always thought that he would take the Ring of Lucii before it killed his father, and that maybe the King’s health would improve. It had always been his quiet secret hope. Now he would never know if it had any validity.

Noctis missed his dad, which was nothing new in itself. But this new miss was different. He thought back to the short conversation they’d had in the throne room a few days ago, and then again at the main steps to the Citadel. Hindsight had him seeing that his father had followed him outside because he hadn’t finished saying goodbye. Noct’s eyes filled with tears as he thought back onto their final interaction. It seemed so obvious now that his dad was trying to say something to him without alerting his awareness to the fact that everything was really wrong. Noct wondered if it had been better that way? Would he have truly left Insomnia if he had known the truth? No fucking way. He would have stayed and probably died. That’s why his dad sent him away, because the Astrals had decided that Noctis was the salvation of Eos.

Noct cried harder, hating that he was the one destined to be the True King. If he wasn’t, none of this would have happened. For The Prophecy to happen, obviously everything had to fall apart first. He’d just never considered that before. What a fool he had been!

A strong arm on his back startled him (the safety of the Haven had made him sloppy with awareness). Gladiolus sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His Shield’s amber eyes were full of tears too, and together they cried for a few minutes. Noctis thought of his Uncle Clarus and was sad to know that he had most likely died protecting his father till the last, just like Gladio planned to do for him.

“I’m sorry about Uncle,” Noct managed when he reigned in his sobs a bit. Gladio nodded as he wiped at his face with the back of his arm.

“Same. Uncle Reggie was a good man, Noct. One of the finest Lucis Caelums yet. He was like a brother to dad. I know that dad didn’t hesitate to fulfill his duty to his King as Shield,” Gladio stated with pride. Noctis was happy that Gladio was able to see his father’s death as such an honorable act. It seemed to be helping him accept the fact.

“Noctis, you’re as much a brother to me as Iris is my sister. I hope you know that,” Gladio added, giant hand clenching at Noct’s shoulder. It was comforting, the words and embrace. Noctis always felt safe when Gladio was nearby, as he should.

“I know. Same for me. Sorry that I always give you hell. Gods you must hate me sometimes,” Noct said with a laugh that ended as a sob. Gladio huffed in amusement.

“Yah, sometimes I want to beat the living hell out of you, but that’s just my tough love for ya. But I just want you to know, that as surely as my dad did his duty to your dad, it’ll be the same with me,” Gladio continued. Noct’s eyes welled up with tears once more. He had learned this lesson already, a few years back on Prompto’s birthday when Gladio had protected Noctis from a glass bottle with his own face. Gladio wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice his life if it meant that Noctis could remain alive for a second longer. It had been Noct’s main inspiration for getting stronger these past few years. If he could take care of himself, he reasoned, then Gladio would never have to take that last step.

“I know,” Noct confessed into the darkness. It was one of the hard truths that Noctis had learned in spades today. Many would, and had, sacrificed their lives to protect him. All because he was supposed to be the one to save everyone else, even if he didn’t know how or even from what exactly.

“Don’t sweat it though. I ain’t planning on dying if I don’t have to. Kinda why I trained you as hard as I did. And between Ignis and Cor, we’ll be on the right, strategic path,” Gladio said, apparently reading the Prince’s mind.

“Well I’ll try my hardest to keep us alive,” Noct said with a grin. “Carbuncle knows that I’d love to sleep in my bed again and not this tent,” the Prince threw in there.

“Seriously, it’s the second time, wuss,” Gladio answered with a push to Noct. Noct laughed as he pushed back, Gladio not budging an inch. “But there’s something else that I want to talk to you about,” Gladio suddenly said in what Noct knew as the man’s “serious talk” voice. Noct groaned, wondering what he had done this time. He thought his fighting had been on point today.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say, so I’m just going to say it. I think you need to cool whatever may be developing between you and Blondie,” Gladio blurted out. Noct’s head turned to Gladio so quickly that he hurt his neck.

“What?!” Noct questioned, totally taken off guard. Gladio gave him a level look. It wasn’t hostile, but it wasn’t very encouraging either.

“You guys have started to get really chummy,” Gladio elaborated. Noct couldn’t help the furrow of his brow or his jaw clenching.

“I like how you act like this is a new thing. It’s been two weeks, Gladio. You think we’ve already fallen out of love and just rediscovered feelings or something?” Noct ground out, already pissed at what he perceived as a slight to the monumental thing that had been their relationship. Gladio stayed surprisingly calm. Usually as soon as Noctis acted up, he went for the jugular.

“You’re right. I get it as much as a guy who’s never been in a serious relationship can. What I meant to say is that I know what you’re thinking. The Niffs broke the treaty and now you don’t have to marry the poor Oracle. So now you’re thinking that you and Blondie can just go back to the way you were. Well that just can’t happen. Not right now at least.

“I don’t care about after the war. And hell, if we ever do win back the Kingdom and are in a position to return to Insomnia, I’ll support you two, one hundred percent. You want to get married? Fuck I’ll fight Iggy for best man and fuck up anyone that looks at you sideways, but that shit can’t be right now, Noct! You know how you two get. You’ll be distracted by your feelings and be making bad decisions and fucking up in battle and shit’s way too important for that right now.

“And you should also respect the fact that now would be Prompto’s chance to choose for himself if he’d even want to go back to dating a monarch. He went through hell back in Insomnia when you two were together. Don’t be selfish and remember to consider his feelings too,” Gladio lectured. Noctis’ fury went up and down with every other sentence. He knew that Gladio was right about most of it, but all he had wanted today was the comfort of his ex-boyfriend. He wanted the comfort of his loving arms. Had he really been so distracted by the Blond when they had dated? The answer was yes, and he damn well knew it.

“Look, I know it’ll be hard. And hell, at the end of the day, I can’t make you listen to me. I’m just offering you my honest advice. Our dads entrusted us with the future. I think we should just ensure that we’ve got that right before we complicate things,” Gladio finished. It took Noct awhile, but finally he trusted himself to speak without throwing a fit.

“I know, okay. It’s just so hard. I love him, Gladio. That’s not going to change for me,” the Prince said, looking up into the starlit sky. Was it just him, or was it already lightening up? Gladio snaked his arm around his back again. Though comforting, it wasn’t who’s arm he wanted wrapped around him.

“I know, Noct, we all know. Even Blondie. And that’s why I’m sure he’ll be fine waiting. Like I said, do what you want, but just know that right now, duty comes first and everyone’s counting on you,” Gladio said, not putting the entire weight of Eos on his back or anything. Noct suddenly felt like Titan, holding up the meteor.

“Either way, let’s go crash. We got bases to destroy tomorrow, right?” the Shield asked rhetorically as he stood and hoisted his Prince up without his permission. Noct was reminded of all the times Gladio had lifted him like a doll and carried him around. He was lucky to have this man on his side.

“I appreciate you looking out for me, Gladio. And I’ll try my best to stay strong,” Noct committed. Gladio smiled wide.

“That’s all I’m asking for, Baby.”

***

Noct had never spent much one-on-one time with Cor Leonis even though he couldn’t remember a time without seeing the man. Noct would be lying to say that he still didn’t find it hard to believe that this man was responsible for bringing the love of his life into Insomnia as a baby. That fact was never going to stop seeming weird. But it was merely further proof to how amazing Prompto really was, that he could cause someone as emotionless and dedicated as Cor, the Immortal, to succumb to paternal feelings.

He knew that as Cor and he snuck into the Norduscaen Blockade, that the Marshal was putting the Prince to the final test of whether he thought they’d be alright on their own or not. Noct didn’t mind so much. It proved that he cared about him on some remedial level, right? With his own father now dead, Prompto’s “dad” was the closest thing that he had as well. He wondered if he measured up in Cor’s eyes or if he was disappointed in the future King.

Just before they opened up the gate to let in the others (who had been acting as the diversionary team), Cor had stopped him. “Noctis,” he had said in his unvarying voice. It was strange to hear, he usually addressed him formally, as “Your Highness” and even “Your Majesty” now, but rarely by his given name. “A word?” the Marshal asked. Noct just confusedly shook his head, giving the Marshal permission to proceed.

“I trust that you will focus on your mission, and I hope you know that we’re all proud of you. You’re going to be busy out there, and in constant danger. But you’re strong. Gladio’s done a fine job and Ignis’ given you a good head on your shoulders,” Cor said. Noct couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheekbones. Cor had never complimented him before.

“I have a favor to ask, and I know that it’s…unorthodox. However, I cannot stop myself from making this request,” Cor confessed. Noctis was pretty positive that he knew where this was heading, and he felt happy and sad at the same time. He wondered if his dad had ever made requests like this to Gladio and Ignis before.

“You don’t have to worry. And you don’t even have to ask. I would never let anything happen to Prompto. I’ll keep him safe,” Noct promised. Cor’s slate blue eyes bore into his own, similar in color.

“Actually, that was the opposite of what I was going to say. I love Prompto. He’s my son. But as much as I hate it, the cold hard fact remains that you are the True King. You must put yourself before all others. Of course, I want Prompto to be safe, and yes, you better save him if you can. But never if it means your life. That just cannot happen,” Cor said in his gruff voice. Noct felt as shocked as his face must have looked. What a fucking request!

“As much as you love my son, you must love Eos more. Prompto wouldn’t want to be on this Star without you anyway. And without you, we all die. So just know that it’s not a choice,” Cor finished, as he opened the gate and Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto strolled in, several MTs sprawled out on the road behind them. Noct tried to quickly recover from the shock of Cor’s words, but he didn’t know if he could. Once again, he felt the wretchedness of having been chosen.

His newly sour mood benefited him in the battle against the Gralean Douche Bag also known as Loqi. He remembered his smug face from two-years-ago when Niflheim had first made their demands for Noctis to renounce his vows to Restore the Light. Noctis was fresh out of patience for anyone who was openly gloating about his lost Kingdom and the death of his father. In that moment, Noctis welcomed true hate into his heart.

This battle was a lot more tough than any they had fought thus far, and Noct was glad that Cor was at their side to help. It took all they had, and they once again plowed through their hard-earned curatives (fucking Magitek Armsmen sniping! If only Prompto could warp and gone up the walkways to take those tin cans out…), causing Ignis to sigh in disdain.

They had accomplished something important though, they had prevented the west from being blocked and they could now continue their quest to obtain Royal Arms. It was with mixed emotions that Noctis received Cor’s blessing for them to venture into Duscae. 

He knew what it must have taken for the Immortal to have asked him to let Prompto die if the time ever came, but he wasn’t sure if he could respect that, let alone obey that sort of order. Cor had said that Prompto wouldn’t want to remain on Eos if Noctis was dead, well that was a two-way road. Prompto was the only thing that was keeping Noctis moving forward, that he wasn’t duty-bond to.

Noctis just supposed that like his theory with Gladio, if he fought hard enough, he could keep everyone safe and never come down to these harder questions of duty and honor. There could simply be no bad days. Ever.

Ignis pulled the car around and the Brotherhood jumped in, excited because Ignis said there should be enough loot to stay in a motel or RV tonight. The thought of a hot shower was so exciting that Noctis managed to let the less savory thoughts escape his mind for now. With two Royal Arms under their belts and a blown-up base to boot, it didn’t seem like he needed to worry about the rest. They were doing good, right? Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he had initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next chapters are less of a retelling of the game, and more of things that I enjoyed while I played the game. It has waves of fun and depression, but if you sit and think of what they're all going through, well. Either way, I hope there are still people enjoying this story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and the guys finally hear from Luna and learn about the what happened in Insomnia. Noct pulls together a plan of action that naturally gets derailed by unexpected problems.

“The climate of Eos is really…strange,” Prompto stated, obviously unable to explain what he really meant. But Noctis couldn’t agree more. How a desert turned into wetlands so quickly was beyond him. After defeating Loqi and being sent off by Cor to the lands of the west, the scenery had quickly changed. An hour away from the base, they stopped off at a Coernix gas station in an area known as Alstor. Aside from the gas station and the Crow’s Nest next to it, there seemed to be little in the way of settlements. But apparently this was quite normal for life outside of the Wall.

“Depending on how much we can make off this loot, I say we rent that camper for the night and start off fresh to Lestallum in the morning. It’s nearly a five-hour drive and we wouldn’t make it there by nightfall,” Gladio suggested.

“Is Iris there already?” Prompto questioned curiously. Gladio shrugged.

“As long as there were no hang-ups, I don’t see why not,” the Shield answered. Just then a billboard caught the Prince’s eye, and apparently, he wasn’t the only one to read it.

“Chocobos! Look, there’s a Chocobo Outpost nearby! We have got to go there!” Prompto hollered desperately, pointing to the large sign. Noct tried to swallow his grin but failed. At least some things would never change. “The sign says that it’s only two hours away. We should go there before Lestallum!” Prompto added. Gladio scoffed.

“You want to put off seeing my baby sis to see Godsdamned chocobos?!” Gladio questioned, looking quite frightening in his anger. Prompto’s eyes widened to saucers and he quickly avoided eye contact with the enraged Shield.

“No! Sorry, that’s not what I had meant. Of course, we should go see Iris first,” Prompto quickly apologized. Gladio turned on his heel, his jaw and fists clenched, and headed into the gas station’s mini mart. Noct could see Prompto’s crestfallen expression. The Prince knew that Prompto hadn’t meant to upset Gladio.

“Don’t take Gladio’s outburst personally. I fear that he has been unable to get a hold of Iris. He’s just worried about her,” Ignis explained as he began to pump gas. Prompto gulped and nodded his head.

“Yeah, but I should have been more thoughtful. Just because I was lucky enough to see Cor doesn’t mean that everything is good for everyone else. I should apologize again when he’s cooled off, I guess,” Prompto owned, a full pout heavy on his lips. Noct thought that Gladio might be getting that apology sooner than later since the man was stalking out of the mart and heading right back over towards them. Just then, Noct’s phone began to ring.

“Shit, speak of the devil! It’s Iris!” Noct announced, waving his phone at his Shield before he went in for a second attack on his best friend. Gladio stopped dead in his tracks as Noct slid his finger across his screen.

“Hello?”

“Um, Noct. It’s really you! So good to hear your voice! Everything’s fine over here. We managed to make it to Lestallum. We just settled into our new digs. So yeah. Let me know when you’re coming so we can meet up.”

“Yeah, will do.”

“You better!” Noct hung up with a faint smile. It was great that Iris had made it out of the shit show that was the peace treaty. He vaguely wondered if Clarus had set that up but then quickly realized that of course he would have.

“Was that Iris? Can’t even call her own brother,” Gladio questioned rhetorically, his attitude having done a one-eighty now that there was confirmation of his sister being alive.

“In all fairness, yours wasn’t the obituary broadcast all over Lucis,” Ignis pointed out.

“What about me? Did she say anything about me?” Prompto asked, seeming a bit hyper, apparently forgetting that Gladio had looked homicidal towards him minutes ago. Noct smiled wide.

“Not a word,” he purred. The Blond seemed to deflate before his eyes. Prompto jumped up though when a large, unexpected hand clapped his back and then clamped down onto his shoulder.

“That girl has eyes for only one guy here and it ain’t either of us,” Gladio said with a smile. The Shield was offering peace, and Prompto eagerly accepted the olive branch with a grin.

“Truth,” he agreed, grinning in Noct’s direction. Noct just let out a groan as he rubbed the back of his filthy hair. Iris’ crush on him always left him feeling awkward.

“Well either way, get the loot out of your Armiger so we can go about selling it. I’d like to know where we’ll be staying tonight,” Ignis said, having finished filling up the tank.

“Right,” Noct agreed. “Come this way, Prom, I don’t think we should show off who I am,” the Prince wisely suggested, leading the Blond to the side of the building, near some cars.

“Here,” Gladio shouted from the car, tossing them a roll of garbage bags. “You’ll need something to carry it in,” he explained to their blank faces. Prompto laughed.

“I thought he was finally admitting that it was all just trash,” the Blond said. Noct chuckled but then looked around once more to make sure that no one was watching. Quickly, he summoned all the junk he’d been holding. With blue crystals cascading in the air, a pile of odds and ends appeared. Bits of metal and strange old coins, trophy pieces hacked off the beasts that had been attacking them, amongst other scraps made up the loot. Prompto continued shaking his blond head of hair as the two young men did their best to organize it into separate bags.

Noctis pushed his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand since the palm looked so dirty. Doing so caused him to catch a whiff of his pits. “Fuck I stink! Gods I need a fucking shower,” Noct whined, face repulsed by his own stench. Prompto laughed softly but was nodding.

“You aren’t the only one, man. Wet wipe baths aren’t really cutting it and my hair feels so fucking gross. And fucking Gladio stinks too. When he threw his arm around me, I thought I was gonna puke,” Prompto said in between laughs. Noct couldn’t help but start laughing too. The Prince had always been notorious for his lazy behavior, but even he wouldn’t go longer than two days without a shower. And it’s not like he’d ever skipped showers after running around the countryside under a blazing hot sun in a dustbowl regularly while living in Insomnia.

“I don’t care what it takes, even if we have to take on another Hunt before dark. We’re renting that fucking camper and I call dibs on first shower,” Noct stated with a seriousness that felt out of place for such a basic luxury.

“Fine, but I get second!” Prompto agreed as they wrapped up their sorting. Gladio and Ignis joined them soon after and together they hauled the bags into the mini mart. Noct was happy to leave the bartering to his handlers as he and Prom examined the wares in the store. They giggled over the random brands and strange snacks that they were unfamiliar with. A local glanced their way and gave them a weighing look, obviously knowing that they were from the city. She stuck her nose in the air and stalked away, offended by their laughing. Noct felt a bit ashamed after that and Prompto’s amethyst eyes seemed to resonate the same feeling.

“Okay, good and bad news,” Gladio said as he approached the two. “We have enough to rent the camper and restock on potions and shit. Bad news, if we do that, we won’t have enough money to make it to Lestallum,” Gladio explained. “So, what do you want to do, Noct?” Gladio asked. It wasn’t a challenge, even though everyone knew how much he wanted to see Iris. Instead, it was an actual question since Noctis was their leader.

Holy shit, I’m the fucking leader. They will all listen to what I fucking say. And if we all die, it’s my fucking fault…

“I think we should rent the camper and restock on curatives. I say that we spend a whole day doing Hunts tomorrow, like two or three, and then we can head to Lestallum the day after. Depending on how much we bring in, we’ll stay another night in the camper, or we’ll find a Haven,” Noct answered with a confidence that he did not feel.

“Very good. I’ll secure the camper then. Why don’t you all head to the Crow’s Nest and order us some food. Don’t spend more than forty-five-hundred Gil on dinner,” Ignis explained.

“Right, let’s head over,” Noct said as he left the mini mart with his Shield and best friend in tow.

“I have a hard time wrapping my head around Gil versus Lucians. Imagine if 4,000 Lucians was our budget for dinner…” Prompto observed dreamily.

“I think it’s like 150 Gil to 1 Lucian,” Noct offered, trying to convert prices in his head.

“Yeah, we definitely need to find a way to bring in more of an income. We’ve been fighting hard and need the energy,” Gladio agreed as held open the door for the younger men. They all gravitated to the stools at the countertop and looked over their plastic menus. It was a small selection and Iggy’s budget was starting to feel even more pinched.

“Well I guess the best we can do to stay under what Specs gave us is order two of the Kenny Salmons, two Kenny Fries, and four Jetty’s. We’ll just have to split all of it,” Noct decided, always having an easy time with numbers.

“I can just eat fries, you don’t have to give me any of the salmon,” Prompto supplied quickly with a smile. Noct frowned at Prompto, already knowing what he was doing here. When they had gone to high school together, after hanging out for one week with Prompto, Noct noticed that he wasn’t eating lunch. It took a lot of careful observation and reading in between the lines before he pieced it together. Prompto didn’t have the money to afford the meal, so he was going without.

Noct had been afraid to offend his new and only friend, so instead of confronting him about it, he had just asked Ignis to pack him lunch for two (also known as the coward’s way out). They always shared lunch after that, and the times when Prompto could afford food, he shared with the Prince. They made a picnic of it. The Prince had vowed then that he would never let his friend go hungry again. Noctis was not going to allow Prompto to skip out on meals because they were broke, it just wasn’t going to happen.

“Don’t be stupid, Blondie. You need your energy too. You’re no good to us weak and hungry. Besides, you’re already a string bean with an insane metabolism,” Gladio dismissed before Noct even had time to get in a mood and yell at Prompto for being an idiot. Prompto’s amethyst eyes looked hesitant, but he didn’t argue. He was probably seeing the validity to the protest. Noct hated how insecure Prompto could be, but this was neither the time nor the place.

They soon placed their orders and Gladio consulted with the manager over his map, asking about nearby Havens and Hunts.

“Ya’ll from the city, ain’t you?” the man asked at length. The three stiffened to the question but figured that they could answer honestly enough without blowing their cover. From what Cor and Monica had said, lots of refugees were coming out of Insomnia and heading to Lestallum.

“Yah, is that a problem?” Gladio answered a tad defensively. The man shook his hands and head no.

“No! Not at all! I was just wondering if what they’ve been saying is true? If Insomnia fell and if the King and Prince are dead?” the man quickly asked, obviously afraid to offend someone who looked like Gladio. Gladio looked somber to the inquiry but recovered.

“It’s true about the King, but I hear that the Prince and Oracle are still alive. So, don’t lose hope,” the Shield answered. The man smiled then, his eyes even glistening a little.

“There’s been so many MTs running about and those Godsdamned dreadnoughts flying around. It’s setting us all into a panic. Ya’ll heading to Lestallum too then? Isn’t that where all the city folk are headin’?”

“Yeah. But we’re pretty broke right now. That’s why we’re looking into the Hunts,” Gladio answered, obviously trusting the man enough now. He seemed like a loyal citizen.

“Well in the morning you should talk to Sania. She says she’s some big shot scientist from Insomnia. Been asking a bunch of weird questions about plants and animals and even hired my grandson to find some frogs for her. But she paid up. Maybe she’ll have some work for you too. We only got the two Hunts right now, and they don’t pay all that much,” the man explained. Gladio gave his famous white-toothed grin with a nod.

“Hey, thanks for the info. We’ll definitely look into that in the morning. It’ll be nice to see another survivor from the Crown City,” the Shield thanked.

“I’ll go get ya’ll food going,” the manager said with a grin. As he walked away, Prompto sort of leaned into Noct’s shoulder with a gentle smile. Though it caused Noct’s heart to beat harder, he knew it was a companionable gesture, nothing else.

“See Noct, you’re still hope to Lucians. We gotta deliver, huh?” the Blond whispered. Noct nodded with a fake smile. It was a lot of pressure, but it also gave him a reason to move forward and not succumb to the grief that was still threatening to choke him. He was proud of himself. He had managed to not think about his dad for a few hours there.

Ignis joined them as the food was served. Noct’s eyes rose as he noticed that they had been given an extra salmon, but the manager winked and said it was on the house. Noct was surprised to feel tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them back. It just felt so odd to receive kindness from strangers. Strangers whose livelihoods had all been affected by his inability to protect them. He wondered if the cook would have offered him the same gesture had he known Noct’s true identity.

Ignis expertly divvied up the food and the Brotherhood ate with gusto as the sun began to set. Gladio and Ignis sat over the map, planning for tomorrow, as Noct caught Prompto eyeing a pinball machine in the corner longingly. Noct grinned, knowing that the Blond would not ask for money as everything was tight right now, but he had to admit that he was curious as well.

“Hey, Iggy…” Noct called in his overly polite voice that he used when he wanted something. All three men turned to him, very curious as to what he could be trying to sweet talk his way into.

“Your Highness?” Ignis responded dryly, already crossing his arms in front of his chest. The Advisor’s face was hardened, and his bespectacled green eyes were narrowing. Noct almost wanted to laugh, but instead offered his “killer” smile that had always made Prompto melt along with a few girls.

“I know that we’re broke but could me and Prom have a little bit of Gil to play that game over there? We spent less on dinner than you told us to…” Noct let out in what he thought was a cute voice (maybe if he was like four). Ignis sank his face into his quickly rising hands.

“Honestly, Noctis…” he began.

“’s cuse me, how much does that game cost to play?” Gladio asked the manager that was nearby wiping down the counter tops.

“The Justice Monster 5? It’s 10 Gil a game,” he answered. Noct tilted his head with a look of disbelief.

“Come on, Iggy! 20 Gil is hardly gonna make our lives much different,” Noct protested. Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Well that’s a fifth of a bloody potion you know,” Ignis ground out.

“If I get hurt tomorrow, I’ll use a bandage then!” Noct decided to Gladio’s laugh. Prompto was also trying hide a grin by sucking down some of his Jetty’s.

“Fine, but you better hope you’re good at that game because you are only getting one go a piece,” Ignis finally said, handing the younger men a coin each.

“Whatever,” Noct said as he rolled his eyes and headed over to the corner with the two pinball machines. Prompto followed him shaking his head.

“Damn, Noct. You keep being a brat like that and he’s gonna make us camp every day,” the Blond teased. Noct shuddered to the thought but decided that even Ignis cared about hygiene way too much to really go through with that sort of threat. Now if it were Gladio…

“Justice Monster 5, huh? I’ve never even heard of this and this is like the fifth one? Maybe they’re only outside of the Wall?” Prompto questioned as he looked the machine over.

“Maybe. But we’re obligated to get high scores, you know. It’s our Royal Duty to the people of Lucis,” Noct teased with as serious of a tone as he could muster. Prompto laughed as he put his coin into the slot and awoke a whole host of lights and sounds.

Five minutes later, both young men moodily went back to their stools, defeated.

“Man, Iggy, you totally jinxed us! That game is all whack!” Prompto whined as he took a cold fry and dipped it into ketchup. Noct sucked back on his soda with a nod.

“Next time we’ll earn our own Gil so that we can play all night until we get the hang of it. We got to get the high score,” Noct agreed. Gladio and Ignis merely shook their heads in disbelief, never understanding their younger team member’s passion for videogames (as the Promptis level of obsession was so much more than their own. It wasn’t like they had come up with a gay gamer tag like Gladnis or anything).

“Well I say it’s time that we headed to the camper and call it a night,” Ignis suggested. They all rose and crossed the parking lot that was well-lit. Strange noises could be heard across the road, Noct couldn’t tell if they were daemons or beasts, the sounds being so foreign to his ears. One thing was certain, whatever was creating it was big. He realized that he hadn’t spent a whole lot of time looking into their immediate surroundings earlier when they had pulled up to the Alstor rest stop.

“There’s supposed to be a sort of lake or pond over that way with very interesting creatures. A good deal of our Hunts will take us that way tomorrow. I think you’ll definitely want your camera, Prompto,” Ignis explained as he took a key from his pocket and unlocked one of the dated trailers off to the side of the parking lot. Ignis stepped aside and Noct quickly moved in.

It was a very tight fit and smelled sort of weird. Like maybe stale? Immediately upon entering, one was met with a bunk bed against the wall. They looked quite small and Noct already knew where he and Prompto would be sleeping tonight. To the right was a very small kitchenette but it had the basics: a mini fridge, microwave, hot plate, and sink. There was also an equally small table that folded down from the wall but only seated two.

To the left of the door was another door that more than likely led to the bathroom and crammed against the rear wall was a pullout bed/sofa combination thing and a coffee table. “Wow. How much did we pay to stay here?” Noct asked sarcastically as he shuffled in and sat on the sofa bed.

“You don’t even want to know,” Ignis called from the kitchenette as he opened the fridge with a crinkled nose.

“Just tell me that there’s a shower in that bathroom-closet and I’m sold!” Prompto stated, wrenching said door open. “Yes, Gods yes, there is! But it’s like a fucking coffin... But that’s okay!” the Blond cheerfully said. Noct stood quickly.

“Remember, I got dibs!” the Prince called. Prompto exited the bathroom with a mock bow.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Prompto joked while rolling his eyes. Noct shoved the Blond, but then his Shield pushed him.

“Before you take an hour shower, you mind pulling our bags out of the Armiger? I need my phone charger,” Gladio ordered. Noct walked back over to the slightly larger area of the camper by the sofa bed before complying. 

“Fine, but you know that the Regalia does have a trunk? We don’t always have to put everything in the Armiger.” Six bags appeared with crystals and Noct quickly dug in his to find his hygiene stuff and clean clothes.

“There’s no washer, huh?” Noct suddenly asked his Advisor. Ignis sadly shook his head no.

“But if we are to be here for a day, I can hand wash everything tonight and then hang it to dry. It rains here quite a bit, so plan on wearing whatever works best in that scenario for tomorrow,” Ignis stated. Noct nodded, not even feeling guilty that Ignis was going to hand wash their laundry. They all had their roles after all.

“Hurry it up, Noct,” Gladio warned. Noct nodded and grabbed his shit, squeezing into the bathroom. Noct doubted that all four of them could fit in here at once. There was pretty much room to stand, but your next step would either be the toilet or the shower. It was better than wet wipes, he reminded himself as he began to undress, banging his elbow immediately against the wall. He could even hear Prompto giggling through the wall too. There goes my chance of rubbing one out. Noct gloomily thought, realizing that this offered just as little privacy as the Godsdamned tent.

Twenty minutes later, a clean and decidedly happier Prince stepped out of the bathroom, steam following behind him. He felt a million times better in his clean sweats and handed over his clothes to Ignis who already had his arms waiting for the heap.

“My turn!” Prompto cried and jumped into the bathroom, arms already laden with clothes and product. Gladio sighed over his book that he read on the floor (no, Ignis wouldn’t even let Gladio sit on their bed until he showered.) while leaning against the foldout bed.

“So, I talked with Iris now that my phone isn’t dead. I told her it might be a few days before we can get over there. She seems okay. Dustin got her, Jared, and Talcott out of Insomnia and they’re all staying at the Leville,” the Shield explained. Noct smiled, thinking of the young boy that he ran into every now and then when he went over to the Amicitia’s. “Now that I know that she’s safe, we don’t have to rush over. Sorry that I yelled at Blondie earlier. I don’t handle panic well,” Gladio admitted. Noct sighed and patted the large man on the back.

“We all deal with it different. You yell, I close up, Prom stops eating, and Iggy…well he turns into a big asshole. I get it,” Noct consoled, ignoring the glare he felt at his back from his Advisor.

“Speaking of that…Prompto isn’t, you know, anorexic, right?” Gladio suddenly asked seriously in a low voice. Ignis ventured closer to the group as he dried off a bowl (was he really re-washing all the dishes provided in the camper?). Noct exhaled loudly as he swept his wet hair from his face.

“Maybe he kind of use to be, before we were friends? Well I don’t even know if that’s accurate. I know when we were in high school, he often didn’t have money and would skip out on meals. I used to bring extra, so that he could eat too. But anytime I tried to ask him questions about his home life, he would never answer or like change the subject,” Noct admitted. Ignis clicked his tongue.

“What about his foster parents?” the Advisor questioned, also low. They knew that the walls were thin. A month ago, Noct might have felt like he was betraying his best friend here, talking behind his back, but this was out of a place of concern.

“Even more of a mystery to me. We never hung out at Prom’s a lot, but I think I only met them like once. They were always gone, because of work or something. It just felt weird, that people would adopt a kid and have no interest in them? Anyway, they would leave him some money, but I don’t know if he just didn’t manage it well or if they didn’t leave enough, but he was always running out. I could always tell when he had because he would stop eating,” Noct explained sadly. Ignis and Gladio looked rightly appalled.

“Noctis! Why on Eos did you never tell me?!” Ignis demanded. Noct blushed and hung his head in shame.

“Well I was afraid that you might not let me hang out with him. In the beginning, you were so convinced that he was trying to leech off me or something. And then one time you complained about all the food that we were eating. I didn’t know what to do. I was younger, you know, and I didn’t understand what was really going on. But I made sure that he ate once I recognized the problem,” Noct said. It was Ignis’ turn to hang his head in shame.

“I am so ashamed of myself. I had no idea,” Ignis confessed, almost looking close to tears. “It makes so many instances over the past five years make so much more sense. And poor Prompto, too afraid or embarrassed to say anything this whole time,” the Advisor continued.

“And he’s always been so insistent to contribute to everything, like the bills and shit when you lived together. I hate that he thinks so little of himself. But I guess that’s what happens when no one in the world shows you that you’re worth more,” Gladio observed.

“I did! I have always told him how much he means to me…I may not have always been in love with him, but I have loved him as a brother since the start. And Cor cares about him too. I just don’t think Cor knew the particulars,” Noct added, eyes flooding with tears of guilt. Gladio shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

“We’ve failed that kid. No, Noct, not you. You did what you could. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If we ever settle this shit war though, we gotta make sure stuff like this doesn’t happen to any more kids. It makes me sick. And keep your eyes on Prompto. He needs to eat. I can’t tell if he’s so skinny cos he’s not eating or cos he only eats bunny food,” the Shield said.

“He does eat now-a-days, but he’s always counting calories and shit cos he’s afraid that he’ll get fat again. So short answer to the original question, yes, he may have some sort of eating disorder, but not like straight up anorexic. But like I mentioned earlier, anytime something’s off with him, he won’t eat at all. So yeah, I’m glad that you guys know now. Now you can help me watch him,” Noct confessed.

“We care about him too, Noctis. And together, we are all bound to you now. Please don’t hold your concerns back from us. We would be glad to help,” Ignis explained seriously. Gladio nodded in agreement as the bathroom door opened.

“Gods do I feel like a million Lucians. What would that be, Noct? Like 150 million Gil?” Prompto joked as he carried his pile of clothes. Noct forced on a smile and discreetly wiped at his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” Noct accused. Prompto stuck his tongue at him and looked to Iggy with a smile.

“So where do I wash these?” Prompto questioned, referring to his dirty clothes. Ignis inhaled deeply and took the clothes.

“I’ll handle that, Prompto. Why don’t you relax a bit? Go through your photos maybe or play King’s Knight,” Ignis suggested. Noct wanted to laugh, knowing that Ignis was feeling guilty to the younger man that carried an unknown but seemingly haunted past. Prompto smiled.

“I can carry my own weight, Iggy,” Prompto insisted with a laugh. Gladio laughed too.

“Yeah cos your own weight is like what, 130 pounds?” Gladio teased. Prompto shook his head no, but Noct knew that his Shield’s guess really wasn’t that far off. “Hand over the clothes. We all have our own chores, Ignis has got that one,” Gladio ordered. Prompto just stuck his tongue out but complied as he handed over the clothes.

Within a few hours they were all showered and Ignis had their clothes hanging off lines under a covering outside of the camper. Noct was uneasy that someone would swipe their threads, but Ignis pointed out that all the other campers also had clothes hanging out as well. As he had guessed, Prompto and he had been assigned the tiny bunks while Gladio and Ignis shared the pullout bed. Noct wondered if it really had to do with the bunks being so small or Gladio’s attempt to keep Prom and himself away from intimacy. Probably some of both. 

It took Noctis sometime to fall asleep, once again listening to the different sounds of his companions breathing. He couldn’t believe that it had been three days since his father had died and the Kingdom had fallen. Only four days that they had been outside of the Wall. Eighteen days since he’d been boyfriend to the love of his life.

Noct didn’t want to think about these thoughts again, he just wanted sleep. A sudden light weight landed on his legs and he shot up in alarm. But it was only Carbuncle, who he hadn’t seen in nearly three years. The small creature crawled up to his arms and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Carbuncle made its normal squeaking sound and Noct’s cell phone lit up on his pillow.

He had a message from “Carby” (a contact that he had never made). Noct curiously opened it.

Carby: =^.^= Go to sleep, Noctis. I’ll keep the nightmares away. You need to rest! =^.^=

Noct looked over to Carbuncle with wonder. How the hell was he hacking his phone? Then again, his dad had told him that Carbuncle was a demigod. Noct lovingly pet the foxlike creature and laid back down. He felt Carbuncle nuzzle into his cheek as he closed his eyes, and then instantly fell asleep.

***

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Noct could hear Ignis call to him gently. Noct let out a whine with a blind swat towards Ignis’ voice. He had been sleeping so good for the first time in days. Now was not the time for Ignis to torture him. Noct suddenly remembered last night’s visit, and his blue eyes shot open. He looked around quickly, but as always, Carbuncle was nowhere to be found. Instead, a familiar canine was present. “Umbra just showed up and I thought you’d like to know,” Ignis explained in his whisper. Noct sat up immediately as Umbra jumped onto the bed, the red notebook appearing in his green wrappings.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Noct said, voice still thick from his sleep. He realized that Gladio and Prompto must still be sleeping with Ignis whispering and all. A faint gray light could be seen peeking through the drawn curtains of the camper and Noct could smell that Ignis was concocting some sort of breakfast. One look to Ignis showed how much he wished to know what Luna had written. He could hardly blame him. She was Noct’s partner in all this disaster. She might have instructions for them.

Noct unwound the book free from Umbra’s wrappings and ran his hand down the cover. He was afraid to read the damn thing. Luna had been at the Citadel the day of the treaty. She would have seen his father. Slowly, Noct opened the book and paged through it, ignoring old entries from their younger years. Finally, he found the newest entry that looked longer than usual. He didn’t miss the tear-splotched ink. Noct could feel the bile rise to his throat.

Umbra rubbed his muzzle into Noct’s chest. Noct offered a smile to the Messenger and a quick rub on the head.

Dearest Noctis,

There is no easy way to convey this story to you, Noctis. I shall just begin. First off, be rest assured, I have the Ring of Lucii. Your father entrusted it to me for safekeeping until I can pass it on to you.

The Ring has come at a heavy cost Noctis. Aside from your own excellent father and Clarus, I am afraid that Nyx has also sacrificed his life to save mine and secure your future as True King. I feel wretched. I admit that if it weren’t for the task they lay ahead of both of us, I might succumb to grief instead. I loved your father dearly. He was a great King and steady until the last. Clarus remained loyally at his side until the end.

As for Nyx, I have never met anyone so brave and selfless. I know that he was always called “hero," but I learned first-hand that to be an understatement. There is no way I would have made it through that terrible day in Insomnia. I am fully convinced that the Astrals placed him on Eos to assist us in our destiny. Did you know that he put on the Ring, Noctis? He put it on and the Kings of Old allowed him to summon the Old Wall. He defeated the traitor General Glauca, who you knew as Titus Drautos. It was Drautos that caused the most disruption in Lucis, even planting traitors in the Kingsglaive. It was terrible. He also killed both King Regis and Clarus Amicitia.

To command the Old Wall though, the Kings of Old demanded a life, and Nyx chose his own rather than mine or his fellow Glaive, Libertus.

The city was hit hard and so many times that night we nearly failed and lost the Ring. But I came through because of him. I feel absolutely wretched. Nyx wanted me to tell you that he leaves the rest up to you. And I know that he was happy to do it, Noctis. He was happy to assist your father, Lucis, Galahd, you, and me for the future. For the thought that we will overcome Niflheim and Restore the Light.

There are things that I must set into motion before I can meet you in Altissia. When I embark over that way, I will contact you. I am sure by now you know that you must collect the Royal Arms and make communion with the Six. In this I shall assist you. Gentiana has told me that there are thirteen Royal Arms that are obtainable. All but three are in Lucis. I have the Trident of the Oracle that I will pass on to you along with the Ring. The Katana of the Warrior is in Gralea and I’m afraid that Ravus has your father’s glaive. I do not currently know where he is. I must admit that he did have a large part in the attack on the Citadel. I am so very sorry, Noctis.

I know that this is all very dreadful, and my heart goes to you. However, we must move forward. It is our duty to Eos. I will always stand at your side.

Love,

Luna

Noct’s tears joined Luna’s over the page she had written on. Nyx Ulric was dead. He too sacrificed his life to allow Noctis more time to get strong enough to fulfill his destiny. Luna hadn’t needed to go on about how heroic Nyx had been. Noctis had always known and had looked up to the man since he had the pleasure of making his acquaintance. Noct thought of the last time he had seen the man, less than a week ago. The Glaive had dropped him off at home from the Citadel and they had talked about the rising tension of the treaty. Nyx had promised him that he would protect his father and Luna in his absence. Nyx had not lied.

Noct couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips, and Ignis, who had never wandered very far away in the first place, quickly knelt down and took the young monarch into his arms. Noct could hear Prompto and Gladio stir, both climbing out from their respective beds and quietly coming to his side, wondering what had happened, but patient for their answers. It was obvious that it had to do with Luna, as Umbra sat there, still pressed into Noctis.

“Noctis, what has happened?” Ignis asked as Noct finally caught his breath and controlled his crying. Noct held the book out to Ignis.

“Read it out loud,” Noct commanded, wiping at his face. Ignis took a seat by Noct’s legs and Gladio and Prompto stood in front of the bed. Ignis read through the letter with a slow and steady voice. He faltered a few times himself, and Gladio and Prompto hung their heads low. Noct could see the tears rolling down from Prompto’s face. He could see Gladio’s fist clench up.

“I’m almost mad that Nyx took out Drautos—Glauca—whoever the fuck he was! I would have torn that son-of-a-bitch limb from limb!” Gladio growled with clenched teeth. Noct swore he could hear them cracking.

“I feel so bad for Luna. I can’t even imagine everything that she went through. And Nyx, man. Fucking Nyx,” Prompto cried. Surprisingly, Gladio hugged the smaller man, letting Prompto cling to his large frame as he tousled his un-styled hair. 

“He lived up to his duty and died a legend. I have never heard of anyone surviving after putting on the Ring of Lucii if they were not a Lucis Caelum. She said the Kings of Old granted him power. That would have been His Majesty too. King Regis allowed it,” Ignis quietly explained. “Nyx was indeed a true hero and we will not let his work go in vain,” the Advisor finished, glassy eyed himself.

“So, Luna says to beef up your arsenal and get the Astrals on your side?” Gladio asked rhetorically. Prompto eased his way from Gladio’s embrace and wiped at his face.

“How do you even get the Gods to help you?” Prompto asked the Prince. Noct inhaled deeply as he pet Umbra.

“Luna has to talk to them first and then they give me a sort of test or challenge,” Noct answered, not really understanding himself. The four men grew quiet, all seemingly lost in their thoughts. Noctis hated that he had to add yet another death under his belt.

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do. We are going to become Hunters, not only for the money and to help our citizens, but because Hunts seem to lead us to dangerous places, and we have to try and discover these tombs. As we visit different areas, we talk with the locals and see if they know of any strange places or whatever. We’re gonna stay incognito because I assume the Niffs would rather me be dead.

“Between that and Cor and Luna’s findings, hopefully we can find the twelve Royal Arms that are here in Lucis. Let’s try and find them all before we sail and meet up with Luna in Altissia for the Ring. Being Hunter’s should keep us in shape and help us develop our skills for when we face Niflheim for real.

“We will avenge my father, and Uncle, and Nyx, I swear it! And every other citizen who has died,” Noct said, falling into his serious Prince voice. The three Crownsguard all stood taller and saluted the Prince as one. Normally Noctis would feel awkward or embarrassed, but there was no room for that now. They needed his guidance and they needed to believe in the Prophecy that said that he would be the True King to Restore the Light and fix everything. They deserved his sincerity in this.

“I’m going to finish breakfast so that we can get going. Gladio, can you go formally accept the Hunts and pick up these items?” Ignis asked as he passed the Shield a list and a small coin bag, presumably with Gil. Gladio quickly read over it with a nod as he went over to his bag to pick out some clothes. It didn’t take him long to dress and head out the door with determination on his face.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto questioned as he sat next to the Prince. Noct pulled his legs forward to give the Blond room. Umbra licked Prompto’s face and then jumped down from the bed, going into the kitchen where Ignis offered the Messenger some scraps. “I’m really sorry. I know what Nyx meant to you. I thought he was great too,” Prompto said, leaning his shoulder into Noct’s. Noct breathed in deep and wrapped an arm around Prompto as he leaned his head against the Blonde’s. They didn’t say anything, just felt the comfort of each other for a few quiet moments before Prompto got up to use the bathroom.

Noct rubbed his face into his hands, feeling so defeated and tired. He really hoped that Luna and himself could pull off this Prophecy shit because if they couldn’t, many more were bound to die.

***

Prompto could tell that something was off with Noct, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. To be fair, what wasn’t going wrong for the Prince right now? His country was seized by the enemy, his father was dead, as was his idol. His entourage and himself were practically penniless and nearly just as friendless in a world that was unknown and vast, and he was somehow destined to fix all the problems of said Star that were rising up. So yeah, there were lots of things going wrong for Noctis right now. But aside from all those obvious things, Prompto sensed that something else was eating at his best friend and former lover (former as in two nights ago, mind you…).

It was just so odd, the way their behavior kept fluctuating between flirty to off limits. The inconsistency was beginning to drive Prompto crazy. He wasn’t even sure who was worse or to blame exactly. All Prompto knew was that three days ago he had known without a doubt that Noctis and he could not continue on with their relationship, two days ago he had let Noctis fuck his brains out in a bathroom, one day ago they had gone from not speaking (due to Noct’s understandable shock) to heavily flirting, and now to today, where Noct’s signals were all over the place.

The Prince would hug him, or let Prompto lean in on him, and then pointedly shrug out of the embrace. Noct would come over to him with a smile and press against his frame, to only stiffen out like he’d been bad-touched, and then walk away. Prompto had been pretty close to calling the Prince out on his shit, but then he had the decency to remember how terrified he had been just the other day when Noctis had lost his mind and took it out on the Magitek Soldiers.

Not to mention that Prompto had the sneaking suspicion that this all might have something to do with Gladio. The Shield had pretty much said the other night in the trench that they needed to focus on the mission. And he was pretty sure that every time Noct seemed to change his mind, Gladio’s amber eyes had been boring into their heads. Fine, this wasn’t the time. Fine! Besides, Prompto was still super fucking scared that once Noct learned about his MT status, well whatever relationship they had would be entirely dissolved.

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis quietly inquired as they were hunched over in some tall grass next to the slough, listening for the elusive red frogs that they’d agreed to help find for the scientist, Sania. Gladio and Noct were on the other side of the bit of pond that they circled around endlessly. So far, they had caught three of the five amphibians. It looked like the Prince and his Shield were having a little water fight, hardly pulling their weight in this shit endeavor.

“Yeah, Iggy!” Prompto answered a bit too high-pitched and fast. Prompto immediately blushed as Ignis made eye contact with him and rose an eyebrow to his obvious lie. If the Advisor had not been onto Prompto’s problem before, he certainly was now. “Okay, no, I’m not. I just don’t get what he’s thinking. He gets so hot and cold so quickly. I just don’t know what to do here,” Prompto blurted out. There was no hiding from Ignis anyway. He had probably already worked out this problem hours ago and was simply tired of hearing Prompto sigh over it.

“I thought you were resigned to the fact that Noctis and you were to be apart now,” Ignis stated as he continued walking in the direction of what might have been croaking. The Blond followed, already figuring that he wouldn’t like anything that Ignis was about to say. But that didn’t go to say that he shouldn’t hear it, which he knew perfectly well.

“I was. I mean I am. I mean…I don’t know what they hell is going on, Iggy. I was doing a damn good job of keeping distance between us. He’s the one doing a terrible job of it. But then I started thinking—and I mean I know that it’s probably wrong to do it—but I started thinking that if the wedding’s off, I mean, what’s to stop us from being together? But I mean I guess I see what you and Gladdy would say. Now’s not the time or place. But it’s just hard, you know? But yeah, it’s like maybe Noct’s having those thoughts too cos he’ll be all clingy and then suddenly he’ll jump out of it—and then walk off like I was the one who started it. I wish he would just decide what he wants to do already and stop stringing me along,” Prompto unleashed in a sudden bout of realness. As his feelings poured out, his voice rose. He finally quieted down when he saw Gladio and Noctis glance in their direction due to the echoing of his tormented voice.

Ignis wore large green eyes and looked like perhaps he was suppressing a grin. Prompto frowned and crossed his arms defensively. Ignis waved his gloved hands in front of himself apologetically.

“I’m not laughing at you, Prompto. Forgive me. That was just quite the unexpected tirade there, that’s all. It doesn’t follow that it’s unjustified though. I too have seen Noct’s mixed signals the past two days. Now I am not making excuses for His Highness but do try and consider that his world has been shattered. He longs for your support but is trying to accept it as a friend. I imagine it’s confusing since you two were so much more recently. I am sure that without your old feelings being extinguished, it must be quite perplexing.

“That doesn’t make his treatment of you any less wrong, but please try and have some patience with him. He needs us, all of us, and you have become an integral part of his life, Prompto,” Ignis explained. Prompto’s frown didn’t lessen.

“But why does it have to be this way? We still love each other. I mean he told me as much as recently as yesterday even. I don’t feel like anything has lessened a smidge. This just isn’t ever gonna get easier,” Prompto confessed as he anticlimactically plucked a frog from the ground and held it with firm hands. Ignis quickly uncapped a glass jar and allowed the Blond to lower the creature inside. The frog angrily moved about the glass prison but was severely limited in its mobility.

“Do you regret it then? Your relationship?” Ignis asked quietly, looking just as forlorn as Prompto felt. Prompto gazed off across the pond again, watching Noctis laugh as Gladio chased him, the Shield obviously having been splashed across the chest with murky pond water. Noct’s eyes were the bright blue that only happened when he was in a good mood. His normally moody expression was shattered with a grin, exposing his dazzlingly white teeth. Prompto couldn’t deny the gladness that filled his heart at the sight of Noctis enjoying himself. Slowly Prompto’s blond head of hair shook in the negative.

“No, I don’t,” Prompto answered. Ignis’ gloved hand came down to clamp on his shoulder. “So, you’re going to tell me that I just have to bear and grin it, right? I should just suck it up?” Prompto questioned, still watching the Prince scamper about. Gladio was honing in. It wouldn’t be too much longer now before he was dunked.

“Afraid so. It’s a small consolation Prompto, but I’d still like for you to hear it. You brought out the true side of Noctis that we had all feared to have been lost after his daemon attack. He laughs again, he enjoys life again. He actually wants to live again. No one can take credit for this but you,” Ignis explained. “If he hadn’t met you before all this disaster that’s just come unfold, I don’t know if he’d be able to handle any of it. His moving on and being strong is a compliment to you in a way.”

“Then I guess it was worth it,” Prompto allowed with a smile. “Do you really mean that though, or are you just trying to make me feel better?” Prompto questioned, feeling like he deserved to fish for compliments.

“I absolutely mean it,” the Advisor answered immediately. The two continued walking around the pond again, the shouting and laughs of Noctis and Gladio filling the background. “The sooner we get all of this done, the sooner we can start exploring other avenues of life. More pleasant ones. I don’t know what’s to come of us all even if we do regain the Kingdom. The betrothal is, without a doubt, over. If that’s what Noctis and Lady Lunafreya wish. But Noctis will still be King and in a new uncertain time,” Ignis observed. Prompto’s pout consumed his bottom lip.

“So, you’re saying that nothing’s changed. That even if we win, we won’t be able to be together?” Prompto quietly asked.

“Not exactly. We can only know when the time comes. For now, just try and put it out of your mind. Yes! At last, there’s another!” Ignis declared, spotting the last frog that would end their insane mission they’d been assigned. Ignis captured the red frog and wiped his gloved hands on a nearby patch of damp grass. The novelty of this rainy place was already wearing thin. Prompto had felt damp for the better part of the day. This seemed just like the perfect condition for terrible hair and foot fungus.

“We’ve secured the frogs, you two! Shall we head back?” Ignis called across the pond to the drenched Prince and Shield. Judging by their stony faces, their water fight seemed to have taken a turn for the worse at some point. Neither man was smiling or laughing any longer. Prompto smirked. Those two acted like true brothers, and more often than they probably realized.

It was around six when they met up with Sania at a small shack next to the Coernix Gas Station. Prompto smiled as he watched Noctis try and talk with the scientist. The Prince wasn’t entirely to blame for the strange interaction. True, he was still a bit socially awkward, but she was even more eccentric! Prompto barely prevented himself from laughing loudly when Sania handed over an accessory as payment rather than the Gil they would have preferred. Noct’s lips had become a forced line that the Blond found adorable.

As the group walked away from the Crown Scientist, Gladio landed his winged arm over Noct. “Don’t get mad, Your Highness. Everyone is scarce on cash right now but helping her is the type of thing that benefits everyone else in the long run. She specializes on research pertaining to daemons and such,” Gladio wisely pointed out.

“I DO have ears and WAS listening to her,” Noct responded in his brat prince voice while shrugging his Shield’s arm off from his shoulders.

“Well EXCUSE the hell outta me. What are the plans for tonight, your Royal Sulkiness?” Gladio inquired, obviously annoyed with his Liege’s attitude.

“Well the two Hunts took longer than I thought. Not to mention our interlude with amphibians. If we haul ass, we can make it to the Chocobo Post before dark but I kind of don’t wanna rush over there. Maybe we can compromise and stay at a Haven on the way? Are there any going into that area that we can reach before dark?” Noct asked in the direction of his handlers. Gladio still seemed peeved at the Prince, so made no effort to open the map. With an exasperated sigh, Ignis took the map and shook it open with a crack.

“Well according to the Kenny’s manager, there’s a Haven about half an hour away by car and not too far off from the road. We should have enough time to pack up the camper and drive down to make camp,” Ignis advised.

“Then that’s the plan. I’m gonna hop in the shower before we leave. Someone thought it’d be a good idea for me to take an algae bath in the slough earlier,” Noct complained, obviously choosing to linger in his bad mood. Prompto had to give Gladio credit for merely clenching his jaw and stomping off into the gas station.

“Honestly, Noctis,” Ignis said as he followed the Shield. Prompto refrained from letting out his sigh, not exactly thrilled to be left alone with the Prince when he was in such a shit mood. Prompto tried to psych himself up for the task, like when they were in high school and merely best friends. That had been the Blonde’s full-time job back then. And he had been good at it.

“So…we don’t have enough time to blow off steam at the arcade. Wanna just cut to the chase and tell me what’s bothering you before you hop into the shower?” Prompto offered with his shit-eating grin. Noctis stopped stomping his way to the trailer to face the Blond. He blinked a few times before his face lost some of its hostility. The pout stayed, and some of the forehead wrinkles, but the hardness of his eyes eased up a bit and his jaw relaxed.

“Are you seriously referring to that corner in the restaurant as an arcade? That’s a serious insult to arcades everywhere, Prom,” Noct said in a mock offended tone. Prompto laughed a little as he caught up with Noct’s gait.

“I’ve no reason to believe that outside the Wall has much more to offer at this point,” Prompto pointed out. Noct gave a quick smile as he reached the door.

“I guess I should be sorry. For being an asshole. That’s what you’re saying, right?” Noct asked as he held the door open for Prompto. Prompto shook his head with a wry grin as he went up the two steps into the camper.

“Oh, hell no! I’m not answering that trick question. All I’m saying is that maybe one of us needs a bit of a nap,” Prompto teased. Noct closed the door behind them with an actual smile. He reached out with his arms and pulled Prompto flush to his chest. Prompto closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Noct’s clavicle (it wasn’t the most comfortable headrest as Noctis was bony). The Blond took in a deep breath and listened to the Ignis Mantra in his head that was repeating today’s earlier conversation. Noctis is grieving. Noctis needs your consolation. Noctis is confused as to how to let you comfort him. Blah, blah, blah, recipeh!

“I’m honestly not trying to be an asshole. I even see myself doing it, but sometimes I get going and I just can’t stop,” Noctis confessed in a quiet voice. Prompto carefully wrapped his arms, that had been dumbly at his sides, around Noctis then. He offered a few comforting pats to his best friend’s back.

“It’s been a rough day, Noct. I know we’ve all been waiting to hear from Luna. I think we all knew that it would be bad news, just maybe not quite so bad. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be upset or pissed. But maybe try and keep in mind that you’re not the only one who is. We all loved Nyx and your dad and Clarus. This is hard for us too; cos you know we have to act like we’re all cool and okay and be there for you. I think we’re all just going through the motions at this point. Who knows though, maybe we’ll convince each other in the end that we all actually know what we’re doing here?” Prompto murmured into Noct’s skin.

“Godsdamn, Prom. That’s got to be the bleakest shit I’ve heard since Luna’s letter this morning,” Noctis answered with no sting. Prompto started to laugh and the Prince soon joined in. Life was impossible right now; it was necessary to laugh about it because what else could they do? As their laughs died down, Prompto swore he felt Noct kiss him softly on his cheek. Maybe he had imagined it? Noctis slowly released him from his prison embrace and avoided eye contact.

“Guess I should hurry with that shower before they get back and say there’s no time,” Noct muttered as he scurried to the bathroom. Prompto nodded slowly, but Noctis wasn’t looking at him. As the bathroom door closed, Prompto dazedly sat on the coffee table as he touched his cheek with his fingertips that peaked through his gloves. It seemed the mixed signals would prevail. Prompto eventually stood and grabbed his duffle to start packing. 

His head jolted up and in the direction of the bathroom door. He could have sworn he heard Noctis moaning. His face turned bright red. It didn’t take a genius to guess what the Prince was up to. Prompto didn’t blame him, just thought that he was an asshole since he knew what had caused it all. Prompto wondered if the Prince was imagining one of their heated moments from the past? Or maybe it was something more recent, like the hotel bathroom in Galdin Quay? Prompto found his own hand rubbing at the crotch of his skinny jeans. His body wanted in on this action too.

He had all of four seconds to reign himself in when the recognizable sounds of Ignis and Gladiolus’ voices drifted in through the thin siding of the trailer. Prompto sat quickly on the floor and had just enough time to dump his duffle upside down so that blankets of clothes fell to cover his lap. He began to act like he was folding them just as the door was opened.

“Heya!” he greeted, probably a tad too brightly. Luckily, all he received was a nod from Gladio and a raised eyebrow from Iggy. Prompto happily accepted the bad mood that lingered in the trailer as he re-packed his bag and got his dick under control. Noctis wisely finished up his shower sooner than later, and both young men avoided eye contact. No one said anything as Gladio went into the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on once more could be heard. Ignis simply began packing the Shield’s belongings along with his own.

Twenty minutes later, they had the car loaded and Ignis pulled back onto the road, having Prompto navigate with the map. Prompto was having a hard time concentrating though as he saw the catoblepas in the distant horizon, lazily walking around the slough.

“Prompto! Are you paying attention?” Ignis called, falling into his role of buzz kill. Prompto quickly shook his head from his thoughts of photography. There had simply been no time to take the shot today, and now he feared that he had missed his opportunity forever.

“Sorry. It shouldn’t be more than another mile,” Prompto said as he peered over the map once more. By the time they got to the Haven from the parking spot, and had camp set up, there was about an hour of sunlight left. Ignis naturally began dinner (“Croque Madam is what I am calling it.”) as Gladio cracked open a beer and peered over a book. Prompto looked longingly towards where he thought the slough should be. He was certain he could still hear the faint call of the catoblepas far off in the distance.

“What, are you going out for photos? You’re cutting it pretty close to dark, Blondie,” Gladio observed, the blue runes of the Haven pulsed eerie shadows across his face.

“Puh-lease! I won’t go far! And I’ll come back before it’s dark!” Prompto urged, holding his camera bag with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip to boot. Gladio’s expression did not change but he merely shrugged.

“A’right. It’s your funeral. Be back here in twenty minutes or we’re selling your shit for weapons,” Gladio said. Prompto’s amethyst eyes narrowed, but he didn’t take the Shield’s bait. Instead he summoned his gun and quickly checked it over before he let it disappear into crystal. He could feel Noct’s eyes on him, but he hopped down from the Haven alone. He had the feeling that if Noct invited himself, Gladio would have something rude to say about it.

Prompto jogged off in the direction of the slough. There was no way he could make it there in time to meet his curfew, but perhaps if he found high ground, he could still zoom in and get a nice shot of the landscape. Five minutes into his endeavor he saw that it just wasn’t going to happen. The land seemed to slope downwards to the slough and trees choked the view. He had missed his chance.

A small, blinding light caught his eye as he began to turn around. He narrowed his gaze as he located where the flash had come from and crouched down to pick up a glass bottle that had been half covered by the dirt. The setting sun must have been caught on the glass. It looked old, and Prompto stashed it into his camera bag as he thought it might have value. He laughed to himself, marveling at how quickly Gladio had turned him into a garbage collector. His phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he had a message.

N: Better be heading back. I just got clean and don’t want to have to go and find you.

Noct was all heart, Prompto thought as he jogged back towards the Haven. He arrived with no incident and showed Gladio the bottle. The Shield seemed happy that his time had not been a complete waste and placed the bottle among all of the other loot they’d gathered during the course of the day. They soon sat around the fire to eat dinner. It was mostly quiet, and Ignis immediately began on dishes afterwards, as he prepared rice balls for tomorrow morning. Prompto shook his head, wondering that the Advisor wouldn’t allow himself a single moment to relax.

Noct was crouched down, poking at the fire when Prompto found that he couldn’t help himself. He skipped over to the Prince and playfully smacked him on an ass cheek. Noct curiously shot up, not seeming offended by the gesture. Prompto had always touched his ass, even before they were dating. It was a nice ass.

“Hey, Noct. I wanna go take some pics tomorrow morning and I could use your help. Whaddya say?” Prompto asked nonchalant. Noct eyed him hesitantly, like he was trying to discover some deeper meaning here. Prompto ignored the amber eyes of the Shield that was also looking into his face.

“Sure, why not?” Noct answered in his normal bored sounding voice. Prompto felt so honored!

“Sweet! I’ll wake you up when it’s time!” Prompto excitedly said as he hopped a bit. “I’m gonna get a shot of the catoblepas if it kills me!” Prompto cheered to himself. But he figured that it would be safer having another weapon at his side when he made his way over in the morning. He had a feeling that Ignis and Gladio would shit kittens if he hurt himself in the pursuit of a great photo. They just didn’t understand his level of commitment to his art. Noctis might not have understood it either, but he was certainly used to it, often the subject of said photos.

“Then you had better go early at first light so that we don’t waste time. We have a full day tomorrow,” Ignis lectured. Noct let out an insufferable sigh.

“Yeah, Specs. When is it NOT a full day?” the Prince droned, returning to his folding chair and pulling out his phone. “And fucking Dino has been texting me like mad,” Noct complained.

“Dino?” Prompto asked, trying to remember where he’d heard that name. Noct nodded at him with midnight blue eyes.

“Remember, douche bag reporter, big fucking bird? He keeps asking about the stone that we never brought to him. Keeps claiming that the reward will be worth our while. He says he already has another job lined up for us too. Goody-fucking-gum-drops,” Noct elaborated.

“Is he still in Galdin Quay? That’s quite out of our way,” Ignis questioned with his nose scrunched. Dino did sort of come off like a stinky food. Repulsive, and better left at a distance.

“Yeah,” Noct muttered, angrily mashing out a text message on his phone with quick thumbs.

“Just tell him to fuck off. We’ve got stuff to do,” Gladio warned.

“Believe me, I’d love to do nothing more, but you forget all the threats of blackmail,” Noct mumbled. “I told him he’d at least have to wait until something else dragged us out that way,” the Prince finished.

“Yah! Don’t let that cocksucker boss us around!” Gladio roared from his chair. Prompto frowned at the three beer bottles that rested around the Shield’s legs. He doubted that Gladio had meant to throw around gay insults, but still. Prompto spent a few minutes flicking through his camera roll, allowing the others to have a look when they requested, before crawling into the tent. 

He thought about how Ignis was obviously keeping himself so busy that he had no time to think. He thought about how angry Gladio was that he drank every time they stayed at a Haven (where their safety was completely assured). He thought about how Noctis kept bouncing around in his emotional stability. How he had agreed to help Prompto out with his photo shoot tomorrow even though he probably didn’t want to. Prompto peeked underneath the wide cuff that he wore on his wrist. The same cuff that Noctis had gifted him a couple of years ago. It was stupid, but he had always worn the damn thing with the pride he imagined ladies got over promise rings.

It was amazing how it perfectly covered up Prompto’s barcode. He gazed at the brand that he had long ago committed to memory, the uneven straight lines that were centered between two diamonds. The N-1P01357 05953234 below the lines, half right-side up, the other half upside down. So many times, Prompto tried to make sense of the numbers, find some sort of pattern or meaning behind it all. He’d always come up empty handed. If there were any answers to it all, they would be in Niflheim, the one place he loathed to go with all his heart. 

Prompto often wondered if he ever went to the Empire, if they would be able to recognize him right off the bat, know that he did not belong among his Lucian friends. Know him to be a fraud. But a fraud in what? What was he? Or what had he been intended for? If Cor had not rescued him then as an infant, what would he be today? Prompto shuddered before lowering the cuff in its rightful place. Prompto didn’t remember falling asleep, but he awoke naturally as the sun was rising. 

Someone had been kind enough to plug his phone into the portable battery, so he was able to check the time and see a few alerts, mostly from his mobile games. He was surprised that they were still working. It seemed like such a random luxury to have when one considered all that had been lost. It was still pretty early, not even Ignis was awake yet. Prompto took the quiet moment to look into Noct’s sleeping face. He looked troubled, like maybe he was having bad dreams. Prompto felt for him. Poor guy couldn’t even have a break in his sleep. The Blond made a solemn vow to himself then to keep the Prince cheerful, at least for the course of the day.

“Prompto. I’ve been thinking it over and it would be best if you guys took the Regalia. If you go on foot, it’ll be at least three hours there and back again,” Ignis whispered in a voice slightly thick from sleep. Prompto lifted himself up, like he was doing a crunch, so he could peer over Noct’s sleeping form and see Ignis. Gods, how had he known that he had woken up?

“Okay. Gotta piss,” Prompto answered, afraid to really look at Ignis when he was a bit disheveled. It seemed wrong.

“Alright. I’ll awake His Highness,” Ignis said as Prompto completely sat up and then crawled forward to the tent’s zipper. A light drizzle was coming down and Prompto sighed as he shoved his feet ungracefully into the sandals they kept at the entrance of the tent when they were at Havens. Naturally, Ignis didn’t allow their boots in the tent. Prompto shivered as he hopped down from the Haven’s raised rocky base and headed to the nearest towering trees. He quickly pulled his sweats down and began to relieve himself. A sudden roaring had him jumping and getting piss on his hand.

Though the sound was distant, it had been loud. And unlike the constant moaning of the catoblepas in the slough, this sound had been quite threatening. Prompto quickly finished his business and shook off, sprinting to the Haven where Ignis was just crawling out of the tent.

“Dude, Iggy, did you fucking hear that?” Prompto asked, still slightly skittish from the unexpected sound. He once again felt the vulnerability that he had first experienced when they left the Wall and began being attacked by the wildlife.

“Yes, I did. It seems pretty far off though,” Ignis observed, facing in the direction that the roar had come from. “All the more reason for you to hurry along. I’d rather Gladio and I not be stranded out here when some unknown terror may be heading our way,” Ignis stated, heading over to his cooking station. Prompto faced the Advisor terrified.

“Then maybe you should come with us,” the Blond offered, feeling guilty at the thought that he was separating the group. Ignis smiled as he shook his head.

“No, we’ll be fine. No harm can enter a Haven, remember? We can phone you if something comes up. I wanted to prep some food and mend some of our clothing anyway. It’s too difficult to do that by the fire light,” Ignis answered.

“You’re much too good for us, Iggy,” Prompto blurted out as a sleepy head of raven hair peeked through the tent flaps.

“Stop telling him that, Prom. He’s gonna figure out his self-worth and leave us,” Noctis joked with a thick voice. Prompto giggled as his face lit up. The Prince had woken up on the right side of his sleeping bag it would seem!

“I packed you breakfast last night. Get dressed and head out. No detours and be careful. The slough proved that there weren’t too many threats to concern us fighting-wise. Gladio and I decided that you should be okay alone. Call us if something comes up though. As you know, we won’t be able to help you from here…but still,” Ignis lectured.

“Yes, mom,” Noct teased with a groan. The Prince was all jokes this morning! Prompto thought about that saying: for every low there was a high or something. Noctis’ moods were certainly like that.

“Watch your tongue or I’ll ground you,” Ignis played along, turning his attention back to his cooking station. Noct was just opening his mouth when another roar could be heard.

“What in the Six?!” Noct questioned with wide blue eyes. The sound had been just as loud as earlier, but it also seemed just as far off.

“Yeah, that’s the second time we heard that since we woke up,” Prompto answered, sharing wide eyes with the Prince.

“Get dressed now. The sooner you leave, the better. Astrals know what is making that ruckus,” Ignis ordered. The two young men stopped all chatter and listened to the Advisor finally. Prompto saw that Gladio was awake and simply staring at the ceiling of the tent. The Blond looked to Noctis who was staring at Gladio just as curious. The Shield was not the type to lay around idly. 

“Everything okay, Big Guy?” Prompto questioned. Gladio’s amber eyes lazily met his amethyst ones. Gladio then took that moment to sneeze. Prompto saw Noct’s forehead wrinkle as his jaw dropped.

“Are you getting sick?” Noct questioned in disbelief. Prompto was just as stunned. In the course of knowing the Shield, he couldn’t ever recall him being sick. Gladio scrunched up his nose and sucked up mucus, causing Prompto’s stomach to turn.

“I don’t know, probably just allergies or something,” the Shield answered slightly nasally.

“Or probably you’re just sick,” Noct retorted while rolling his eyes. The young men then began to strip down to their underwear and pulled on their clothes from yesterday. Prompto sighed; his were still feeling damp. No wonder the Shield was under the weather.

“Be careful out there guys. Set your GPS to wherever you park the car so that you don’t get lost,” Gladio warned, finally sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Noct merely eyed his Shield before exiting the tent, now fully dressed. “Ten Lucians that he’s tattling to mom about me being sick,” Gladio ground out. Prompto let out a huff of a laugh.

“Gladio, I know that you don’t have ten Lucians. Even if you did, they’re out of circulation,” Prompto answered like a smart ass. Gladio actually laughed at that one.

“Hey Blondie, don’t forget, as Crownsguard, you have to guard him with your life,” the Shield warned, all business now. Prompto offered a crooked grin.

“You’re wasting your breath, man,” the Blond answered, not offended. Gladio nodded.

“That also means that you need to not put yourself in a situation where his Royal Moodiness risks his life to save yours. You gotta be strong,” Gladio added. Prompto supposed that had been what he had meant from the get go. Gladiolus had long ago stopped questioning if Prompto would lay down his life for the Prince. It was obvious, of course he would, even if Noct wasn’t royalty. Now the bigger challenge was keeping himself safe as he was the weakest of the four. Prompto sighed heavily. He hated that he held the group back. He should have started training long before he had begun two years ago. No one had simply known that one day he would be Crownsguard.

“I try my best, Gladio. But I’ll keep trying harder,” Prompto promised, giving the Shield the Crownsguard salute. Gladio technically was the same rank as him, since they were Noct’s personal guard, but who were they kidding here?

“You do that, Blondie, now move out,” Gladio answered, saluting the Blond right back. Just as Prompto exited the tent, Ignis rushed in with a hot mug. It smelled like tea.

“What are your symptoms?” the Adviser asked, heading straight for Gladio. Prompto laughed as he stood outside and looked for his boots. Noct peered at him with curious eyes but Prompto just shook his head, laughing at Gladio’s sucker’s bet.

“Okay. Well are you ready then?” Noct questioned. He was holding onto a lunch bag, presumably with their breakfast, and a thermos. Prompto spotted the car keys, one of the key ring holders laced through Noct’s middle finger.

“Yeah. Lemme just grab my camera bag and we’re good to go,” Prompto said, shoving his feet into his Crownsguard boots. Together they hopped down from the Haven in silence and headed towards the road where the car was parked. Noctis didn’t offer to let him drive, but Prompto didn’t mind. He was too busy looking out at the scenery.

“So, we back track?” the Prince questioned. Prompto became a bit bashful.

“Yeah. I hope you’re not like, mad or annoyed,” Prompto apologized. Noct offered a sleepy smile as he started up the engine and checked his blind spot before turning the Regalia around. No one was on the road. No one was ever on the road.

“Nah, it’s cool. I would have wanted you to get pictures yesterday, but yesterday was a shit day,” Noct answered at length. Prompto nodded as he fiddled with the mp3 player and began choosing an appropriate play list. He chose the one he named “in love with this shit”. It was his ever-evolving list that gained and lost tracks regularly based off his mood. He frowned as he skipped through three songs. It seemed that it had become a depressing play list since the breakup, he realized, starting to see this music choice as a mistake.

“Nah, turn that one back, I like that song,” Noct ordered. Prompto had skipped an enchanting melody called “Aqueous Transmission”. He loved the song to bits and pieces, but it was one that he listened to when pining away for his gorgeous Prince. “Besides, the background wildlife seems appropriate for the surroundings,” Noct added with a smile. Prompto nodded and wondered if the frogs and crickets in the end were what made Noct plead to keep this song. The lyrics personally killed Prompto.

Two weeks without my lover. I’m in this boat alone. Floating down a river named emotion. Will I make it ashore or drift into the unknown? Further down the river. I’m building an antenna. Transmissions will be sent when I am through. Maybe we can meet again, further down the river and share what we both discovered, then revel in the view.

Noct’s reddening cheeks, as the song progressed, meant that he was actually listening to the lyrics. Perhaps when you experienced heartbreak, every love song seemed like it was personally addressed to you, but this one in particular had been resonating with the Blond. It was hopeful, something that he often wasn’t. Maybe later on in life they could reunite as a couple? That’s what the song gave to him.

Noct dutifully kept his eyes on the road and Prompto smirked. The Prince could be so cute when he was flustered. The rest of the drive was mostly in silence. They ate the rice balls that Ignis had packed for them and shared the thermos of green tea. When they finally reached the intersection at the Coernix Gas Station, Prompto instructed Noct to take a left and keep going. 

“There should be another parking spot up on the left. And then it’s a straight shot to the slough,” Prompto said, folding the map back up as the rest was pretty obvious. Noct nodded and they arrived at their destination five minutes later. Prompto dutifully turned on his GPS and even took the spare battery in his camera bag. It was unlikely that they would get lost, but Prompto didn’t want to risk it and have a homicidal Adviser and Shield to contend with.

“Alright, let’s hit it!” Prompto declared once they were out of the car. The sky was no longer messing around, and buckets of rain were coming down. Prompto refused to let it interfere with his enthusiasm though.

“Where are we going anyway?” Noct finally questioned, staying cordial himself. Prompto was glad that Noct wasn’t miserable for once, even though the weather totally sucked.

“To the slough, to shoot a catoblepas!” Prompto stated. “With my camera,” he added when he saw Noct’s face drop a bit. Prompto wasn’t crazy enough to try and take one of those guys out with merely him and the Prince. Besides, he wouldn’t want to. They seemed relatively peaceful. “In order to do that, though, we’re gonna need to pick some mushrooms first. They say the big fellas can’t get enough of them!” Prompto elaborated. “With the mushrooms we can lure one in nice and close. It’s foolproof!” Noctis’ doubtful expression revealed what he thought of Prompto’s plan, but he didn’t protest. 

“Mushroom picking takes a fun guy,” Prompto said with a wink as he turned away and headed towards some tall trees. He could hear Noctis saying something, but didn’t quite catch it, the words being lost to the sounds of squishy boots. Prompto began wandering around the copse of pine trees. He had heard some locals describing a certain type of mushroom when they’d been in the convenience store yesterday, so he vaguely knew what he was looking for. “Noct! Over here!” he called excited when he spotted one. Noct ran up just as he picked it and showed the Prince what to look for. It took about ten minutes, but they finally gathered what Prompto hoped would be enough.

“With that, we’re all set,” the Blond said as he held the enticing mushrooms in his hands. Noct wrinkled his nose. Not being a lover of common veggies, there was no way that he would find the fungi kingdom palatable.

“You’re pretty hyped, even by your standards,” the Prince observed, but not in a mean way.

“Dude! A huge opportunity like this doesn’t come by often. I can’t afford to miss it. You wouldn’t pass on a big fish. Amirite?” Prompto argued as they jogged towards the slough. Though the sky was still overcast, one could finally tell that it was morning at last. Prompto took in a deep breath of the fresh piney air that was soon overtaken by the swampy smells of the slough.

“I…guess,” Noct answered, still sounding doubtful. Prompto laughed.

“Dude, these mushrooms are the ticket to photographing a close encounter of the catoblepas kind! Let’s head over to the slough,” Prompto instructed, running ahead. He felt good. Noct seemed happy. And it wasn’t caused by some sort of sexual encounter between them. Maybe they could learn to be friends again?

“Come on, Noct. Hurry up!” Prompto called from behind him. Prompto didn’t beat Noctis in much, but he definitely could still outrun him in speed and distance.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Noct called, finally sounding a tad annoyed. Prompto smiled. A little ribbing was always necessary. When Noct finally caught up, Prompto stood at the edge of the murky waters.

“Alright, so, I need you to stand right here with the mushrooms.”

“Wha?”

“You lure him in, and I shoot.”

“You serious?”

“Of course. Should be easy, right?”

“Yeah, easy to get my ass killed!” Prompto stared at the Prince with a scrunched-up forehead. His expression screamed “chicken” and Noctis’ pride would not allow for him to NOT take the bait. Ha! Noct grudgingly switched spots with Prompto as the Blond got his camera ready.

“Hey! You taking the shot or what?!” Noct angrily whispered to Prompto’s amusement. The catoblepas really was coming towards the Prince. Prompto wasn’t too sure when he heard the locals make the claim on the mushrooms, but here it was, luring in the colossal beast.

“Not just yet,” Prompto whispered back, watching Noct nervously shift from foot to foot. The Blond began to realize just how large the thing was as it began looming over his best friend. He couldn’t help but gulp. Noct really was brave…or stupid.

“Pretty close,” Noct said in a voice a tad bit high.

“Just a little closer!” Prompto insisted, raising his camera. Through the lens he was beginning to see the finer details of the strange creature. Did it have a fucking pig snout for a nose?

“Alright, takin’ it! Strike a pose!” Prompto near shouted, wondering if he’d waited too long. The giant was so close to the Prince that Prompto began to suspect that if Gladio were here, he would have killed the Blond by now. Noct, obviously nervous, did some terrible pose, partially covering his face with his hand when he had probably meant to frame it. Prompto took the shot anyway, the catoblepas was his main subject after all—and it was definitely looking fierce.

“Got it! Get outta there, Noct!” Prompto yelled, turning and sprinting away to safer grounds. He looked back and saw Noctis throw the mushrooms at the creature’s face, a couple of dull thuds could be heard as they bounced off. This did not seem to please the beast who continued making its weird gurgling sounds. But after about two-hundred yards of running, the two young men slowed down, feeling confident that it would not actually leave the waters of the slough.

“Should be safe here,” Noct panted near a boulder as they tried to catch their breathes. Prompto couldn’t help the grin that he wore. Noct tried to look grumpy, but after a couple of seconds, his own matching grin shone through. Prompto started laughing uncontrollably then, and Noct set his hands on his hips.

“Hey, what are you laughing at?! I could have died!” Noct stated, looking a bit angry once more.

“But we got the perfect shot and had ourselves some crazy fun! Oh man, you should have seen your face. Wish I’d snapped that too!”

“Prompto…” Noct growled under his breath.

“C’mon, you know that you had a blast! And I totally leveled up my photography skill,” Prompto protested. Noct blinked at the Blond in disbelief before he gently shook his head, realizing that he shouldn’t be surprised with Prompto’s photography obsession. Prompto’s grin widened. Noct was once again leaning towards a good mood. Maybe it would stick at least until lunch?

“Alright, mission accomplished!” Prompto said as they headed back towards the road. They were both pretty drenched at that point and it wasn’t even nine o’clock.

“Thanks to who?” the Prince questioned with his cocky attitude. Prompto beamed and slung a companionable arm around his shoulders.

“My hero, Noct,” he answered. Noct’s eyes sparkled to the response and he leaned his head against the Blonde’s. Prompto kept smiling. The gesture wasn’t necessarily intimate. They had been like this since high school, Prompto thought, trying to convince himself.

“Hey, look isn’t that one of those coins? Didn’t these fetch like 150 Gil a piece?” Noct questioned excitedly as he bent down and picked up the bit of metal half covered by dark soil. Prompto wondered how he had even spotted the damn thing. “Do you know what this means?” Noct asked, looking way too happy. Prompto shook his head no, not having the slightest clue as to what would cause such a transformation in the Prince.

“It means we’re stopping by Kenny’s and are about to get high scores in Justice Monster 5!” Noct declared. Prompto immediately laughed.

“Uh, how are we gonna pull that off? You know Iggy’s probably pacing the Haven waiting for us, right?” Prompto questioned. Noct grinned with a nod.

“Prolly. We’ll send them a text and just make it sound like we’re running behind,” Noct said with a wave of his hand. Prompto frowned. He wanted to protest (even though deep down, he was totally wanting another go at that damn pinball machine!) but ultimately knew that when it came to Noctis, (Noctis who was staring at him with soft blue eyes under the fringe of his black bangs, with the slightest of pouts) he could never say no. Like ever.

Before Prompto even pretended to test his resolve, his amethyst eyes widened open to saucers and his mouth dropped. Not too far off from the road, where the Regalia was finally in sight, a dreadnought hovered above. Its hull was slowly lowering when Noct finally caught on that Prompto was alerted by something behind him and swung around to see it as well.

“Son of a bitch,” Noct muttered, instantly summoning his sword. Prompto couldn’t help but admire how fluid Noctis’ actions had been. For as much as the young monarch was hesitant to initiate state affairs, he sure had no qualms when it came to battle. Noct’s face grew serious and he looked back at Prompto, weighing him in a way that Prompto had never seen. Prompto blushed and felt ashamed. He could literally see Noct calculating their odds here.

Five MTs dropped down from the ship, landing heavily and in impossible positions. Prompto shuddered, once again being sucked into dark thoughts about exactly what those things were and himself as well.

“Sweet, there’s only five. We totally got this. Back me up, okay?” Noctis ordered as he threw his blade with no warning and warped straight into the center of them. Prompto found himself transfixed with the blue afterimage of Noctis that stayed beside him for a few moments…that was new. But he quickly shook his head as he summoned his gun and sprinted forward as fast as he could, already aiming for a headshot. When he got in close enough, he squeezed the trigger and watched the metal soldier’s helmet fly off, buying Noctis time to impale it with his sword. Two were already down in two moves. Things were going well.

Prompto began to sweat as he came in closer. The remaining MTs were closing in on the Prince with their hulking forms. Prompto switched his gun for one of the machines that he’d grabbed a few nights back when they’d been in that trench. He charged the button and yelled to Noct to warp out of the area. Noct didn’t hesitate and streaked across the sky up into some power lines as Prompto released the catch. The three MTs were blasted back and Noctis took that moment to warp down on the one closest to Prompto. The Blond switched back to his gun and shot one that was struggling to get up right in the head.

The remaining MT towered up near Noctis. The Prince switched to his great sword and swung upwards, like he was high-sticking in hockey. Unfortunately, he didn’t consider his trajectory, and the Magitek landed hard against the back of the Regalia. Prompto’s jaw hung open as he heard a smashing sound as metal hit metal.

“Shit!” Noct cried as he ran to his father’s car. He kicked the MT off the car, as it was twitching into what looked like death throes (which made no sense as it wasn’t supposed to be alive…), to inspect the Regalia. Prompto hurried to his side and saw that the right taillight was completely smashed in and the bumper and part of the frame were dented.

“Dude, the fucking car. Oh my Gods, Ignis is gonna fucking kill us,” Prompto breathed, truly fearing the upcoming wrath of the Advisor. Noct also looked horrified, but terribly sad as well. Prompto bit on his lower lip. Of course, the car was the only thing that Noct had left of his dad. “Hey, you know what, don’t worry so much. I bet you Cid and Cindy can get this hammered out, no problem,” Prompto immediately consoled, willing his gun away to the Armiger and patting the Prince on his back. Noct’s head swung up to look at him.

“Really? You think this can be fixed?” Noct asked. Prompto could then see that Noctis’ eyes had gotten misty but now they held the slightest bit of hope. The Blond felt so bad that they had come to a time in their lives when they revered a car because it was all that they had left in memory to the last King of Lucis.

“Totes, dude. And how about we edit exactly how the car got mauled? I mean, I know you didn’t mean to throw a metal man at it, but you know…” Prompto trailed off. Noct let out a low laugh as he ran an arm across his eyes.

“Yeah. Not exactly the best decision that I’ve ever made. But at least we took out the MTs just between the two of us. I think you’ve really improved, Prom,” Noct said with a smile that stopped Prompto’s heart.

“Really?!” the Blond couldn’t help but ask, desperate to feel like he was pulling his own weight here. Noct nodded as his phone began ringing. It was Ignis’ ring tone.

“Fuck, here we go,” Noct said as he took in a deep breath and finally answered his phone. Prompto shifted from foot to foot as he nervously listened to the conversation. He could hear Ignis even though he wasn’t on speaker. He sounded alarmed and pissed, but not necessarily at them. “Yeah, we’re on our way. Be there in thirty minutes,” Noct said, ending the call.

“I guess that could have been worse?” Prompto hazarded. Noct nodded as he looked to the blemished car once more before getting into the driver’s seat. Prompto followed him and closed the door with a sigh. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t insisted on his damn photo.

“I think we’re gonna have to postpone our arcade visit,” the Prince said as he started the car and made a U-turn. Prompto nodded. They would have to be pretty fucking stupid to incur the further wrath of Ignis at this point. Prompto fidgeted with his camera while they drove in silence (aside from the music). He looked at the catoblepas shot and smiled for a moment before his lips fell back into their heavy pout.

“What’s wrong, Prom?” Noct questioned when they were minutes away from the Haven. Prompto forced a smile and shook his head.

“Nothing, buddy,” he chirped immediately. Noct looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Prom!” the Prince insisted. Prompto thought about lying, but Noct knew him too well.

“I feel bad. I mean, we have important shit to do here, and I have us scampering about the countryside to take pictures. And then because of that, the car got hurt. I’m sorry, Noct. I’m so stupid,” Prompto finally owned.

“You’re not stupid! And the Regalia thing isn’t even your fault. It’s kind of like nobody's fault, really. The same thing could have happened even if Iggy and Gladio had been there,” Noct protested as they pulled into the parking spot.

“Fine. But I shouldn’t be distracting you like this. You know, with dumb shit?” Prompto furthered, hanging his head low in shame. Noct killed the engine and turned to face the Blond.

“Today was the first day since we left that I had fun. For a few hours, I was able to forget why we’re actually out here. And it felt good, Prom. Like I really needed that. I needed to remember who I am, not just who everyone needs me to be. So, don’t hesitate to ask when you need to me to get nearly killed for some fucking picture. I’m happy to do it. I mean, it felt like being in Insomnia today. Just the two of us, fucking around, not a whole lot to worry about. It was great,” Noct expressed with a sincerity that left Prompto in no doubt to the truth of the words coming from the Prince’s lips.

“And you know, Prom,” Noct continued, reaching out for Prompto’s left hand with his right. Prompto’s amethyst eyes widened and glossed over with held tears to the familiar gesture. Noct had always kissed his hand when they were dating. Especially at times like now, when they were in the car, driving. “Maybe we can meet again, further down the river,” Noct finished, quoting from the song they listened to earlier. Prompto couldn’t help the twin streams that slid down his cheeks as Noct closed his eyes and lightly kissed Prompto’s gloved hand. He hated that he was wearing gloves and couldn’t feel Noct’s soft lips on his skin, but maybe that was for the better.

“And share what we both discovered, then revel in the view,” Prompto finished the quote with an aching heart. Noct smiled and squeezed his hand before releasing it. It would have been the perfect time for the Prince to kiss him. Both of their breathing was picking up and Prompto felt like he was being swept up in vertigo, swaying closer to his love.

“We better get back to the Haven,” Noct said, regret in his voice. Prompto nodded his head in agreement, even though that was the last thing he wanted right now. A small part of him was proud of Noctis. It was the first time the temptation had been there, and Noctis had walked away from it.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Prompto said, taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car. Prompto was completely absorbed in his own thoughts as they took the five-minute hike to their friends. He was warmed by the thought that Noct thought that they might be able to reunite, just not right now. It was better than nothing. Prompto suddenly felt determined to hurry up and end this war. He just wanted to be with Noctis again! Lazy in bed, half dressed and talking about manga and deciding where they were going out to eat dinner. Simpler times, happier times.

It took about ten minutes to calm Ignis down when Noctis told the story of what happened. The Advisor and Shield had completely packed up the campsite in their absence except for the folding chairs that they had been sitting in. Ignis was constantly interrupting Noct’s tale, to fill in details, but Gladiolus silently watched with his uncanny amber eyes. Prompto was all too happy to stand quietly, shifting from foot to foot in his nervousness. He felt like the conclusion to all of this would be to yell at Prompto.

“Well I think they did good. Took on Magitek all on their own, I’d say your skill is improving. But I also think this proves that we ought to stick together,” Gladio observed when everything was finally quiet. He didn’t look quite as miserable as he had this morning when they first stumbled upon him.

“Well no use beating a dead horse. Let’s get to the Regalia to assess the damage,” Ignis consented, deciding not to scold them after Gladio’s judgment. Prompto shot a nervous smile to Noctis. He thought they were getting off pretty light here.

“We’re going to have to get this fixed, Noctis,” Ignis stated firmly when they all returned to the car and stood as a group at the tail end. “I think maybe we should head to Hammerhead before we get further into Duscae. And it’s probably going to cost us all of our savings to be frank,” Ignis advised obviously unhappy. Noct let out a long sigh but didn’t argue.

“Well it’s going to take time to fix. We can pick up Hunts and I guess we can fucking go see Dino. Maybe there’s money in his stupid job,” Noct decided. Ignis opened the map with a frown and Gladio and he began discussing routes.

“We can make it to Galdin Quay in about three hours, which would be around two o’clock. Hammerhead is two hours from there. So, depending upon exactly what Dino needs us to do, we can make it to Hammerhead by nightfall and see if they can do repairs in the morning,” Ignis speculated. Noct nodded. They didn’t really have any other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Well I know that I sure could use something to distract me as the fate of my stupid country is decided. So please enjoy as I climb the walls of anxiety. I think my day off will be spent with some bourbon :) I even bought the good stuff ^-^
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope there were enough funny parts to break up the overall sadness of the story. I did break canon and had Luna's first message to Noct in the game happen in Alstor. But like, their two sentence messages just weren't cutting it for me.
> 
> I also decided that our favorite hulking Shield has allergies cos he's always sneezing when I play the game. I tried to create a system of distance between the settlements of Lucis and to be consistent with what I chose. I had my map that came with the strat guide dry mounted and everything for consultation purposes. That's some dedication there...or obsession. Also, I totally envision Noct and Prom hanging out at Kenny's with Jetty's, treating it like the arcade that it's not. Poor guys.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to comment or kudos. You guys are the best (but Imagine Noct telling you that around a campfire at night).
> 
> Okay bai!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks outside of the Wall, the Brotherhood finally makes it to Lestallum to see Iris.

Because their luck would never hold out, Dino’s next mission would take them out even farther than the Chocobo Outpost. A disgruntled Noct rudely told the journalist/amateur jeweler that they would get around to it after they had the car fixed. Dino seemed to take the young monarch’s attitude in stride and handed over an amethyst bracelet for their previous troubles (perhaps douche bags expected similar treatment from those above them?). 

It was obvious to all that Noct was once again annoyed with not receiving cash for their efforts, but after sensing the charm on the prized bracelet as something even stronger than the garnet bracelet that Gladio had been wearing, the Shield happily claimed the new accessory and Noct reluctantly wore the weaker one. For some reason, he was able to handle wearing two accessories at a time while the other three could only handle one. It made them feel nauseous.

“We read about it once. You have a higher tolerance to magic. We should be able to wear more accessories once we have become more acquainted with using magic,” Ignis explained. Prompto sighed under his breath. Ignis would not let the Blond equip any spells. Gladio didn’t seem very interested in using magic himself. Without the formal training that Noctis had received from his father—or even being able to sense it like he could—the three of them wielding magic had created some terrifying results. Ignis was the best at it after Noctis, of course, but his spells came out significantly weaker than the Prince’s own. Ignis was, however, learning how to imbue weapons with elements. He seemed to be getting better at it every day, much to Prompto’s envy. Not even Noctis really understood how he did it, blindly allowing Iggy to assist him in battle whenever the Advisor offered.

“Well I guess we should check out the Hunts and see if they had any new ones come in. We could also stop at Longwythe on the way to Hammerhead,” Gladio suggested. Noct moodily shrugged as there weren’t other options available. They cleared out a few Hunts by five and Ignis was already clicking his tongue in worry.

“Two hours to Longwythe. There’s absolutely no way that we’ll make it to Hammerhead before dark as we are going to need eat at some point,” Ignis lectured as they hoped into the car, dirty and sore from their quick scamper across the countryside. They did make some Gil though. Enough that Noct decided that they would be staying in the Three Z’s Motel tonight—not a tent or trailer. He just hadn’t told anyone yet. Besides, he was determined to play Justice Monster 5, Godsdamn it!

Upon arrival to Longwythe, they had time for a Hunt. There was a second one available at night as well, as it had to do with daemons. Ignis was aggressively cleaning his spotless glasses and shifting from foot to foot in impatience as Gladio and Noctis hashed out the details and talked pros and cons of a night Hunt. They decided to take it and Ignis finally stopped dancing around as they never asked for his opinion. Probably because they knew that the answer would have been in the negative. Once Noctis had accepted it, Ignis didn’t even protest, instead he switched to tactician and began a tirade of suggestions to make sure the Hunt didn’t end with them dead.

“Iggy aren’t you gonna stop them? I don’t wanna fight daemons again. Do you want to fight daemons again?” Noctis could hear Prompto pleading to his Advisor as they headed out for the daytime Hunt.

“It’s not my place to argue with His Highness once he has made a decision. At that point I must support Him and ensure His success,” Ignis explained. Prompto rolled his eyes elaborately.

“Sure. I recall you arguing with us as teenagers all the time,” Prompto had protested. Ignis had smirked but let the comment slide. Noctis had time to wonder if Ignis had been fighting with him less these days. He guessed he really had laid off and let Noctis take the wheel (well except with the actual car, of course). Once again, the realization that these men were no longer merely his best friends, but his Crownsguard, brought a chill to Noct’s spine. 

All the training they had been doing as he had grown up—that he had always found to be insufferable and useless—well now it was all falling into place. Ignis was advising and then supporting his decisions (whether he personally agreed with said decision or not). Gladiolus was clearing the way and keeping everyone from dying. And Noctis was expected to be making all the hard choices, for better or worse. It occurred to him that while his handlers may still boss him around about getting sleep, eating right, and his moments of grumpiness, they weren’t arguing when he decided that they would travel to a certain location or accept a specific Hunt. Noct was calling the shots.

Noct wondered if he was upholding his part in this act. Did Iggy and Gladio feel proud and place faith in his lead? Probably not. Noctis smiled sadly to himself. He needed to do better than this. But it was hard. He snuck a glance to Prompto, who was walking by his side and snapping shots of the rugged wilderness of Longwythe. 

Prompto was the least prepared for this destiny that was thrown upon their shoulders. Noct knew the man well enough to know that he was hiding a whole host of feelings of inadequacy. Yet Prompto tried his hardest to seem positive every day, to keep everyone laughing, to help wherever he could with any given task. Noct knew a good deal of that was due to him trying to prove his worth (which Noctis hated). But the rest was due to Prompto just being an amazingly selfless person who might romantically love the Prince, but also loved Ignis and Gladio as the Brothers that they were. If Prompto, who had absolutely no need to do this other than desiring to do so, could walk tall in the face of The Prophecy that loomed ahead of them, then Noctis had no excuses.

“Hey, Prompto?” Noct quietly said as they picked up the pace to follow Gladio who spotted their Hunt. Ignis was ahead of them and just out of hearing. Prompto turned to face the Prince, face open and masking any fear he might have felt going into yet another fight. His amethyst eyes looked into Noct’s, innocent of the tormenting love that plagued both of their hearts and minds.

“I love you,” Noct said evenly. Prompto’s eyes widened to the declaration and a small smile ghosted his pale, pink lips.

“I love you too,” he answered as he lightly shook his head and let out a small laugh. “Come on, we gotta concentrate,” Prompto added, jogging even faster, and leaving Noctis behind. Noct grinned. He knew that he took advantage of Prompto’s willingness to give into his every whim. Noct was trying to do as Gladio advised and cool off the feelings between him and his Blond. But most days ended up one step forward, two steps back. Noctis couldn’t even really feel guilty about it. He felt like he was already making a tremendous effort by just not dating the love of his life once more. If that meant occasionally slipping up, well than that’s what it fucking meant!

The daytime Hunt went down without a hitch. They had dinner at the Crowe’s Nest as they waited for night to fall. Noct took advantage of being in charge and told Ignis to book a room for the night. Ignis agreed, though with narrowed eyes, as Gladio laughed low under his breath taking a gulp from his Jettys.

“One might wonder exactly why you are laughing?” Ignis had muttered darkly to his best friend. Gladio smirked at Ignis’ ruffled feathers as he wiped his mouth across the sleeve of his light jacket (it got cold in Leide during the night).

“Yah, one might. Gods, I wish this were a beer,” Gladio replied, skirting around the question. Ignis scoffed and rose to do as he was told.

“While Iggy’s doing that, you mind buying whatever curatives we’re low on?” Noct asked Gladio. It was Ignis’ turn to stop and smirk near the entrance. To Gladio’s credit, he didn’t get his panties in a twist over the command (he was always bitching about them getting too many, or few, of specific items as it were).

“Sure, but what’s next, gonna make Blondie go and wash the car? You’re super bossy all of a sudden,” Gladio called out. Prompto’s eyes had widened at the mention of his hypothetical errand. He did not look enthusiastic for it.

“Nah, we're about to hit up the arcade. I mean we have an hour before it’s even dusk. Besides, you two are always telling me that I need to lead you. Just living up to your expectations,” Noct answered through a shit-eating grin. Gladio was silent for one second before releasing a rumbling laugh that caught the entire diner’s attention. More than one lady was left blushing.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that, Noct? A’right, a’right. I’ll get on the curative game as soon as I finish up my food,” Gladio said, still smiling as he shook his head in disbelief and went back to sucking down his Jettys. Ignis looked less amused as he exited the diner to head across the street to book their room.

“I can’t believe that Gladdy took that so well,” Prompto whispered with widened eyes. Noct shrugged, still smiling.

“You know that I can hear you, right Blondie?” Gladio called from around Noctis. They were all sitting at the counter after all.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that you took that so well,” Prompto repeated louder this time, not feeling silly for being overheard. Gladio shrugged.

“Well, I mean the kid has a point. Besides, you’ve both been doing pretty good work out there, fighting today. I think you deserve a couple of games. Gotta do your Royal Duty and get them high scores, right?” Gladio mocked, but in good humor.

“Man, you’re sharp today,” Noct teased back.

“Sharp e’ryday,” Gladio answered.

“Come on, Prom. Let’s master this bitch,” Noct announced to his Blond. Prompto nodded with a seriousness that Noct respected. This was fucking serious.

“Okay, I think I’m starting to get the hang of it,” Prompto called to Noct ten minutes later. Even though they’d only played Justice Monster 5 once in Alstor, they had already created rules. Prompto would use the machine on the left always, and Noct on the right. And the high score name would always be Promptis no matter who earned it. It was the arcade rules they held from Insomnia, and it felt good to bring tradition with them, even when all was lost. It was even more impressive that these words were shared through some sort of osmosis, never actually being communicated, but simply felt and understood.

“See that? When it’s all glowing? Well press that. See?” Prompto instructed.

“Yass!” Noct shouted as his ball went all crack head status and began taking out the baddies like no other. Noct ended up getting ninth place and their gamer name was finally debuted outside of the Wall—Promptis. Their mutual +cheering drew Gladio and Iggy’s attention.

“Is that wise, using such a well-known name?” Ignis asked. Noct laughed.

“I don’t think it’s well-known here. I mean no one has even recognized me so far, except for like Dino. Besides, Ardyn knows we weren’t in Insomnia. He knows we’re alive,” Noct answered, not letting such glum thoughts obstruct his current happiness.

“Yah. People who know to track Noct through arcade high scores almost deserve to find us. I mean, that would be a pretty smart individual,” Prompto laughed. Even Ignis couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across his lips. It was a ridiculous scenario.

“Very well. Well I say we should start heading out. We can at least get near our Hunt before full dark to avoid fighting daemons on the way there as well as on the way back,” Ignis suggested. Noct saw Prompto give a nervous twitch at the mention of fighting daemons, but they had already done it more than once and had come through.

The group headed out on foot south (since the fucking chocobos were still unavailable and Ignis’ bitch ass refused to drive at night).

“The Kenny’s manager said they’ve been appearing not too far off the road. Said it’s near a place called the Balouve Mines?” Gladio shared as they all lightly jogged.

“Near but not in, right? I don’t wanna be underground for like hours again,” Prompto squeaked. Gladio smiled but shook his head.

“Near, but not in,” the Shield echoed amused. It’s not as if any of the four had savored that particular event.

“Although, a place like the Balouve Mines does sound like something we should investigate, though certainly not tonight. I chanced to hear some locals speak of it as well. The mine was abandoned long ago because of the daemon activity inside of it. But it is rumored that there is a particularly powerful foe in there. Perhaps it’s guarding something,” Ignis speculated. Noct couldn’t help but look to his Advisor with interest in his eyes.

“Yah, I was hearing some of that too, but I think we might need some more training under out belts before then. Definitely better weapons. We’re not here to die,” Gladio said, adding his two cents. Noct nodded to the older men’s words.

“Well just mark it on the map if we see it, so we can come back on a later date,” Noct ordered.

They made it to the location a little after the sun set and it was near full dark. They hadn’t run into too many wild beasts, and the ones that they had, proved to be of little concern. 

“Hmm, maybe it’s not dark enough?” Prompto suggested as he found an obliging bolder to lean against. He pulled out his camera and took a few shots of the scenery. 

“I think I saw some pea pods fifty yards that way. I’m going to grab them quickly,” Ignis announced, sprinting off in the direction he’d gestured to. Gladio began looking around the boulders for Gods knew what. But his instincts proved to be good as he found a high elixir.

“Noct! Look, up ahead!” Prompto suddenly called as he lowered his camera. Sure as shit, the tell-tale blinking lights of an airship was hovering above and slowly descending. Prompto’s cry had caught Ignis’ attention and the Advisor began to sprint back as he summoned his daggers. The others took their cue, and weapons materialized as one, stray crystals swirling around in the now dark night.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Gladio moaned as a familiar crackling could be heard behind them. It would seem the daemon goblins had finally decided to appear. The MTs dropped then, and Noct felt like it was more than the usual amount. Of course, Niflheim would begin to take them seriously while they were on a night Hunt! And what was worse was the fact that Ignis was on the other side of them.

“I’m not quick enough for those fucking goblins. You take care of them, Blondie. I’m going after the big boys,” Gladio barked before charging into metal with a growl. Noct felt a slight apprehension. This battle didn’t feel particularly well planned. He saw Prompto turn around and try to line up a shot. He missed as the goblin magically (literally) sailed away through the night sky. Noct set his eye on where the thing reappeared and warp-striked into the little bastard. It flew back a couple of feet, but then was up again.

“Watch out, Noct!” Prompto cried. Noct instinctively rolled away to his left as far as he could and avoided an axe that slammed down into the dirt. One of the MTs had snuck up behind him while he’d been distracted. A disgruntled Ignis appeared with daggers glowing in electricity as he sank them into the axe men’s back.

“This is a disaster! We should retreat!” he called angrily. Noct could see Gladio surrounded by three MTs, he didn’t look like he was fairing too well since a goblin was behind him, obviously doing his clairvoyant tricks to drag Gladio’s sword away from his intended targets. “At the very least, we need to take out the daemons first. Though hard to target, they are posing the bigger threat right now!” Ignis added as he easily read Noct’s hesitation on his face.

“I got an idea!” Prompto shouted as he held his gun towards the sky. He released a shot that yielded unexpected results. A ball of bright light was suspended above the daemons, who suddenly seemed stupefied from the brilliance. Noct wasted no more time and warped into the nearest one, hacking into the creature with his sword. He could sense Ignis nearby, moving in for the kill too, gunshots also singing closely in the chilled night air. They had finally gotten the opening that they had desperately needed. As the light wore off, they had pretty much already cleaned up house as far as the daemons were concerned.

“Nice one, Prompto!” Noct called out. Prompto was lining up a shot with the lone daemon that was still plaguing his Shield. He managed a headshot that finally took down the annoying piece of daemon shit.

“Ah, well, you know,” Prompto babbled, still really bad at accepting compliments. The three finally joined Gladio and ten minutes later, the desert was polluted with metal body parts. Ignis jogged over to Prompto who was oddly looking down at the ground where a severed mechanical arm lay. The Advisor clapped the Blond on the back proudly.

“You saved us there, Prompto! Excellent work!” Ignis happily praised. Gladio was smirking as he kicked around the ground, looking for anything salvageable. He didn’t seem so confident with Niff loot.

Ignis’ clap seemed to break Prompto from his reverie and he forced on a smile (at least Noctis noticed that it was forced).

“Nah, it wasn’t anything,” Prompto dismissed.

“Well I beg to differ. How did you even manage that? Did you come across some new ammo?” Ignis inquired, seriously curious (naturally). Prompto seemed to blush under the harsh light of Noct’s flashlight that was pointing towards the Blonde’s pale face.

“Well I had an idea. I’ve noticed that you’ve been able to cast magic onto your daggers, so I was wondering if I could do something similar with my bullets. So when I couldn’t sleep the other night at the Haven, I carved some of the runes that are all over the floor of the campsite into a few of the shells with my ceremonial dagger, since it’s sort of been blessed by the Astrals through King Regis? Well at least that’s what I was counting on. And I guess it worked?” Prompto explained. Ignis’ forehead scrunched up in a strange mix of approval and terror.

“Well I would caution against inscribing runes when we cannot read what they say, but I am still impressed. That would be light magic. I don’t even believe Noct can summon light magic. Well except with the Ring of Lucii. It’s supposed to be unique to Oracles,” Ignis explained flabbergasted.

“I heard tale that there are some weapons that are blessed by Oracles to do light damage. But they’re rare and a pretty penny,” Gladio said. “Hey, Blondie, do me a favor and see if any of this shit is worth taking,” Gladio interrupted. “I don’t wanna be out here much longer. Them damn Niffs are deliberately ambushing us when we’re otherwise occupied, don’t you think?” Gladio speculated.

“Yes, I have begun to notice that as well,” Ignis agreed. Within a few minutes, they were all jogging in the night, Gladio leading them down the road where there were some streetlights to keep the daemons at bay—sort of. They outran an Iron Giant at Ignis’ request, saying there was no reason to push their luck. As everyone was already tired, there were no objections.

They were forced to fight off a couple of more goblins and flan on their way back to Longwythe, but they made short work of it (even though Noct did notice when Gladio just held back and let the three take out the goblins. What the actual fuck?). Noct could see that they were all glad to be staying in a motel tonight. An actual decent sized shower was just what they needed. It was already pretty late, but never too late to wash off daemon blood.

“I call first shower!” Noct announced as Ignis was unlocking the door to their room.

“Yeah, we know, you always call first shower,” Prompto said with a sigh. Noct grinned but would not budge even for Prompto. Every now and then, it paid to be the Prince…King…whatever. Noct just gratefully holed himself in the bathroom with its cracked tiles and mismatched cabinets and enjoyed hot water running down his filthy frame. This was what made life worth living these days.

***

“So where did Noct go off to?” Prompto questioned as he toweled off his hair. Ignis was sitting in a chair by the light of a lamp, sewing a button back on Noct’s black jacket. Gladio was in the corner of the room doing handstand pushups, because why not?

“He said something about needing air. The footsteps we heard a little while ago would suggest he’s found it on the roof,” Ignis answered, never losing focus on his mending. Prompto looked to his phone. It was nearly one in the morning. The Blond was surprised that Ignis wasn’t fretting here.

Prompto said nothing and hung his towel up to avoid a tongue lashing from the Advisor. Gladio finally finished his set, and stood upright, sweat pouring down his face.

“I’m gonna hit the shower. Go get him, Blondie. He’s probably moping over Insomnia. Tell him it’s bedtime,” Gladio ordered. Prompto nodded eagerly enough but saw a glint of warning in Gladio’s eyes. This was to be a PG interaction. Gladio closed the bathroom door behind him and Prompto let out a sigh. It sucked having everyone so attentive to his and Noctis’ emotions all of the time.

“Try and get him to talk, Prompto. I’m sure he could use a confidant right about now. But don’t force him of course,” Ignis added as Prompto was about to leave the room. Prompto merely stared at Ignis before walking out. Maybe Gladio and Iggy thought it was his place to help Noctis in these situations, but if he were going to help him, he would do it his way. 

Didn’t it say something that Ignis and Gladiolus didn’t even offer to fetch the Prince in his stead? No, they didn’t, because they knew that anything they had to say would come with a knee-jerk reaction from Noct. So, they really ought to keep their advice to themselves, Prompto decided, only feeling a little bit guilty that he would never be brave enough to voice those thoughts aloud.

Prompto walked around the motel a few times as silently as possible, not wishing to wake up any travelers that may be trying to get sleep. He finally found a utility ladder that he could reach if he jumped up. As always, Prompto’s jealousy over Noct’s ability to warp surfaced. Luck (or Gladio) would have it that Prompto could easily do a pull up these days, so getting access to the roof wasn’t all that hard. Prompto deliberately made his footsteps audible enough, so as not to startle his best friend, as he circled around to the front, where the Prince sat before the giant neon letters that spelt out “motel”.

Prompto took a moment to hesitate. An image of yet another Magitek arm flashed across his mind (someone in their party certainly liked to sever limbs it would seem). Prompto was super close to taking a picture of it this time, but then he realized that everyone was drawing in near to him. But in that moment, he had decided that he wanted to tell Noctis the truth. Despite the fact that there wasn’t much that he could say, he no longer wanted to be holding this secret. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna fucking do it. Prompto chanted in his head as he closed in on his friend.

“So, whatcha doin’?” Prompto asked as he sat down a respectable distance away from the dreamiest man on the Star. Noct didn’t look happy nor sad to see him. He was the vision of neutrality.

“Nothing much. Just chillin,” was the civil answer. Prompto nodded his blond head of hair.

“Hmm. Cool,” he responded. It grew quiet and Prompto silently cursed himself as he thought about how to best bring up the subject of Magitek when Noct, randomly enough, killed the awkward silence.

“That was one hell of a day, huh?” Prompto blinked in surprise at Noct’s sudden gift for small talk. It was mightily out of character for him.

“Yeah, but it was fun. Every day's fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed. I never imagined it’d work out like this. That I’d get to go on an adventure with you guys,” Prompto answered, hoping that Noct would ask him why he could never imagine such a thing. He just needed a lead in.

“Who would’ve thought, huh?” Noct said amiably enough. Prompto decided he needed a new angle.

“So, how long have we been friends now? Let’s see…beginning of high school…so that’s five years?” Prompto observed, deciding to walk Noct through the early years that he never really shared with the Prince before. They were painful to recall and Prompto did not like to speak about them.

“Yeah, but we’ve known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?”

“Huh? You still remember that?” Prompto questioned, suddenly becoming very embarrassed. Deep down he knew that Noctis had always remembered him, but he still didn’t like to talk about it, or the reminder of how fat and alone he’d been as a child.

“Could hardly forget being gawked at.” Prompto blushed.

“Well, y’know, it isn’t exactly easy being in the presence of royalty,” Prompto countered defensively.

“And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time,” Noct declared, adding insult to injury. It seemed like he’d wanted to say that for some time now.

“Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something. Feels just like yesterday,” Prompto responded, as his state of fluster now was very akin to the one from back then. This conversation certainly wasn’t headed in the direction that he, Ignis, or Gladiolus had intended. It was an evil sort of memory lane that Prompto had managed to avoid speaking about for five years.

“You should have said something sooner,” Noct observed, in a strange sort of mood. Usually these sort of conversations got the Prince mad and fast. But he seemed pretty calm right now. Prompto was a bit thrown.

“Oh, Noct…you just wouldn’t understand. Back then, I was…actually never mind,” Prompto stopped talking. This was going nowhere fast. He was better off actually thinking out this dialogue before jumping into it he decided.

“Hey, you can’t just stop halfway.” Prompto glanced at Noct through his bangs. He had his ex-boyfriend’s full attention. Of course he would when he didn’t want it at all.

“Yeah, I know. I used to be super shy. Couldn’t talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends—at least not real ones. I was always alone. And there were times when I felt, well, worthless,” Prompto confessed into the darkness. That had been the most he’d ever honestly described of his childhood to Noct since the revelation of his connections to Cor. He wasn’t going to go into the hell of group homes or being adopted by people who didn’t seem interested in him at all.

“So that’s what’s been bugging you?” Noct questioned. He looked like he was offering Prompto an out. Prompto went back and forth on how much he should say. Maybe he could get this back where he needed to go.

“I mean, when you look at me, you wouldn’t think that I’m anything but a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky joker. But that isn’t the real me. Behind all the quips and laughs, I’m a mess of hang-ups,” Prompto began, knowing that Noct already knew this much. They had lived together and dated for over two years.

“I’ve always felt inferior to you guys. I’m not royalty and I’m not strong. I’m nothing really. Unlike Gladio, I’m not good with people. The way he connects with them, he’s operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, I’m not smart and can’t cook to save myself.

“But when we hangout, it’s so much fun I forget what I’m not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don’t belong. But I want to. Every moment, I’m desperate to earn my place—too prove that I’m good enough,” Prompto explained. Most of this wasn’t news to Noct. He suspected that he had picked up on all these things that had been mostly unsaid, but rather obvious. But it seemed like so much more now that they were on the run, with nowhere safe to go to.

“Think what you will, but I think you’re good enough for me,” Noct finally answered into the silence. Prompto faced him, wondering how he meant that exactly.

“So, you really think I’m doing okay?” Prompto asked, sort of afraid to hear his answer. The Blond knew that he was the weak link when it came to the Crownsguard. He really did want their approval more than just about anything right now.

“Yeah, I do. Anything else?” Noct asked. Prompto blinked, realizing the tangent the conversation had steered off into. He had missed his chance to bring up his true origins story.

“Uh, no. Nothing at all. I’m sorry I got so real all of a sudden,” Prompto apologized, knowing that he definitely lacked the courage to go through with it now.

“You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser?” Noct scolded mildly.

“Huh? Why, you mad, bro? Seriously though, thanks for making the time for this loser,” Prompto said with a smile. This was probably the first time he had ever been able to confess his feelings of inferiority to Noctis without getting a tongue lashing. Prompto vaguely wondered if Ignis had drugged Noct’s food with a sedative, or perhaps his own food with a hallucinogenic?

“Feels good to get that off my chest,” Prompto admitted.

“Happy to hear.”

“Alright. I’m gonna keep on keepin’ on the only way I know how,” Prompto announced, rising as he was starting to feel awkward. Not to mention that Noct hadn’t turned this into an opportunity to rekindle their flame like he usually did anytime they were alone. Prompto had mixed feelings on that one.

“Yeah, you do that,” Noct answered, still sitting like he had no intention of getting up.

“By the way, the real reason I came up here was cos mom and dad were complaining that it’s bedtime,” Prompto remembered to say. “Hey, isn’t that my mp3 player?” Prompto questioned as he saw Noct pulling said device out of his pocket, ear buds and all.

“Yeah, I figured they had. And yes, this is yours,” Noct answered with a grin.

“What the hell, dude? We transferred my library to yours. What’s with the lifting?” Prompto accused. Noct shrugged, not even offering to hand it back over.

“Well you updated your play lists, but not mine. And I really like some of them,” Noct answered. Prompto paled. All his new play lists were breakup orientated.

“Which ones?” Prompto couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh,” Noct began, looking down at the mp3 player to see the titles. “I Hate Myself and Want to Die and Suffer My Desire for You,” Noct answered without missing a beat or acting like he damn well knew that they were all created based off of him. Prompto felt mortified.

“I really like the transition of Strangers to Ourselves to Off You. They are like so chill, yet so eerily sad. It’s like music to drown to or something,” Noct explained with no shame.

“I hate you,” Prompto couldn’t help but blurt out. Noct’s calm face finally faltered. His brow furrowed and his piercing blue eyes narrowed in concern.

“Why?”

“Cos ‘music to drown to’ sounds like an awesome play list and you thought of it first,” Prompto said, smiling to put his best friend at ease.

“Ass.”

“Fucker.” They shared a laugh into the darkness.

“I’ll be in soon. Just wanna hear some music first,” Noct said. Prompto nodded and quietly headed around the back side of the motel to the ladder. Even though he had a good talk with Noct, he was still mad at himself for missing an opportunity to come clean.

***

“Thank the Fucking Six; we’ve made it,” Gladiolus uncharacteristically mumbled out from his rumbling chest. Ignis was at the wheel, pulling off to the left side of the road, which was some sort of parking area overlooking the great cliffs and chasms that wrapped around the front side of the city of Lestallum. The top of the Regalia was down, and the sun was brutal, radiating heat onto them.

No one was dressed weather appropriate, having come from the Chocobo Outpost, where it had been pouring down rain this morning. The six-hour drive had been the cure for the rainy region of Alstor. Once again, the climate of Eos was baffling.

“Damn this place is hot!” Noct whined beside the Shield from the back seat. Noct was wiping a trail of sweat down from the side of his face with the back of his light jacket.

“Then just take your shirt off,” Gladio suggested, already in the process of doing just that. From all the locals he’d seen heavily congesting all the sidewalks and roads, he would fit right in this city.

“Like you? No way!” Noct protested. His attention was not at its best though as two women walked past the now parked vehicle, wearing bikini tops and showing plenty of darkened skin. Prompto giggled from the front seat, obviously seeing Noctis drool a little. Gladio smirked as he shook his head.

“What? Too embarrassed to show your scrawny body?” Gladio asked, trying to shake Noct from his leering before the women noticed. He was too late, and the women laughed together as they continued to saunter on their ways.

“Hey! I’ve got muscle! You just can’t see it,” Noctis declared loudly, trying to save face with the locals who were no longer paying their party any attention. Prompto and Ignis were sharing a private smirk and Gladio tried his best to tuck back his smile. The last thing he needed was for Noct to fall headlong into one of his shitty moods.

“If you say so,” the Shield conceded. Noct rolled his eyes but did begin to take his jacket off. Prompto didn’t need prodding to peel off his vest and show off his toned, little arms; the Blond was already digging his camera out from his bag, eyes somewhat crazed as he was apparently overwhelmed with subject matter.

“Iris is staying at the Leville, correct?” Ignis called to Gladio, making eye contact in the rearview mirror. Gladio was all smiles then.

“Yep. Let’s head over right away, she’s been waiting long enough,” Gladio answered, eagerly getting out of the car to stretch his legs. He raised his arms up and arched his spine, causing many creaks and cracks. These car rides were killing him. But he had been eager to see his baby sister since the day Insomnia fell. Even though he had spoken with her a few times on the phone since then, he needed to see her face to really believe that she was okay.

“Yeah. Let’s,” Noctis agreed with the nicest smile he had passed his Shield’s way in sometime. As much as they had always butted heads (and with alarming frequency lately), Noctis knew how much he cared about his sister. Gladio knew that Noct cared about his sister as well, just not in the way that she cared about the Prince. How easier life could have been if Noctis and Iris had just been betrothed at a young age.

“Okay, but we totally need to come back here later for more pictures! Oh man! I had no idea that there were actual cities outside the Wall! This is sort of exciting!” Prompto beamed, going into his hyperactive mode that arose every now and then.

“This is the largest city, aside from Insomnia, in Lucis. It prospers from the power plant that runs off the meteor,” Ignis explained.

“No kidding?” Prompto responded. “I wonder how you even do that? And it’s kind of cool, that they use something of the Astrals for science and not magic,” Prompto observed.

“It is intriguing,” Ignis allowed, locking up the car now that everyone was out. “I’m able to spot some Crown-citizens, I think. We shouldn’t stand out too badly here. But to be clear, no announcing who we are,” Ignis instructed. The other three men nodded as one and started up the stairs that would bring them to street level.

“Fuck me, is that a Ramen Truck?” Gladio called when they made it to the main road. Parked off to the side was a truck that he recognized all too well from Insomnia. “I didn’t know that they had this outside of the Wall,” Gladio added, already heading straight to the truck, practically salivating. He could hear Noct and Prompto giggling behind his back, probably teasing him for how quickly his conviction to see Iris had been derailed after seeing his favorite non-Iggy food; but shit, what if there wasn’t another opportunity? It had been weeks since he’d had the liberty of a cup of noodles.

“Noct, where’s the cash? Stock up on these,” Gladio ordered with a snap of his fingers. Obviously, Noct was much too amused with the entire situation to balk at the order. He readily handed over a few bills of Gil and continued to giggle with Prompto. Gladio shamelessly bought as much instant ramen as he could afford with what Noctis had forked over.

“Well then, shall we?” Ignis asked, pushing glasses up by the bridge of his frames. He too looked amused but Gladio didn’t mind. So, he had simple pleasures, what of it? The group crossed the main road and together they looked like tourists with wide eyes. Lestallum was choked with street vendors and food stalls. Women walked around in groups, some in bikini tops, and some sporting odd metallic jump suits. They seemed at ease and lacking the modesty that one usually observed with women in Insomnia. Gladio found it a welcome change. It didn’t look like men had to make the first move in this city. It was quite the role reversal.

After being offered samples of food, openly appraised by brash women, and feeling overwhelmed by the heat, Ignis finally asked a local for directions to the Leville. They cut through some alleys that had their fair share of litter and graffiti (some even professing their love for the Oracle, which Prompto photographed with laughter). They could finally see the two-storied building of the hotel once they cleared the confined alleyway. The four men cheerfully headed over when suddenly the ground began to shake.

Gladio had heard locals speaking of earthquakes as they had walked through the city, but it was still a bit of a shock to be in one. Even still, he could tell that it wasn’t a serious quake, and it ended nearly as soon as it began. The locals looked around and whispered in hushed, worried tones, but the thrum of the city life soon picked back up, speaking volumes of just how frequent these tremors had become. 

But then he heard Noct gasping and holding his head. Gladio listened to Noct lie and try and say that the headache wasn’t that bad. He had to force himself to un-ball his fist and unclench his jaw. These fucking headaches were perplexing him. What if Noctis had a fucking aneurysm or something while they were scampering about the countryside?

They entered the hotel and Ignis made his way to the receptionist to book a room while Gladio text Iris, telling her that they had finally arrived. Ignis was just making his way from the front desk when Gladio heard the familiar sound of boots stomping down a staircase. He took a deep breath but didn’t turn around, oddly finding his eyes flooding with tears. How many times in the past had he scolded his sister for running down the stairs so loudly? Now the sound was music to his ears. It could have very well been a sound that he never heard again.

“Gladdy!” Iris cried as she finished the last of the steps. She rushed over to the group but oddly held herself back from embrace. Gladio wanted nothing more than to envelope her into his arms and never let her go again, but he respected her strength then, although he knew it was masking some deeper truth. “Look at you guys, holding your own out there!” Iris praised.

“What can I say, you look good!” Prompto praised the teen with a grin. Iris smiled back. Prompto wasn’t wrong. Iris didn’t look wounded or dirty. She looked pretty normal, except for her expressions.

“All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?” Iris asked, only then sounding a little desperate. It took Gladio everything he had to not bear hug her then. She was acting so brave, even though she had lost just about everything.

“That’s the plan,” Ignis answered. Iris’ demeanor cracked just a little then to show how relieved she felt.

“When you have time, we have catching up to do,” Gladio ordered. He noticed how his baby sister hesitated to look in his eyes and respond then.

“Sure,” she answered. “What’s your room number? I can show you around, I know this place pretty well,” she offered, walking over to Ignis who was checking his key for the number. “Oh, that’s upstairs. Follow me!” she offered. True to her word, Iris led them easily enough to their room. They had only just gotten in when two familiar figures stood in the doorway.

“Jared and Talcott! Is it good to see you!” Gladio announced with true joy. Jared was standing humbly, heavily relying on his cane as the young Talcott was overjoyed to see everyone.

“Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!” the young boy declared with smiles. Iris giggled as Jared looked slightly embarrassed.

“Please excuse my grandson. He is yet to learn his manners,” Jared apologized with a slight bow. If there was one thing that Gladio never had to worry about in terms of Noctis, it was his lack of snobbery. The Prince’s title had never gone to his head in regard to that.

“Eh, I like it,” Noct answered, not letting Gladio down. Talcott beamed even brighter if that were at all possible.

“Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t impose,” Jared concluded.

“A very good night to you, Your Highness,” Talcott called as he and his grandfather took bows before leaving. Iris quietly closed the door behind the pair and the group took seats where they could.

“So, Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?” Noctis finally asked after a moment of silence. Iris’ face took on a sad look, but her voice came out strong enough.

“Not pretty. The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of the outlying neighborhoods made it out in one piece,” she answered. It didn’t take a genius to know that she was seriously downplaying the severity there.

“The Empire had tactical targets in mind,” Ignis deduced.

“You know if there’s anything else, you can ask me,” Iris suddenly pressed to the Prince. Noctis looked as clueless as ever. Gladio knew right away that she was referring to the Oracle.

“Yeah, uh thanks,” Noct said, obviously confused. Iris kept staring at him until he finally said, “uh, what?”

“So, about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. Apparently, she left right away, but at least it means that she’s okay,” Iris said. She wouldn’t know that they had already heard from Luna. Gladio could easily tell that his baby sister was trying to be a good person and ease Noct’s apprehension of his fiancé’s health and safety, even though she was breaking her own heart doing so. Everything was always so dramatic with his friends and family!

“Good to hear. Thanks,” Noct answered, not really knowing what he should divulge here. Iris suddenly rose.

“Yeah. Well, get a good night’s rest,” she offered, heading over to the door, avoiding eye contact. It looked like she had reached her threshold for keeping a brave face.

“Iris, I’m coming with you. I’ll be back later tonight, alright guys? No doing anything crazy while I’m gone,” Gladio said, acting tough. He could tell that all three of his friends were one hundred percent understanding on this subject. He needed to be with his sister. They wouldn’t begrudge him for it. Gladio felt how lucky he was then to have these men, his Brothers.

“Yeah right. You're always are behind all of our worst ideas,” Noct teased. Prompto giggled.

“Don’t worry over us. I’ll keep them in line,” Ignis said with a smile as he rose and discreetly passed him some Gil. Gladio’s eyes bored into Ignis’ green gratefully. There was a reason Ignis was his best friend.

“Thanks, guys,” Gladio said as he followed Iris into the hallway. “Where’s your room? Are you sharing with Jared and Talcott?” Gladio questioned his sister now that they were alone. She merely shook her head no and led the way, knowing better than to object. They made it to her room quickly enough, and as soon as the door was shut and locked, Iris rushed into Gladio’s arms, just like she always had growing up. The teen sobbed into his chest with abandon.

Her small frame shook, and soul wrenching sobs escaped her. Gladio could feel his tank top soaking up her hot tears and he just held her close, maybe a tad too tightly. But he needed to really feel her by his side. He felt such guilt knowing that even if he could change everything, he’d still have to choose Noctis over Iris, even though they were all that was left of the Amicitia’s. They were all they had left. 

Gladio felt his own eyes mist up but he swallowed back his tears. Iris had been playing strong for weeks now, it was time for her to breakdown and have someone be strong for her. When her cries didn’t cease, Gladio once again felt ashamed that he had not been able to be there for his sister. But it was his duty to stand by Noctis just as it had been their father’s duty to die beside their King.

At length, Iris seemed to have cried herself dry, and Gladio led her to the bed where they took a seat. He smoothed back her damp bangs and hair from her face as she struggled to pull a tissue out from its box to wipe up some inevitable snot.

“I’m so glad that you made it out. I was sick with worry over you until I ran into Monica and she told me that Dustin had got you out safely. Iris, how did you get out?” Gladio asked quietly. Iris blushed a bit then and Gladio was completely confused.

“Well first I was so mad. I really wanted to go to the treaty signing and dad said no that I had to stay home. I mean, now I know why he was so adamant about it, but then? Oh, I was horrible, Gladdy! I yelled at him and accused him of being overprotective. I told him that if I had been a boy, he would have treated me differently. Oh, Gladdy, I was so mean. He looked so sad but stood his ground. And when he was leaving, he just held me close. He didn’t say anything really, just held me close. That was the last time I saw him.”

“Oh, Iris, there’s no way that you could have known,” Gladio whispered as he smoothed back her hair some more. Iris shook her head.

“No, wait, Gladdy. It gets worse,” she stopped him from consoling her. Iris lifted her head up so that his hand fell from it. It looked like she was steeling herself up for a pretty big confession.

“I called Justin. He was stationed for perimeter check around the Citadel. I made him help me sneak out to the ceremony. He didn’t want to, but, well I took advantage of his feelings for me and made him do it,” Iris began her confession. Gladio was livid but said nothing. He remembered the Crownsguard that he had caught making out with his sister over a year or so ago. How could a Loyal Servant of the Crown make such an idiotic decision? Because that young, dumb ass, Crownsguard was in love with his sister, who in turn was in love with a Prince. It must be hard to compete with that.

“When the explosions went off outside of the Citadel, he protected me. I never felt so ashamed. He abandoned his station to get me home even when the citizens really needed his help. He got hurt too, shot in the arm by a Magitek. It took forever, but he got me home where Dustin was waiting for me. Dad had Dustin set aside to help me out along with Jared and Talcott. Even though Justin worked so hard to help me out, Dustin gave him such a tongue lashing and sent him off to Gods knows where to join the remaining Crownsguard. I haven’t seen or heard from him since,” Iris said, finishing her story with fresh tears falling down her face. She looked too exhausted to even dab at them.

Gladio knew that she was ashamed of herself. He knew that she was carrying the guilt of her final moments with their father, final words that could never be unsaid. She carried the weight of having manipulated someone who cared about her enough to abandon his post, get hurt on the process, and more than likely a serious reprimand afterwards. Abandoning your post was a serious offense. It usually merited a dishonorable discharge not to mention sentencing.

“Oh, Iris. Look, dad didn’t take any of that to heart. He probably would have spent three hours of you yelling at him if it meant that he had more time with you. Dad knew what was going to happen, but he couldn’t say anything. That’s why they sent us away too. Noctis has to fulfill The Prophecy, you know. He’s the True King,” Gladio explained. Iris’ eyes widened.

“Really?!” she asked in awe. Gladio nodded as he patted her on the head again.

“I was upset when I realized that dad didn’t fill me in, but I now understand that he couldn’t. If we had known what was going to happen, then there’s no chance in hell that we would have left. And then Noct probably would have ended up dead and the whole Star would go to shit. It’s hard to swallow, but it’s why we have to keep moving forward and be strong,” Gladio explained. Iris sniffed and nodded.

“As for that Justin shit, well you know that I’m pissed. But I also know there’s no way that you didn’t learn your lesson there. As much as I want to punch the mother fucker, he did save my stupid baby sis. So, I guess I won’t go after his ass this time. I’ll see if Cor knows anything about him the next time I see the Marshal,” Gladio offered. Iris’ dark eyes lit up.

“Yes! Please Gladdy. I need to know that he’s okay. And I need to apologize too,” she answered.

“I’d fucking say so,” Gladio answered a bit gruff. It was going to take him some time before his anger over that particular story defused.

“I have seen Cor once. He was very kind and if he knew about all of the trouble that I caused, he didn’t say anything. But dad gave him these to pass on to us. Mom's for me and dad's for you,” Iris said as she pulled two rings out from her pocket. It was their parent’s wedding rings. Gladio imagined that his dad would have preferred to pass them on himself, but that would have made everything obvious.

Gladio took his dad’s wedding band and looked at it. He would avenge his death. He would also make his father proud of him and serve Noctis just as well as Regis had been served by His Shield.

“Iris, I don’t know how long we’re going to be able to stick around here. I want to be with you, but you know that I have my duty,” Gladio explained quietly. Iris kicked Gladio’s boot with her own.

“I’m not stupid, Gladdy. You’re the Shield to…well, the King. That’s why I haven’t been calling you. I didn’t want you to feel guilty or obligated to look after me. Cor said that Monica would be heading this way soon. When she arrives, I am to assist her with refugee relief. He said it was my duty as a Noble Woman in the House of Amicitia to help our people. 

“I told him that I would, duh! But I also made him promise to set me up for combat training. I’m an Amicitia after all, and if anything ever happened to you, Gods forbid, well I’d be next in line,” Iris said a bit defiantly, like she was expecting Gladio to protest. A small part of him wanted to, but she was absolutely right. He’d sleep better out on the road if he knew that she could take care of herself anyway. Besides, Amicitia’s took care of others, not the other way around.

“I’m not going to argue with you there. But just like you said, we are the last in line of the Amicitia’s. Don’t put yourself in unnecessary danger,” Gladio consented. Iris smiled then, the first time since they’d been alone.

“I’m glad that you’re okay,” Iris said as she dove back into her brother’s chest.

“I’m glad that you are too.”

***

“Hey, Blondie, I gotta favor to ask,” Gladio whispered to the younger man. Prompto, who had been leaning against the bedpost of his and Noct’s hotel bed, took a moment to pause from his King’s Knight. Noct had run off to piss and it was obvious that Prompto was super confused as to why Gladio was whispering.

“Look, you and I both know that Iris doesn’t have a snowballs chance in hell, but she wants to hang out with Noct tomorrow—alone. So make yourself scarce in the morning so that she gets the opportunity,” Gladio hissed quickly. He could already hear the toilet flushing and he knew that Noctis only washed his hands if he took a shit.

“What!?” Prompto answered perplexed, though Gladio could tell that he had heard all the request. His brain was just processing the information. Noctis came out from the bathroom and plopped back onto the bed.

“You guys ready for the dungeon? Iggy, stop unpacking. We need four to do this one,” Noct called across the room to where Ignis had been hanging up clothing.

“Coming,” the Advisor called as he took his time to finish his task. Gladio shot Prompto a pointed glance. At length, Prompto nodded with a frown. Gladio wondered if he was actually upset here, over such a little request. He tried to see it from his point of view but still saw it as a harmless favor. Noct would never see Iris as a love interest, but his sister still deserved a date with Noct to say goodbye. As Iris’ friend, he thought Prompto would be happy to do it. He supposed that Prompto might still be jealous in some weird way, even though he was the one that had all of Noctis’ love. Romantic feelings sure seemed complicated.

When morning rolled around, Gladio awoke to Ignis getting out of the bed. The sound of a gurgling coffee pot soon filled the background and Gladio found himself pleased. It had been nice to stay in an actual bed again. Their time at the Chocobo Outpost had included a lot of time camping and just one night in the camper. That sofa bed had hosted many uncoiled springs. He had come close to kicking the kid’s out of the bunks and cramming in one himself.

With Ignis out of the bed, he stretched out fully and heard a whole chorus of cracks and creaks. It felt so good and he sighed contently into the room. 

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted in a low voice, not wishing to wake the young ones.

“Mornin’.” Gladio peeked over to the next bed. Noct was curled up into a ball, his head pressed in between Prompto’s shoulder blades. It was always like this. Gladio supposed after having slept side-by-side for so many years, they would just fall naturally into one another—broken up or not. Sometimes, when he wasn’t worried about infinitely more important things, he still worried about those two. Sometimes it seemed like their torment would never end.

“I was thinking of going out today. Not only for information. I admit I am curious to see what this city has to offer. It’s so very different from anything I’ve encountered,” Ignis explained rather cheerfully. Gladio smiled a sleepy smile.

“Yah, I was thinking the same. Did you want me to go with you?” he asked. Ignis shrugged.

“No need. I was more than likely going to end up in the market where they sell their food. I don’t want you to be waiting around on me,” Ignis explained. What Gladio loved about their friendship was the level of honesty they had with one another. He knew that when Prompto or Noctis wanted to do something alone, the other always took it personally.

“Cool, we can cover more ground that way. I have an itch to see what sort of weapons Lestallum has to offer. And maybe talk with some of these women,” Gladio shared as he finally got out of bed and continued stretching. Ignis let out a muffled laugh.

“Do be careful, Gladio. I’d make a wager that if there ever was such a woman to eat you alive, she’d be from here,” Ignis warned. Gladio laughed too. He wasn’t wrong. Iris had told him last night how the women ran the power plant and pretty much everything. It was quite the role reversal. 

“I’m up for the challenge,” Gladio said in a cocky voice while puffing out his chest. Sensing that someone was watching him, Gladio turned his head towards the kid’s bed. Amethyst eyes peered at him from under a tuft of blond hair.

“Mornin’ there Blondie,” Gladio greeted. Squinty eyes were his only reply as the hotel blankets were slowly pulled higher and higher until Prompto’s face disappeared altogether.

“Good morning, Prompto. Will you be going out for your run soon? I can only imagine that you’re excited to explore new territory and photograph to your heart’s content. I think we all can agree to take one personal day to ourselves?” Ignis said, peppering the young man with questions that he apparently did not seek an actual response to. Prompto’s head finally popped back out of the blankets, seeking Ignis’ face.

“Are you making breakfast?” he inquired in a thick sleep voice. The Advisor nodded with a grin. “K. I’ll get up when it’s done,” Prompto said. Gladio frowned that Prompto was courteous to Ignis and only throwing shade his way, but he supposed that he deserved it a little, at least in the eyes of Prompto. Sure, Prompto was very much a little brother to him, just like Noctis, but Iris was his blood sister that had grown up relatively alone. And just like how he had always stood up for Prompto when it came to Lucis’ favorite Prince, he would do the same for his baby sister. He knew that Prompto would see it later, when his heart wasn’t in the way of his sense.

***

Prompto couldn’t quite believe himself. When Gladio had asked him to let Iris and Noct have a day to themselves, well first he’d been stunned that Gladio would trouble himself with such a random task. But considering that his sister was involved, well Prompto supposed that his being stunned was stupid. Of course, Gladio would play wingman to his sister (even if he considered such things trifle when it came to Noctis’ and Promoto’s mutual feelings).

It was just that Prompto couldn’t believe what his internal reactions had been. First, he was hurt that Gladio would just squash his own personal feelings for his sister’s. Then he couldn’t believe that he was being so inconsiderate to Iris (the sweet girl who had always been super nice to him) and her crush for Noct. A crush, he reminded himself, that had been for a longer duration than even his own.

Lastly, he was just ashamed that he could feel so clingy and protective of a man that was not even his boyfriend anymore, not to mention a man that was also engaged to the most eligible bachelorette in all of Eos. Shit, Iris wasn’t the only one who didn’t have a chance here. And despite all of the memories and photos that Prompto had to remember the actual relationship that he had had with Noct (not to mention that he was still in his presence and would be so until the very end), Iris did not have much of any of those to fall back on.

How could Prompto really be a friend of hers and not allow Iris this one-time fantasy where she and Noct were alone together? So Prompto slowly got his shit together while eating breakfast, and decided to stop being a sulky, heart sick asshole. He got dressed, deciding to skip out on his run since it was already so hot, and explore Lestallum behind the lens of his camera as Ignis had suggested.

“Hey, Blondie,” a gruff voice had called behind him as he twisted open the door to the hotel room. Prompto had turned around, knowing full well that Gladio would be leaning against a wall with his beefy arms crossed. Sure as shit, there he leaned, a faint look of concern betraying his gruff features. “We cool?” the Shield inquired. Prompto pulled together a smile.

“Yah. We cool,” he answered with a nod. Prompto knew the man well enough to spot the slightest glint of relief in his amber eyes.

“Alright, stay safe out there. Any sign of trouble, and you head back here. Remember, keep your ears open for anything that may pertain to finding another Royal Arm. We can’t entirely forget the mission,” Gladio finished as he stood to his full height before heading back to the kitchenette.

“Work, work, work, all day long,” Prompto grumbled as he headed out, his custom, leather camera bag slung across his chest. He didn’t care if it made him look like a tourist. He supposed he would appear as such whether he had his camera out or not.

It didn’t take Prompto long to get lost in the tangle of streets and back alleys. He didn’t let that discourage him as he snapped away at all sorts of subject matter. He accidentally found the Exineris Power Plant (that was off limits) but got to interact with a stunning woman due to it. She wore her metallic protective suit, though it was unzipped down to her waist, exposing a neon green bikini top and toned stomach. Prompto worked up his nerve a bit to ask her a little about the city. She seemed game enough to tell him the basics, obviously having dealt with her fair share of Insomnian refugees, and he even scored a selfie with her in the end.

The Exineris lady had given him crude directions to make it to the market and Prompto decided that it was as good of a destination as any. He could smell it before it came into view. His mouth had begun watering at the aroma of the meat on skewers that some vendor had given them samples of yesterday. Maybe he would get lucky and score another free sample today? Maybe they would all get lucky and Ignis would learn how to make it? One could dream.

If Prompto had thought that the entrance of the city limits had been crowded when they arrived yesterday, then he didn’t even know what to call this bustling mass of people, lazily walking around stalls, calling to each other over the crowds, and altogether looking like satisfied citizens. Prompto wondered if these people had even realized that they were no longer citizens of Lucis? Did they care? It didn’t look like belonging to Lucis or Gralea made one bit of difference to them. It was obvious that these people took care of themselves and didn’t rely on any King or Emperor. It made Prompto feel sad. He had loved and respected King Regis to no end, but was there really nothing that he could have done to have some sort of active role in the lives of the rest of his citizens outside of Insomnia?

Before Prompto could get lost in such melancholy thoughts, a familiar laugh caught his attention. After craning his neck around to look, he saw Iris pulling Noct along by his arm. She looked happy and he looked like he had just woken up. Prompto laughed low to himself. Noct was some guy. Before Prompto knew it, he zoomed in and took a shot of the moment.

Ten minutes later had Prompto feeling like the stalker that he was, following the couple discreetly and taking pictures. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing here. Was he really just intrigued and capturing the moment, or was he here to make sure that nothing happened? Despite feeling like a complete asshole, the Blond followed them all the way back to the hotel, without even getting caught. Nothing had really happened, even though from his distance, he could see Iris openly flirting with Noct, and Noct trying his best to not flirt back while still being a nice guy. He recalled Noctis telling him in the past that he always tried really hard not to lead Iris on. He did care about her, after all.

“Prompto! Can I get a little help?” Ignis’ voice called from behind. Prompto spun around from the alley he’d been lurking in to see Ignis carrying several bags.

“Iggy? What the hell? What is all of this?” Prompto questioned curiously. It was never like the frugal Ignis to be laden down with merchandise. As the Blond honed in, he could clearly see that it was all groceries. “Damn, Iggy, how much Gil did this set us back?” Prompto teased, though his eyes had widened at all the produce and jars of spices and carefully wrapped parcels of what smelt like meat.

The Advisor had a hint of blush to his high cheek bones, but Prompto couldn’t be sure if it were from embarrassment or the heat. “It’s not really setting us back once one considers how much money we’ll save from dinning in,” Ignis defended himself, as prepared for an argument as always.

“Hey, tell me you bought some of that meat skewer stuff, and you’ll have my full support,” Prompto said with a grin. Ignis cocked a smirking face towards one of the heavier bags, looking triumphant.

“Yass!” Prompto cheered as he took on his fair share of bags. Ignis seemed happy for the help, and the two men headed towards the Leville. Noctis and Iris were still chatting by the fountain when they made it through the alley, and they both seemed relieved to see their friends.

“Whoa, what’s all of this?” Noct questioned, but with mirth in his voice. Prompto grinned at Ignis, who looked ready to defend himself once more.

“Oh! You must have checked out the market. Isn’t it great?! Looks like you’re ready to experiment with the local cuisine,” Iris observed, already grabbing a paper bag from Ignis’ hand before he could object.

“Yes, and thank you. Did you two have a nice outing?” Ignis asked politely. Ignis had always been especially nice to Iris. She was his best friend’s little sister after all.

“Sure did! Had to take Noctis on a date to prepare him for his bride. He was a little rusty, but he certainly improved in the end,” Iris teased. It was obvious to all how much truth there was in her words. It made Prompto feel so sad for her.

“Hey! I’m not rusty. I know how to show a girl a good time,” Noct answered cockily, though he convinced no one.

“Oh, yeah. Sure thing, bro,” Prompto agreed, naturally dodging Noct’s weak punch that he’d thrown his way. Prompto countered with a slap to his bicep, and a little pissy fight continued until Prompto felt himself being yanked back by his collar.

“Leave some for me, Blondie,” Gladio called from behind him. Prompto didn’t have to turn around to know whose strong arms were restraining him. Noct had a smirk on his face. “Must be nice to have a bodyguard to protect you all the time,” Prompto accused, putting on a show for the giggling Iris.

“Puh’lease. Like I’d need help defending myself against you,” Noct countered, thrusting his nose in the air.

“Alright you two, you’re making a scene. Shall we head in?” Ignis warned, always worried about the PR angle.

“Yes, mom,” Prompto said, earning a swat to the back of the head from Ignis. Iris continued to laugh and smile. Prompto decided he would be the group’s punching bag if it kept Iris happy.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ignis tried making the ever-elusive pastry of Noct’s yesteryear—it was a bust. They all giggled as they gobbled down the still fantastic treat. Iris hung around and played darts and cards with them, laughing, and talking, sharing stories of time before the fall of Insomnia that felt like ages ago. Prompto was sure to take tons of pictures, to record this happy moment. He felt in his heart that it would be a brief affair, and he hated himself for thinking so.

***

“A sword behind a waterfall, huh? That’s not a whole lot to go off of,” Prompto stated skeptically. Gladio let out a chuckle from the backseat and Noctis shrugged.

“The locals do talk of a waterfall not too far off. It’s where we’re headed,” Ignis informed the less than enthusiastic men slumped about the car. Ignis’ sense of distance was askew. Noctis had seen Gladio and Ignis mapping out this quest earlier at the hotel.

“Of course it is,” Noctis said, slouching further back into the Regalia’s seats. He had a low-grade headache that was constant now. 

“Does His Highness require a nap?” Ignis asked in a tone that said exactly what he thought of the notion. They had awoken less than two hours ago as it were. The previous evening, the young Talcott had shared information with the Royal Party about tell of a sword behind a waterfall. Jared had backed his grandson up by supplying a bit more about the lore surrounding the story. As they had no other pressing leads, it seemed as good as any other excursion. Besides, there were a few Hunts in the same area, so if the sword were a bust, they could still drive in some Gil.

“I’m not tired. I just have a headache,” Noct ground out. Ignis had the decency to make eye contact with Noct in the rearview mirror.

“Here, take some of these,” Gladio offered after he riffled through a bag that lived under Prompto’s passenger seat. It had a small first-aid kit and a few snacks. Gladio was patiently holding a bottle of ibuprofen towards the Prince. Noct took the medicine without protest even though he knew it would do next to nothing. If his entourage knew how terribly the headaches had escalated since his teenage days, they’d probably have had him admitted by now. If they knew about the voice…well Noct didn’t even want to think over those consequences.

Once getting out of Lestallum, it was expected to be up to a four-hour drive, hence their getting such an early start. Noct had not been cooperative this morning. It had taken Gladio’s literally hoisting him out of bed to do the trick. But after some mild arguing and quick soothing of hurt feelings, the group of four had been fed, showered, and herded into the car.

“Is your headache too bad for music?” Prompto asked, looking somewhat unsure of himself as he hesitated to plug in his mp3 player. Noct offered a shrug and slight shake of his head.

“Nah, go ‘head. These aren’t like…normal. Music won’t make it any worse,” Noct conceded. There was no reason to cause Prompto misery just because he was. Noctis had grown indeed.

“Okay, cool. I’ll put something soft on just in case,” Prompto said with a grin. The trip was conducted in silence for some time. Noct pretended to be asleep since he didn’t feel much like talking at the moment. Through lidded eyes he watched Gladio read through more of The Kings of Lucis, switching to a different book after an hour of perusing. Prompto stared at himself in the side mirror. Occasionally he saw the Blonde’s eyes latch onto his apparent sleeping figure. The expression in those amethyst eyes was hard to read. Ignis simply drove, every now and then asking Prompto for a direction, or requesting Gladio pass him another Ebony.

During the end of the second hour, Ignis pulled off to the side of the road. There was something of a rest area. It was currently empty but looked like it was reasonably maintained. The group of four took the opportunity to stretch out their legs and relieve their bladders. Naturally, Prompto pulled out his camera and snapped some shots of the scenery and the Brotherhood as well. Ignis managed to spot some turmeric.

“Get the root as well, Prompto. That we can use for medicine. It’s an anti-inflammatory,” Ignis instructed as Prompto knelt down to oblige, pulling up the large, leafy plant. Noctis smirked at his Advisor’s random knowledge along with Gladio. Naturally, they didn’t help Prompto dig through dirt though.

Ignis’ tight leash had them back in the car before long, and Noct prepared himself for the second half of the drive. This time it was a little more entertaining as Prompto was texting Noct the whole time. They were talking shit about the two older men, because why not?

N: I bet Gladio is mad that he didn’t have a part with the KLP. I bet that’s why he’s always reading it in front of us.

P: Lol. You’re mean. I told you that we should have included him!

N: Meh, wouldn’t have been worth him riding my ass all the time. No homo.

P: So homo. You want his D.

N: You’re gay.

P: Well…

N: Lol. Receipeh!

P: Receipeh!!!!

“What in the bloody hell is so funny?” Ignis demanded of Prompto when the Blond would not stop laughing after their last exchange of messages. Prompto shook his head.

“Nothing. Nothing,” he lamely protested, red in the face. Ignis frowned at the young man and then turned his unforgiving gaze to Noctis through the rearview mirror. Noct gave his best confused look while innocently touching his cheek as if he were pondering the squeals coming from the Blond. It was total shit. Prompto ended up laughing even harder.

“Cool it you two. You should know better than to anger the driver. That’s common sense 101,” Gladio warned, still reading his book. Obviously his scolding was on autopilot. He really was the group dad. The two young men only managed to reign in their laughs when they stopped looking at each other in the mirrors. Noctis felt a lightness in his heart. Friends. They could be friends again.

Ignis pulled into the parking lot of Burbost Souvenir Emporium thirty minutes behind schedule. Naturally, he was not in the best of moods due to this. Noct ignored his pestering as he insisted on checking out the general store before looking for this waterfall. It was only one-thirty in the afternoon on a spring day. They had plenty of time before dark.

There wasn’t really much in the store to keep their attention, though he did see Prompto looking at some framed photography that hung on random shelves. It was good to see that even outside of the Wall, where life was more frantic, art could still be appreciated.

“Alright Noct, let’s get this going. We still have to hike down the side of the road to get to the waterfall. The clerk told me it’s like half an hour on foot,” Gladio ordered after he had finished consulting with the young man at the register who had obligingly helped the Shield mark his map.

“Did you notice that there are no Havens around where we’re going? That means that we have to at least make it back here by night. Hopefully no one else rents the camper while we’re away,” Ignis worried to no one in particular.

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There may not be any merit to this whole thing as it is. Then we can drive closer to Lestallum and stay at a Haven if we need to,” Gladio logically countered in an attempt to calm his friend. Ignis merely nodded.

The young men followed a footpath along the side of the road that suddenly declined into a bushy, rocky area. It wasn’t long before Noctis was pushing his sweaty hair from his face, not only to relieve himself of the heat, but to also keep his vision clear as he tried to find proper footing on the dirt path. Prompto had already slid once but had caught himself before actually falling.

“Uh, guys, what is that?!” Prompto cried suddenly as he completely stopped walking and pointed off ahead. It looked like they were finally at the bottom of the decline, near the rocky shore of the river. Noct squinted since the sunlight was reflecting majestically off the water, but slow movement had him strain his eyes to get a better look at some large mass. There slithered the second largest snake that he’d ever seen in his life (the first being the daemon that had attacked him as a child).

“Holee shiiiit,” Noct let out when he remembered to breathe again. He turned his to Gladio, who had stopped moving as well, and wasn’t surprised to see the doubt that filtered through his Shield’s eyes. It would seem that he also didn’t think they were up for the task.

“Well as long as we don’t attract its attention, I think we should be fine. We have to hug this cliff side to make it to the falls. I can hear the water, so it must be close,” Ignis supplied reluctantly. It would seem that all four of them were in agreement in regard to fighting the giant snake—they wouldn’t.

“Some other day. We’ll come back for that thing next time,” Gladio vowed. It was obvious that he didn’t enjoy the notion that there were things that they were simply not ready to handle.

“Yeah, sure. Can we go now?” Prompto whined. Noct couldn’t blame him. Gladio nodded and took point again, keeping them as close to the rocky cliff face as possible. Noct wasn’t sure if the snake sensed them or not, but it thankfully took no interest in their party. It took them about twenty minutes to actually reach the falls, having to stop a few times to fight giant crustaceans. Noct was afraid of getting the attention of the snake, but he could no longer see the damn thing, which made him all the more nervous. But at length, they finally stood before the impressive falls. Prompto quickly took some pictures, obviously afraid that Gladio would give him a tongue lashing for wasting time, but the Shield said nothing as he checked his bootlaces, curatives, and weapons.

“So, do we go in?” Noct asked, looking at a rocky path that lead behind the falls.

“The legend says, ‘look behind the waterfall.’” Prompto supplied seriously.

“What does the waterfall say?” Ignis cheekily asked. 

“I think it says, ‘come in,’” Prompto answered, obviously missing that Ignis had been messing around. Had they still been dating, Noctis would have hugged and kissed his boyfriend for being so adorable in his cluelessness. So as a friend, he lightly punched the Blonde’s arm while calling him an idiot. Prompto shoved his shoulder into the Prince and stick his nose in the air, with mock affront.

“Alright, but can somebody please tell me why these Royal Arms keep leading us into caves and trenches?” Prompto complained as they ventured closer into the darkness. The air was fast becoming chillier.

“Well I imagine the Kings didn’t want Royal Arms just laying out in the open, screaming to be stolen?” Gladio answered, turning on his flashlight.

“Do future Crownsguard a favor, Noct. Can we just construct your tomb in Insomnia to save the next poor souls a huge hassle?” Prompto asked. Noct rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Yeah. Sure thing,” he replied, not actually offended about the planning of his demise. He could take a joke. Sometimes.

“So, are we ready then?” Ignis asked, also turning on his flashlight. Noct looked forward into the darkness.

“Yes.”

***

“I think I know who’s tomb that was. Vagus Lucis Caelum,” Ignis supplied as the group of four exited the caves behind the waterfall. Prompto and Noctis laughed expectedly, not being mature enough to handle a name so close to women’s anatomy.

“Why do you think it was his?” Noct questioned, counting back in his head. That would have been the ninety-second Lucis Caelum if he remembered his research correctly. That King had been featured in the Kings of Lucis Project. As his namesake suggested, he indeed had enjoyed “wandering” around Eos. His reign was a mostly peaceful one and he had been responsible for a lot of the leg work that led to friendly relations between Lucis, Altissia, and Tenebrae.

“Sweet. I did his colors in icy blues and silver. I’m freaking psychic!” Prompto proclaimed a bit too excited. Noct supposed that a good deal of that enthusiasm came mostly from being out in the open air once more…even if it was dark. But even a dark night, full of potential daemons, beat the freezing cave that they had not been terribly prepared for. Noctis could ignore all of that though. The legend had been true, and another Royal Arm was part of his arsenal. The Swords of the Wanderer—Ignis had been able to decipher from some of the stonework that had made up the tomb.

“Serious though, why are your ancestors so mean? Why is it always such a hassle to find their weapons?” Prompto complained, squinting carefully in the dark as they made their way down the path to the river.

“It’s not supposed to be an easy thing, Blondie. It’s no guarantee that just because one is a Lucis Caelum, one deserves to wield all the weapons. Much like communing with the Astrals, Noctis has to prove himself worthy,” Gladio lectured. He was in a surprisingly good mood. Then again, they had completed yet another goal. Progress made the Shield happy.

“Yah. I’m pretty sure dad only had six of them,” Noct said, not able to help some of the sadness that crept into his voice. He could feel Prompto’s amethyst eyes latch onto his face. He could feel the Blonde’s guilt of having brought up such a subject. The Prince didn’t blame him though.

“Well as the Chosen King, I fear we will have to up our game and shoot for all thirteen known ones,” Ignis let out into the silent darkness.

“Yah. Three down, ten to go. At least in the case of the Trident of the Oracle, we know that Luna will just hand it over,” Noct agreed. Gladio snickered.

“I don’t know. I bet she’s tougher than she looks. Might make you fight her for it,” Gladio teased. Noct rolled his eyes at the ridiculous comment.

“Luna would never try and hurt me,” He responded with arrogance.

“I always could on her behalf. I mean you gotta work for them, Your Highness,” Gladio pressed.

“What do you think we’re doing here? Enjoying a vacation or something?” Noct countered, borderline annoyed. Nothing ever seemed good enough for his Shield. Especially these days.

“Nah man. We’ll never live up to our last vacation. That might have been the best time of my life. The drinking, the chocobos, the Chocobros…” Prompto said out into the night. It was obvious to all why he had stopped talking. They had been a group of five during that week. Nyx Ulric had yet to be forgotten in their hearts. He just never was going to be.

“Yah. We’ll never top that week. I think it was my favorite too,” Noct acknowledged, mostly to let Prompto know that he hadn’t caused him anger in remembering their late friend. The group grew silent again, following Gladio back to what little civilization there was out there.

Noct wondered about his journey. His emotions were all over the place. Some days he could forget about his father’s death. He could forget about the fall of Insomnia. He could forget that between him and Luna, they had to save the Star. Some days he could let go of the panging loss of his previous relationship with Prompto. Some days being just friends with the Blond was enough. Some days he felt pride in the battles that they’d won. He felt pride in the way Gladio looked at him—also with pride. Some days he could feel Ignis actively handing the reigns over to him. He could feel like he was controlling his destiny for the first time in his life—calling all the shots and doing what he thought to be right. Some days. And then the rest of the days, all those things fell down onto his back, and he had to carry the weight of the Star once more in silent torment.

Noct wondered if his dad was watching him somehow. Was he proud of his progress? Was he upset that he had placed all his chips on his only son? Would he have done things differently? Noct looked up into the beautiful night sky. He would never have the answers to those questions. All he could do was continue on, further alongside his Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Hope you're all doing well. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^-^ I admit, I wasn't crazy about my rewrite of the motel scene, but I'm too lazy to fix it for now.   
> You know, playing FF since I was a teenager, I never thought to ship people differently than presented in the games. Even if I didn't like Rinoa, I thought that Squall actually did. And Yuna and Tidus, OMG, relationship goals. I remember playing this game, feeling cheated by the romantic angle (that I know was not supposed to be the main point of the game, but a girl can dream?) and then going into a scene like the motel one and feeling confused. I mean, I didn't even get into the whole Promptis thing until I beat the game and was like wtf just happened?! FF fan fiction had never even occurred to me, because I had never previously needed supplemental story when it came to these games. But then I found it and dived head first into the Promptis wave. I may never recover :)  
> Anyway, a few things. The title of this part Strangers to Ourselves was mentioned. It's a Modest Mouse song and boy is it lovely. I have a whole ffxv music video in my head for it and everything.  
> I think Gladio tries to be a good brother, to Iris and the guys. Sometimes he just goes about it the wrong way. I try and stay true to the fact that after Noct gets sucked into the Crystal, the Brotherhood dissolves for awhile (according to teenager Talcott) so I am building the foundations to why this might happen. If you find yourself getting angry with any of the characters going forward, well I have to start making some rifts.  
> And lastly, the amount of Royal Arms that King Regis had were 6 in the Brotherhood...and then when Episode Ardyn came out AFTER I wrote this, our fav King dad had all of them :( I maintain that Regis didn't have them all cos he didn't need them all...not cos I'm tired of having to fix my story every time square changes their mind.  
> Wow this is long! Okay bai <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood begins collecting Astrals and taking over garrisons. They then escort Iris to Cape Caem after tragedy occurs.

“Where’d you get all of this?” Noctis asked Prompto as he walked up behind the Blond. Prompto jumped a little, having not properly sensed the Prince since he had his headphones on. Prompto uncovered his ears and looked to Noct slightly embarrassed for his alarm.

“What?”

“I said where did you get all of this?” Noctis repeated. Prompto sat on the floor at the small table in their Lestallum hotel room. The table made Noct feel nostalgic as it had a fair amount of papers and art supplies scattered all over it. It was a welcome sight to see Prompto doing art again, like he’d always done in their apartment in Insomnia.

“Oh, well one of the vendors in the market actually sells things other than food. I got this cool traveler’s notebook. They guy told me it’s made from garula hide cos they try not to waste anything from animals that they hunt. And then when I told him that I lost all my stuff in Insomnia, he traded me this set of watercolors for one of my cuffs. I mean they’ve been used, but there’s still a lot of paint in it,” Prompto explained rather pleased with himself. At the mention of his cuff, Noct’s eyes immediately looked to his wrists. But Prompto still sported the cuff that he had personally gifted him some years ago.

“You didn’t have to trade your stuff, Prom. I could have given you some Gil,” Noct said, feeling ashamed that Prompto should have to barter to get the things he needed.

“It’s no biggie. It wasn’t one that I was particularly attached to. Besides, I had already blown through all the spending money Iggy had given me. Like hell I’d ask for more,” Prompto answered, the part about Ignis coming out rather seriously.

“So, you didn’t bring any of your journaling stuff when packing for the trip?” Noct quietly asked as he sat in a chair across from Prompto. Prompto gave a wry grin and shook his head no. No one had thought that they wouldn’t be returning to Insomnia when they had left. They were only supposed to be gone for like two weeks.

“I’m sorry, Prom,” Noct apologized, thinking of all the stunning art that the Blond had made throughout the years that was no doubt destroyed now. Shit, what about his bass? Noct wondered morosely.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I mean it was just stuff. The end result of the art was never really the point for me anyway. It’s always been more like how it makes me feel while I do it,” Prompto explained, avoiding eye contact as he shuffled through some papers. There were newspapers (still the main way of acquiring news outside of the Wall), packaging from random snacks, and if Noct wasn’t mistaken, a photograph he had seen at the Burbost Souvenir Emporium. When had he even had the time to buy that?

“What do you mean? How does it make you feel?” Noct pressed. He knew that he really didn’t have a right to these questions. This type of talk seemed too intimate for friends, and they had been making such steady progress as of late. Noctis hadn’t kissed Prompto or told him that he loved him since they had back tracked to Longwythe. Even when they slept, side-by-side, more often than not, he had managed to keep it companionable.

He could tell that Prompto didn’t really want to talk about it, as he had stopped tearing through papers and was instead twisting his remaining cuffs around his wrist, like he always did when he was unsure or nervous.

“I don’t know. I guess it just helps me deal with my thoughts. Like if something is bothering me, I can just let the feelings seep out onto the paper. And even though I haven’t solved anything, I am able to acknowledge them and begin to process them. It helps me…work through my feelings, I guess. I don’t know. I can’t really explain it,” Prompto finished. Though Noctis was in no way artistic, he thought he understood what Prompto was saying. When they had lived together in Insomnia, he could always tell that the Blonde’s art was centered around emotion. One could easily see and feel it.

“Well I’m glad you have an outlet. I mean especially now. There’s a lot to…think about and process,” Noct responded. Prompto offered him a smile before turning his attention back to his journal. “And you know, I know it might be weird, but you can always talk to me also. Like if you need to talk to someone. I promise to be impartial. I’m-I’m always going to be here for you, Prom,” Noct concluded. Prompto’s amethyst eyes locked onto Noct’s. They looked troubled for a moment before the young man slapped on a fake grin.

“Sure thing, buddy,” Prompto answered. Noct barely refrained from cringing at the “buddy.” He absolutely hated when Prompto called him that. The door opening to Ignis and the Amicitia siblings luckily ended the conversation that had rapidly been moving towards awkward.

“We’ve got food and some work,” Gladio announced to the younger men.

“Work?” Noct inquired, not at all annoyed. Staying at the hotel was not doing any favors to their budget.

“Yes. Lots of the local merchants have asked us for help. It would get us back out there exploring for more tombs, not to mention help the citizens. Supply chains here are, apparently, rather fragile,” Ignis added. Setting a paper bag onto the tiny counter in the kitchenette.

“What’s for dinner? Nothing too spicy, right?” Prompto asked, clearing up his small art mess. Ignis quickly turned to face the Blond with a look of disbelief. Noct couldn’t help but smirk at the surprise on his Advisor’s face.

“Prompto Argentum, are you really complaining about spicy foods? You, who always insists on adding unnecessary sauce to everything?” Ignis questioned alarmed.

“Hey, I do like heat. It’s just…” Prompto stopped talking when he saw Iris looking at him curiously along with the others. Gladio started laughing suddenly, apparently knowing something that the others didn’t.

“I think I know what’s going on here. Been having fiery shits, huh? Yeah, me too. Maybe not too spicy every day, okay Ig?” Gladio analyzed. The cherry red of Prompto’s face indicated that the Shield had it right. Lestallum’s cuisine always seemed to be on the fiery end of the food spectrum, just like the city itself.

“OH EM GEE. That’s TMI, Gladdy!” Iris whined, pushing her brother rather hard. He didn’t budge an inch.

“Chill, everyone poops,” Gladio scolded his sister with a laugh. Prompto’s head was now face down on the table from mortification while Ignis busied himself with the groceries and the Amicitia’s continued to bicker. Noct shook his head and moved over to one of the beds. He could feel one of his headaches coming on, or rather worsening as they were always there now-a-days.

Noct found it comforting as he closed his eyes to the sounds of everyone talking. Ignis was explaining to Prompto the new recipe he had been inspired to try, calling it daggerquill rice. The Amicitia’s were still talking smack to each other, but it wasn’t out of anger. It was more like a sport for them. He felt safe surrounded by his friends. It felt almost like being in Insomnia. No one asked him what he was doing. This was becoming more common for him and they all knew that he was going through some pain here. Not even Gladio lectured him in these moments. Instead he wet a washcloth, rung it out, and placed it on Noct’s forehead. Noct was grateful as he fell into sleep.

***

Prompto couldn’t believe that they were trusting Ardyn enough to share a sleeping space with the man. Ever since they had met up with the Chancellor, Prompto had been uneasy and terrified. Yet here they were, at a Coernix Gas Station, renting the camper and sitting around a plastic patio set, pretending that they all weren’t on edge.

“What is this game that you are playing?” the man inquired in his cultured voice. Prompto would have rolled his eyes if he weren’t so terrified. He really hated that Ardyn made even simple statements sound so intense. It was obvious that he probably got off to the sound of his own voice.

“King’s Knight,” Noct answered gruffly, not even bothering to look at him with his moody gray eyes. Noct wasn’t even pretending to like the man or act very civil. Why the fuck should he when this man had plenty to do with the death of his father and ruin of his Kingdom? If Prompto was as strong and talented as Noctis was with weapons and magic, he would probably kill him. Noctis was more diplomatic than he thought.

“Oh! Is it a game of strategy? Does it give you lessons in running a Kingdom?” Ardyn asked with way too much interest. Noct finally did pierce the man with a glare, but it had absolutely no effect on him.

“Gods, I hope not. It’s just a game. You kill things and get stronger,” Noct answered, clearly annoyed. Ardyn smiled wide and Prompto shrank back into his chair so much that he could feel the plastic slats digging into his bare shoulders. That guy looked like a fucking shark.

“Well, that holds its own sort of merit, now doesn’t it?” Noct merely shrugged and went back to the game. Again, Prompto did not understand how the Lucian Prince could apparently not feel threatened by this man’s mere presence.

“I ought to get dinner started,” Ignis stated, clearly conflicted as to whether it was a wise thing to leave the other three alone with an enemy.

“Go ahead, Iggy. I got this,” Gladio said. Prompto realized that Gladio was observing everything. He wasn’t on his phone or reading a book or sipping on a beer. He was straight up watching Ardyn’s every move. Prompto sighed in relief, glad that he wasn’t the only one who was untrusting of the man.

“How delightful! I haven’t had the pleasure of a homecooked meal in ages,” Ardyn practically cooed. Ignis stared at him stoically before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He then turned his back to the group and made his way up the few steps to the camper. Prompto inwardly smirked at Ignis’ slight. He’d never seen Ignis rude towards someone in the political world before. His lack of a response to the Chancellor was the equivalent of giving the finger.

“So then, is this what Princes do in their spare time? Hang out with their friends and play games?” Ardyn asked, redirecting his attention to the group of three. He moved out of Prompto’s line of sight then, now standing at his back. Prompto shivered, nervous that he couldn’t see the man. Noct just shrugged, again, not bothering to look up from his phone.

“Not a whole lot to do when you’re on the road because some assholes decided to destroy your whole fucking life,” Noct muttered. Gladio snickered at that one but Prompto glared at his ex-boyfriend. Yeah, go ahead with the tough talk when the enemy is ten feet away from you and not breathing down your neck, literally!

“I think I can relate,” Ardyn offered. Noct looked up, his disbelieving eyes punctuated with a raised eyebrow. “You know, you ought to come and visit home some time. Experience life without Monarchy. It’s refreshing to have a say in one’s government.” It took Prompto a few moments to realize that Ardyn was addressing him. The Blond turned around, but the man was directly behind him, so he could only make out his cloak.

“From the intelligence reports we’ve seen, I don’t think Graleans get much say in their lifestyles, let alone their government,” Gladio quipped. Ardyn smiled and let out a throaty laugh.

“I’m sure your reports are biased. Gralea has a history, but what of Insomnia? At least we don’t send spies in to snatch away children. Isn’t that right, Prompto?” Ardyn countered. Prompto could feel the blood draining from his face as he clutched at his wrist.

He wondered if he was about to be exposed, which had been his greatest fear since having run into this man again. Prompto had never forgotten the night years ago when Ardyn had come to the Citadel with delegates after Noct and Luna had secretly met up in Leide. That’s when Prompto had first seen Magitek and Cor had noticed their barcodes, which he chose to share with Prompto. The Blond was never sure what it meant that he had been branded like an object, but he didn’t like the explanations that he’d come up with in the past few years.

“I see what you’re trying to do, and I think you need to stop. I already know that Prom came from Gralea, you don’t need to keep rubbing it in my face. He’s been my friend since we were kids and is a sworn-in member of my Crownsguard, which means he’s Crystal chosen. So just shut it about where he was born. He’s a Lucian now,” Noct decided to grind out in the tone of voice that usually led to an argument for anyone on the receiving end of it.

“Prom? How endearing! You must be good friends to have such pet names. You seem to have such a familiarity, a closeness with one another. It must feel so comforting to have someone care so much for you, Your Highness, and you him,” Ardyn mocked. Prompto didn’t like where any of this was heading. It felt very apparent that the Chancellor knew way more about them than they would have liked.

“I do find it unfortunate that your own father should never get to know you. How interested he was to hear that you survived your kidnapping from that awful Cor Leonis,” Ardyn purred behind Prompto’s back. Prompto didn’t know why he froze up, but he did. This was a version of his past that he’d never pondered. When he felt the sudden intrusion of Ardyn’s arms wrapping around his own arms and torso, his eyes instantly flooded with tears and his heart was pounding.

Ardyn was strong, a very solid mass holding onto him. It was like being tied to a tree. Prompt recognized that it wasn’t an attack, but it did feel very much like a warning. When his tears fell down his face, his vision was filled with a kaleidoscope of blue Crystals. Noctis and Gladio had risen as one and summoned their weapons, also not knowing what to expect from Ardyn’s unexpected movement.

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Noctis ground out with a deadly glare. It was pure hatred etching his face, his eyes piercing, and teeth bared like a feral animal. Gladio’s features were calmer, but Prompto knew him well enough to know that he was nervous about the whole situation. Prompto was in the man’s power. If he decided to make a move, it would likely end very badly for Prompto.

“Oh my! How touchy you Lucians can be! Ah! I see, I’m intruding upon your personal space, aren’t I, Your Highness?” the Chancellor questioned quite smugly. “This isn’t over. I will show him what it truly means to lose everything that he loves,” Ardyn whispered into Prompto’s ear before finally releasing him.

“Get him!” Gladio ordered Noctis as Ardyn stepped back with his hands up in the air, obviously not taking any of it very seriously. All that Prompto knew was that Noct was hoisting him up quickly and pulling him hard to his chest.

“Come on, Prom,” Noct whispered as he guided him quickly away. The Blond was led to the Regalia, not resisting the Prince as he was hastily shoved into the backseat. “Prom? Are you okay? Did he do something to you?” Noct questioned loudly, shaking the catatonic figure beside him. Something finally released in Prompto and he felt like he could move again. Unfortunately, this also let out the sobs that had been trapped in his throat. Prompto bent down into his own lap as the tears fell and the cries escaped. He knew that Ardyn had something against him and now he knew that he would eventually act upon it.

“Prompto, I won’t let him hurt you, okay? I’m sorry that it even got that far. But you’re not hurt, right?” Noct asked, rubbing at his back gently. Prompto couldn’t answer him. Noct just didn’t get it because he didn’t know the whole story. And since he didn’t (and could not know about his past), Prompto couldn’t exactly confide this information to him. The only person that he could really talk to about this was Cor, and he was Gods knew where.

“I don’t like this Noctis. Nothing good will come from our associating with that guy. He’s not just some creepy old dude. He’s more,” Prompto managed after he got some of his crying under control. Prompto finally looked up to his ex-boyfriend’s face. He could make out Noct’s concerned eyes, even with only the moonlight. The Prince’s face was full of regret and sincerity. Of course, Noct didn’t want anything bad to happen to him, but Prompto wasn’t too sure that he could really fulfill promises to keep him safe. If he found out what Prompto really was, he might not even want to anymore.

“Come here,” Noct ordered softly. Prompto straightened up and followed the Prince’s lead, straight into his arms. Noct held him tightly, and Prompto thankfully sank his face into the safety of his shoulder. He tried not to feel safer there, to not breath in his scent deeply, to not squeeze Noctis back just as hard as he held him, but he did. Prompto could feel the love in the embrace and he regretted relying on Noctis’ strength. Because it gave him a weakness and Ardyn knew full well about it. Prompto was Noctis’ weakness.

***

“What was all that shit he was saying about you and Cor?” Gladio questioned with no finesse as soon as they were in the Regalia the next morning. Prompto had been expecting this, even knowing that Gladio would have found some way to fill Ignis in on the blanks that he’d missed by preparing dinner last night when the Chancellor had gotten too touchy feely for everyone’s taste.

“Well I mean, you know that I’m from Gralea. Cor was the one who brought me to Insomnia,” Prompto stated in a quiet voice, not wanting to talk about it, but understanding that they would see it as important.

“Well sure, we’ve known that much, but he painted a different picture last night, at least from what I heard. He made Cor out to be a kidnapper of sorts,” Ignis added. Prompto refused to disclose the little more that he knew. Cor said he had been on an intelligence mission when he’d come across the scientist who had smuggled his infant self out of a lab and asked Cor to save him. They didn’t need to know it was a lab that Cor found him in rather than the roadside, or in a dumpster for that matter.

“I can’t say. I was never given the details of why I was even brought into Lucis to be honest. I don’t think my adoptive parents even knew,” Prompto answered quietly.

“That’s enough. We don’t need to pry here. It’s what he wants. I trust Prom with my life. Don’t you guys too?” Noct cut in with complete seriousness. Prompto glanced over at his ex-boyfriend who was just settling in the driver’s seat, adjusting the chair. Ignis’ face looked betrayed and Gladio’s insulted.

“Of course, we trust you, Prompto! I hope that wasn’t the impression that my questions made. I simply want to know why the Chancellor fixates on where you are from. But perhaps you are right, Your Highness. He just wants to create dissension,” Ignis interjected quickly as an apology. Prompto flashed him a half-assed smile that did not reach his eyes. He wondered for how much longer they would feel loyal to him. How long until Ardyn revealed his truth and just how terrifying would it be?

“Look, let’s just follow this asshole to the Disc and meet up with Titan already. I want to get this done with before my head fucking explodes,” Noct ordered, clearly in pain. The Prince was driving today. Prompto suspected it was because he didn’t want to hear Ardyn tease him if he let Ignis take the wheel as usual. The Blond wondered if Noct should be driving in such a state, but decidedly refused the risk of landing on the wrong side of his temper. If Ignis hadn’t bothered to mention it, why should he?

“Agreed. But I highly doubt there isn’t going to be some sort of trick up his sleeve, so everyone needs to be completely focused. No fucking around today, got it?” Gladio lectured. He received three nods of agreement. They all understood how important this was and the danger they were in.

Prompto stared out the window. If last night and the foreboding of today weren’t so terrible, he more than likely would have been taking stunning photos of the ravines and strange rock formations that happened thousands of years ago when the meteor had collided with the Star. The enormous shards of the meteor leaned at odd angles against the early morning sky, jutting out of the earth like daemon’s teeth, the thinnest parts a near translucent white. He remembered seeing pictures of it in high school and college textbooks. Unfortunately, those pictures did no justice to the amazing structures.

It was hardly the first time that he felt it since leaving Insomnia, but his life felt ridiculously complicated right now. It felt like the makings of a crazy story that just didn’t slow down. “If we ever get through all this shit alive, I say we go on a vacation. Somewhere that no one can find us,” Prompto said, mostly to his own face in the sideview mirror.

“I second that,” Ignis agreed with a long sigh, which was unusual for him. It went to show how tired and stressed out they all were getting. Despite Ardyn being a total asshole, he didn’t drive off all crazy, so they were able to keep up with him as they had before on the previous day. As they drove closer to the meteor, Prompto could feel the difference in temperature. Lestallum had been hot, but this was much worse.

Within half an hour, they were pulled up at the gates that were opening for the Regalia. It was with great relief that the Brotherhood realized that Ardyn would not be joining them inside. As soon as the man was out of sight, Prompto felt himself able to breathe again. The Chancellor’s mere presence brought Prompto down, as if he were allergic to him or something.

Noct’s mood hadn’t seemed to improve with the man’s absence though. Prompto suspected that he was suffering from a headache, all the usual symptoms like short sentences, clenched jaw, furrowed brow, and rude observations filling out the bingo card of migraine resulting in asshole behavior. Prompto only hoped that the Prince wouldn’t push it too far and piss Gladio off in the process. They were all still on edge with the enormity of the mission ahead of them. How did one make communion with an Astral?

They had to ditch the Regalia as the trail became too narrow to drive down. The path was white dirt, no doubt the remnants of the formation of walls from long ago. What was left of the structures seemed beautiful and reminded Prompto of architecture from Insomnia’s older buildings. “Is that what I think it is?” he suddenly asked. Just ahead, he spotted what looked like the basic structure of a Royal Tomb, though now decimated. The Prince wasted no time in claiming it.

Prompto couldn’t believe their luck in finding another weapon for Noct’s arsenal, but the good feeling was shortly lived as a massive quake erupted from the earth. They had always suspected that the disturbances were coming from the meteor, but it was quite the thing to experience it at ground zero. In seconds, the ground on which the tomb had rested collapsed, and Noctis, who hadn’t been quick enough to jump away, slid down with the earth. 

Prompto’s heart was in his throat as he cried out and sprinted forward. But he was met with a rough shove that sent him sprawling to the ground as Gladio leapt after Noctis over the side of the newly formed cliff. Prompto crawled the little way left to the edge to see if he could make out Noct and Gladio, but dust was filling the air and obscuring his vision. He felt arms lifting him up from the ground. Ignis looked just as concerned as he.

More rumbling caused Prompto to panic further. Another quake was surely going to be the end of Noct and Gladio, but instead, a large shard of the Meteor lifted, and underneath it crouched the largest living being that Prompto had ever seen. Even if Prompto could understand the deep guttural sounds emitting from its mouth, he would not have been able to pay attention. He was too entranced with the scale of the Astral. He was drawn to the missing eye that’s socket was instead filled with shards from the meteor. He was distracted with the white markings on its arms that did not resemble flesh, but stone. And he was terrified by the expression on its divine face. The Archaeon did not look particularly happy to see them.

When Titan finished his speech and returned under the pile of meteor that he’d been holding, Prompto remembered to look down. He was beyond relieved to see Noctis and Gladio. They even seemed unharmed. Prompto called out to them, and they turned to his voice. There was no clear way up or down so both groups decided to find a way down on their own.

“I do not like this,” Ignis said as he jogged ahead to return to the path they’d originally been following. No shit, Prompto thought, but decided against sharing it. The last thing he needed to do was annoy his comrade when they needed to concentrate. Prompto quickly summoned his gun as he spotted movement up ahead in the air.

“Well I don’t like whatever that is,” he answered, sprinting closer as he took aim at the strange little dragon creature. There were three of them that did not appreciate his intrusion at all. Ignis joined him quickly, and together they managed to bring them down with no incident. Ignis smiled at Prompto, obviously happy for their victory. Prompto returned it, but inside was freaking out. Prompto was sensible enough to own that Iggy and he were definitely the "B Team". Gladio and Noct were the real strength behind the group. If they ran into something large, they’d be fucked.

They continued their decline down the path at a jog. Both were silent, choosing to concentrate on the matter at hand. Prompto was feeling desperate to join the others and it seemed that Ignis felt the same. It occurred to the Blond that Ignis was probably acting more confidant in their capabilities than he truly felt. Prompto did what he could to aim accurately, going for one-shots while Ignis focused on keeping them healed up and throwing a dagger when he could spare his attention. For being the support team, they were doing good.

A familiar sound flooded the canyon, the low humming of an airship slowly cruising the skies. Prompto stared in defeat at the heat mirage that its engines emitted into the sky.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Ignis cried when he noticed the Empire heading towards the center of the meteor. “We just can’t get a break today,” he added as he quickly pulled his phone out and called Noctis. Prompto watched in anticipation while Ignis talked louder and louder into the phone but was unable to get a clear connection.

“Screw it, Iggy, there’s no way that he hasn’t noticed. Let’s make a run for it and see if we can find a way over,” Prompto suggested, becoming increasingly nervous as the obvious grumbles and rumbles and crashing noises echoing on the rocky walls could only mean one thing; Titan was awake and fighting Noct and Gladio.

“You’re right. Let’s go,” Ignis said as they took off once more. They finally came to the end of the path to only find broken up rocks that had pockets of open flame burning low and hot.

“Way to set the scene, huh?” Prompto whined as they navigated their way around the hazardous landscape as best as they could. Lucky for them, the way through seemed mostly linear and the sounds of fighting was an excellent guide. Within ten minutes, they had finally made their way to the center of a chaotic battlefield.

There were loads of Magitek around, some attacking Titan, some attacking Gladio. The blue form of Noctis was zipping around in the air, apparently focusing on Titan’s hand that kept swatting at him like a fly. The scale of it all wasn’t so far off—that’s how huge the Astral was. Prompto didn’t hesitate even though he’d never felt quite so terrified in battle before. He went in to support Gladio who was surround by the MTs, getting headshots in, buying the Shield time to crunch into the armor with his great sword.

“It’s about fucking time!” Gladio greeted gruffly when he spun around after Prompto’s save. Prompto grinned, knowing that Gladio wasn’t mad at them, just overwhelmed. Ignis immediately tossed a potion Gladio’s way and then sent one to Noctis who landed by the group.

“We need to take out his hand. That’s what I’m focusing on. Clean up the MTs and then come up with a plan,” Noct ordered for all of three seconds before throwing his sword at the Archaeon and warping away, leaving a blue after image behind. A few mindless MTs began to attack the fake image of Noctis and Ignis destroyed one with his spear while Gladio took out the other.

“Yeah, kid, no problem,” Gladio answered to Noct’s request sarcastically. Prompto laughed. His adrenaline had finally kicked in and he was ready to help Noctis as much as he could. 

“I do have a plan. Here, each of you take one of these. After we clear out the opposition, we’ll throw them at his arm, but only when we’re certain of success. Be careful; they’re very powerful,” Ignis explained as he quickly distributed blizzard spells to them. Prompto gulped. He always complained about not getting to use magic, but now he found himself wary indeed.

“Alright, let’s do this for Noct!” Prompto said excitedly, grabbing his spell and putting it into his camera bag. He then ran off to target the MTs that were snipping at them from the airships. He had his role and the better he was at it, the more Noct could focus solely on Titan and not be distracted by everything else.

“Yah!” Gladio roared in agreement, seeming to get his spirit back now that he had support and a plan. He rammed into a line of MTs that were stupidly too close to the cliffside with his shield and they tumbled off accordingly. The Brotherhood seemed to operate better as a team.

Even with their renewed vigor, it felt like at least another twenty minutes before the Archaeon was the only opponent left. Prompto hated to admit it, but he felt lucky that the MTs had been there, also attacking the Astral and causing him distraction. They had made everything that much easier. He could make out more airships, but they didn’t appear to be coming in any closer than they already were. However, he was now seriously pondering what it was that they were doing.

“Why is he fighting us? I thought They were supposed to help Noctis?” Prompto yelled to Ignis over all the noise of Titan slamming his fist everywhere.

“Noctis has to prove himself worthy. But this does seem rather extreme. Be patient, all we need is an opening now to go forth with the plan. Don’t do anything rash,” Ignis warned, healing them with another round of potions for good measure. 

Prompto couldn’t believe that he pondered how much Gil they’d thrown away on potions during this battle, when only a few minutes ago he had been crying after getting shot in the arm. Ignis had rushed over and dumped the healing magic over the wound, both of them fascinated as the bullet pushed out of its own accord and the flesh closed up, leaving only a pink kiss mark on his dirty skin. Perhaps they were getting desensitized to injuries. That or they knew too well how little Gil stretched.

Noctis finally landed back down to the group, looking tired and pissed. Prompto thought he was amazing, fighting an Astral, blocking his attacks, and still living to tell the tale. “Plan?” he demanded with no patience.

“Wait for our signal, then go in with the heaviest move that you have,” Ignis explained, grabbing his ice spell, and waiting for the Archaean’s arm to come in for them once more. “Wait for it! Wait for it! Now!” Ignis cried, launching his spell. Prompto and Gladio followed suit as they ran away from the powerful ice magic that activated upon contact with Titan’s arm. It was the first time Prompto felt cold all day, and Noctis didn’t wait a moment to crash down onto the Archaean’s arm with a scream.

Ignis’ plan was fruitful. The frozen limb succumbed to Noct’s assault and broke away as the Astral cried in pain. The Brotherhood stood together, panting and in disbelief. Was it over? Prompto wasn’t so sure as he discreetly pulled out his camera and took a few shots before anyone noticed and yelled at him. Titan began speaking in his hammering way, and Noct sank down under the pain of it. It seemed like he understood what was being said this time as a “Luna?” escaped his lips. Then the Astral lit up as it roared in pain and exploded into light. They had won.

***

“Would you like to come rent the chocobos with me?” Ignis asked Prompto. Prompto had been staring listlessly outside the window of the camper at the chocobo ranch, watching the rain fall in heavy sheets. His camera lay uselessly in his lap, even he not finding new subject matter in this moment. Prompto looked over to Ignis who stood at the door. Obviously, he wanted to ask him something in private. Renting birds was easy.

“Sure,” Prompto answered, rising from the run-down chair he’d been sitting in. Noct was laying on his bunk, pretending to sleep, and Gladio had gone out to stock up on supplies and try and sell their loot from the past week.

About an hour ago, they’d gotten word from Cor that the Regalia had finally been spotted. But unfortunately, it was at a stronghold, which meant it was undoubtedly a trap. Noct was adamant in the fact that he didn’t give a shit if it was, he wanted the car back. Prompto knew that he had feelings for the car at a personal level—it being one of the few heirlooms that Noct had left from his father. They were planning on leaving first thing tomorrow to recover it.

Prompto followed the older man out the door, pulling on the one practical jacket he had for this weather. It hadn’t been this rainy the last time they had visited the ranch. It almost felt like it was matching Noct’s mood, which was definitely set to extra terrible.

After getting the Mark of the Archaean, things hadn’t slowed down. They were immediately forced into choosing either dying at the meteor or allowing Ardyn to help them once more. Obviously, it wasn’t a choice, and he had dropped them off somewhat close to the ranch. The big problem had been that the Regalia had been left at the meteor.

Being stranded, they hooved it to the ranch and reached out to Cor, Cid, and Cindy to let them know that the Regalia was at large. The only thing that had prevented Cor from laughing in their faces was probably the fact that they had gotten Titan’s approval and another Royal Arm. He enlisted the Hunter’s to keep an eye out for the car, and suggested they clear out the hunts in their area and recover while the search continued.

What no one had been counting on was Umbra showing up and leading them to Gentiana, a messenger of Shiva, and acquaintance of the Oracle. The Brotherhood was immediately searching for runes and chasing down Ramuh, who had been a lot easier to win over than Titan. In one week’s time, they’d gotten the Blessings of two Astrals. Only three more to go, as Ignis pointed out that Ifrit would never join them.

Prompto felt like they were being productive and getting a little bit lucky, so he didn’t understand what had Noctis down. And there was a notable difference in their relationship now, as in it really was over. Sure, they were friends, and they still did everything together, but Noct was no longer making moves on him. Or telling him that he loved him. It’s not like Prompto thought that he’d stopped…but he couldn’t help but wonder what had changed so suddenly. It would seem like Ignis was wondering too.

“Look Iggy, before you even start up on me, I don’t know what’s got him so down,” Prompto decided to share. Ignis’ green eyes widened at the declaration as he pulled on his own jacket. The rain was starting to lessen up, and Prompto was glad for it. Damp was all he knew.

“Prompto, I merely invited you because you get so caught up on what color birds we’re to ride,” Ignis said with a cocked eyebrow. Prompto blushed, feeling super awkward now that he realized that he had been borderline rude when he assumed that Ignis had ulterior motives for the invite.

“But now that you mention it, I do find it odd that he isn’t happier, considering the ground that we’ve made. True, the car was stolen, and that odious man is manipulating us it would seem, but we still have Astrals and arsenal on our side,” Ignis speculated. Prompto made squinty eyes towards the taller man, unsure if the chocobo thing hadn’t been a lie after all.

“I don’t know Iggy. I mean, I would probably have waves of depression if I were dealing with all this shit. Or maybe he’s hearing voices again and doesn’t want to tell us. He’s not exactly confiding in me anymore,” Prompto owned up, clearly upset to admit the last part. That earned him Ignis’ green gaze once more.

“Are you okay, Prompto?” the Advisor questioned. Prompto nodded. “If he’s not confiding in you, then it must be heavy thoughts, indeed.” Prompto thought about that statement but still didn’t like that there were things left unsaid between them. Then again, he had resolved himself to just deal with it. It was only a week ago that he realized that Ardyn would use him against the Prince. This was technically where their relationship should be heading. It seemed like the Chancellor was watching them somehow, so distance between them was a good idea.

“It’s fine. Let’s hurry, there’s only one white chocobo left,” Prompto pointed out. Ignis let the matter drop.

“White was for Noct?”

“Yeah. You get gray, Gladdy that honey one, and I get red,” Prompto explained with seriousness. Maybe Ignis didn’t remember, but it was the same colors that he’d chosen for them on their vacation at Seaside a million years ago. But back then there had also been Nyx. Prompto had chosen the blue one for the Glaive.

“Do these colors have significance?” Ignis asked with a smirk. Prompto looked to him, not being able to hide his own smile.

“Meh. I just think they suit our personalities,” Prompto shared. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

“Isn’t gray a rather dull color?”

“Iggy! No! It’s a distinguished bird. Look at her! She’s elegant,” Prompto cried, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding. Ignis smiled and patted the younger man on the back.

“Why thank you, Prompto,” he responded, clearly pleased with the explanation.

“Then what does red signify about you?”

“Well, I don’t think any of them really represent me. But I feel like when Cor brought me over, he mentioned it was a red chocobo that we rode all the way from Cape Caem. I know it’s impossible, but sometimes I think I can see it, in my memories,” Prompto answered truthfully.

“You know, Prompto, sometimes you are truly ridiculous,” Ignis said. Prompto immediately looked to his boots, knowing he had been stupid to share that snippet with the Advisor.

“You are the very essence of chocobo,” Ignis continued, causing Prompto to look up again, his hurt expression rolling away. “I cannot look at one and not think of you. And there’s no reason that that might not be a genuine memory. Either way, that’s a very valid reason to choose that color for yourself. Stop belittling yourself, Prompto. You’ve been doing a fine job on this journey,” Ignis scolded.

“Every time Noctis has a downward swing, I see you fall with him. I wish you wouldn’t. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but you are your own person, with or without him,” Ignis furthered. Prompto knew that he was going for encouraging but it wasn’t making him feel better. Noctis was life.

“Thanks, Iggy,” he said with a smile. It was at least nice of Ignis to try. “I’ll try to cheer up for the group,” Prompto vowed, standing up straight. Ignis looked somewhat sad then.

“I’d much rather you cheer up for yourself. Ah, Wiz, we’re in need of some birds,” Ignis cut short as they reached the man. Prompto realized that he needed to pretend harder in front of everyone. He was supposed to be the comic relief and Ignis had been right to call him out on his mopey behavior. It made sense that Noctis would have to distance himself from him, to focus on the mission and to eventually move on. There wasn’t going to be a happy ending for them, why kid himself? He had to remember his vow though, to be forever at his side, even if only as a friend or Crownsguard.

Gladio saw them from across the yard and joined them with wrangling all the chocobos towards the camper. The birds were excellent at staying where they should, so they weren’t worried about them wandering off during the night. The three entered the camper to see Noctis now sitting up on his bunk and playing on his phone.

“Hey,” he offered as the group entered. 

“Your Highness. I’m thinking of making sandwiches. The ham ones that we tried at Wiz’s. Does that sound satisfactory?” Ignis inquired, swooping into the kitchen. Noct nodded, looking the definition of impartial. Gladio eyed him and pressed a hand at his forehead.

“You feel okay?” the Shield questioned, having to have known that there was an eighty-percent chance that Noct would bite his head off, or hand, if he was feeling feisty enough. Noct just shrugged.

“Yah. Do you?” he threw back, pretty mild for his usual responses. Gladio just shrugged and walked away to the living room area. Prompto was left alone with the indifferent Prince. He wasn’t sure what to do. He gave an awkward smile and followed Ignis to see if he could use his help. Ignis' sympathy let him help, even though he was probably more in the way than anything.

The group had a quiet meal that night. A strained game of rummy followed dinner and then it was an early bed since they had the five-hour ride to the Aracheole Stronghold by chocobo the following morning. Not even Prompto’s enthusiasm for the creatures could make him look forward to how his ass was going to feel in another twelve hours.

Prompto had laid awake on the top bunk listening to Ignis and Gladio rhythmically breathe into the dark. Eventually, he admitted to himself that he would not soon find sleep. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and decided to listen to some music he’d found online. It was a band that he was in love with, but a later album he’d never heard. Prompto was pleased that he had at least that much going for him right now. There was always the music. He missed spending time looking for new tunes though, and he missed his bass.

He was surprised when his screen lit up. Noct had sent him a text message even though he was laying directly below him.

N: What are you listening to?

P: Sorry! Is it too loud? I’ll turn it down.

N: It’s not, I just can’t figure out what it is.

P: Oh. It’s stuff I never heard before from Silverchair.

N: Is it good? Send me a link.

Prompto felt pathetic for the smile that lit up his face. Noct had been avoiding him for a whole week and the first little text he sent his way made him melt like butter? Knowing this didn’t prevent him from immediately sending the Prince the requested link. He started the song over, imagining that he was hearing exactly what Noctis was hearing.

N: Fuck. I can’t believe that’s him. He sings different now. But it’s good, right?

P: Well, duh. Here listen to these too.

Prompto sent Noct a few more songs that he was excited over. He sighed deeply, finally feeling better than he had for the past few days. It looked like they were still friends. Noct probably just had things to work out like Iggy had said.

N: Those were good. I’m gonna crash. Night.

P: Yah, no problem. Night.

Prompto pulled his ear buds out and listened carefully to the Prince’s breathing. When he recognized his sleep sounds, he peered over the edge. Even in sleep, Noct looked troubled. He wondered what was bothering his ex-boyfriend and really wished that he’d confide in him like he used to. Prompto laid back down, eyes finally heavy, as he fell asleep.

***

They had skirted a little more than halfway around the meteor from the North side when Ignis and Gladio were finally gracious enough to let them stop for lunch. As predicted, Prompto felt wrecked from the waist down and he couldn’t help but walk in a manner that was reminiscent of nights long past where Noctis had fucked him hard. Judging by the blush dusting the Prince’s cheeks, Prompto’s limp was also making him recall steamy nights of yesteryear. As soon as Noct noticed that Prompto had caught his gaze, he quickly averted his eyes, knowing full well that he had been caught. Prompto forced his smile to go away. Yeah! Let’s see you shake our entire history from your mind, Caelum.

They pulled out the camping chairs and set up at the Lingagh Haven, enjoying the sunshine. It was the first time that Prompto had felt truly dry in a week. It was a Blessing from the Astrals themselves. He preferred the beauty of the woods and thickets closer to the ranch, but it was nice to have some wide-open lands that it was easier to spot predators and Imperials from too. The Blond made a point to shovel his food down because he knew the schedule was tight and he wanted to spend a few minutes behind his lens.

He was dying to capture the strange rock formations that were thin, giant crescents around the impact site of the meteor. Some seemed to stretch out for at least a mile, perhaps more. There seemed to be three to four formations of them, from what he’d been able to tell so far in their adventures, and they were rather close to a set of them now.

“What’s got you so impatient, Blondie? You’re going to choke if you don’t slow down,” Gladio observed as he sipped from a water bottle. Prompto blushed when he realized that they all had been watching him stuff his face. How attractive. He smiled then with a sheepish grin.

“I really wanna take pictures of those things,” he said, pointing over to the looming land bridge just to the left of them. 

“They are intriguing,” Ignis owned, gently pushing away Gladio’s chocobo, that had taken that moment to try and swipe his sandwich. “Honey, no!” he firmly scolded the bird, which made Noct and Prompto share smiling eyes with one another. Leave it to Ignis to speak with the birds like they were children.

“I just feel like there’s probably something cool up there, besides the view,” Prompto added, finishing his sandwich.

“Yeah, I bet you’d get some amazing shots from up there. That Meteor Publishing guy would prolly be interested,” Noct supplied. Prompto absolutely beamed. Not only did he appreciate praise of his photography skills, but it seemed like the awkward gulf that had separated him from Noctis was beginning to lift.

“Really? Man, that would be amazing. It would be cool to do something like that on the side, if we ever end this war and stuff,” Prompto said dreamily.

“Well before you go running off, we don’t have the time to climb that thing today. You might be right about finding something up there, but we’ve got the rescue op first, got it?” Gladio reminded the Blond whose head was already in the clouds with camera filters and future fame.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto let out in a loud sigh. “I’m still gonna take a few shots while you guys finish up though,” Prompto conceded in defeat.

“Take Akachan with you. You’ll be safer on her,” Ignis advised. Prompto nodded and hoped off the side of the Haven, looking for his chocobo. The sun was hitting her feathers perfectly, causing them to look magenta in her wispier areas.

“Come here, Aka, who’s a good chocobo?” Prompto absolutely cooed to the beast. Aka happily obliged and headed over to the Blond, giving him an affectionate tug on one of his own tufts of hair. He could hear the guys laughing at him from the Haven, but he didn’t care. It felt nice to be in a good mood with the sun shining after his week in a fog. Though he was super sore, he hopped on her like a pro, and rode off a little closer to the rock formations. He didn’t dare more than a quarter of a mile, not wanting to get chewed out by Gladio and Iggy later.

Prompto wasted no time taking his shots and trying out different filters. He was improving on taking shots while riding his stead. He did hop down with a wince to get a few more final photos from ground level. It wasn’t much longer before he could hear the galloping of a chocobo coming his way, and he knew that someone had been sent to fetch him. They could have sent a text message. When he heard the kweh of Chocobaby (he was starting to tell their sounds apart), he finally looked over to the Prince on top of his brilliantly white stead. Just like from a storybook from grade school, Noctis sat up straight with a regal air to him. If only he were in his royal raiment with one of his swords drawn, Prompto thought with a grin, but he took the shot anyway.

“Hey, I thought you were shooting rocks,” Noct complained. Prompto just shrugged. He couldn’t help taking what looked good, even if it were his ex-boyfriend as the subject matter. The Blond walked over to where Aka had wandered off to, Noctis trailing along. He didn’t need to be told that it was time to go.

“How are you feeling? I have some medicine if you’re sore,” Noct offered sympathetically as Prompto hoisted himself up once more. Prompto blushed because the subject matter felt too personal. Every time they had a rough bout of sex that might have Prompto feeling sore in the past, Noctis always offered him mild pain killers. There was no way that the Prince wasn’t associating this moment with the past. “I mean, I just don’t want you to hurt. We’ve got to infiltrate that base and all tonight,” he furthered. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah, sure. That would be nice,” he finally answered dumbly. Noct tossed him a bottle that’s contents clacked together as they were air born. Prompto easily caught them and took out a few before tossing them back over. He pulled his water bottle from his camera bag and took the medicine straight away. Noct’s eyes shone with relief, and Prompto wondered that he’d been so concerned.

“Hey, have you been okay, Noct? I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay. I just…well you’ve seemed a bit off lately,” Prompto questioned, feeling like he was pushing the limits of Noct’s civility here. But he appeared to be in a good mood right now, a first in a week. Noct’s expression did falter for moment, but he quickly regained his composure.

“Oh well, I’ve just been trying to go over some shit in my head. Process some things,” Noct answered, rubbing at the back of his head. Prompto nodded.

“Okay. I’m not trying to pry or anything. But if you ever need to talk, well I’m always gonna be here for you,” Prompto let out, feeling so very lame.

“Thanks, Prom. I know. Well, we better get going before we have to hear it from mom and dad,” he answered. It was a deflection, but he didn’t seem mad at Prompto or anything, so the Blond just grinned. His amethyst eyes focused beyond Noct’s shoulder, at movement in the sky.

“Noct!” Prompto suddenly shouted, pointing behind the Prince. An airship was slowly approaching from the east, it’s humming now becoming more audible. Noct turned around to look and then gave an exhaustive eyeroll.

“I bet we can outrun them on the chocobos. Let’s regroup and then decide if it’s worth it,” he ordered. Prompto nodded and they galloped back to the Haven side by side. Whether Noctis recognized it or not, he was becoming a lot better at issuing orders during battle, and he was good at it too. Prompto knew that Noct used to get hung up on feeling untalented and boring with no hobbies aside from videogames and manga, but Prompto thought it was worth noting that he was an amazingly talented fighter.

“Oh, our fucking videogame life. You’d be like a knight or something. Heavy combat maybe with baller magic skills as well,” Prompto loudly shared over the sound of the birds galloping. Noct snickered.

“I wanna be a samurai. What would you be? Sniper?” Noct asked back. Prompto nodded.

“Sniper, sharpshooter, machinist, some support. Iggy would be the main support, of course, remedial healer. Gladdy is obviously the muscle,” Prompto speculated. “We need a dedicated healer, I think that’s all that’s holding us back,” he furthered as they reached their destination.

“Well I think there’s small chance of that. Who would be crazy enough to join us? And a person that we actually trust no less,” Noct countered. Prompto nodded in agreement. He wasn’t wrong.

“Come now, we’re behind schedule,” Ignis greeted automatically, without even looking at the time. Prompto and Noct shared a defeated look. That phrase was beginning to lose all meaning when it came from the Advisor. They would never be on time according to Ignis, because Ignis had the next year solidly planned out.

“Okay, but what do you want to do about them?” Noct cooed, peevishly pointing to the airship that Ignis and Gladio were only just noticing.

“Bloody hell, they must have a tracking device on you two. Every time we let you go on alone, this happens,” Ignis observed dryly as he quickly rubbed in the hand sanitizer he had liberally poured into his hand before pulling his gloves back on.

“Hold on a moment, it doesn’t look like it’s slowing down. It’s probably going to the Stronghold or Lestallum,” Gladio decided. Prompto could tell that sentence didn’t set well with Gladio. Iris was still in Lestallum. “I’m gonna make a call. Maybe we should tell Cor too,” he suggested, walking off the Haven and heading a few feet away for some privacy.

“I can shoot Cor a message,” Prompto offered, worried for Iris himself. He knew they all wished that there was a place for Insomnian refugees to officially gather. It would be easier to protect everyone that way. As predicted, the airship flew past them and they saw there was nothing to do but to continue with their own current mission. It was well in the afternoon when they reached their first destination, the Sothmocke Haven.

“Alright, the plan is to prepare and then infiltrate at nightfall. We will need stealth on this one. As you can see, the Empire has advanced technology. I’m afraid more than anything we ever had our hands on in Insomnia, as we relied more on magic than science. We sneak in, get the Regalia, and then get gone,” Ignis explained. Prompto nodded, eyes following all the strange lasers that were combing the area from the stronghold. He wondered what it was they did exactly.

Ignis prepared a quick dinner, nothing extravagant and Prompto spent some time cleaning out his guns in the sunlight. Gladio looked composed, reading a book, though the Blond bet that he was paying more attention to their surroundings than he was letting on. Noct, who had been pacing, finally plopped down on the hard rock next to Prompto.

“You almost done? Wanna play King’s Knight? This waiting is killing me,” he confessed, blowing sweaty bangs from his eyes. Prompto laughed as he finished up what he was doing. He could feel Gladio’s amber eyes shoot in their direction, but he’d have a hard time saying that they were doing anything more than being friends. If they had still been dating, Noct would be using his frame as a pillow on this hard outcrop of rock.

They decided to do one of the campaigns that they’d been putting off as it was time consuming. Right now, they had nothing but time, and naturally it was slowly trickling off. Prompto could tell that spring had made way for summer, with it staying light outside for so much longer. Normally he would revel in that fact, but right now it was just making the Prince’s anxious sighs all the more intolerable.

Hours later, Ignis and Gladio judged it to be dark enough to venture out into the night and the Brotherhood headed directly west to the stronghold. Now that the sun was gone, the red lasers combing the earth seemed even more alarming, as was the glowing light coming from the structure itself. Oh yeah, this felt like a trap alright. Prompto couldn’t help the excitement that he was feeling as they hugged shadows and large objects, trying to conceal their presence for as long as possible. This really felt like a first-person shooter. A glance at Noctis grinning his way confirmed the feeling.

As they finally got to the perimeter, Ignis made them halt and lectured them again. Prompto didn’t blame him. There was so much activity at this base, more so then when they’d fought Loqi out in Leide. If they made their presence known, there was small chance they’d be getting back out without some casualties.

It was easy going for the most part. Noct was utilizing his warp-strikes to individually take out the MTs that were patrolling the area. The one time that he had overshot it and nearly set off an alarm, Gladio had cleaned up quickly with his sword, Ignis shaking his head no to Prompto since gunshots would be too loud.

At length, they disabled the MTs slowly along with some gates until they at last spotted the Regalia. Prompto cast doubtful eyes to his Brothers. They all knew that this had been way too easy. However, there was nothing else to do but to approach the car and see what lay in wait for them. The answer was the entire base.

“Those are MA-X Maniples. They will be a problem if we don’t take care of them quickly. And for Astral’s sakes, get away from the car. If it gets blown up now, then this was all for naught!” Ignis explained when huge Magitek Armor walked onto the scene, ready to do damage. The Brotherhood ran into the upcoming MTs, and away from the car as the Maniple began its heavy firepower.

“I’m gonna warp-strike its legs, like we did with Cor. Be ready,” Noct shouted before throwing his sword up a watchtower and disappearing. Prompto slowly backed up to where he could have a wall behind him, as he sniped at all the snipers that were aiming for the Prince. It took Noct longer to make good on his commitment then what he’d like, as he got caught up in the MTs that were attacking him, even with Prompto supporting him from afar. Eventually, he got the opportunity, and warped hard into the Magitek’s left leg, making it tip over. Gladio wasted no time in wailing on it with his great sword, Ignis following suit with his polearm. Prompto sprinted forward and switched to his latest machine as soon as he was well within range. He set it to full charge before calling everyone away. That seemed to do the trick as the machine set off an explosion that left them all a bit burned and bruised.

“Stand still everyone,” Ignis called as he threw down a mega-potion. Prompto felt all his previous hurts wash away and switched back to his guns as the next round of MTs drew in. “That! Noctis! You need to take out that!” Ignis ordered, pointing to the strange generator that had red energy spouting from its pointed top. Noct nodded and warped away, not waiting for any of them. It made Prompto nervous, but the Prince was able to get around more quickly with warping. They’d have to catch up by foot.

“Come on, this way!” Gladio called to the remaining Crownsguard, and Ignis and Prompto followed what was essentially a command. They mostly ran past the opposition, that seemed intent on getting to Noctis more than paying them much mind. It was important to regroup and not waste their time so far away from the Prince when he’d need their back up. Prompto did what he could to ease their passage, firing his guns as they ran along, usually stunning something long enough to give Gladio the opening to whack it dead once he was in range. Ignis was throwing a few lightning spells, and though they weren’t as impactful as the Prince’s, they definitely were making their passage easier.

By the time they made it through the last set of gates that protected the generator, they could see Noctis trying to fight off two of the Maniples by himself, not to mention at least twenty other MTs, a full variety it seemed. It wasn’t looking too good; the whole base was crawling up their assholes at that point and they were all tired and beginning to run low on potions. Noct spotted the group and warped over to them.

“Guys, something weird is happening. I can hear Ramuh. He is offering his assistance,” Noct said, eyes showing the tell-tale purple glow that Prompto had not seen in some time. He looked uncertain, and sort of like a strain was being put on his body. Now that Noctis mentioned it, Prompto was feeling a static charge in the air and the hairs on his arms were slowly rising.

“Then let him help,” Gladio stated, looking at their opposition and then themselves. His analysis was written through the desperation radiating from his amber eyes. They didn’t have good odds here without some help. Noct nodded and then looked into the sky as lightning and wind filled the night. Prompto’s jaw dropped as a glowing, giant old man in flowing robes floated above the base, wielding a staff. He looked stern and reached down quickly and lifted Noctis away in a giant hand before flying up higher into the night. Then the sheer destruction that rained down in a massive bolt of lightning was beyond comprehension. Prompto found himself tackled to the floor by Gladio, Ignis nearby, the three clinging to one another as the ground shook as crazily as it had when they had fought Titan.

The area was thick with electricity and the burnt cinders of everything that had been shocked down to burnt crust. Prompto couldn’t understand how the three of them survived. Noctis was slowly lowered back down to the earth beside them, his eyes were still full of the glowing purple light, and his expression spoke of a euphoria that the two of them had only ever tickled at back when he was learning how to use magic. He came to his senses as Ramuh exploded into purple bits of magic, apparently leaving now that it was one very dead base that was left behind.

“This is the might of the Six?” Noct questioned when he seemed capable of speech. The four of them had matching stunned faces.

“Dude, that was hardcore!” Prompto shouted, his ears ringing like they had been the only time they had seen a live show. Ignis muttered something, but the Blond couldn’t hear him. How was it that the Astrals possessed such power and yet Noctis was the one who was fated to Restore the Light? Was he supposed to get even stronger than that? Noct’s eyes began to fade back to his normal blue-gray, and the electricity also dispersed. Crackling mecha could be heard nearby, but otherwise, the base seemed lifeless.

“Shall we?” Ignis gestured towards the Regalia, seeming eager to leave now that the deed had been done. They all began moving together as a group as light started to fill the sky. Prompto couldn’t believe how much time had passed as he snuck a peek at his phone. It was already morning. As he put his phone back into his pocket, steady movement caught his attention. A tall man with platinum hair was walking briskly towards them. And he didn’t look happy for their being there, though he seemed somewhat familiar.

“Hey, uh guys,” Prompto called, worried that their business wasn’t concluded after all. The other three turned around and he heard gasps come from them. He knew that he’d seen this dude before…and then it hit him. It was that guy that was Luna’s brother, but like bad.

Prompto listened to the exchange that Ravus and Noctis spat at one another, it being abundantly clear that there had never been much love between them—like ever. Prompto was still caught up in his thoughts of how this guy could side with the people who were responsible for his mother’s death and the captivity of his own sister. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts however, when Gladio and Ravus had a quick skirmish, and it seemed like Ravus was the victor. Gladio was pushed back hard into the Regalia, and he clutched at his lower ribs like perhaps one had been fractured. Prompto ran to him and was surprised that Gladio didn’t push him away.

Things were escalating quickly, and Prompto saw that Noctis was ready to fight Ravus himself when a warp-strike caught his attention. At the end of it was Ardyn, and Prompto’s body weighed down with fear. He had just managed to put that man out of his thoughts. Prompto wasn’t too sure if he was supporting Gladio anymore or clinging to him in terror.

Luckily, the Chancellor had his hands full of keeping Noctis and Ravus from one another’s throats, so he didn’t have his usual time to leer at the Blond, which was one hundred percent fine with him. But as always, the Brotherhood was left wondering why Ardyn was helping them yet again. As Ardyn turned to leave and Ravus angrily stalked off, Prompto was glad that they hadn’t had to fight the pair. He was already exhausted from fighting MTs all night. A collective sigh passed through the group as they finally jumped into the Regalia and navigated out of the destroyed stronghold as quickly as possible.

Ignis had Prompto looking at the map, locating the nearest Haven. They chose one that was off the road and not too close to the stronghold. They couldn’t be sure that there wouldn’t be reinforcements despite what Ardyn had claimed about calling off the army. After all, wasn’t Ravus supposedly in charge of the troops, even though he had clearly listened to the Chancellor’s call to stand down?

“I say we make camp and get at least four hours of sleep, otherwise I’m likely to drive us off the side of the road. We’ll make for Lestallum when we wake up. It should only be a little over an hour,” Ignis planned. No one complained as they set up camp, Gladio not even bothering to ask for Noct’s help with the tent as he was clearly too tired and just wanted to get it done fast.

Ignis seemed to have a like mind, merely toasting some bread by the fire. Prompto was just about to change into sleeping clothes when he realized that Noctis was missing. He spun around quickly but didn’t spot him.

“Uh guys, where’s Noct?” he asked the older men. Gladio, who had just finished setting up the tent at record speed, nodded off to the left of the Haven. 

“Said he needed to clear his head. Why don’t you go and find him? I bet he’s moping about Ravus,” Gladio said, sitting in a camp chair looking quite exhausted and sort of like he was moping about Ravus.

“I’ll leave your food here. But no staying up late. He could probably use a friend right about now though,” Ignis added. Prompto sighed as he shoved his feet back into his boots, wondering where Noctis had gone off too. Had it ever occurred to Iggy and Gladdy that maybe he just had to take a shit?

Prompto took in the scenic beauty. It was craggier on this side of the road with lots of brush and what appeared to be thickets beyond. They were pressed against a cliffside so there was no one for miles away. He could see Lestallum on the skyline, and even though it didn’t seem all that far, due to all the cliffs and ravines, the road to the city was full of twists and turns that made traveling to it longer than a crow would fly. Prompto headed into the crags off to the left when he heard panting. He instantly summoned his guns wondering if Noct had managed to get hurt from the wildlife after surviving the chaos at Aracheole Stronghold. That would be their fucking luck.

Instead of seeing Noct suffer against some creature, he caught him with his pants shoved down to his thighs as he rubbed at his cock. He was supporting himself by leaning slightly backwards onto one of the giant rocks, his free hand splayed along the rough surface. Prompto stupidly stood there with his mouth open. Fuck.

His presence was discovered relatively quickly, Noct’s eyes darting in his direction. Even from the distance between them, Prompto could see the purple glow radiating from his iris’. It looked like the magic wasn’t quite out of his system after all.

“Are you going to just keep staring, or are you going to help me out?” Noct asked with zero embarrassment for a man in such a compromising position. Prompto went into full blush. True, his dick was already super hard at the sight, but a part of him knew that this wasn’t a decision that a less horny Noct would make. He’d made great strides with keeping Prompto at a friendship level distance, Prompto didn’t want to take advantage of the situation.

Despite all his thoughts, they were housed in a horny twenty-year-old body that still had blood flowing beneath his belt. Prompto returned his guns to the Armiger uncertainly, Noct watching him the whole time as he continued to stroke himself.

“Fuck, Noct, this is a bad idea. Gladdy and Iggy are already grouchy,” Prompto protested as he approached the Prince. His eyes were locked on the movement of Noct’s hand that was moving more quickly now. He looked painfully hard.

“Then we better make it fast, huh?” the Prince responded seriously. Prompto suspected he wasn’t quite in his right mind, but he was also slightly afraid to disobey him. Noct always behaved different when he was full of magic. He seemed less human and super horny. They thought he had grown out of this. Maybe summoning Ramuh was a whole other thing. It certainly had been way more than a simple spell of thunder.

Prompto finally reached him, and Noct wasted no time unbuckling the Blonde’s belt and pushing his skinny jeans down. Prompto’s cock sprang out, already leaking. It wasn’t like he’d been getting much action aside from a few minutes in the shower a day. Noctis acting so naughty was the greatest thing he’d seen in a month.

The Prince grabbed their cocks together and began to pump them. His rhythm wasn’t good though. It was obvious that he was impatient for his release and was having a hard time getting there. Prompto stilled his hand and pushed it against the rock.

“Here, Noct. I got this,” Prompto said. He couldn’t help the small smile that his lips formed as he sunk down to his knees with a shake of his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. There was no romance here, let alone feelings. This was just sex.

He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth and quickly wrapped his lips around Noct’s cock. While he hadn’t done this in quite some time, it’s not like he’d forgotten how the Prince liked his dick sucked. Moans immediately came out of Noct’s mouth, and Prompto sincerely hoped that they were far enough away from the Haven so that the guys couldn’t hear. Prompto ignored the sweat and musk wafting from Noct. They’d been riding chocobos and fighting all day. If Noct was in his right mind, there would be no way he’d let Prompto down into that disaster. Prompto knew that when it came down to it though, he’d do much worse for the Prince.

“Oh, Prom. Fuck yes,” Noct huffed out. Prompto wasn’t very surprised to find his nose being shoved into Noct’s straight black pubic hair as the Prince thrust into his mouth with little thought to Prompto’s comfort. The Prince was holding onto the back of his head, guiding him rather roughly. Prompto knew how to relax his throat and breath out from his nose so that he didn’t choke. Even if the behavior was rough, it didn’t follow to say that he didn’t enjoy it. Prompto wrapped his hand around his own cock as he jerked himself in the same rhythm that Noct fucked his face.

There was a great sense of vulnerability and wrongness to the whole thing. He’d never done something quite this bad out in the open. Not to mention, it felt like neither of them had really given consent here. Noct probably didn’t really want this, and Prompto was feeling more obligated than anything else. But he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on, being so different from any other sexual encounter he’d ever experienced. It’s like he was learning something about himself that he’d rather not.

He could tell from Noct’s breathing and moans that he was about to cum. Prompto sped up his own movements as hot cum coated the back of his throat with a whine from Noctis. Prompto blindly swallowed the familiar taste down as he finally came himself, spilling over into the bit of grass that his knees rested in. He let Noct’s dick fall from his lips after the Prince had stopped his thrusts. 

Prompto pulled one of his bandanas off from his bicep and wiped at his mouth and then crotch. He stood slowly on shaky legs and pulled his clothing back up, also straightening his shirt and smoothing his hair. Only after all of that did he realize that Noct was staring at him with a guilty expression on his face. His eyes had truly returned to their normal slate blue hue and they looked like they were holding back tears.

“Prom, I…” his voice cracked, clearly upset. Yup, this is just what Prompto thought might happen. That’s why he hadn’t let Noct touch him. It made it less of the Prince’s fault and more of his own.

“It’s okay, I get it. Come on, they’re gonna start freaking out. Use this to clean off. It’s all I’ve got,” Prompto said, tossing him the soiled handkerchief. Prompto tried clearing his throat a few times, but it was raw from rough encounter. Noct caught the bandana numbly, obviously wanting to say more, but knowing that Prompto’s fears were very valid. As he just stood there suffering from inner turmoil, Prompto went over to him and helped with cleaning up and fixing his hair. It was all done very clinically, none of the after-sex cuddling or bedroom eyes being shared here. Prompto realized that they hadn’t even kissed once during that whole episode.

“Lucky for us, our hair was already fucked up. Come on, we gotta eat and then it’s bedtime,” Prompto offered. He was trying to make it easier for Noctis. He knew that Noctis hadn’t wanted to have a sexual encounter with him but wasn’t in his right mind. Prompto was trying to show him that he understood and that he hadn’t minded. He wasn’t going to lose himself to the situation. He was ultimately here to assist Noctis, right? If that meant the occasional sexual encounter with no strings attached, then that’s what it meant.

The Blond led them quickly to camp where they met with luck—Gladio and Ignis were already in the tent and from the sounds of it, asleep. Two pieces of toast were sitting at the hearth, and Prompto gave Noct one. Noct chewed slowly on his slice, looking at his feet, clearly upset. Prompto didn’t know what to say. He only hoped that Noctis wasn’t going to be angry at him for this.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep,” Prompto said, tugging on Noct’s hand that was dumbly resting in his lap at the campfire. Noct caught his hand and finally looked up at Prompto.

“I’m really sorry, Prompto,” he said with a pouting lip. Prompto pulled him up from his chair with the same hand.

“Dude, it’s okay. We know how you get with the magic. I’m not going to be expecting anything because of this accident. We’re cool,” Prompto tried to soothe the Prince’s feelings. However, the words only seemed to leave Noctis even more devastated.

“No, Prom. It’s not okay. That was totally uncalled for,” he ground out, before storming off to the tent. Prompto stood there stunned. Prompto wasn’t sure what was “uncalled for”. His words? His actions? The Prince’s actions? Now it was Prompto wondering if he’d been the one to have fucked up. He should have just walked away, he knew it. But he also knew how Noctis got when he was like that. It’s like there was no right decision. With a heavy heart, Prompto followed Noct into the tent and laid down in his spot. Noct clearly had his back turned to him and Prompto decided to turn his own to the Prince. He didn’t want to upset him any further. Prompto bit onto his own fist to keep his crying under control. He was just so lucky that Gladio and Ignis were exhausted and passed the fuck out.

***

“I’m really sorry, Your Highness, but we need to get moving. Something is going on in Lestallum,” Ignis gently whispered as he shook Noctis. Noct groaned but forced his eyes open. It was stuffy in the tent, it now being somewhere around noon. It took him a moment to remember where they even were, but then last night started coming back to him in a rush. He quickly turned to his side and saw that it was just the two of them in the tent.

“The others are up and packing up the Regalia. Here’s some tea,” Ignis offered a metal mug to the Prince. Noct took it groggily and wondered why Ignis looked so pleased.

“Why are you smiling? Did you poison this or something?” he asked suspiciously. Not that he thought Ignis would actually do it. Maybe he just snuck something healthy into the cup and was laughing on the inside?

“No, not yet. I’m just proud of us. We did good work last night. That was one of that last strongholds of the Empire in Lucis. I spoke with the Marshal this morning. He’s pleased to say the least,” Ignis said. Noct offered Ignis a small smile. He doubted his Advisor would still be proud of him if he knew what Noctis had done to Prompto last night.

“Can I just have like five more minutes to wake up? I swear I won’t go back to sleep,” Noct asked. Ignis nodded as he left the tent with the flap open. Noct wondered if it was for air circulation or to keep an eye on him.

Noct let out a deep sigh as he mentally berated himself. He should be celebrating with his Brothers today, but instead he had to own up to how terrible of a person he was. When he had first started doing magic in his teenage years, it had always had a strange effect on him. He got super horny and had to jerk off, or later, when they had started dating, fuck Prompto’s brains out, to get it out of his system. While his dad had never confirmed that this was an actual thing, because of course Noctis wouldn’t admit to the problem in the first place, he had sort of hinted at it once. Luckily, he seemed to have grown out of it before they left Insomnia, so he could absorb magic from the deposits without jizzing in his pants.

But last night with Ramuh had been beyond intense. Though he hadn’t cast the spell, Ramuh’s power had run course through his body and it made the Prince feel amazing, and sort of not like himself. That amount of power was sheerly insane. Noct felt like he could fly through the sky or rain down Sulphur. All he knew was that he felt good.

Then Ravus had shown up and started his shit. Noct really wanted to fight him then. He wanted to avenge Luna’s lifelong suffering and whatever trouble he’d caused his father during the peace treaty. He wanted to shoot lightning bolts through his eyes and fry that asshole, but Ardyn had shown up. Noct couldn’t tell if he felt ‘roided out because of the power or because he was just that pissed, but he almost felt disappointed when the Chancellor had intervened. Either way, as they finally drove away, Noct knew that he was going to need release before he went to bed, or he was going to explode.

Everyone’s fatigue was benefitting his cause when they had found a secluded Haven and set up camp. Gladio and Ignis were so tired that they barely cared that he was slipping off. Prompto was too distracted helping the guys, so he knew it was his chance. 

He had ventured out to where he figured no one could see or hear him. Even though at first it felt weird to be so vulnerable out in the open, he was too horny to care as he dropped his pants. As he was finally able to touch himself where he’d been wanting to for a few hours, he felt himself filled with the last of the power that had come from Ramuh. He sort of lost himself then. He was drowning in feeling, but unfortunately, that feeling was coming up short.

He wanted Prompto, not this basic ass masturbation. He wanted to fill him or be filled by him, he didn’t care, but he wanted something real to experience this sensation with. When the Blond had appeared, he thought that he was dreaming. He certainly didn’t feel like himself then. Noct simply took what he needed, relieved to finally feel something good enough to get his release. As he came, the last of the power left him and his head cleared.

He suddenly felt the ache of his back pushed into a boulder. He felt the fatigue from being up twenty-four hours while riding chocobos and heavy fighting. He felt open and vulnerable in the great outdoors, partially naked. And he felt his dick slip out of Prompto’s mouth. His eyes widened in alarm as he realized that Prompto showing up had not been an illusion. There was his ex-boyfriend on his knees, wiping spit and cum from the corners of his mouth without even looking at him.

Prompto’s eyes hadn’t looked angry or betrayed. They didn’t look anything. They weren’t brimming with love or tears. He just looked tired. He looked like he was doing a mundane task, like laundry or filling the car with gas. Noct couldn’t look at him without the guilt that was threatening to choke him but Prompto was all business. He helped clean him off, even tucking his genitals into his boxers and pants. All without a personal connection. Like if it were just some sort of hook up.

“I get it.” Prompto had kept saying that, and it was slowly bringing Noctis to a boil. What was he saying here? Was he indicating that Noctis had a right to treat him like…like a whore? Because what they had just done was not an act of love. Noct wasn’t sure if Prompto had even gotten off? Had he forced Prompto down to his knees? He really couldn’t remember.

What Noctis knew was this: he’d been avoiding Prompto this past week because Ardyn was clearly targeting the Blond, knowing that they had some sort of history together. He figured Prompto would be safer if they appeared to be less in love. It had been painful to cause Prompto the heartbreak that he was no doubt feeling—Noctis was feeling it himself, but it was necessary.

He also knew that he would never treat Prompto like he had that morning if he had been in his right mind. He had been planning their reunion, fantasizing about a time in the future when they could be together again, and for real. No more hiding, no more secrets. He figured once he saved Eos, no one would have room to challenge him and his love life. He wouldn’t let them. He was going to marry Prompto and together they would rule Lucis or run away from it. Whichever route was necessary, he was willing to take it.

When he thought about making love to Prom again, he didn’t want it to be like the last few times. Not some shameful and hurried affair in a bathroom like it had been at Galdin Key. Not some tragic goodbye like the last time they had in their apartment back in Insomnia. No, he wanted to propose to him first, really prove to Prompto once and for all that he truly did love him, and only him. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him…

So the fact that Prompto had been emotionally damaged enough to accept this morning’s encounter without being bothered by it, to think that it was okay for Noctis to treat him like that, to think that was what his duty to his Prince entailed—well, it sickened him. Did Prompto not know what value he had to him? He was his fucking everything. The only things that kept Noctis waking up every day were vengeance for his dad and Kingdom and his love for Prompto.

It angered Noctis that he could never convince Prompto of his worth. He could have handled the fallout around the campfire a hell of a lot better, instead of just running off and leaving Prompto, no doubt, clueless. But he hadn’t had the patience then. He was still too mad and full of self-pity at that point. Noct knew that Prompto was probably upset now and hiding it from everyone, determined to not rock the boat or take care of himself. Always putting others before himself because he felt like they were all so much more important. Noct wanted to cry. He must have never shown his love properly to the Blond for his self-esteem to still be such a joke.

“Hey sleepy. I gotta pack this up. Gonna need you to get out unless you feel like riding in the trunk,” Gladio stated as he crouched down and looked through the flap. Noct was simply sitting, staring into the mug he hadn’t even drunk out of yet.

“Okay,” he said as he crawled out, realizing that he slept in his clothes from yesterday. He felt so gross. “What was Specs saying about Lestallum?” Noct questioned squinting, as he was hit directly with the hot sun.

“What I was saying was that the Marshal said some airships have landed in Lestallum and we better go and check it out. They might be looking for us after last night,” Ignis answered for himself as he could clearly hear Noctis now that he was out of the tent. Noct nodded, looking around for his bag of clothes.

“Here,” Prompto said shyly, handing the Prince the duffle. It looked like he had been charged with taking them to the Regalia.

“Thanks,” Noct said, trying to sound kind. Prompto flashed him hesitant eyes and offered a small smile. He could already imagine that the Blond assumed that he was just being friendly in front of the others but still secretly pissed at him. Noct wanted to groan in frustration. Why was it that they miscommunicated all the time? After all these years, they still didn’t know how to talk to each other.

“Can we please do laundry in Lestallum?” Noct begged, digging through his clothes that were all dirty.

“Most definitely,” Ignis said. None of them looked very clean. They didn’t smell especially nice either. Noct quickly put on his least disgusting set of clothes and went down to run his bag to the Regalia. Prompto was on his way back to camp and saw that they were going to have an awkward moment alone. He stopped in his tracks and started to play with his cuffs. Noct didn’t care, he knew this was the only time he’d get to talk to him alone for probably hours.

“Listen to me. I don’t have time to say everything that I want to, so I need you to pay attention. Hear my words for what they are, and don’t like read way into them and psych yourself out,” Noct began, somewhat aggressively. But he really needed Prompto to understand. Prompto looked so nervous and worried. Like he was afraid of what was going to happen to him.

“I’m mad at you for two reasons. First, for thinking that what I put you through this morning was okay. It wasn’t. And I don’t blame you at all for what happened. Second, for thinking so shitty of yourself. I fucking love you, okay? And if I had been in my right mind, I would never had treated you like that, like a fucking object.

“We can’t be together right now for a thousand reasons, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to slowly forget about you. I never will. We just have to wait for the right time to be together again. So, the next time I’m not in control, stay away from me. I don’t think I make good decisions when I’m in that headspace,” Noct finished, not letting Prompto get a word in edgewise. Instead, he pulled him in roughly by the same wrist that he was probably rubbing raw with his nervous habit.

Noct kissed him chastely, an apology and a promise that this wasn’t over, and that when it started again, it would be a relationship that Prompto deserved. When he pulled away, Prompto looked stunned. He was blushing a rosy color and his eyes looked slightly watery. Even though his hair was trashed, and he had a light layer of sunburn going from yesterday, Noct thought he was the most beautiful person on Eos. The love of his life.

“Okay. I love you too. And I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you,” Prompto answered.

“Noctis! Prompto! Get your asses in gear,” they could hear Gladio bellow. They shared eyerolls in that moment and smirked as one.

“Come on. We gotta go save Lestallum or some shit,” Noct sighed.

“I’m telling you man, vacation,” Prompto sighed as they headed back to the Haven. Noct was happy to get the basics across to his Blond and that maybe for once in his life, he had really heard what he had said. Noct’s heart felt lighter. They would be okay. They just had to get to the finish line.

***

“Okay, wouldn’t it be smarter to not go to Lestallum if they’re looking for us?” Prompto asked as Ignis started up the car for the drive. It had been going towards two weeks since they’d been there and Gladio was nervous to say the least. He managed to not snap at Prompto for his thoughtlessness, clearly forgetting that Iris was practically alone in that city, with definite ties to the Crown. She was a target to the Niffs as well.

“Perhaps, but we cannot leave our countrymen in harm’s way to save ourselves. Especially not with Iris being there,” Ignis answered, making brief eye contact with the Shield in the rearview mirror. Gladio offered a small smile. Ignis wasn’t his best friend for nothing, and such a huge detail would naturally stand out to the Advisor. 

“Oh shit! You don’t think they found a place to hide?” Prompto asked, referring to Iris and Talcott, his worry genuine. Ignis shrugged.

“The Marshal made it sound as if there weren’t much warning. She wouldn’t have had time to leave the city. Let us not get ahead of ourselves though. We’re not positive that this sudden arrival is because of us. It’s been near two months since they took hold of Lucis. They may just be making a presence at last,” Ignis suggested.

“Well I hope they’re prepared. I’d pay money to watch the Exineris ladies give them hell,” Noct stated, grinning over at Gladio. Gladio found the grin contagious. Those women did not seem to be afraid of anything. The Shield reminded himself that he shouldn’t be too worried here. It was true that Lestallum didn’t have anything close to Crownsguard or Kingsglaive in the city, let alone a police force, but they had never had that. Not even under Lucis rule. They could handle themselves well enough.

“Word. Hashtag feminism,” Prompto added with a laugh. Noct groaned while shaking his head. Gladio frowned as he pulled a clump of grass from the backside of the Prince’s hair. Man, they looked wrecked.

“You’re such a dork,” Noct accused the Blond while swatting Gladio’s hands away. The Shield felt certain that if Noct could actually see his hair, he would beg for his help. Gladio merely shrugged. They all looked like garbage anyway. What did it fucking matter anymore?

“Well Prompto does have merit in his concerns. We should lay low and head to the Leville discreetly,” Ignis warned once the younger men were through with their stupid banter. They nodded in agreement as Prompto selected a playlist for the drive. 

Gladio tried hard to not fall victim to his fears for Iris by reading but couldn’t really concentrate on the story. He gave up after twenty minutes and instead listened to Prompto go on and on about his plans for his team in the upcoming King’s Knight event. Gladio felt his eyes glaze over, and not just from the wind blasting him in the face since the Regalia's top was down. Sure, he liked the game, but Noct and Prompto certainly took it to the next level. The Shield grudgingly wished that the two put this much thought in the real life battles they encountered every day. 

Just yesterday, before the base mission, he had to scream at Prompto for taking pictures in battle and then getting run down by a voretooth for his efforts. Then he had to yell at Noctis for taking a picture of Prompto getting run down by the voretooth with his cellphone, all while laughing hysterically. Ignis finally took out the creature with a lick of fire and well-thrown dagger. And then they had the decency to wonder why he got cranky and drank fireside every chance he got…

Ignis made the drive in less time than they had calculated. Gladio had noticed that the Advisor cared less and less for the speed limit. It had become obvious that there was no one to enforce the law and there weren’t many vehicles about as it were. The four men said nothing as a Magitek airship flew away as they came in sight of the city. Ignis quickly parked the car at the overlook, and they hurried out.

The white and red banners of the Empire were hung around the streets and Lestallum’s citizens talked in hushed tones, huddled around one another in small groups. There weren’t as many people out as usual, but one could feel the overall nervousness of the city. From the snippets that they could pick out as they quickly navigated their way through the twisting allies, it sounded like the Imperials had left after a short visit.

“We should send someone in to ask the concierge if the Imperials have really left,” Ignis speculated as they finally stood before the Leville. Prompto stepped forward.

“I’ll go,” he offered automatically. Ignis shook his head no.

“Your blond hair will stand out if there are still Imperials inside. It’ll have to be me. Noctis and Gladio are too recognizable as well,” Ignis decided. Gladio wasn’t going to argue, but then could clearly see Iris standing inside the lobby looking lost.

“Gladio?!” Ignis called after him as he shot past the Advisor and rushed inside. Iris spotted him right away with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Gladdy!” she cried, running into his arms straight away. He took in a deep breath and held her small frame. Something had happened. Gladio saw that Ignis had still gone over to the front desk to inquire on whether they were safe at the hotel or not. Noctis was looking around the lobby carefully, checking for danger, thank the Astrals. Prompto stood near Iris’ other side, bottom lip protruding in sympathy.

“We’re clear. Shall we head up?” Ignis suggested, looking like he already knew some unpleasant news. Gladio nodded and navigated his sister up the stairs to the room they’d left behind two weeks ago. He led her to one of the chairs at the sitting area while the guys scattered around, all looking to Iris.

“None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then…poor Jared,” Iris eventually got out. She started crying softly and Gladio looked behind him quickly, trying to see if the other guys were reaching the same conclusion as he. Prompto resting his face into his palms did it for him.

“What do you mean? What happened to Jared?” Gladio demanded into the silence of the room.

“There was nothing we could do!” Iris answered quickly, voice rising before she fell further into her tears. Watching his sister fold in on herself and heave with cries, Gladio was surprised to find that he still had enough softness in his heart for the bitter sadness that consumed him then. After his father, the King, and all his other friends dying, Insomnia falling, and the restless journey that he’d been marching along for nearly two months, Gladio had thought his heart had been calloused over.

But watching his sister grieve over another death, the death of a man that had cared for both Amicitia’s as children and beyond, as near a family member as one got short of blood, Gladio felt again. The door creaked opened and the Brotherhood turned to see who dared enter at such a moment. The sight of Talcott was a twisting knife in the Shield’s gut.

Talcott stood in the doorway crying; face turned downwards with small fists at his sides. Noctis crouched down to the kid's level and stared at his grief head on. Gladio could see the guilt the Prince bore on his shoulders at the sight. “It’s…not right. We should’ve been here,” Noct stated in a regretful voice.

“I couldn’t stop them,” Talcott eventually got out. Iris sobbed louder then, not being able to handle Talcott’s guilt over the death of his grandfather. Gladio agreed with her. The fact that this seven-year-old thought he had what it took to stand up to the Imperials in the absence of the Prince and his liegemen was soul shattering. 

“I won’t let the Empire get away with it. They’ll pay for what they’ve done. I promise,” Noctis said with conviction. The Imperial bastards behind this were as good as dead in Gladio’s eyes. He’d see to that promise with or without anyone’s help. 

“I believe in you, Prince Noctis,” Talcott said. Gladio knew it was a knife to Noct’s heart. Talcott probably believed in Noct more than anyone and Noct now felt responsible for his grandfather’s death. The boy’s fealty was a slap in the face at this point to the Prince. Talcott sauntered away, presumably to his room and Noctis turned around to face the group.

“I’m taking Talcott and we’re going to Caem. We can’t just stay here and do nothing,” Iris announced, crying harder.

“I understand,” Noct conceded. Gladio couldn’t bear to watch Iris so alone anymore and pulled her from the chair to hug her. She didn’t fight him for once, and Gladio was glad that he could at least offer her this little comfort.

“I think I’m gonna go check on Talcott,” Prompto offered. Gladio nodded to him gratefully.

“Noct and I are going to gather some intel. We’ll be back in a while. Message me if you need something,” Ignis added, offering sympathetic eyes, but allowing the siblings some time to themselves. The three left the room to give them their privacy. Gladio led his sister to the nearest bed and held her for some minutes until her cries died down.

“I talked with the Marshal before you guys got here,” Iris said as he held her. Gladio looked down to her wet face curiously. “He’s sending Monica and Dustin here. They should arrive tomorrow latest. They’re gonna take Talcott and me to Cape Caem. I guess there’s a safe house there and it’s right next to where the Royal Vessel is docked. Said we had to get that ready for you guys and that it was a secluded area so no one would really be able to blow our cover and stuff,” Iris said to his inquisitive features.

“Does he think someone ratted you guys out?” Gladio questioned, a touch of fury accenting his voice. Iris shrugged.

“Who knows? Better safe than sorry though. It’ll probably be good for Talcott to get out of here for now. I’m going to have him stay in my room for now. It was in their room that…he’s going to just stay with me,” Iris tried to explain before her eyes flooded with tears again at the painful memory.

“Do you know who did this?” Gladio questioned in a hardened voice. Iris nodded.

“He was some officer. I think he said his last name was Altor. Um, he was maybe in his forties or fifties. Hair had a lot of gray. I don’t know. I think Cor would know, he sounded like he did,” Iris tried to describe calmly. That or shock was setting in.

“Okay, that’s plenty,” he said, trying to calm her down again.

“Gladdy, are any of us going to make it through this?” she suddenly whispered. “Dad was the strongest person I knew, and he didn’t. And Jared was so kind and gentle. For a moment, I thought that they were going to kill me and Talcott. I thought we were going to die. I really did,” she added, crying again. Gladio pulled her in once more. He hated this so much.

The recent guilt of having been humiliated by Ravus and now the death of Jared had him wondering if Iris’ question was a valid one. He had thought that he was strong enough to take on the Empire at the start of this journey, but now he was questioning whether that was true or not. He was glad that Cor was moving his sister to a safer place, but despite all this guilt, he knew that he would end up leaving her behind yet again.

“You know, once Monica and Dustin get here, maybe the guys and me can drive you down to Caem,” Gladio offered. He wasn’t sure if this fucked up their plans, but he could tell that Iris needed his strength right now. Like hell he was gonna abandon her—again. The guys would understand.

“Really?!” she asked, face looking so relieved. His poor sister. Losing her father and home, becoming a refugee in an unknown city, and being tasked with looking after someone half her age. She had been acting amazingly strong through all of it, but he knew that she needed some support before they were forced to part ways.

“Leave it to me,” he assured her with a small smile. She flew into him with a sigh and more tears. But at least now she seemed calmer. Gladio wondered if his father was looking down at them now, disappointed that he had failed to protect her.

***

Ignis wasn't sure if Noct had been excited to take on Fort Vaullery due to it merely being an Imperial Stronghold after the tragic death of Jared or if it were to slightly impress Iris. But no one in the group had objected, except for Iris, whom they had dropped off at a motel in Old Lestallum so that she would not be caught up in the fray.

Monica and Dustin had arrived that morning as expected to help the group transport Iris and Talcott to Cape Caem as promised. Apparently, they had been elected for the job since Dustin had always been involved with Clarus Amicitia and his family, and through extension, Talcott. Cor had thought it might bring the young orphan some comfort to have a familiar face.

The other advantage was that Cor finally had things running smoothly enough that he could spare Monica to Cape Caem to see to the Royal Vessel. Cid and Cindy were there already, checking out the boat that the Brotherhood would need to get to Altissia. The Empire still had a hold at all ports and docks so there was no other way. The Royal Vessel had not been used in something like 15 years. Everyone assumed that it would need some maintenance.

Talcott had seemed fine with traveling ahead with Monica and Dustin while the Brotherhood would follow behind with Iris. After Iris had gone to sleep the other night and the Brotherhood had reconvened, Gladio had pitched his idea of his sister tagging along for a few days so that he could keep an eye on her. No one had objected, all feeling varying degrees of guilt. Everything in Eos was moving fast, but that didn't change the fact that they had left an old man, a child, and a noble teenager with connections to the Crown alone and defenseless.

It was around two in the afternoon when the Regalia had pulled into Old Lestallum to top off the tank. The group had eagerly gotten out of the car to stretch their legs and immediately Prompto and Iris had started laughing and pointing in excitement.

"Holy shit, Noct! Look how big that Kenny is. It's so creepy!" Prompto had shouted, gesturing at the admittedly frightening cartoon crow statue that sat on the roof of the restaurant. The Prince's face looked a bit panicked then.

"There's no way I'm posing with that," he warned the Blond, pushing Prompto away hard, as he was dragging Noct towards the road by his wrist to apparently do just that. Iris was laughing so much that Ignis couldn't help his own smile. He cast eyes to Gladio who looked relieved to see his sister in good spirits, even if it were at the cost of the Prince's dignity.

"Ah, Noct! Come on! We've gotten one at every other location! And this is the original one! This is the first Kenny!" Prompto whined, chasing the Prince across the street once he had regained his balance from Noct's shove. Noct kept running blindly into the town that they'd never been to before, apparently trusting his own instincts to not get lost. It wasn't a large settlement Ignis supposed.

"Don't worry, Prompto. I'll help you get him!" Iris had declared, running after the two young men, her heavy boots stamping loudly onto the pavement. Gladio shook his head, still smiling, as Ignis headed to the motel to pay for the gas. It was there that he heard the locals talking about the Fort being occupied. The Advisor felt certain that this must be where the Lestallum Envoy had gone to. These would be Jared's murderers. He had begun to pass this information onto Gladio when Iris, Noct, and Prompto had returned to the car, looking less hyper.

"I think something's going on. The locals look freaked out," Noct had said, looking around at the small groups of people talking in hushed tones.

"Hmm, maybe it's you running around like a damned idiot?" Gladio supplied. Noct threw a frown his way and Ignis cleared his throat loudly to prevent an argument. Once he had the Prince's attention, he passed on what he'd heard. In the end, they decided to verify the claim with their own eyes, driving across a bridge and coming across the massive stronghold that indeed looked occupied.

After backtracking once more and securing Iris at the motel (Ignis entrusting her with his second best pair of daggers), they returned to the fort with the night, much like when they had went for the Regalia a couple of days ago. Once there, Ignis had thought it best to split up and go for stealth. He and Noctis shadowed Caligo Altor as he stormed around the fort complaining of a certain Commodore that was giving him some trouble. Ignis just catalogued this information away for later reference. He had a mission to focus on. 

Though it took some time and effort, Noctis successfully used a warp-strike to the incapacitate the General without alerting the entire base. Ignis had been wondering what to do with the man when the alarms did go off. Prompto and Gladio's presence had obviously gone noticed. The Advisor offered to get Caligo to a secure location and told Noct to regroup with the others.

Ignis had quickly escorted the General into the custody of Hunters that had been conveniently nearby once he had made his way out of the fort. They had seemed confident that they would be able to hold him, and perhaps Ignis had been too trusting since he was desperate to return to the battle and help his Brothers. This was his fault. His vanity had insisted that they would need his assistance when it was rather obvious that their skill was fine without it. He should have remained with their captive instead.

Now he had to stand before his best friend who had personally declared that Caligo was his, and his alone. It was with incredible guilt that he had to tell the Shield that Caligo "lived to die another day" and hope that that would be good enough for now. To his relief, Gladio didn't look terribly upset. Maybe he simply saw it as yet another setback. Nothing was easily obtained these days as it were.

"I'll get him. Don't you worry," the Shield had muttered under his breath. Ignis wondered if that were a vow to Jared, his father, or Talcott. Maybe all three. The group turned to leave and Ignis caught movement from above.

"Noctis!" he warned as a person came diving down from above at a startling speed.

"Let's see what you can do, pretty boy," a woman's voice drawled as Noct blocked her spear with his sword that he thankfully hadn't put away yet. The next few minutes were complete chaos as this woman in Dragon Armor proceeded to kick their asses. 

It definitely took a group effort to stay on one's feet and share badly needed potions as the enemy woman often took to the night sky with her modified spear that somehow had capabilities to launch her dozens of feet into the air to only plunge back down to the earth with crashing speeds. Niflheim's technology was not to be rivaled. Ignis was thrown by her skill and lack of emotion. This seemed like a game.

Luckily, Noctis began to notice patterns in her attack and was able to counter her moves and on one occasion, ungracefully smash her face down onto the pavement. Ignis couldn't help his face from cringing. She may be an enemy, but she was still a woman. Either way, she recovered and didn't even seem mad. If anything, she was more intrigued.

"Ah, is it that time already?" she suddenly asked as she jumped up to a scaffolding and removed her helmet; these being the first words that she said since her initial ribbing. Ignis squinted hard upwards, trying to make out her face.

Her hair was light in color, perhaps platinum, it was hard to say in the darkness of night. It was pulled back except for her long bangs framing her face. Her nose looked long and her lips full, but she was much too far away for him to see more clearly. Her figure he had noticed earlier as she fought the four of them with little trouble. Though she was ordained in black and red armor that somewhat resembled a spider perhaps, her clothing underneath wasn't much. A black and white tunic that did little to cover up her ample breast and toned arms. She was also rather short, even shorter than Prompto if it weren't for her heeled boots that looked like a weapon in themselves. It was apparent that she was good looking, he hated to admit.

"What time?" Noctis asked, just as curious as the rest of the party, but grateful for the respite in fighting.

"Quittin' time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could but there wouldn't be a single Gil it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty boy," she explained, still sounding amused and not at all angry or bloodthirsty as most of their Niflheim foes had thus far. With that she jumped on high off into the sky and was gone just as quickly as she had come.

"Who the hell was she?" Noct asked rhetorically. Ignis wondered too, trying to run her features through the mugshots of Niflheim adversaries that he kept catalogued in his mind. He came up with nothing.

"I'm still worried about Iris," Prompto announced now that they seemed able to escape the fort.

"I imagine she's fine," Ignis offered glancing at his watch to see the time. It was quickly going towards tomorrow.

"But we shouldn't keep her waiting," Gladio added. Ignis nodded and guided them towards the exit now that he easily had the layouts of the base mapped out in his mind. Noct and Prompto were all grins, no doubt excited that they'd been successful in another setback to the Empire. Ignis grimaced at how awkwardly they tried to be excited and supportive to one another without also being romantic. At least they were trying, he allowed.

Gladio had been texting the whole time, counting on the rest of the Brotherhood to be acting as lookouts. "She's fine and she says good job. I also let the Marshal know the up and up. Also a good job from him," Gladio reported as he put his phone away with a grin. Noct and Prompto high-fived then, grinning like idiots and Ignis had no trouble imagining them rushing into each other's arms and kissing. But they didn't…so that was good.

Ignis shook his head free of his accusatory thoughts. He wasn't one to think so unjustly because for every minute that they had been away from the unknown Niflheim woman, she had been in his thoughts.

***

"We've gotten some intel that there's a thicket on our way down to Caem. Deep within it, a Hunter claims that she saw a Royal Tomb, though it was guarded by some large beast. Incidentally, the same Hunter who passed this onto Dave is now missing," Ignis informed the group as they ate breakfast the next morning. The Brotherhood was in good spirits with their victory from last night, even if Caligo had gotten away and some small woman in killer boots had given them a run for their money—a victory was a victory.

"Well if it's a Tomb, then we may as well grab it on our way down. And maybe the Hunter is hurt and needs help. Unless you think we should drop Iris off first?" Noct supplied before looking to his Shield for permission. He could see Iris whip her face towards her brother, ready to protest if he said otherwise but it was ultimately pointless.

"She can tag along. Let's get you some human interaction before you're hidden away at Cape Caem. Besides, we can't leave a Hunter stranded out there too long," Gladio said with a smile. Iris smiled back with a nod of approval.

"Then it's settled. It's past Fort Vaullery. Not quite an hour away. But the Hunter was rather clear that we wouldn't get far into the thicket by vehicle. So, we may have a long day ahead of us. She did mention there was a Haven though," Ignis said. Noct nodded as he drank some juice from his glass.

"You excited, Iris? You get to go on an adventure with us," Prompto asked the teen with a cocky smile while wagging his eyebrows. Iris giggled.

"Hell yeah, and I'll keep you guys healed up," she said, finishing her meal. "I'm not even worried. Just you wait, one of these days I'll be on the frontlines with you," Iris further declared. Noct could see that such talk seemed to make his Shield uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. Iris was an Amicitia. She had it in her blood to be tough and if last night's final fight had been any indication, chicks could be tough.

"We'll have to get you some title once you're in Crownsguard. You'll have recruits under you in no time," Noct decided. Iris clapped at his words with a smile, totally digging the story.

"I won't let you down, Your Highness!" she promised, flexing an arm with a pose that Prompto automatically took a picture of. Her eyes widened and she barged into the Blonde's side to see if the photo came out good. "Ooh, send me that one Prom. I wanna put a filter on it," she cooed, pleased with the outcome. "You're so good, maybe you could show me a few things while we're out there fighting for Lucis," she suggested bubbly.

"Totes. I'm telling you; we'll have time. If I noticed one thing about fighting for Lucis, it's the number of steps that we get in. So much boring walking," Prompto owned with a scoff. "I don't even track my calories anymore," he added to the teen. Iris just started prattling on about a calorie counter app that she used as the other three men shook their heads at the younger two.

Not that Noct judged him for it, because he didn't and he was still super head-over-heels in love with him, but sometimes Prompto's sexuality was so obvious that he wondered how he never noticed it before Prompto had confessed to him all of those years ago in high school. Just yesterday, Iris and he had been talking about makeup for the majority of the car ride. Then again, perhaps the Blond had just become more comfortable in his own skin. Noct should be happy that Prompto trusted the Brotherhood enough to finally be himself.

"And if I noticed one thing about fighting for Lucis, it's that a certain member of our team sometimes wanders off during crucial encounters so that he can get 'amazing photo ops'. I thought we made a rule that you weren't to do that in the heat of battle?" Gladio scolded, downing the rest of his coffee. Noct could see Ignis gain a smug look on his face while he gave a subtle nod of approval to his best friend. Such parents.

"Hey! I never do it during a critical battle! Just when I know that you guys have it well under hand. Besides, have you seen how amazing I've managed to capture you? Look!" Prompto argued, looking for a particular photo.

"By any chance, did you get any of that woman from last night?" Ignis suddenly asked. Noct could have sworn that his Advisor's face looked flushed, but he must have been imagining it.

"Nah, sorry, Ig. Even when I zoomed in, it was so dark that it looked a mess," Prompto answered, shoving the view finder to the older Amicitia's face. Gladio took the camera and said absolutely nothing. Noct had no doubt that Prompto had proven his point and more. Gladio was vain enough to take the bait. Prom just had a way of snapping great candid battle photos.

"No worries. I was just hoping to find out whom she was. I have the feeling that we'll find out at some point," Ignis supplied as he rose to gather all of the empty plates.

"Yeah didn't she say we'd play again later? I'm not gonna lie, that chick was dope. Like I am so glad that I didn’t have to fight her on my own cos there's no doubt that I'd be dead," Prompto observed.

"Once I figured out her technique, it wasn't all that hard," Noct bragged as he stretched his arms above his head, flexing his chest and biceps in the process. Prompto rolled his eyes elaborately, causing Iris to laugh (though Noct spotted definite interest in his amethyst eyes…as well as Iris'). Noct smiled to her. He had to admit that it was nice having a fifth wheel around. Something about Iris made everyone fight better, probably because they were showing off. But it also made it easier to be around Prompto because they had another excuse to hide their emotions—they always had to in front of her in the past, so it didn't make the present seem as strange.

Iris seemed to make Prompto more energetic and hyper. And he genuinely looked like he was having a good time with her around. Noct knew that they were big friends on social media, but he rarely got to see their dynamic in person. He was especially happy to see the teen enjoying herself. Just like everyone else that had fled Insomnia recently, Iris had a lot of heartbreak weighing on her heavily. She deserved a brief respite so that she could have the opportunity to be her own age. She hadn't even gotten through high school yet and was out in the wide world, practically alone with the young Talcott depending on her.

"Yah, well not all of us can warp-strike hundreds of feet in the air and man handle women. Man, Iris, you should have seen this one move that Noct did to her. He like slammed her face to the ground from at least 50 feet in the air. I thought you were gonna kill her," Prompto confessed, clearly scandalized with the Prince's actions. Noct crossed his arms defensively.

"Well in my defense, she was trying her hardest to kill me. I guess I'll just let her next time cos it's the polite thing to do?" Noct questioned, thick with sarcasm.

"You will not. Can it, Blondie. It doesn’t matter that she was a chick. She could fight. It would be more dishonorable to not fight her to our full capabilities because she was a woman," Gladio warned.

"Yeah, Prom. Sounds like she could handle herself," Iris said, siding with her brother and the Prince. Prompto made a betrayed face and held his hands to his chest, covering his wounded heart dramatically. Noct smirked at the theatrics that set Iris into more laughter.

"Come now, you lot, let's head out," Ignis ordered though not unkindly. Minutes later the group was piled in the car once more, and heading south, once more. Noct swore that he would totally decimate anyone or anything that attempted to derail their plans again. One of the things that he had noticed in their quest to save Lucis was that there were a lot of fucking problems on the Star. You'd solve one thing and then all of a sudden there were crops to harvest, frogs to catch, tires to change, and missing Hunters to find. The backtracking was starting to drive him crazy.

Prompto managed to guide Ignis to the dirt road that cut a windy west towards the alleged thicket. Noct could smell and hear water and his interest peaked when the possibility of fishing appeared. He'd had the opportunity a few times since they left Insomnia, but not as much as he'd like. With Iris in the party, this was the perfect opportunity because there was no way that Iggy and Gladio would be running the group like dogs with her present. They'd probably agree to eight hours of sleep and everything.

They parked the Regalia at the designated spot and Noct quickly transferred the camping gear into the Armiger just in case this took longer than they thought it would. With most Tombs, luck had yet to be on their side for quick missions. There was a Haven pretty close to the parking area and Gladio and Ignis took a few minutes to look at the map and decide if they should set up camp there or investigate for a Haven further into the thicket.

"Why don't you just call Dave?" Prompto asked at last. Noct shrugged, it did seem like an easier solution than a gamble. Noct pulled his phone out and searched through his contacts until he found the man's name. In the past, calling someone that he barely knew would feel like a daunting task. But as official King-in-Waiting, these tasks were small potatoes in comparison to everything else he could be doing, and he was happy to do the less challenging endeavors well. Dave picked up on the third ring.

"Your Highness?"

"Uh, hi. So, I was wondering if you could give us a bit more information about the Haven situation in the Malmalam Thicket. We're at the one near the entrance. How much of a trek do we have?"

"Well to get to the actual thicket, it's a steep incline that can take about half a day on foot, half that time by chocobo. There is another Haven in the thicket, so if you move quick, I imagine you can get there before nightfall. But you need to be careful out there."

"Oh, because of this beast thing that everyone is talking about?" Noct asked trying to recall what Ignis had mentioned this morning.

"No, because of the witch in the woods. When you follow the trail all the way west, it branches off. Take the right, don't go straight or you'll end up at her cottage."

"A witch?" Noct repeated with skepticism dripping from his words. He couldn't help it though.

"I know that it sounds like make-believe to you, but she's no woman to reckon with. You all be careful up there."

Noct ended the call with a frown. He had four sets of eyes staring at him.

"Did you say 'witch'?" Prompto asked with a cocked eyebrow. Noct shrugged.

"That's what Dave said," he answered, still not convinced himself.

"Are witches even real?" Iris questioned, admittedly looking a little more freaked out then the boys.

"I guess that would depend on what you considered to be a witch?" Ignis answered, also not sounding convinced.

"Well, in literature, they tend to be humans that can manipulate elements and nature to create spells and curses," Gladio supplied. Noct could feel Prompto face him with a grin.

"Don't even say it," he warned his friend before he could open his mouth.

"So Noct's a witch!" Prompto announced anyway with a grin. He immediately started to laugh as Noct after chased him. He didn't have any thoughts as to what he'd do when he caught Prompto, but that was half the fun. Eventually he gave up as he heard Ignis shouting for him to return so that they could learn all of what Dave had relayed to him on the phone call.

"Well I say we do the hike. It's only ten. We should have plenty of time to make it to the thicket proper and reach the Haven inside," Gladio voted. Noct turned to Ignis to see what advice he had to offer. The Advisor merely shrugged.

"I don't see there being better conditions than today. There's no rain, we're well-rested, we have a fair amount of supplies," he summarized.

Lastly, Noct looked to Prompto and Iris. "Guys?" he asked. Iris jumped in the air with a raised fist.

"Let's do it! Let's kick some ass!" she offered. Prompto just smiled with a nod.

"Yah. What she said," he agreed, thumbs hooked in his beltloops

"Alright. Looks like we have a plan then."

They spent a few minutes getting organized, switching weapons around in the Armiger and supplying Iris with a great deal of their curatives. She was to oversee administrating them while hanging back during battles.

"Looks like we finally got our dedicated healer," Prompto cooed to Noctis, referring to their discussion a few days prior. "We're an A team now, baby," Prompto said with excitement. Noct grinned.

"You're such a dork," he accused with no sting to the words. Prompto scoffed but merely finished polishing his gun before sending it to the Armiger.

"You know, you're just as dorky as me," the Blonde accused with a grin.

"I don't know. You have music from videogames on your mp3 player…"

"You bought that replica sword from that one videogame, and it's not even real!"

"You have chocobo underwear!"

"Wait, how do you know that he has chocobo underwear?" Iris asked curiously with a slightly scandalized face. Noct's eyes widened like he had a huge secret to hide.

"You know we were roomies. We did laundry together," Prompto answered pretty naturally. Iris nodded as she wandered over to where Ignis was calling her for assistance. Gladio, who had been nearby gave the two a glare.

"Good going, idiots. Make sure you think things through from now on. Iggy can't always be here to save your asses," he warned before walking towards the others. Noctis scowled after his Shield. It was a total innocent slipup, no need to be such an asshole about it. Prompto looked ashamed about the reprimand and also joined the others. 

The group began their hike, first heading over the rocky riverbed to a rickety looking suspension bridge. Noct mentally notated a few spots that looked great for fishing and decided once they were successful, to pitch the idea of a few hours retreat. It wasn't as if the group wouldn't benefit from the food he could catch. Ignis certainly seemed to enjoy experimenting with the larger variety of fish that they had found available outside of the Wall.

True to his earlier promise, Noct could hear Prompto giving Iris instructions on how to handle his camera and what angles to take shots from. Iris looked like she was taking his advice seriously and Noct wished that he could join in on their fun. Gladio's earlier reprimand was still fresh in his mind though, so he kept his distance. It was probably nice for Prompto to have someone else to talk to anyway while working through his heartbreak.

Closer to the water, they began to encounter lots more wild creatures, including the largest crustaceans that he'd ever seen. True to her promise, Iris held back and divvied out potions as needed. It was nice to have one less thing to worry about and allow Ignis to contribute more to the battle than merely managing it like he normally had to.

"Man, is this gonna be dinner?" Prompto pondered once they cleared up the opposition. Ignis broke off part of a shell from one of the dead shieldshears.

"Perhaps. But what it's gained in size, it's lost in flavor," he complained. The rest of the group sort of smirked behind the Advisor's back. That man was all kinds of meticulous. Finally, across the bridge, they easily spotted the dirt path leading up into a heavily wooded area.

"Dave was serious about this incline," Noct complained five minutes up. His ass and thighs were already starting to burn, and everyone was pouring sweat.

"Leg day!" Iris announced with a grin and sped up her climb. Leave it to the Amicitia's to make him look a fool.

"Leg day every day when you hang out with the Chocobros," Prompto said as he ran past her. Iris gasped but then quickly jogged after the Blond, refusing to be bested. Noct let them play, feeling no desire to catch up. He knew to pace himself. His back and knee were already giving him some trouble from the incline, having never healed a hundred percent after the daemon attack from his youth.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Ignis discreetly asked as he passed him a bottle of water. Noct smiled. Ignis probably did know him better than anyone.

"I'll make it. This better be worth it though. If we don't find this Tomb, there's gonna be some serious hell to pay," Noct threatened idly.

"There must be something. I admit that this whole witch business makes me curious. It seems odd for Hunters to have superstitions without the least bit of merit to them. As annoying as it was to hear from Prompto earlier, it usually is only Lucis Caelums and Nox Fleurets that dabble in the arcane," Ignis explained.

"So, what, you think there's a distant relative rotting away in some creepy cabin and they have magic powers that I should be aware of?" Noct asked. Ignis laughed.

"No. I just said that I found it interesting," Ignis repeated. Perhaps Noct had begun to read too much into information lately. It seemed like everything always pertained to him; that didn't make him self-centered…

"Well I say for now we should just avoid it as instructed, since we have Iris with us and all. Maybe on a later date we can come back to investigate this witch of the woods shit," Noct decided. Ignis bowed his head in understanding with a smile.

Gladio thankfully called for lunch break after another hour of climbing. The group sat on a stone wall that lined the path as Ignis handed out the lunch that he packed the night prior. Noct ate his rice balls with gusto as Iris showed him all the pictures she'd taken under Prompto's tutelage. She seemed to prefer people as subject matter, not having as many sceneries to show as the Blond would have. Still, Noct could tell the difference in style. He was surprised that he had become so familiar with the subject of photography, even though he was far from great at it himself.

"Those are really nice Iris," Noct complimented once he'd gotten through her contribution. Iris blushed as she jumped up from her seat of the stone wall.

"Really? You really think so?" she asked looking so elated from the Prince's praise. Noct smiled with a nod, feeling guilty at heart that he could not return her amorous feelings. He peeked a glance sideways to Prompto who sat next to him. The Blond wore a loose smile on his lips. He too looked a bit pained. Noct imagined that he probably understood Iris' feelings quite well.

"Alright, finish up, kids. We still have a long one ahead of us," Gladio ordered. Noct knew that Gladio was all too aware of his sister's crush. He always ping-ponged on forcing Noct to do nice things for her and making Noctis back off to spare her feelings. Gladio was always such a mystery to the Prince. As they cleared up from lunch, a persistent neighing became more and more audible.

"Is it just me, or does that sound a tad bit aggressive?" Prompto finally asked as they hit the dirt trail again. Ignis nodded, temporarily turning back to face the younger group.

"Indeed. Those are spiracorn. Similar in stature to the mesmenir that you might recall from Leide but loads more territorial. I imagine we will have a run in with them at some point," Ignis explained. Noct nodded in unison with Prompto, once again wondering how Ignis knew that.

"Well I'm ready for them! Gladdy, maybe we can try out that thing you taught me," Iris asked looking to her brother who had halted when the group stopped. He looked like he was going to say no outright but had a change of heart.

"Only if there's an opening. And I'll be the judge of that," the Shield answered. Iris beamed and saluted him.

"Yes sir!" Noct had no idea what the Amicitia's were talking about, but he trusted them both. The neighing became more persistent and Noct was quickly becoming annoyed from the sound.

"Let's just attack them. They're so noisy," he complained as he swept sweaty bangs from his forehead.

"Okay," Gladio said with a shrug. Noct stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting that one. "Let's go in this way. Maybe you should warp in there and we'll follow," Gladio suggested. Noct regained his composure from his momentary surprise and followed Gladio into the brush. Through the holes in the leaves and branches, Noct could make out an angry group of beasts, neighing and bucking wildly. He gulped. This didn't seem like ideal fighting space, being clogged with vegetation and not to mention on unlevel ground.

"I guess warp into that clusterfuck. Maybe try and break off some of those horns. Can't see much good coming from those damn things," Gladio whispered before shoving Noct forward. Noct swatted at him as he tripped forward, choosing not waste the inertia and launched a short sword forward into the mosh pit of 'roided steeds.

Noct quickly learned that they did not stay still for long and felt terrible pain in his chest as he was hurled into the air to the sound of everyone screaming out his name. He felt the cool relief that came from a potion that Iris sent his way as Gladio jumped in front of him, blocking the Prince from a spiracorn with his shield before snarling and crashing into said beast. Noct got to his feet and switched his sword for a polearm instead. He felt he had a better chance fighting these fuckers from the above.

Things started going better from there, Prompto's shots ringing in the air as he picked off targets while Gladio and Ignis were in the thick of it, relying on Iris to monitor their health. Noct had just taken out a spiracorn as he heard Gladio roar out Iris' name. At first, the Prince felt his heart lurch, thinking that she'd been hurt, but that wasn't the case at all. Iris ducked down and swooped out a spiracorn's legs before Gladio tossed her into the air where she came crashing down onto the poor creature with her heavy boots before Gladio cleaned house with a vicious downstroke from his great sword.

"Good job, Iris!" Noct called to a flash from Prompto's camera. Noct and Prompto shared a smile while Iris quickly tossed a potion Ignis' way.

"Awesome, right?!" she said rhetorically as her Amicitia peeked through. The siblings high-fived as the group looked around at the now quiet thicket. That had been a bit intense.

"Lemme guess, you want us to take these?" Prompto asked the Shield while nudging at a horn still attached to one of the dead spiracorns with his boot.

"Yup. The tails too. I forgot what the Lestallum merchants said they use them for. I personally use them for Gil," Gladio joked. Prompto just groaned from the dad joke and wrinkled his nose up, in no hurry to be hacking into carcass'. They made quick work of it and headed back to the trail, continuing their way upwards. A clearing in the brush allowed them to see how far up they'd hiked. The Telghey Haven was a speck bellow.

The group marched on, encountering more spiracorns and other nasties along the way. Gladio teased the younger group with no mercy when they freaked out over the killer bees that had begun to attack them. Luckily, through his fear, Prompto was still rather good at hitting them as they kept flying out of Gladio and Ignis' range. Noct, never liking to be far behind Prompto, summoned Prompto's other gun and joined him. The Prince conceded to Prom winning that round. He'd shot down twice as many as Noct. The Blond was excellent with moving targets.

For all his heroics, Prompto shuddered after they had cleaned house. "Oh right, you hate bugs," Noct remembered. Prompto faced him, face still cringing after seeing one dead up close.

"Me? Yeah can't stand them."

"Same here, icky," Noct agreed.

"Wuss," Gladio accused as Ignis carefully removed the stingers and placed them into a leather pouch. They still were glistening at the tips with venom.

"That's not being a wuss; that's being intelligent," Iris defended the young men. She personally had hidden behind her brother for the duration of that battle. Noct didn't blame her at all. He often wished he could hide behind his Shield too.

"For fuck's sake, where is this trail? We haven't even found the Kellebram Haven yet," Prompto complained. They were going towards five hours into their excursion at that point and it showed in their movements and fighting. Ignis pulled out the map and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Honestly, I feel like we should have found this fork on the path by now. Keep your eyes peeled. It must be near," Ignis answered. Gladio shook his head and grumbled something along the lines that they had better not have passed it already.

"If we passed it, wouldn't that mean we're on the path to the witch?" Noct heard Iris whisper to Prompto. Prompto nodded a bit nervously. The sun wasn't exactly setting yet, but they wouldn't have time to make their way back down to the previous Haven. There was only about two hours of good sunlight left.

"Dude, check this out!" Prompto called shortly after. There was a picket sign hammered into the ground to the side of the trail. "Hunters Keep Out" was painted across. "Who do you think made this?" Prompto questioned as he took a picture.

"No clue," Noct said, spotting more up ahead.

"Noct! Look! There's another trail!" Iris suddenly called, having wandered a little further ahead.

"Nice work, Iris," Ignis called, quickly joining her. It was obvious that Ignis was relieved that he hadn't missed the path.

"Come on, boys. We knew that something weird was going on up here. Doesn't matter who made the damn signs. They're not enough to keep us out, right?" Gladio asked with a grin.

"Yah," Prompto agreed, stamping down his apprehension and joining the others. Noct shrugged. It was out of his control. They'd taken out an Astral at this point though. He wasn't going to get frightened by the thoughts of a witch. Gladio led them up the trail that soon became cool and dank. The trees were becoming denser and the light was dimming due to it. They came to a crevice between a solid mass of rock, the mountain apparently.

"So, we're going in, huh?" Prompto asked hesitantly. Noct could admit that the sudden change in atmosphere did make the whole excursion seem more ominous as a result.

"Yup. You can sort of feel that it's different in there, huh?" Noct answered. Prompto simply nodded, summoning his gun.

"Let's not get dramatic here. Come on. We need to locate this Haven before dark. Then we can call it a day, okay?" Gladio offered. The group nodded and headed forward. The narrow space quickly became clogged with ferns and rich soil. Though it was dark, it made the green leaves more vibrant. It was amazing that within the confines of the mountain walls, it was like a different ecosystem.

"Dude, something moved," Prompto whispered loudly, sounding nervous. Ahead, Noct made out a new creature. It walked on four legs, low to the earth, stalking them, and was well disguised by the foliage that capped its head.

"Use fire on that one Noctis," Ignis called. Noct nodded and made sure that everyone was behind him before tossing a fire spell forward. The creature had run forward at his movement but was soon reduced to cinder as the fire surrounded its form and it screamed in pain.

"Nice one!" Iris congratulated, hugging onto Gladio's arm. This place certainly didn't let one feel at ease. The group continued onward, eyes straining in the dark as they waited for them to adjust. They encountered more of what Ignis called mandrakes as well as soldier wasps, a slightly more vicious species of the killer wasp. They also found some mushrooms that got the Advisor excited, though no one else.

"I mean I'll eat them, but man, those were huge!" Prompto told the gagging Prince. Iris nodded in agreement. About an hour into the dank hole they'd wandered, the familiar blue lights of a Haven became visible. They had made it.

There wasn't much shame as the group collapsed onto the raised, rocky ground with a sigh. "Man, we're gonna be so sore tomorrow," Prompto whined knowingly. He wasn't wrong.

"At least going downhill is easier," Ignis offered, finally rising to set up his camp kitchen. Gladio also rose, dragging the Prince up by his arm with a sweaty hand.

"Let's get everything set up. Then we can probably wash off in this river," Gladio announced. Noct looked to the clear water. Ignis had earlier guessed that perhaps in was the source of the Maidenwater River. They had already walked through it to get to the Haven and he knew that it was freezing, not ideal for bathing. But considering the sweat that covered his body he might brave it after all. Camp was set up quickly and Ignis had the soup cooking while the younger group headed downstream to wash up. Iris waved as she headed off on her own for privacy, just out of sight, but not hearing.

"What if this river has those parasites that can swim up into your urethra?" Prompto hesitantly asked as he cast off his clothes except for his briefs at the edge of the stream. Noct paused in removing his shirt.

"Are you being serious?" he questioned terrified. Prompto nodded in earnest, peering into the water as if he had the vision to see a parasite without a magnifying lens. "Fuck," Noct groaned but continued pulling his shirt over his head. He smelled too gross to not wash off after today's trek.

"Fuck me it's cold," Prompto cried as he waded further in. Noct held his breath as he slowly followed him. Yup, his balls just crawled back inside of his body. "Parasites, hypothermia, so many problems," Prompto continued. Noct tried to keep his teeth from chattering. He was not successful.

"Let's hurry. Got the soap?" he asked. Prompto tossed him the three-in-one bottle of shampoo/conditioner/body wash that they used when camping after pouring a liberal amount into his palm. Together they quickly lathered up their locks and scrubbed down their bodies. It was quiet as the thicket darkened even more. It was probably sunset outside though the Prince couldn't tell in here. He finished rinsing off and turned to look at Prompto.

Prompto was floating on his back, staring up into the canopy of trees towering above. Noct thought he was insane to fully submerge in this temperature of water but supposed that now that he'd gotten used to it, it wasn't quite so bad. Or he really was past all feeling. Prompto's pale skin glowed in the dark water and he looked so peaceful. Noct waded closer to him gently, not wanting to disturb the water too much or Prompto's relaxation.

Iris around had prevented him from touching Prompto all day, but it hadn't lessened his feelings towards the man. Noct thought of their vacation at Seaside long ago, when they had swum under the stars for a week. He thought of their first anniversary, when they had played in a private pool at a fancy hotel and then made love. He reached Prompto just as he was turning upright. He instantly locked eyes with Noct, his amethyst eyes so clear and facial expressions relaxed. Prompto offered him a smile.

"You ready, buddy?" Prompto questioned. Noct nodded while swallowing heavily. If he reached out, he could touch him. If he grabbed his toned arms, he could pull him in. If he held him close, he could join their lips into a delicate kiss, as quiet as the moment that they shared. They could press their foreheads together, inhale the same air and be near one another. Prompto wisely broke their eye contact. Noct knew that he could see all that he thought and all that he could feel. But it had been the Prince himself, only days ago, that told Prompto that now was not the time.

Noct sighed and offered his own smile. "Let's head back," he simply offered. They wadded back to their clothes which they used to dry off. Together they walked to the Haven, keeping distance between themselves and hating it all the same.

The group sat around the fire eating a hearty soup that Ignis prepared, all enjoying the warmth after the cold water. Noct was not looking forward to fitting yet another person into the tent tonight, wondering how it was even going to work. If Iris had been counting on sleeping next to him, she wound up disappointed. Gladio gave her his spot at the edge of the tent and he shoved in closer to Prompto. Prompto did not look enthusiastic. But it did give the former lovers a reason to sleep closer together without being yelled at. When Noct could hear that everyone had fallen asleep, he held Prompto's hand in the dark night, feeling the usual longing that he felt for his love.

Ignis woke the group early the next morning. It didn't look like much time had passed, being nearly as dark as it had earlier. They had a brief struggle trying to find a way through the thicket, but Gladio eventually made out a subtle trail near a waterfall.

"Man, I thought it was going to be the Glacial Grotto all over again," Prompto declared relieved when the oppressive trees and ferns began to clear out and they were not entering any caves. The trail became brighter with light, and they all picked up their pace as a group. Vibrations from the earth began to concern Noctis at some point though. He glanced to his Shield and also notated the concern on his face.

"I think this mention of some monster or creature or whatever must have some validity. I think what we're feeling are footsteps," Gladio owned when he noticed the Prince observing him.

"Oh man, here we go," Prompto gulped. Noct looked to Ignis who began rifling through his pouch, passing Iris some curatives. No one was seeming too hopeful here. Half an hour later brought them to a clearing where they could see the Royal Tomb across a field and an excellent view of Mount Ravatogh to the left. The only problem was the strange, giant creature that roared angrily between them and their mission.

"Ignis, suggestions?" Noct asked at a loss. He'd never seen anything like this before. It was tall and stood on two legs with a long tail. It had two premature looking arms and a huge head full of ferocious fangs. Its skin seemed leathery, like a lizard or something.

"I don't think we want to get too near something of that size. Mid to long-range weapons would be my guess. I'll try out a few spells and see if it's susceptible to any elements. Iris, stay well back in the trees. I think it would have a hard time coming in here," Ignis evaluated. Gladio nodded in agreement while Noct summoned his polearm and warped in.

Noct had heard Prompto describe him as brave earlier to Iris when telling her about the fights and battles they'd been in. Noct wasn't sure that was accurate. All he knew was that a giant thing was in between him and his birthright. People were counting on his success and he had no choice but to deliver. That was really the only thing that gave him the strength to face the terrible challenges that he'd encountered so far on his journey.

Noct spent the majority of the fight air born, running his spear into the creature's vital points. It was slow going though, as its skin was so tough. Ignis found that it was weak to lightning, so he ran currents through both Noct's polearm as well as his own. Gladio provided Prompto backup as he shot currents from his machinery into the angry beast. Iris faithfully monitored their health, only coming in near when she was too far from them to be within healing range.

At length, the creature succumbed to defeat, and collapsed unceremoniously to the earth with a great crash. The group of five took a moment to catch their breaths. That was a lot, but once again, they had pulled through. Gladio had a large scratch freely bleeding down his back. Iris healed him up before he could collect yet another scar. Looked like Ignis would have some sewing to do tonight.

"Shall we?" Ignis asked, gesturing to the Tomb that sat innocent to the carnage that had just taken place. Noct nodded as they strode forward to claim yet another Astral weapon that would ultimately lead them back home. He added the Scepter of the Pious to his arsenal.

That evening, when they'd made it back to the Telghey Haven near the parking lot, Noct declared that he was going fishing. For once, no one objected. Maybe it was his handler's way of letting him celebrate another achievement. Or perhaps, fresh fish seemed like a treat. Iris and Prompto tagged along, giddy that they had been successful. It was Iris that heard the cries for help first.

Luck would have it, that they located the Hunter who had gone missing. Iris quickly healed her with a potion and antidote. The young Amicitia offered to walk her back to the parking lot to make sure that she got to safety, encouraging Noctis to stay behind and enjoy his sport. The woman looked a bit shook up. She'd been missing for two days. It was wonder that she had survived. 

Noct tried to not let his mood sour as he found a dock and cast a line in. He couldn't be responsible for every human being on the Star. He should just be happy that they'd found the woman at all. But the fact that she seemed traumatized left a sour taste in his mouth. He moodily sat on the dock and sighed deeply. Even Iris stepping in like a true noble woman and taking command of the situation bummed him out in its own way. He felt like everyone had an easier time falling into their roles than he did. Iris was only fifteen for Astral's sake!

Prompto joined him soon enough. He set his camera on the rough wooden surface of the dock and wrapped an arm around Noct's shoulders. Noct startled from the proximity but did nothing as Prompto leaned his head against the Prince's, blond hair mixing with black

"Don't worry. She's okay and she will be okay. Iris text me and said that they got ahold of some of her Hunter buddies and they're heading over to the camp to take her home. Iris is going to wait with her," Prompto explained so that Noct would relax. Noct sighed again but leaned in more. Prompto knew him so well. Nothing comforted him more in all the Star.

"I hate that every time I feel like we did a good job out there, something else pops up to remind me that there's still so much more to do," Noct confessed into the twilight. He could hear the sound of crickets and the occasional splash of water from a stubborn fish avoiding his line. The stars were coming out to play, and he allowed himself to let the peaceful surroundings wash over him. He breathed in deep and could smell Prompto next to him. His deodorant and sweat, the remnants of their shared shampoo. He could feel the warmth of his body and he closed his eyes to stop the stinging tears that threatened him.

He thought of a time in high school, when they had sat just as close on the rooftop garden at the apartments before Prompto had moved in. They were up there because Prompto had wanted to get shots of the sunset. It had been a lucky time, no neighbors were there, it was just the two of them, somehow alone in the middle of a crowded city. Prompto had finally gotten his fill of photos and sank down to the ground next to the Prince who'd gotten tired of standing.

Prompto had wrapped his arm around him in a side hug, to show his appreciation, and Noctis had leaned his head in against his best friend. Hindsight had Noctis recalling that he had conflicted feelings in that moment. He knew that their closeness was not standard for two males, but he also knew that he was content and comfortable. They had sat there for half an hour until the sky was full dark and Prompto had to go home as it were a school night.

That proved that this moment was one of just friends, right? Noct laughed under his breath. Like he could ever be just friends with Prompto again. Prompto turned a bit to look into his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking amused. The fading light was granting Noctis his last view of Prompto's freckles for the night. The golden light casting through his hair was all but spent and Noctis slipped his fingers through the back locks. Noct closed his eyes again with a smile as he pressed their cheeks against one another.

"I was just thinking about how I could never fall out of love with you even if I wanted to," he answered honestly. Noct could feel Prompto's cheek tug into a smile.

"Where was this smooth-ass talker when we were dating?" Prompto teased. Noct laughed. Maybe he hadn't been the best at showering him with compliments in the past. It was probably like that stupid saying of you don't truly know what you have until it's gone, or some bullshit like that.

"You always deserved better. But thanks for sticking with me. I love you, Prom," Noct whispered. It took every ounce of his being to not kiss Prompto then. Prompto squeezed his shoulder with the hand that still rested there.

"I love you too, Noct. Ever at your side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Bit of a long one, but if you have made it this far, then I'm sure that you don't mind. Kind of a lot happens in this chapter. Hope the pacing was okay?
> 
> So I have one more prepared chapter and I'm nearly done with another one that I'm hoping to finish this weekend. After that, we may lose our weekly updates. I think it would take two more chapters to connect to the ending that I already wrote, which doesn't seem like much. However, it's peak season at work. As a salary manager trying to run her store and in the time of COVID, I admit I have been struggling on the not stressing-the-hell-out-constantly-and-feeling-totally-brain-dead when I am lucky enough to leave my store and be home.
> 
> But I will try my best! Writing about other people's fucked up lives has always been one of the things that's kept me going in the past :)
> 
> Anyway, if you are still liking this story, leave me some feedback. It does wonders <3 okay bai!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio breaks from the group for personal reasons and the remainder of the Brotherhood head to the Vesperpool to collect mythril for their journey to Altissia. They run into Aranea, which causes some trouble for the group.

"Is Gladio breaking up with us?" Prompto asked. Obviously, he was joking, but it felt like there was some truth behind the question. Noct shrugged as he sped down the road. He knew that Ignis was clutching to the door uselessly in the backseat. He had never trusted the Prince as a driver. In retaliation, Noct sped up some more.

"I mean, I could tell something's been bothering him, but I thought it had to do with Iris. He's never left without good reason before. Well, I mean he's never left before. So, he must have his reasons?" Noctis worked out in a rambling manner. He could hear Ignis' snicker from the backseat, even with the top down and the music cranked up. Iggy probably knew what was going on but was choosing to keep his best friend's troubles between the two of them. Go figure.

"But I mean, we should be okay, right?" Prompto furthered. There was no denying that Gladio was a valuable member to their team. They would definitely miss his sword on their upcoming quest, but Noctis wasn't too concerned about it. The team had come a long way. Whether Prompto saw it or not, he had vastly improved on the battlefield. Besides, Ignis was the brains of the outfit. They just had to lay low and get the mythril needed to repair the Royal Vessel.

"Prom ba—dude. We're gonna be fine. Chill. You need to have more faith in us. Besides, think of it as a vacation. Gladio won't be riding our asses all day and night. And Iggy always gives in to us, so try and relax," Noctis said, filling the back half of his reassurance with humor since he'd slipped up with pet names. He clearly felt Ignis' foot kick his chair (though carefully as he would never damage the Regalia. He respected His Majesty's car more than His Majesty's son it would seem).

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Prompto answered with a smile. Noct broke their lingering eye contact, feeling Ignis' withering green glare from the rearview mirror. "Guess we're just lucky that the Hunters were right about the blockade being down." Prompto added to kill the awkward moment.

"I believe the Marshal said that with our taking out Fort Vaullery, there are no other active blockades. There have been a few more occupations, however. In Leide, if memory serves. No matter though. We'll deal with those when we're next out that way and have a full team," Ignis interjected. Noct nodded. They finally had free reign of what was previously his Kingdom. He would have felt better touring it if the country had not been overrun by the Empire. And if he didn't know that Chancellor Izunia was behind quite a bit of their success.

The group of three were up early from their day of previous travel. It took nine hours to travel from Cape Caem to the Vesperpool, not including stopping for food and breaks. The men decided it best to break the journey into two days of driving rather than a straight shot. They had gotten the larger chunk out of the way yesterday, a six-hour drive to the Myrbrum Haven just north of the Glacial Grotto. They had taken turns driving, Noct was even able to take a nap in the backseat, almost fully stretched out, since he blessedly had the whole thing to himself.

It had been rather peaceful with luckily no problems to derail their travel goals for once. When they unpacked and set up along the River Wennath, Ignis had not objected to the Prince going out to fish as there were still some hours of daylight left. Ignis had set himself up for some serious experimentation cooking dinner that night and it looked like he didn't want to be distracted. Prompto also seemed in the mood to explore the surrounding area behind his lens.

Noct was relieved that everyone was up to their own thing that evening. Nothing irked him more than when he wanted to go fishing and the others insisted on joining for safety purposes. Then they tried to rush him since they didn't enjoy his sport. That evening he had plenty of time to listen to music on his mp3 player and clear his head while being useful and catching some free food. 

He spotted Prompto a few times, once fighting a sahagin all alone. The Blond had leapt to high ground and shot the creature in the face before finishing it off with a bolt of lightning. Noct was impressed. When had Ignis given him a spell? His Advisor wasn't wrong for his caution. They'd all hurt one another plenty with magic. He'd been relieved that when he'd summoned Ramuh, that the Astral was capable of not hurting his Brothers when unleashing his spells, no friendly fire, or lightning, in that case.

When twilight came around, he headed back to the Haven before Ignis did the honors of texting him to do so. It looked like Ignis had been super productive and had washed their clothes in the river while also cooking dinner. The group of three ate Ignis' "Hearty Cutlet on Rice" while perusing through Prompto's photos for the day. Noct would have to admit that they were a lot quieter and more reserved without his Shield. He had only wanted to reassure Prompto earlier, but he supposed that he did feel more vulnerable without Gladio's hulking presence. He had to own that in some small way, he'd always taken advantage of the fact that there was a man out there who's only concern had always been his safety.

They went to bed early that night, deciding it would be best to get an early start as they still had a three-hour drive ahead of them in the morning. Even with the extra space in the tent, Prompto had rolled close to him during the night. He wasn't sad for it. The morning came and they quickly broke down camp and headed back onto the road. Ignis grudgingly allowed Noctis to drive again. Noct decided that his Advisor would just have to get over it. He missed being behind the wheel. Besides, it was a gorgeous day so far, the music was perfect, and he had the love of his life smiling in the passenger's side seat. If he squinted, he could imagine that they were on a romantic road trip that they deserved but could never have.

At length, they made it past the empty blockade and soon came to a bridge that was being blocked by a MA Veles because why not? Noct slowed the car down and then ultimately parked. There didn't seem to be a way around that thing. "The usual strategy?" Prompto questioned as he summoned his guns. Noct nodded, slamming the car door behind him. He was so over these constant interruptions from the Empire. It wasn't really that hard to take out their mecha as it were. He couldn't help but feel like they weren't taking him very seriously.

Even down Gladio, they took out the Veles with relative ease. Noct swept out it's legs and then switched to his great sword to make up for Gladio's loss. Ignis used thunder spells and Prompto came in with his machinery at the end, making quick work of the nuisance. The Prince high-fived Iggy and Prompto, happy to see that the Blond was smiling wide (even scoring a selfie with the smoldering remains of machinery in the background). Perhaps he now believed that they would be fine without the Shield.

Ignis directed them onto a dirt road shortly after that led underneath the overpass into an interesting environment. Naturally, Prompto's camera materialized into his hands as he gasped and pointed at all the strange flora and fauna surrounding them. "Whoa, what is this place?" the Blond asked, even though he damn well knew that they were at the Vesperpool.

"The Vesperpool," Ignis deadpanned anyway. Prompto lowered his camera to offer the older man a frown.

"Well duh, Iggy. But like, it's…different here. You can feel it too, right?" Prompto elaborated, turning to face Noctis.

"Unfortunately, not much is known of the area. What I've heard from Dave and some of the other Hunters, is that people tend to stay away from here. There are ruins from a time beyond recollection and strange things seem to happen after dark. Something about eerie lights? Many claim to feel uneasy, just as you have," Ignis explained.

"I just can't tell like, is this a swamp? No, the water's mostly clear. The trees are weird and stumpy though, right? They look a bit tropical too though. Man, I've never seen pictures of this place during school. Maybe I should take a ton and see if Vyv would be interested," Prompto prattled on to himself. Noct shared a smile with Ignis in the rearview mirror. Prompto sure took his photography as seriously as ever.

Noct pulled off to the side of the road near a Haven and then looked to Ignis expectantly. His Advisor checked his watch as he pursed his lips and rubbed his chin.

"Well it's only ten. I suppose we could get a lay of the land. According to Jared's notes, there is a great structure around here somewhere. It was said that mythril could be found there. Let's not push ourselves. If we see danger, we may as well avoid it," Ignis cautioned. It looked like the group would not soon feel comfortable without Gladio no matter what Noctis thought.

"Man, we should have rented chocobos. This place seems huge," Prompto stated as he exited the Regalia and stretched his arms. Noct shrugged. Sometimes he felt like they missed things when they rode on the great birds. There was always a catch.

The young men began hoofing it down the road, looking around curiously at the surrounding area. Prompto was right to marvel at the environment. It was full of patchy grasses scattered in dirt, tons of boulders ranging in size from basketballs to small houses, ferns, and stunted tropical trees with strange roots. It all surrounded a wooded body of water—the Vesperpool—that they'd been skirting around liberally due to all the sahagin that were scattered along its shores, lazily dragging their bodies here and there, occasionally snapping their menacing jaws in their general direction. Prompto threatened to throw a thunder spell at them but Ignis stopped him, not wishing to waste a spell if they weren't in immediate danger.

At length, they had to leave the dirt road and follow a narrow trail that often disappeared entirely. A large, flat rocky region emerged and Ignis called for a halt so that they could have lunch. They'd been on foot for nearly two hours and Noctis took the time to remove his boots and ponder how rocks had worked their way in.

"So, I haven't seen anything. Jared's notebook didn't leave much to go by, huh?" Prompto asked as they finished up with their leftovers from last night's dinner. Ignis had become skilled at creating small, rocky hearths and using weak fire spells to warm up food.

"I'm afraid not. We're lucky that he had such a keen interest for lore from outside the Wall at all. It led us to the Swords of the Wanderer and has been our only lead for mythril. I'm sure it will turn up at some point. However, we should form some sort of plan, Your Highness. It's only noon, so we still have at least six hours of daylight, but it's taken us two hours to get this far. I haven't seen any other Havens," Ignis cautioned, studying their map.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be wandering around here in the dark. Too many sahagins. I guess we'll give it another hour. If we haven't found this structure or a Haven by then, I guess we turn back and make camp. We might have to rent some chocobos at that point though," Noct decided. Ignis quickly nodded, it being apparent that that was his own analysis.

"Well let's hope we find something. I hate when we have to backtrack without anything to show for it," Prompto whined. Noct couldn't agree more.

As they began their western circuit of the pool, the craggy mountains behind became more imposing. The vegetation was becoming condensed and lush, causing it to become darker, and the eeriness increased tenfold. Noctis did feel like he could sense some sort of faint magic here. It felt old. 

"Whoa, look at this!" Prompto called from ahead. They had cleared the rocky outcrop and were entering the wooded area. The Blond stood with his camera out taking a picture of a toppled stone column that had intricate relief work carved into it. Noct ran his hand down it's sturdy surface and felt a tingle. There was an enchantment on it, but he had no clue as to what it did.

"This is full of old magic," he stated even though he knew it would just intrigue his Brothers. He wished they could sense these things as well. At least Prompto kept his "witch" accusations to himself this time. This was merely the territory that came along with being a Lucis Caelum.

"Let's keep moving. Perhaps we are close to this place," Ignis suggested. Now that they were in the lush forest, they were forced to fight the local wildlife. Prompto had a hard time shooting a fluffy chicakatrice until the adorable thing brought in its siblings for reinforcements along with its terribly large mother. Noct laughed as he took a picture on his phone of Prompto being petrified before allowing Ignis to cure his ex-boyfriend.

"Dick, just wait 'til it's your turn," Prompto threatened after he regained his natural state. Noct tried to swallow his smile but didn’t really feel that bad about it.

"That's what you get for judging monsters by their cuddling factor," Noct warned with a laugh. They ventured further into the trees when Prompto stopped dead in his tracks. Noct rushed over to him and then saw the trouble. A familiar deep red mustang was parked on a trail. Ardyn's car.

"It's hardly surprising at this point," Ignis said upon joining the two young men. "The real question is whether he's going to help us again," he furthered.

"I'd rather know why he keeps helping us at all. It doesn't fucking make sense that he's allowing me to get stronger and help me get to Luna. How does that benefit the Empire? I hate this shit," Noct added. Prompto looked pale as he twisted his cuffs. Noct sighed. He really didn't want the Chancellor anywhere near his Blond.

"I also don't like how he always knows where we are," Ignis muttered. Noct wondered about that too. Was there a spy? Did the Regalia have a tracking device or something? Maybe he was hacking the GPS on their phones?

"Well, there's nothing for it. Let's just meet the motherfucker and see what he wants. Everyone be on guard," Noct announced, finally moving forward. They walked cautiously into the trees, Prompto very quiet now and radiating apprehension. At length, they could make out a stone structure. It matched the columns that they'd seen toppled over, littered throughout the vegetation. There were plenty of towering trees in this area that had long wispy branches that hung low, brushing their hair and faces. Noct thought that if the threat of Ardyn weren't so real Prompto, would probably be snapping a million pictures a minute by now. The place was enchanting to say the least.

They finally could see Ardyn standing at one of the raised areas of land that were not submerged in the water. He was openly grinning to see them. If Noctis didn't know better, he'd say that the man was pleased to reunite with them on a genuine level. Everything but his eyes. Those were set at a hostile level of bored. He could feel Prompto's fear spike and he hated that he had to guide the Blond forward. But they didn't have a choice here. Noct ignored most of the man's bullshit but his ears perked up when he mentioned mythril as a "precious resource". As Ignis thought, he was offering to help them.

Within minutes, Ardyn guided them towards what appeared to be the entrance of the structure that he referred to as the Steyliff Grove. There stood a few Imperial Soldiers, actual ones and not MTs for once. Noct felt curious, having encountered people from Niflheim so seldom. Standing apart from those men was a familiar woman in Dragoon Armor. Noct shared glances with Prompto and Ignis. What the actual fuck was going on here?

Ardyn introduced her as Commodore Highwind. At least they now had a name to the face. With the setting sun, Noct was allowed his first good look of her. She was an attractive woman of small stature. Her hair was so light in color that it appeared silver and her eyes were a very pleasing green. She was physically fit, as he already knew from their previous fight, but she also had ample breast and toned arms that rivaled Prompto's workout.

"So, you're the new recruits they sent over for training. Nice cover, runaway Prince," she drawled once Ardyn left them. Noct bashfully scratched at the back of his hair. Though she was hardly being hostile, the Commodore sure as hell was intimidating. "Don't worry, I'm being paid to escort you inside for whatever it is you're looking for. I'm not here to ask questions," she furthered to the quiet group.

"Appreciate it, Commodore Highwind, was it?" Ignis answered since Noct and Prompto merely stood there gaping like idiots. Her attention shot towards the Advisor and she openly looked him up and down. A hint of blush filled Ignis' cheeks and Noct and Prompto shared a smirk. She looked like she appreciated what she saw.

"You can call me Aranea," she offered, not at all ashamed for her direct behavior. "Wasn't there another one of you before?" Aranea questioned.

"Yes, Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield to Prince Noctis. He has some other business to attend. This here is Prompto Argentum, Crownsguard to Noctis, and I am Ignis Scientia, Crownsguard as well as his Chamberlain and Advisor," Ignis answered, giving proper introductions. Aranea looked at all of them in turn.

"You all seem pretty young for the shit you're going through," she owned, grimacing, though Noctis couldn't tell why.

"Well you look young too. How old are you?" Prompto absurdly asked. Noct looked to his ex-boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. He was surprised that Ignis hadn't scolded him for such a question.

"I'm thirty. How old are you? twelve?" Aranea countered sarcastically. Prompto blushed.

"We're twenty," Prompto objected, referring to the Prince and himself. Aranea laughed low under her breath at his ruffled feathers.

"Is that so, Shortcake? Well that's still pretty young in my book. Anyway, if you need supplies, you can buy some stuff off him. We can't start this mission quite yet," the Commodore informed them as she pointed to a Niflheim soldier standing off to the side near some crates of supplies.

"And why is it that we can't start the mission now?" Ignis asked curiously. Aranea shrugged.

"I don't know what you've heard about the Steyliff Grove, but the door won't open until full dark. The Empire would love to claim that there's a scientific reason behind it, but it's pretty obvious that it has some sort of enchantment," Aranea drawled as she led them to said entrance to see for themselves. The feeling that Noctis had been experiencing since they arrived on this side of the Vesperpool was amplified. They made their way up some carved stone steps to the entryway where a doorframe was outlined in the rock. Nothing happened. The stone that blocked the way was firmly in place.

"You know, to me this all seems very Solheim Dynasty, which I find surprising since they were closer to Gralea than anything," Prompto suddenly chimed in. Three sets of eyes turned to the Blond and he blushed at the attention. "What?" he asked, clearly feeling nervous.

"I take it that you're basing this off your art history classes?" Ignis questioned. Prompto nodded while nearing the closest wall.

"The relief work, the overall shape, the enchantment, those are all things in common with that Dynasty," Prompto speculated.

"I mean, it sort of makes sense. I can feel the power of it, but it's very foreign to anything else that I've ever experienced. Like I can sort of tell that it has no relevance to the Crystal," Noctis owned so as not to leave Prompto hanging.

"Wow, so they do educate you guys in Lucis. I was always told to expect for you to be bumpkins," Aranea teased. Noct felt insulted but he sensed that she was merely being a smartass. Was that really a stereotype in Gralea?

"I cannot deny that when it comes to science, Gralea has us Lucians beat, but we're hardly without education," Ignis defended his Kingdom, though he hardly looked as insulted as Noctis felt.

"I'm just messing with you guys. You can't take everything that comes out from my mouth seriously," Aranea warned with a sharp grin. "Well I'm going to grab something to eat before we start. Why don't we meet up here in one hour?" She suggested.

"Of course," Ignis responded with a slight bow of his head. She gave a frightening grin and sauntered off, the imitation dragon tail connected to her helmet swaying behind her, emphasizing her very seductive walk. The three men sighed as one.

"Um, so are we really going to trust that lady? I mean, it really wasn't that long ago that she was kicking our asses. Has it even been a week?" Prompto asked in a loud whisper. Noct looked to Ignis. He didn't even know who to trust anymore. Niflheim was the strangest enemy he'd ever encountered (also the only he'd ever encountered).

"I know I'd be hard pressed to explain why, but I feel like she's trustworthy enough. I think she may be closer to a mercenary than a Commodore, based off what she said the last time we met," Ignis supplied. "She hardly looks thirty," Ignis added. Noct furrowed his brow. That seemed like an unnecessary observation, especially from his Advisor.

"Totes. She's hella hot, but like prolly too deadly for any reasonable person to make a move," Prompto observed. That made Noct frown, even though he could tell that Prompto wasn't seriously interested in the woman. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed her good looks himself, but he still got easily jealous of Prompto admiring others.

"Well are you guys hungry? We should probably try and eat before we head in. I can only imagine that this is going to take some time," Ignis stated. Noct would argue if he only took the dimensions of the structure into account, but he knew better than to assume that this place didn't have a trick or two up its sleeves.

"Let's set up over there where we can keep an eye on the Niffs," Noct suggested. He wasn't going to assume that they could trust anyone here. They found some dry land and Noct took three of the camping chairs out from the Armiger for them to sit on. Ignis concocted a simple snack and they ate in silence.

"I haven't seen the Chancellor," Prompto said at length, voice slightly quavering. Ignis nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps he left. I'm sure we won't miss him. He is perplexing though. I don't think he looks Gralean if I'm honest with myself. To me he looks more Lucian. His coloring, his facial features and physique," Ignis stated. "I can't ever remember His Majesty saying much about him though. It was clear that He did not like him, but nothing else really," Ignis observed. Noct could see Prompto twirling his cuffs round and round.

"What is it, Prom?" Noct asked concerned enough to let his pet name slip through. Prompto stopped his nervous habit, realizing that he'd exposed his anxiety.

"So, like, only Lucis Caelums can warp-strike, right? And like the Kingsglaive that could through your dad, right?" the Blond questioned. Noct nodded, having no idea where the question was headed. "That day that you were about to fight Ravus at the Aracheole Stronghold, remember when Ardyn broke you guys up? Did he warp-strike in between you?" Prompto questioned. Noct's brow furrowed as he tried to recall, but he couldn't remember clearly. He'd been overflowing with Ramuh's power at that point; not much was clear anymore.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think that you may be right," Ignis agreed, now looking very confused.

"What would that mean?" Noct questioned his Advisor. Ignis turned to him with a frown.

"I have absolutely no idea to be honest. Perhaps they have learned how to harness the powers of the Crystal since they've stolen it?" Ignis guessed. Noct's frown deepened. It was clear that there was more to Chancellor Izunia, but he doubted that they would find out anything else until the man wanted them to.

"I guess we can't do a whole lot right now. Just be cautious. Listen to everything that the Niffs say in case they slip up and accidently pass on vital information," Noct suggested. The others nodded as they finished up their food and waited for the darkness to come.

"Guys, are you seeing that?" Prompto asked pointing towards the structure as the night started to come in. Eerie blue and green lights were permeating through the seams of the stone slabs.

"I guess this would account for the Hunter's reports of strange lights. I imagine they must look even more mysterious from the other side of the Vesperpool," Ignis speculated. "Let's go meet up with Aranea," Ignis added as he rose and looked to the younger men expectantly.

"Gods, I really hope this isn't a trap. Freakin' Gladio," Prompto complained as he also stood and summoned his gun to check his ammo. Noct sent the chairs to the Armiger and took a deep breath.

"Well, I hate to say it, but if she leads us to a trap, she's not going to be coming out of there alive," Noct said. He'd never killed another person before. He didn't want to start now. But he had to be realistic. He was in the middle of a war. It wouldn't always be beast, mecha, and daemons that he'd have to take out. Besides, he was the True King. His journey could not end yet.

"Of course," Ignis agreed but if Noctis didn't know any better, he'd say something was off with his Advisor's behavior. Maybe it had just been the heavy subject matter. None of them seemed eager to become murderers. "Also, you are rather natural about asking random personal questions, Prompto. Perhaps try and get her talking. It wouldn't hurt to know more about the Commodore I think," Ignis added. Noct tried to swallow his smile, knowing that Prompto would take offense to the observation. As predicted, his bottom lip developed into a pout.

"What did I say?" Prompto whined. Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Didn't you know it's bad manners to ask a woman her age?" Ignis explained. Prompto blew a raspberry as he waved his hand.

"Dude, she brought up the subject. And I mean why not? Fuck though, what do they eat in Gralea? She looks amazing for thirty," Prompto asked. Ignis scoffed.

"Thirty is hardly old," the Advisor scolded as they headed back to the structure.

"Uh, that's ten years older than us. It ain't young," Prompto countered. Noct suppressed his grin at Ignis' thinning lips. Why was he getting so defensive about this?

"Never mind. This is hardly what we want to be speaking of in front of her," the Advisor said with finality, obviously wanting to drop the subject. Noct met eyes with Prompto then. They both had the same thought—did Ignis fucking like Aranea? Noct's wide eyes sparkled but he discreetly shook his head no to Prompto. This wasn't the time to harass the older man. Prompto waggled his eyebrows but let the subject go for now. They'd have plenty of time to interrogate the older man once they took their nine-hour journey back to Cape Caem.

"Ah, there you boys are. Thought you'd chickened out for a moment. The way is open. Shall we?" Aranea greeted. Ignis looked around them.

"Are your friends not coming as well?" he inquired. Aranea looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, Biggs and Wedge? They are more subordinates than friends, but I trust the all the same. However, we're on our own. They have their own work while I'm escorting you," she explained casually enough. The group of four entered the Steyliff Grove slowly. It was a straight shot of stairs going downwrds that were thankfully lit up with the eerie green light.

"Have you been in here yet?" Ignis questioned Aranea who had lowered her helmet, hardly helping with the creepy atmosphere.

"Me? No. My men and I have mostly been working outside. To be honest, we had a man wander in here a few nights ago. He never came back. That Chancellor told us to guard this place though, saying that some important people were heading over for research. Did he know that you were coming?" she questioned as they continued to descend the stairs.

"Who knows at this point? We certainly haven't been in communication with someone that we consider to be an enemy," Ignis answered. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and were in a large room of crumbling stone. The walls matched the relief carvings of what they'd seen outside. There was a sort of horizontal black striping marking the white stone walls.

Prompto pulled out his camera and got a few quick shots. Aranea looked at him questioningly with an arched eyebrow.

"He's a photography major," Noct supplied. Aranea laughed while shaking her head.

"What?" Prompto asked, taking a couple of more shots.

"I don't know. This whole situation is weird. I also don't hang out with the enemy if you know what I mean," she answered. Prompto nodded as her took her picture. She gave him a withering look, but just turned around in the end to investigate the room. "Looks like we have a few different paths here," she said as she walked into an adjacent room. Just then, vibrations could be felt as the ceiling in said room began to fall.

"Aranea!" Ignis called as he grabbed her by her arm, yanking her away from heavy chunks of crumbling stone, and pulled her to safety just in time. She turned to face the Advisor with a scowl as she freed her arm from his grasp with a rough shake.

"I was going to dodge that, Specs," she admonished Ignis. Ignis blushed. 

"Forgive me," he apologized. Noct shook his head in disbelief. Man, Iggy had it bad. Before the awkwardness could continue, they were saved by a horde of daemons rising from the stone floor.

"Hope you boys aren't afraid of daemons," Aranea stated, pulling her spear in front of her.

"Puh-lease. It's all we ever do these days," Prompto bragged. Noct rolled his eyes at his ex-boyfriends need to look cool in front of women. Luckily, he had a battle to focus on instead. Little skeletons emerged from the black patches on the floor and Noct shook his head as he warped directly into a pack of them. Nothing surprised him these days. Prompto stayed near him as he took careful aim at the little daemons while Noct guarded his back. Ignis had infused his daggers with fire and was targeting the skeletons that Aranea's arching spear missed. Noct took a moment to look at Prompto. The Blonde's grin suggested that he was seeing this too.

When the last one had been sent back to wherever the hell daemons came from, Aranea looked at the three of them skeptically.

"Maybe we won't die after all," she simply said and walked towards the only remaining path after the ceiling caved in. Prompto fist pumped the air, deciding not to be insulted and the Commodore couldn't help but laugh a bit at that one. Prompto's awkwardness often put others at ease.

As predicted, Noct's mental map of the structure, from its outside dimensions, could in no way house what they were navigating around. True, they had gone underground a bit, but there had to be a huge enchantment here. At least an hour had flown by of constantly fighting daemons while trying to find their way through the maze-like structure that was prone to crumbling ceilings and walls.

Aranea's attitude started to loosen up around them as they fought over and over again. She definitely knew how to take out daemons, and she was just as cocky as Gladio. It almost felt like he had never left. She had no problem laughing her ass off when Prompto accidentally healed a crème brulee, that had been nearly dead, with a thunder spell.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that it absorbed lightning?" Prompto asked, not even the darkness hiding how red his face had become. Aranea was folded over in two, her eyes twinkling through her helmet with the start of tears. Ignis had a hard time not laughing at the Blonde's expense.

"It's alright, Shortcake. Now we know. This is why us Graleans shouldn't fuck around with magic," she sort of apologized once she got her laughing under control. Noct felt insulted that she was referring to Prompto as a fellow countryman.

"Oh, it's not because you can't?" Noct countered, standing up for his ex-boyfriend since it looked like Ignis had switched loyalties. Aranea shrugged.

"Also, because we can't use magic," she conceded, not letting Noct's snarky comment get to her. It was really hard to insult the woman. She definitely had tough skin.

Noct and Prompto became more open with their snickering whenever Ignis came on strong with his compliments to the Commodore. It was never outright flirting, just the sort of excessive niceness that Noct and Prompto had not been privy to in perhaps forever.

"I'm loath to let a lady bloody her hands," Ignis had told her on one occasion when she had swooped in for one of his kills.

"It's a little too late for that," had been her reply.

Then there was a time when she'd gotten injured from a mass of skeletons and Ignis had thrown a potion her way. She had snapped her head to him, probably confused at what he'd thrown at her (since Niffs didn't use potions).

"Is this how you treat all your enemies?" she had pondered sarcastically.

"No, it's how I treat our allies," the Advisor had answered smoothly. She had actually laughed at that one and gave him an appraising look once more.

At length, they finally made it out of the confined building to a balcony. All four of them stopped dead in their tracks then.

"We're underwater?" Prompto questioned confused.

"Beautiful," Aranea let slip.

"I don't understand," Ignis owned. When they looked upwards, they did not see sky but surface water. They were somehow submerged under the Vesperpool and living to tell the tale. Noct gazed at the moonlight reflecting off the water hundreds of feet above them, casting translucent shadows of the moving surface down to the ground below that was missing half of its flag stones. Naturally, Prompto's camera came out and no one rushed him for the shots that he took then.

"Maybe I can score a copy of one of those?" Aranea asked, trying to play it cool. Prompto lowered his camera with a stunned look. He would be feeling pretty good about himself now, Noct grudgingly thought.

"Sure! But it'll cost you!" he offered. Aranea rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms at her breast.

"And what will it cost me?" she asked. Noct thought that she must really want the picture to deal with Prompto's juvenile behavior.

"You got to let me take a picture of you without your helmet. And you have to smile!" Prompto bargained. Aranea let out a bark of a laugh as she swooped her helmet off in one graceful movement. "Pull Iggy in," Prompto ordered, bringing his camera to his face again. It was Noct's turn to suppress a grin. Now he saw what Prompto was doing here. Ignis looked embarrassed, a slight blush rising to his cheekbones, but he did not protest as Aranea put an arm around his shoulder and leaned closer to him, her breast smashing into his arm. Prompto took the shot as Noct shook his head.

The Prince wandered over to the edge of the balcony and looked down. It was several more floors to the bottom and he couldn't make out much, but he imagined that was where they were ultimately heading as they'd been steadily declining since arriving. Across the way, he could see that the Steyliff Grove was full of a bunch of terraces stacked on top of one another. It was all very linear and beautiful. He couldn't imagine how much labor would have been involved to create this place. So little was known about the Solheim Dynasty. They had been supposedly more advanced than anything that survived today. Noct had no hard time believing it now. They were breathing underwater for Astral's sakes!

"Dude, does anyone really even know about this place? It should be studied. In art history, we mostly had examples from places in Gralea. Nothing from Lucis," Prompto explained, obviously perplexed and flabbergasted.

"I honestly have no idea. It didn't sound like the Hunters even knew that this place existed. How did you know about it?" Noct asked Aranea.

"I didn't. I had orders to come here to harvest specimens for the Empire. It seemed like the Chancellor knew of it though. Maybe the Emperor does too but has never had the opportunity to look into it since it was in Lucis?" Aranea speculated. Ignis nodded, suggesting that it sounded likely.

"Now that they've taken over, perhaps this was their first opportunity to investigate. They have always been fascinated with the Solheim Dynasty," Ignis added.

"I remember when I was a girl, there was a lot of excavation at Solheim sites. Aldercapt really does fanboy over the Dynasty," Aranea supplied.

"Well I don't see why when we get shit under control that we shouldn't start our own investigation. Would you want to be part of that team, Prom?" Noct asked with a grin, already knowing that the Blond would love nothing more.

"Oh my Gods, are you serious?! I would totes love to be a part of that! I could take the pictures, shit I already started, haven't I? It'll be my next big work after the KLP," Prompto stated, jumping in excitement. Noct and Ignis grinned. It was good to see Prompto genuinely happy about anything.

"Hell, depending on what terms we're on, you can count me in. I can hold back daemons so that your researchers don't get killed," Aranea volunteered. Noct felt surprised.

"Really?" Prompto questioned. Aranea laughed at his stunned face.

"I like adventure and to see new things. This is definitely a first for me. But anyway, boys, I hate to say it, but we should probably carry on," she finished, pulling her helmet back on.

"You're right. Sorry for the distraction," Ignis apologized as if he'd created this mysterious place himself.

"No worries. Looks like we still have a long way down is all," she answered. They continued back into the building as they had no other option, no one excited to be enclosed again. As beautiful as the place was, it still felt like a tomb. And it was infested with daemons.

"I'm sorry, but you said that you were harvesting specimens for the Empire. Specimens of what?" Ignis inquired. Aranea was quiet for a moment, like she'd rather not say. So far, she'd been rather upfront about everything.

"Daemons. The Empire makes weapons out of them. I'm sure you've seen MTs by now," she finally answered, as if she had a bad taste in her mouth. Noct thought about how the weapons had always creeped him out. The way they moved, the way they had humanoid faces under their helmets. Now it all made sense.

"How does one even do that?" Ignis pondered in disbelief. Noct shook his head.

"I don't know. The Empire hasn't been quite right for some time. Maybe it's time I left them," Aranea stated as she approached daemons that needed killing. Ignis followed her and Noct realized that Prompto had gotten incredibly quiet. He turned to face the Blond. He stood there, staring off into space with a look of horror, clutching his right wrist as if he were in pain.

"Prom? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Noct asked as he approached him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and Prompto jumped half a foot into the air. Noct's eyes were opened wide in confusion. How the hell had he scared him?

"I'm sorry. I was just spacing out," Prompto apologized with a shaky voice. It was clear that something was deeply troubling him, but Noctis knew not what.

"Come on. We have to catch up with the others," Noct said, having no idea how to diffuse the situation. Prompto followed him, but still looked like he was terrified.

"What would you do if you left them?" Noct heard Ignis question Aranea as they caught up.

"Whatever I want. I was a mercenary once. Maybe I'll round up my men and hunt daemons for cash?" she suggested. Noct shook his head. It wasn't the first time he thought it, and he doubted the last, but Aranea Highwind was tough.

As more and more daemons came, Prompto snapped out of whatever fright had overtaken him, and slowly began to act like himself. Noct supposed that what he always assumed was Prompto's normal self might actually be a disguise. There were somethings that his Blond had never opened up to him about. And they all had to do with his origins. Something Aranea said or something that he'd seen at the Steyliff Grove had shook him up, but Noct already knew that he would not confide in him. It was hurtful and frustrating.

"What about the Empire strikes you as not right?" Ignis asked the Commodore after they had cleared out another horde of daemons.

"The Emperor and new High Commander for starters. Then there's that charmer of a Chancellor. I really can't stand that guy," she answered.

"We've pondered his motivations for some time. Is it normal for him to assist those who are considered foes? Do you think the Emperor would be happy to know that he's helped us with gaining the Blessing of an Astral and is helping us secure mythril so that Noctis may meet with the Oracle?" Ignis questioned. Aranea shrugged.

"I'd say in the past, definitely not. Lots had changed though, and he listens to Izunia almost exclusively. Things are strange in Niflheim. People are going missing, there's lots of rumors about daemon research. It doesn't feel safe anymore. The pride that the citizens once felt is now just terror. You don't want to be the one to rock the boat, if you know what I mean. Might find yourself turned into an MT or some shit," Aranea owned.

"They do that?!" Prompto questioned with wide eyes. He was absolutely shaking again. Aranea even looked surprised by his alarm.

"I don't know Shortcake. Not anymore, I don't."

They let the conversation die as they attempted their way across a bridge that ended up being a giant cluster fuck of daemons. The group fought hard, tossing around potions and antidotes regularly as they turned the daemons into shiny black ooze that soaked the stone bridge. At length they made it across and back into the confines of the Steyliff. 

The scene changed a little, there being barred rooms in this part of the Grove. They gave up trying to open them after spending a few minutes at one. There was an enchantment that prevented their weapons from bending or cutting through the metal. Noct wondered if they were missing any goodies but decided that he'd rather not know. They'd already been in this place for at least three hours, and he was starting to feel the toll on his body.

He wasn't the only one relieved when they reached the ground floor. It was the open hall that he had glimpsed from above when they'd first realized that they were underwater.

"Oh! Spacious! There's so going to be a big nasty here," Prompto announced, seeming to be faking his pep again. Noct frowned at his forced behavior. But he also knew that his observation was more than likely right.

It turned out that he was one hundred percent correct. The giant lightning bird that came out to play was very quick and aggressive. Noct found himself cursing Gladio's name more than once but was happy to have another ally that could do aerial battle with him. The creature did dive-bombs, lightning showers, and pushed them down with its wings and beak.

"Hey Shortcake, make sure you don't cure this one with lightning too," Aranea called to Prompto with a laugh. Prompto scoffed as he unleashed on the bird with one of his machines.

"Never gonna let that go, are you?" Prompto called to her. She was already shooting sky high on her spear, so she didn't hear him. There was an occasion where Noct was unable to dodge one of the lightning showers. He remembered convulsing on the flagstones spanning the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open before he felt the cool relief of a high potion.

"Noctis! Are you okay?" Ignis called in alarm.

"I've had worse near-death experiences," Noct answered cockily as he crawled up from the ground, wiping vomit from his mouth, and warped straight into the bird, ready to get some payback. Aranea came down then with such a concentrated force targeting one of its wings, that the bird came crashing to the stones. Noct swapped out his spear for his great sword and ruthlessly began hacking into the creature.

"Come now! All together!" Ignis cried as the group of four began wailing on the struggling mass of bird. After a few minutes, it never rose again.

They all sank to the ground, rightfully exhausted, while Ignis passed another round of potions to the group. That was a lot.

"Is that it?" Prompto questioned referring to the mythril, pointing to something shiny resting on the ground farther down the hall.

"I don't know, prolly," Noct said, not bothering to get up. They all just continued to sit and catch their breath. Eventually, Ignis did make them get up, reminding them that they still had the misfortune to navigate their way out. The group begrudgingly listened, making sure to put the mythril in the Armiger before beginning their ascent.

"Man, did I get scammed here. I should have charged way more money. And you poor bastards went through all of this for free. If you ever decide to give up on this Kingdom stuff, you'd make a good merc, kid," Aranea joked. Noct chose not to be offended. Like he could ever just forget what he'd set out to do here. His father, Uncle Clarus, Nyx. His Kingdom.

It took less time to make their way out, but it was still dark when they arrived at the entrance. Noct looked at his phone. It was just after one in the morning. He also had messages from Cindy instructing them to take the mythril to Lestallum. It would need to be refined by an Exineris lady by the name of Holly that was apparently friends with Cindy.

"Looks like I have orders to drop you off in Lestallum?" Aranea said, checking her own phone.

"Well isn't that convenient. I think he must be hacking my phone," Noct growled into the night. Aranea took off her helmet and raised a brow.

"If you don't want the ride, you don't need to take it," she said neutrally. Noct clenched his teeth. He wasn't mad at her. He just hated how Ardyn knew all their moves.

"I'm sure we would appreciate the ride as it would save us plenty of time. We would need to pick up our car though. It's across the Vesperpool. Isn't that right, Your Highness?" Ignis interjected with stony eyes. He could feel Prompto looking at him with concern.

"Right," Noct answered.

***

"So, it will only take an hour and a half to get to Lestallum by ship. But I can't leave until Biggs and Wedge are done with their op. So, we have about two hours before departure," Aranea explained after Noct carefully drove the Regalia onboard her red ship. 

As far as airships went, aside from its unique hue, it seemed pretty standard issued. The main hull was mostly empty or was until Noct parked the Regalia in it. The walls of the structure were full of tightly locked cabinets and netting to keep things in place while the ship flew. Towards the cabin of the ship, he could see that there were doors, probably leading to bunks and a restroom.

"This is my baby, make sure that you treat her good. As long as you do, we shouldn't have any problems. I'll give you the tour," Aranea said sarcastically, gesturing for them to follow. Prompto snickered at her ridiculousness. They were all a bit out of it at nearing three in the morning.

"That's the restroom, five-minute showers max, I need to pick up some water so there isn't much at the moment. That's the mess, should probably have something for you guys to eat. That's my room, which is off limits. Next door is for my men. I have one more room with bunks that you guys can share if you need a nap before arriving in the city. That there is the cockpit. Don't touch anything in there. I don't want to be plummeting across the countryside in massive flame because one of you got curious. Any questions?" she explained as she moved quickly around, showing them the very small living space.

"Well if you don't mind, I will take a quick shower and then I can prepare dinner, for you and your men as well," Ignis offered. Noct had to turn around then to hide his laughing face. Prom was doing much the same.

"You want to make me dinner?" Aranea asked, completely caught off guard. She looked suspicious, as if Ignis were trying to pull a fast one on her and she didn't know quite how.

"I'd love to. It's the least we could do for your hospitality," he answered with one of his winning smiles. Aranea continued to stare at him before shrugging in defeat.

"Knock yourself dead, Specs. I have some things to attend to. Go get cleaned up," she answered before turning on her heel and heading to the cockpit. The three men managed to make it to their assigned quarters before Noct and Prompto started laughing in Ignis' face.

"Damn Iggy, you've got it bad!" Prompto accused, giving the older man a playful push to the shoulder.

"You're not even being very discreet about it either. You do know that she's supposed to be the enemy?" Noct added with a grin. Ignis was strangely silent with little expression on his face. The two young men stood there, waiting for a response, but it didn't seem like Ignis would be offering them one anytime soon.

"May I please have my bag?" Ignis asked Noct. Noct instantly pulled the duffle bags from the Armiger. Ignis grabbed his and headed to the restroom without further comment.

"Dude, what the hell was that? Did we go too far?" Prompto questioned as he dazedly took a seat on the bottom bunk. Noct shook his head. He didn't know. "So, what are you feeling about Aranea. Do you trust her? Like I want to, but I'm…scared. The things that she told us about Niflheim are fucking scary. And I mean she seems cool, but she's part of them, right? I hope that she's not tricking us or something," Prompto said quietly.

"I've felt pretty conflicted over it myself. She doesn't come off as a bad person, even though she's an enemy. War is a very troubling thing," Noct answered, sitting next to Prom on the bunk. "This Ignis shit is really throwing me through a loop too. He never puts things like romance before duty. I sort of wish Gladio were here. I bet Ignis wouldn't be acting like this," Noct admitted.

"I mean, I'm not mad that Iggy has a crush. It makes me happy for him. I don't think he's ever been in love or anything, right? I would love for him to have that. I mean, it's not like she's coming on to him. She's not manipulating his attraction. But you're right. He is always so serious. That's what makes me think that he must have it bad. And the timing blows, but I guess we'd be hypocrites to argue shit like that. I mean, I know that when it came to me, no logic kept me away from how I felt or acted," Prompto admitted honestly.

Noct smiled even though he was staring forward at the metal wall. Prompto was right. Love did blind one to everything else. He felt Prompto slide his hand into his own with a squeeze. He did want this for his Advisor and oldest friend. Ignis deserved to experience love. He just hoped that this lady didn't crush him. He was setting himself up for a relationship nearly as complicated as the one the Prince was supposed to be walking away from with Prompto.

Prompto dropped hands with the Prince as he stood and stretched. Noct inhaled deeply. Gods, he just wanted to pull his Blond back to him and smoother him with hugs and kisses. Instead, a freshly showered Ignis walked into the room. He seemed to be avoiding their gaze, and Noctis instantly felt guilty.

"Did you need me to pull out ingredients for dinner?" Noct asked, trying to make amends. Ignis finally did look to him. Noctis did not recognize his expression.

"I need the jabberwock sirloin and the Leiden pepper. Some potatoes and carrots as well," he answered. Noct nodded and followed Ignis to the mess.

"Oh, I guess you can have next shower, Prom," Noct offered to the Blond as he was leaving their room. Prompto nodded with a small smile. When they got to the small kitchen, Noct summoned the requested ingredients for Ignis. Ignis stood with his back to the Prince, head hanging down with hands firmly clutching the counter.

"Look, Ig, we were just messing around and we're sorry," Noct tried to apologize. Ignis remined silent for a moment before finally facing his Liege.

"I'm the one who ought to apologize. My behavior today has been very inconsistent. I hope you know that you can still rely on me. Your safety is my main priority," Ignis responded.

"Look, I don't mind that you have a crush. Just maybe be careful? I mean, at the end of the day, she's a Niff. And yah, I know you can say the same about Prom, but you know what I mean. He's Crystal-sworn, she's not, and we're entirely at her mercy here. I want to believe in her. But honestly, the only people I believe in right now are you guys and Cor," Noct finished awkwardly. He had never had to reprimand or lecture Ignis before. But he still felt like what he had to say had been necessary. That's why he hadn't wanted to say any of this in front of Prompto. He didn't want Ignis to be embarrassed.

"You are absolutely right, Your Highness. I will remain cautious," Ignis answered, bowing his head low. Noct felt embarrassed himself and terrible. This was what being a monarch entailed though.

"I'm gonna get in the shower if Prompto's done," Noct said, fleeing the scene as soon as he could. What a day. Prompto was just popping out of the bathroom as he left the kitchen.

"Is Iggy okay?" Prompto asked in a whisper, his wet hair dripping droplets onto his clean tank top. Noct followed him into the room.

"I think so. Let's just try and make it through dinner without any disasters," Noct suggested. Prompto nodded as he added his dirty clothes to the laundry duffle.

"I'm gonna help him with dinner while you shower…or do you think I should like guard you instead?" Prompto asked, clearly hearing his own Gladio voice in his head.

"Was there a lock in there?" Noct questioned.

"Oh yeah. Almost as crazy as the one on your door at the Citadel," Prompto added with a grin.

"Meh. I should be fine. Go help Iggy," Noct decided, grabbing his hygienic stuff. Prompto gave him a Crownsguard salute with a grin. He was such a dork, but his dork.

By the time that Aranea's men returned to the ship, Ignis had dinner finished. Aranea had shown Noct and Prompto where they could find a folding table and chairs to set up in the crowded hull. Her men were not joining them. One of them was going to sleep and the other one was taking first turn to pilot the ship. Noct figured that they probably felt awkward with the whole situation as well and could hardly blame them for not wishing to break bread with the enemy.

So the group of four set around the small table at five in the morning to eat dinner or breakfast. Noct wasn't sure anymore, all that he knew was that Ignis had made Crown City Roast, and he hadn't had it since his father's own table at the Citadel. While the meal made him slightly homesick, it also hit the spot.

"I'm not going to lie, even if this happens to be poisoned and I drop dead in an hour, it may have been worth it," Aranea declared as she stuffed a chunk of meat into her mouth. Ignis smiled while Prompto laughed heartily.

"Yah, Iggy's the best cook in all of Eos. You will regret this meal for the rest of your life cos you'll never find better or even the same quality," Prompto said, eating all the extra carrots that Noct had piled on his metal plate.

"Well if you ditch your quest, I'll let you join my crew if you cook every day," Aranea offered with a full mouth. Ignis must have been smitten to not wrinkle his nose to such table manners.

"I appreciate the offer; however, I have sworn to my Liege that I will help him regain his Kingdom and set Lucis back to rights. That will always come first, I'm afraid. Should you ever leave the Empire, I'm sure we could use the help of a mercenary though," Ignis counter offered. Aranea grinned.

"You draw a hard bargain. I suppose we'll merely have to part as acquaintances for now. Perhaps His Highness can work something out with my countrymen in time. Then you can cook for me again. By the way, all the leftovers are mine, to pay for the fuel I'm using to escort you to Lestallum," Aranea joked, though Noct got the feeling that she wasn't at all.

"I only wished that I had more time to cook it. The longer it bakes, the more flavor it gains," Ignis mourned

Prompto offered to do the dishes, but Aranea had already agreed to it since Ignis had cooked. That didn't prevent Ignis from following her into the kitchen though.

"What should we do then?" Prompto had asked the Advisor after Aranea had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"Give me some space. Go play games or fuck each other for all I care," Ignis hissed to the Blond. Prompto stood there with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Ignis had never been so cruel to him before. Noct just gently guided Prompto back to their bunk and closed the door behind them.

"Dude, Iggy is so mean!" Prompto complained once he was over the initial shock. Noct smiled.

"Yes, he is. But I've snapped at him before when he was in our way. Try to not take it personally. She'll be gone soon and we're gonna have like so much blackmail on him," Noct stated with a grin. Prompto shrugged, still looking like his feelings were a bit hurt.

"It's just kinda hypocritical. They always come down so hard on us. But we're not crushing, we're in love," Prompto explained, obviously referring to Gladio and Ignis. Noct pulled him in close then, flush against his chest in a tight hug. How much he would love to take Ignis' advice then and fuck Prompto, but he would take the highroad here. Ignis hadn't meant it and would probably be embarrassed tomorrow. Not to mention Noctis didn't think he could even get hard with the potential danger of being on an enemy ship and thus so vulnerable.

"We'll get our time someday, Prom. And then he'll get it, and maybe he'll be on our side for once," Noct said soothingly, resting his cheek against Prompto's. He could feel the tug of Prompto's smile as they slowly swayed together in lazy circles. It had been ages since they had danced to no music just as an excuse to hold one another. He closed his eyes and thought of the millions of times they had done this in the apartment in Insomnia while waiting for the microwave or oven to beep.

"I miss us," Prompto whispered with a squeeze for emphasis. Noct smiled and squeezed back.

"Me too."

***

"What's this talk with the kids about you crushing on that one scary chick?" Gladio questioned Ignis after taking a swig from his beer. Ignis, who had also been enjoying a beer nearly choked on his sip. Once recovered, he glared at said "kids" who were giggling from the carpeted floor of the motel room. The table that they were gathered around was littered with cards from an abandoned game of speed between the younger two of the group.

"What's with the new scars?" Ignis countered the Shield. Gladio's amber eyes widened from the challenge. Ignis was not one to deflect, especially not to him.

"Yah Gladdy, where the fuck were you? The struggle was real. It was fun playing with Aranea, but I missed my Big Guy," Prompto whined. Ignis smirked at Noct's face, which of course was jealous even though Prompto had zero romantic feelings for his Shield.

"I had some personal shit to attend to. But it was a good experience. Check this out," Gladio said as he stood and grabbed what looked like a long stick wrapped up in scrap cloth. It took a moment to unwrap and it left the other three men stunned.

"Dude, how long is that even?" Prompto questioned looking at the biggest katana that ever was.

"That's what she said. And it's gotta be at least seven feet long I think," Gladio answered with a grin, holding it to the floor where it towered over him.

"Can you even fight with that thing?" Prompto further questioned, still wide eyed and pulling out his camera. Gladio just laughed as Noctis drew near.

"Hey, lemme try that," Noct pleaded. Gladio handed it over and Ignis couldn't help but scoff at how ridiculous Noctis looked standing next to it. "I'm gonna add it to the Armiger," the Prince decided, blue crystals covering it as soon as he spoke. It disappeared and then Gladio summoned it back immediately.

"It's called the Genji Blade. It actually used to be Cor's," Gladio informed his friends.

"Hey! You saw Cor! No fair. Is that where you've been this whole time?" Prompto demanded to know. Dropping his camera to the beige and white striped comforter of his bed to cross his arms with squinty eyes of disapproval.

"I did see Cor, but it's not from him that I earned this thing. He just gave me some support. I'm ready though, to finish this quest. I'm ready to protect you, Your Highness, and see to it that we reclaim the Kingdom. You can count on me," Gladio stated seriously to Noct who's face suddenly flushed red.

"I already counted on you, Gladio," Noct simply added, hesitantly looking the taller man in the eyes. "Prom's right though, we missed you out there," Noct furthered.

"Yeah, seriously. Let's stop splitting up! It never feels right when we do. Ever since we've been the Brotherhood, I don't feel easy when we're apart," Prompto said, his voice actually sounding sincere.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I won't ghost your guy's asses again," Gladio pledged. Prompto smiled wide then and downed his beer. He set his empty bottle on the table with a belch.

"Wanna see pictures of Iggy's girlfriend?" the Blond asked, immediately running away knowing that Ignis was going to smack him. Ignis, unused to chasing grown men around a room, did quite well, pinning Prompto down on the carpet by the door that he had nearly escaped from. As he sat on his legs and smacked him on his cheeks, Noctis wisely picked up Prompto's camera and simply showed Gladio what Prompto had threatened to expose. Those assholes had actually foiled him. Prompto received a pinched ear for his deceit before Ignis stood up and left him to join the others looking at the camera.

"Oh yeah, she's hot now that I can see her face. Looks super tough," Gladio observed, going through the photos. "What the actual fuck is that?" the Shield soon asked when he came across the pictures of their underwater view of the shore.

"Dude, you missed out. That place was so freakin' magical, we were shitting rainbows the next day," Prompto wheezed as he dragged his beaten body across the carpet towards the group. Noct laughed at his ex-boyfriend's pain as Ignis took the camera and flipped through it. He finally found the picture of him and Aranea together and wondered if he could figure out a way to send it to his phone. Ignis shook his head and turned off the camera. He needed to focus.

"I think we need to have a meeting. We need to do a bit of planning. The amount of backtracking that we do is unreal. I thought that we should try a cohesive list of things that we need to take care of so that we can try and clear out errands in a logical manner," Ignis suddenly said.

His behavior for the last few days had left him ashamed. When Noctis had scolded him in the kitchen of Aranea's red ship, he thought that he might die from mortification. The only thing that had prevented him from jumping down from the skies and smattering his body on the rocky surfaces below, was the fact that he was proud of Noctis for stepping up and reprimanding someone beneath him. He'd been trying to prep him to do that for years, he just never imagined it would be him on the receiving end, though deservedly so.

Ignis had never felt so out of control. He'd never been one to be guided by emotion, only occasionally falling prey to his fraternal feelings for Noctis, but his attraction to Aranea was like nothing that he'd ever experienced before. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't think he was flattering himself in regard to her own potential interest. She had checked him out several times and never shied away from his compliments. When they had done dishes together in her microscopic kitchen, he could have sworn that she was really coming on to him. Alas, nothing came of it. At the end of the day, as Noctis had said, she was a Niff.

Once he cleared his head of her, he resolved himself to make amends for his idiotic behavior. He was going to reform this group's wasted footsteps and help Noctis end this war immediately. Only then would he really know what kind of future Eos could hold…perhaps Gralea and Lucis could be on friendly terms someday.

"A meeting? We've never done that before. You and Gladdy always just tell us where to go," Prompto stated, finally having crawled back to the table.

"As you said, we are a Brotherhood. I thought it best to get the entire group's input," Ignis explained. Prompto nodded as Noct joined the Blond on the floor around the table. Gladio sat in the other armchair across from Ignis.

"Here Prompto, you take notes and I'll come up with a final copy," Ignis suggested, handing the Blond a paper take out menu and pen from the nightstand. Prompto nodded wide eyed. Ignis never shared tasks like this. "Alright, His Majesty's Vessel will be ready to sail in a week. However, I'm not sure that is enough time for us to conclude business in Lucis before setting out to Altissia. We've only gotten five of the Royal Arms in Lucis. According to Lunafreya and Cor, there should be another five to obtain."

"Well I definitely think we should get those before sailing. We don't really know what to expect once we leave Lucis, but I imagine it'll be less safe. And we won't really have friends to help us," Noctis offered his thoughts.

"Alright, so what do we know?" Gladio asked practically.

"Well tomorrow we head out for the Tomb of the Just. According to the Hunter's intel, it's simply a Tomb off to the side of a parking lot. So that will be easy," Ignis said.

"Where's that again?" Prompto asked, jotting down the note.

"Here in Duscae, north of the Secullam Pass, an hour to the north," Ignis answered. "What other leads do we have?"

"Well, when I was out with Cor, I remembered that stuff we heard about the Balouve Mines. It really sounds like there might be a Tomb in there," Gladio offered.

"Oh, that's right, in Longwythe," Noct agreed. Prompto nodded as he wrote that down as well.

"And let's not forget the obvious. You just know that Mount Ravatogh has something up there. I heard it's where Ifrit fell to the Star and died," Prompto added. "Not to mention that Vyv wanted us to get some pictures up there. So even if the tombs a bust, we still get Gil out of it," Prompto added.

"That's the Rock of Ravatogh. I'm sure you're right though. Any pompous King would demand their Tomb up there," Ignis agreed.

"Dave wants us to visit the Meldacio Hunter HQ. We haven't been there yet. And it's not far from the Vesperpool. Cindy and Dino both have fetch quests for us up there," Noct said.

"I admit that I'm a bit curious to see this Vesperpool," Gladio owned. Prompto stuck his tongue out at the Shield.

"Yup, that's why you should have come in the first place," Prompto mumbled under his breath, earning himself a swat to the back of his blond head.

"We also have to clear out Formouth Garrison at some point. Cid sent word that it's occupied again. And whenever we head that way, we need to drop the Regalia off for maintenance. She's had quite the journey," Ignis reminded the Brotherhood.

"Should we do that first?" Noct asked, sounding super concerned. The sentimental attachment he had for his late father's car always saddened the Advisor.

"She should be fine for some time. I mostly just say it as a precaution. I'm sure we never want to have to push her again," Ignis said with a joke to ease His Highness' anxiety. It seemed to do the trick.

"Well our list is getting long. And don't forget that we need to climb the land bridges too, whenever we're by them. There's gotta be stuff up there, I just know it!" Prompto finalized.

"He just wants pictures," Gladio laughed. Prompto stuck his nose in the air. Ignis was willing to bet that Gladio probably hit the nail on the head with that one. Ignis reached for Prompto's notes and looked it over.

"This should give us an excellent start. I'll try and make a plan from these notes, adding in any Hunts that correspond to those areas, and we can start out fresh after the Tomb of the Just tomorrow. Does that sound satisfactory?" Ignis asked. The other three nodded, all looking thankful to have a plan again. It was exhausting living day to day, or sometimes even hour to hour. He'd heard everyone complain about the backtracking by now.

"Alright. We'll find the remaining five Royal Arms in no time," Ignis pledged. The Brotherhood raised their bottles to that, Prompto laughing at himself when he remembered that his was empty. Gladio passed him a fresh one while Noct began to gather the cards on the table and shuffle them for a new game. Ignis folded the menu of notes up and slipped it into one of his mini notebooks for safe keeping before joining his Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi and Happy Thanksgiving to those of us who are ready for some turkey ^_^ this is so my last day off for the conceivable future. I plan to spend it well fed and full of dranks. We'll see how well my family can social distance. Odds are not in my favor.
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't...boring? Idk. I'm just trying to get them on the godsdamn ship so we can delve into the miserable part of the story and get it over with.
> 
> So when I first wrote this fic, I had no intention of shipping Iggy and Ara. But after episode Prompto, I realized how much I liked her and well. I'm not opposed to Gladnis. It's just I find it unrealistic when all the characters end up paired off.
> 
> Either way, I still hope that you enjoyed this. I only have the next chapter prepared, but it still needs editing. It feels lackluster at present, which is not good enough for you guys. After which, we may enter a bit of radio silence, at least until peak season ends, or if my state shuts down again and gives me a bit of peace of mind. Cos right now, I am STRESSED out at work.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you to everyone who takes time to kudos and comment. Stay safe, kupo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood conquers the Rock of Ravatogh. They all begin to sense that the time is drawing near to meet up with Luna in Altissia. Gladio grows concerned about all the developing relationships his Brothers are in.

"I can't see shit in this. Are you sure it's this way?" Prompto called over the raining downpour. Even with rain running down his face, Ignis made time to snootily push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and send a good glare to the Blond.

"That's what the damn dinner manager said. It's not as if I personally surveyed all of Eos and transferred exact calculations onto our map," Ignis answered rather loudly. Sure, the rain was loud, but come on, Ignis had pretty much yelled at him. Prompto huffed in annoyance and turned his face upwards, a fat cold raindrop landing right in his fucking eye, as he desperately looked for any hint of blue smoke in the night sky. Where the fuck was the Oathe Haven?

The Brotherhood was lost in the woods at night after taking on a couple of Hunts. Prompto knew that Ignis was mostly annoyed because as usual, he had been right when he suggested that they find the Haven before setting out on the first Hunt. Noct had been impatient though, wanting to make time to clear out two Hunts instead of wasting time backtracking (which had become the Prince's largest pet peeve). Naturally, once Noct had given an order, the three Crownsguard followed.

It hardly helped that the towering trees didn't allow for them to have an unobstructed view of the sky. Or that it was pouring down rain. Or that they hadn't slept for close to two days. Or that they were constantly running into daemons. Noct was staying surprisingly quiet, which was unusual for him when Ignis got going. Gladio was also quiet, but due to his usual rage.

A crackling sound could be heard nearby, and Prompto easily spotted the strange black and purple energy that emitted from the forest bed as a large hand grabbed the pine needle laden earth, and pulled itself up from whatever hell it came from. A second set of crackling sent all four Brothers into a storm of cursing. They couldn't get a fucking break tonight! But it got better.

"Are you seriously fucking kidding me?!" Gladio roared when a bright spotlight shone down onto them from above. That could only mean one thing—Imperials had come out to play as well. Prompto breathed in deeply as he wiped the rain from his eyes while sweeping his plastered hair back. He needed to concentrate. He needed every shot to count. 

With the two Red Giants fully escaped from their prisons, Noctis summoned his polearm and warped directly into the one furthest away. Prompto recalled him mentioning that the farther the warp, the harder the impact. That left the other Red Giant for his Crownsguard. Gladio swung wide into one of the daemon's hamstrings and Ignis speared at the same area with his polearm. Prompto shot a Starshell into the sky to distract the Giants.

The Blond then quickly scanned around their surroundings. Where were the Imperials? He looked up into the spotlight, that's brilliance was also agitating the Giants, and finally saw a lone figure jump down from the ship, spinning like a corkscrew as they landed directly onto the Red daemon that the Crownsguard were hacking into.

"You know, I'm going to start charging you if I have to keep saving your asses," the voice of Aranea stated loudly over the racket, amused.

"Aranea!" Prompto cried in relief. He instantly felt better to have the Imperial daemon hunter on their side. She was awesome at taking out this kind of trash.

"Hey Shortcake. Let's kill this first and then talk later," she suggested, not wanting to waste the opening that her attack had given them. The Giant was down on a knee, struggling to stand upright. The Crownsguard immediately moved in with Aranea, completely overwhelming the daemon. Prompto didn't even feel bad for the massacre. He thought of the little girl he'd seen in Taelpar the last time that they'd been out that way. She had seen her parents literally crushed by an Iron Giant's sword after their car had broken down at night. A Hunter had found her completely catatonic, clinging to a light pole on the side of the road an hour later, somehow unnoticed by the daemon.

As the Red Giant gave in to its dramatic death throes, once again being swallowed up by the black energy, the four rushed to Noctis who was still fighting his own Red Giant solo. No matter how tired Prompto felt, he couldn't help but notice how breath taking the Prince was, gracefully flying through the air that was now polluted with his blue after-image, stunningly piercing the Giant with precision. His face always had a regal air to it in battle, even with battle cries and snarls. The Blond could not deny that with every passing day, Noct looked more like a King. He took a picture even though the flash caused Gladio to turn around with a threatening look. Worth it.

Once they joined His Highness, the Red Giant was finally felled, and they all took a moment to breathe. Blessedly, the rain was starting to lighten up. Aranea took off her helmet, not at all ashamed that her hair was trashed, looking dark gray and just as plastered down as theirs. Really though, who would she be trying to impress? They looked like drowned rats. Muddy, drowned rats in squishy boots. And Ignis was crushing so hard on her that she could shave her head and he'd still think that she was a stunning super model.

"Thanks for your help again," Noct said casually to the short woman. Prompto knew that Noct was still a bit wary of the Commodore. It was probably a good thing that he was so cautious. Aranea smiled like the predator that she was.

"I was in the area. I didn't even see you to be honest, just the Giants. But I did want to pass on some info that I got wind of though," she answered him with a grin.

"What have you found out?" Ignis asked intrigued with a smile. Prompto and Noct's eyes met then as they shared an eyeroll and a few snickers. Gladio discreetly elbowed Prompto in warning, but not too hard. His face had the makings of a smile as well.

"The last time I flew to Gralea, I picked up some books I had from my university days. So, you know how the Solheim Dynasty worshipped Ifrit? Well we all know that he's of the fire. So, it's speculated that the Steyliff Grove is actually a mausoleum, and that's why it's in a body of water," Aranea explained, directly to Ignis.

"Ah! Because water would be the opposite of fire, hence a representation of death! Fascinating!" Ignis surmised. Aranea eagerly nodded, seeming elated that the Advisor understood so easily. It was the most candid that Prompto had ever seen the woman. Well at least he thought. She could be acting. Deep down though, he didn't think that she was.

"Yes. And I learned that they did have a lot more hold out this way. We should be near another structure called Costlemark. I guess it's thought to be a fortress or something. This part of Lucis would have been the edge of their territory," Aranea added.

"Oh, I think we passed by that earlier. Remember, Noct, you said you were getting creepy vibes by all those ruins?" Prompto supplied, turning on his camera and flipping back several frames to show Aranea. She carefully took his camera and stared at the images he'd captured earlier. Her eyes were interested, and she had a faint smile on her full lips.

"Man, I wish I had the time to explore this one too. Sadly, I've got to get going. Where are you all heading off to?" she asked, putting her helmet back on after returning the camera to Prompto.

"We're finishing up some Hunts. In the morning, we're heading off to the Rock of Ravatogh," Noct answered, still smirking from Iggy and Aranea's interaction. The Prince and Prompto were getting so much blackmail on Iggy these days, it was amazing. They mostly used it to get their favorite meals cooked and more pocket money for Justice Monster 5. They were very respectable adults after all.

"Damn, that's well out of my way or I'd give you a lift. Oh well. I guess I'll see you boys next time. Stay safe," she said, looking at Ignis last with a private smile. She then shot up into the air with her spear, upwards to her red ship.

"There's a Haven over that way," she bellowed down, pointing behind them with her spear. Then with a wave, she left from their view and disappeared into the night.

"I wonder if she's really cut ties with the Empire. That's like the third time that she's helped us," Prompto wondered out loud as they turned around in the direction that Aranea had pointed.

"Who knows? She seems like a smart chick and any sane person would see that they've lost their Godsdamned minds over there," Gladio supplied after a sneeze, guiding them forward in the darkness. Based off the insider details that she had shared, that certainly seemed to be the case.

"That was cool that she looked into that Solheim stuff, huh? I bet she'd be fun to get to know," Prompto added. "She seems like she's into archeology. She's like an adventurer or something," Prompto pondered. Now it was Noct's turn to laugh at him. Prompto didn't mind. It was better than the Prince getting into a mood because he thought he was crushing on someone.

"Yeah, I think she'd fit right in with the group if she wasn't technically an enemy. She'd certainly be nice to look at," Gladio agreed. Prompto's jaw dropped.

"Not ugh! You back off Big Guy. She's Iggy's!" Prompto warned seriously. The Shield laughed at the Blonde's scandalous face and clapped him on the back.

"Prompto, I'm sure she's no one's possession. She isn't an object," Ignis scolded mildly, hardly refuting the matter. The Advisor certainly didn't seem concerned about his best friend moving in for the kill.

"I ain't making a move. It was just a fact. I get tired of looking at your silly asses. Guys don't do it for everyone," Gladio defended himself. Prompto blushed heavily then. Surprisingly, Noct didn't have a reaction. Then again, Noct had previously said that he wasn't gay.

"Jeez, you guys are hella mean lately," Prompto mumbled under his breath. Gladio weighed him down with his giant, freezing arm that he draped across his shoulders. Prompto shivered. It was a wonder that they'd not come down with pneumonia.

"You're right. That was mean. Sorry, Blondie. I'm a bit beat," Gladio sort of apologized. Prompto sighed and decided to forgive the Shield. It was the best he'd get from the man. He didn't think that Gladio ever realized that he's demeaning comments and slurs that he made about gays wounded him. He could tell that they were usually part of the man's natural vocabulary and for the most part, jokes. But still. Prompto had long ago just decided to live with it. Noctis even sometimes did it.

"Guys, look, it's over there!" Noct suddenly called in relief. Prompto made out faint blue markings shining through the tall, narrow trunks of the pine trees. At fucking last! They all ran for it with little thought like school-yard children, laughing maniacally the whole way. Oh yeah, the delirium was definitely setting in. Prompto climbed up the mound of rock and collapsed with a sigh. Gladio kicked the red sole of his boot gently.

"At least the rain stopped. Come on, help set up camp so we can crash," Gladio ordered, sounding like he was also at the end of his tether. Prompto grudgingly lifted himself with a push up and crawled to where Gladio ordered. Ignis handed them all energy bars after the tent was up.

"When we wake up, I'll cook something substantial. I'm afraid that I don't have anything that is easy to prep in the meantime," Ignis confessed, sounding a bit embarrassed. Prompto laughed as he tore open his wrapper with a crinkle.

"Iggy, dude, this is fine. I don't think any of us are asshole enough to expect you to cook right now, right guys?" Prompto consoled.

"I don't think I could even stay awake to eat," Noct confessed. The four men stripped down to their underwear as they were all so filthy. Prompto could tell that Ignis was stressing out over all the pine needles and mud that was still following them into the tent, but it really couldn't be helped at this point.

"Don't worry, Ig, I'll help you clean out the tent before we head off to Mount Ravatogh," Prompto said as his sleepy head hit his sleeping bag. He was so exhausted that he didn't even care that there was a rock digging into his shoulder blade.

"The Rock of Ravatogh. And thank you Prompto. I'd appreciate that. Good night," Ignis responded softly. Prompto could hear the laughter in the Advisor's voice, but he could only smile back. His eyes wouldn't stay open a moment longer. He heard his Brothers settle in and then could tell that Gladio must have killed the lantern by the sudden darkness behind his eyelids. 

Now that they weren't running around, he felt chilly with his damp hair and skin. Prompto snuggled into his sleeping bag, trying to get warmer, the blanket pulled all the way up to his ears. He felt Noctis scoot closer, his forehead pressing onto his own. He then felt the Prince's icy hand find his equally icy hand as he too snuggled in his own sleeping bag. And then he completely passed out.

***

The Brotherhood lost a day, not even Ignis waking up until after two in the afternoon. At first, he'd seemed rather upset over the matter, but then resignation set in. They'd obviously needed the rest. It was true that they had to work as quickly as possible to reclaim the Throne, however, working to the point of exhaustion would not benefit them in this endeavor.

"Let's just go and turn in the Hunts. We'll stay the night in the camper and head out first thing in the morning. That way we can restock tonight, clean out the tent, and get a bit more rest," Noct decided. He'd gotten better at calling the shots, not even taking advantage of the situation by making selfish decisions but ones that led them on the straight and narrow. "How far is Ravatogh again?"

"It's about an hour to the Cauthess Rest Area to turn in the Hunts, and then something like eight hours to the Rock of Ravatogh," Ignis answered, stretching out his arms, causing some popping from his back.

"Gods, this is gonna be a long one. We're probably gonna have to break up the drive again, huh?" Noct speculated.

"That's what I was thinking. Perhaps we can stop in Old Lestallum on the first night. That's about halfway. Or perhaps it'd be wiser to drive until sunset. I feel ridiculous saying it, but it seems we have less daylight every day. Almost as if it were autumn," Ignis owned. They were still in late spring. Prompto looked to the Advisor seriously. He'd noticed it as well and it sort of terrified him.

"Is that what They meant by 'Restoring the Light'?" Gladio wondered referring to the Astrals, revealing all their thoughts. Noct shrugged.

"And how far will it go?" Prompto whispered. Either no one heard him, or they chose to ignore the frightening question.

"I mostly find that it's annoying. We have less time to get shit done. But you're prolly right, Specs. We'll split it into two days of driving. We'll drive as far as daylight will get us on day one, be that Old Lestallum or a Haven. I get the feeling that we're going to need as much light as possible for Ravatogh," Noct stated. 

After crawling out of the tent, Prompto was surprised to see that it was such a sunny day. The heavy scent of pine filled the air and the water droplets, that stubbornly held onto the trees, reflected rainbows. Even the birds were chirping. Prompto's camera materialized into is hands as he zoomed in to get a shot. He turned his head after feeling like he was being watched to catch Noctis smiling at him.

"What?" Prompto asked shyly. Noct shook his head with his gentle smile before turning to Ignis who was calling for his attention. Prompto sighed thinking of last night's cuddling and hand holding. Noctis didn't seem to be trying very hard these days to cool things between them. Sure, they hadn't kissed since the incident after summoning Ramuh, but Prompto was really starting to understand the depths of love beyond intimacy. Lately, he felt like Noctis was more in love with him than ever. And the fact that he behaved in such a manner without the promise of sex as a reward made Prompto believe in it more than he ever had before.

Gladio's amber eyes staring at him stonily jolted him out of his thoughts. Gladio's patience for their feelings had grown even more thin lately. Prompto frowned but started contributing to his share of chores. The Shield and the Advisor seemed like they were distancing themselves more and more every day. Maybe they all sort of were. 

Noctis had grown quieter. He still had plenty of smartass comments and replies when spoken to, but he wasn't running his mouth like he once had. He didn't seem angry or sulky. It just seemed like he was doing a lot of thinking. Prompto wished that he would confide in him but knew better than to ask. This was how Noctis was. He never shared his deepest concerns or problems with anyone unless forced. As always, Prompto felt too much of a hypocrite to push him. He still had his own fears about his barcode that were unknown to the Prince.

So Prompto was there for him in the best way he knew how. He made him laugh at every opportunity. He played Kings Knight and Justice Monster 5 constantly. And he didn't push Noctis away whenever he needed some basic physical comfort. Noct seemed happy for these small things so the Blond performed them without question. Even if it meant glares from Gladio or warning looks from Ignis. Prompto absolutely loved them as the Brothers that they were, but lately he'd been thinking that they could go fuck themselves. They may be older, but when it came to relationships, they didn't know any more than he did. In fact, they knew less.

Prompto sighed at his uncharitable thoughts. It wasn't like him to get angry with others. Gladio and Ignis had always been there for him, and at the end of the day, they were all here for the same reason. They loved Noct and they wanted to help him succeed. That was the most important thing really.

They got to the Cauthess Rest Area in under an hour and secured the camper. Gladio set the tent up behind the outdated trailer and Prompto got to work with a foxtail and dustpan that they borrowed from the convenience store, sweeping up the pine needles, dirt, and rocks that had accumulated since the start of their journey. Ignis came in behind him with some spray in a bottle. Prompto didn't even know what it was since he didn't recognize the brand that was clearly a company from outside Insomnia. It certainly smelled clean.

"Hey, we're going to the convenience store. Wanna come?" Noct asked the Blond once Ignis took over. Prompto looked to Iggy for permission, and it was granted in a nod.

"Return the foxtail and pick me up a pack of Ebony. We're running low," Ignis called after them.

"Sure thing, Iggs," Gladio answered as the three headed to the nearby shop. Gladio headed to the counter to return the dustpan and sell off some loot from last night while Prompto and Noct went straight for the chips. They'd been having a bit of a game trying out all the weird flavors from the different regions. It had been a hit or miss so far. But it was fun since Ignis would not let them waste food or money and forced them to finish eating the contents of every bag.

"Which are you getting?" Prompto wondered, grabbing a sylkis and sour cream flavor. He was perusing the writing on the back when Noctis started laughing hysterically.

"What are you a fucking chocobo? It's got sylkis in it!" Noct accused with mirth. Prompto shrugged.

"I mean, these are obviously for human consumption. I've smelled the sylkis from the feed pouch. It doesn't smell that bad," Prompto defended his choice. Noct shook his head with a grin as he grabbed the predictable barbequed anak flavor. "Dude! You're cheating. You already had those," Prompto reminded the Prince.

"Yeah, but we've tried all the others too. Might as well get ones that I actually like," Noct answered.

"You should get the garula milk curds one then," Prompto suggested. Noct wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Prom, those ones were the worst!" Noct said with a shudder. Prompto nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so too. But I've been craving them. I think they grew on me," the Blond confessed.

"You eat the nastiest shit. I think something is wrong with your taste buds. You get them if you want them. I've made my choice," Noct answered in his Brat Prince voice. "Come on, we gotta get the Ebony," Noct added as he walked over to the drinks. 

Prompto kept his original pick and followed Noct, a smile still on his face. He noticed a local teenaged girl that apparently had been watching them. Her eyes were glittering from the unshed tears that she'd apparently been holding back from what she took as a hilarious conversation. The Blond had noticed that the Lucians outside of the Wall seemed to have come to terms with the refugee Insomnians scampering about.

Prompto retreated to the Prince who was staring at an empty shelf with wide eyes. Prompto stood shoulder to shoulder with him, also staring at the shelf. That's when he saw it. There was a simple sign hanging. "Ebony is out of stock for the foreseeable future."

"Oh crap…" Noct uttered.

"We can't let him see this…" Gladio's voice whispered from behind their backs as he clamped his hands down on their shoulders. Prompto spun around to the Shield's unexpected voice and touch.

"I guess Ebony was Insomnia-based, huh?" Prompto observed. Gladio nodded as he swept a hand through his dark hair.

"Then I guess we better buy the shit out of it anytime we see it. Specs is absolutely going to lose his shit if he finds out," Noct said.

"You ain't wrong. Next to you, there's nothing that he loves more. Shit, that's the only thing that's kept us alive when we had long drives," Gladio added, dropping his hands from their shoulders and rubbing at his scarred eye. The three sighed together. Ignis was going to go postal.

They managed to not mention the unfortunate news to the Advisor that night. He assumed that they had made his purchase; why wouldn't they have? The Brotherhood sat out at the patio set for dinner, playing King's Knight on a rare four-player event (that Noct had to force Ignis to join since he still wanted to prep something or another for tomorrow).

"I've heard word from Holly again. They're having more complications with lines outside of Lestallum," Ignis announced as they finally finished the event. The other three rose their heads from their respective phones. "But it can wait until we've returned from Ravatogh. They're using some backup generators for now. She said they can last for up to a week. Naturally, we don't want to put it to that much of a test though," Ignis concluded to their relieved faces. Prompto thought for sure that their plans were getting derailed again and he was absolutely dying to get pictures of the volcanic mountain already.

"Alright, we'll make Lestallum the top priority after the mountain. We have to deliver the pics to Vyv anyway. And it's been awhile since we checked up on the farmers," Noct said thoughtfully as he finished off his Mother and Child Rice Bowl.

"I still think it's kinda shitty what he told us last time. Or do you think he was kidding? You think he'd really sell us out to the Imperials?" Prompto pondered, referring to Vyv, as he watched the love of his life lick the sides of his bowl. Noct was a picky eater but when he loved something, damn did he love it.

"I don't know. Kinda hard to say. I guess just be happy that he said he wouldn't do it now?" Gladio commented after sipping his beer. "I mean, Dino was pretty much the same. I guess life outside the Wall is hard enough that blackmail seems like fair game," the Shield added after a belch. Prompto wrinkled his nose but simply shrugged. He'd had a hard time growing up without any money, but extortion had never crossed his mind even after befriending a Prince and having the opportunity to do so.

"You know, I mentioned Dino to Vyv, and he doesn't like him either. I guess he applied at Meteor Publishing before and was rejected. That's why he works for trashy tabloid stuff now," Noct shared with a toothy grin. Prompto let out a laugh; even Ignis couldn't tuck back his smile. Dino deserved the teasing. He was kind of a dick.

"Well I guess we're fortunate that he never followed the tabloids from Insomnia then. We don't need headlines about not only your being alive, but alive with your gay lover no less," Ignis said with the sensitivity of a sledgehammer. Prompto couldn't help his pout that fell onto his cherubic bottom lip. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he rose with his bowl under the guise of taking it back inside to wash.

Through the thin siding of the camper, it wasn't hard to hear Noctis' voice take a rough tone as he no doubt scolded his Advisor. It also wasn't hard to hear Ignis' voice respond with overtures of guilt. Prompto quickly washed his bowl and then rushed into the bathroom. He'd just take a shower before anyone followed him and awkward apologies were forced out. He decided that no one would begrudge him for taking his time this once. After his shower, he took advantage of staying the night at a place with electricity and worked on his art journal on the top bunk with his headphones on. It did the trick, and no one bothered him for the rest of the night.

They set out early the next morning, and Prompto could tell that the Advisor had gone to bed with a guilty conscience as he offered Prompto a can of his precious Ebony as he climbed into the passenger's seat. Prompto accepted the olive branch; he wasn't the type to hold a grudge and he knew that they were all exhausted and frazzled. Ignis had not truly meant to hurt his feelings. Either way, Ignis seemed relieved that his peace offering was a success. 

The drive was long and Prompto realized that most of the time that Ignis asked for a direction or questioned which route to take, Prompto didn't even have to pull out the map. He was learning the terrain outside the Wall better than he'd ever learnt half the freeways in Insomnia. They ate dinner at the Crow's Nest in Old Lestallum but had enough light to continue onto the Danse Haven. Ignis even let Prompto have the final stretch of the drive from Kenny's to the Haven.

After camp was set up, he used the remainder of the dying light to take pictures of the Rock of Ravatogh from where he stood. Prompto really was so excited to start tomorrow's journey. The Blond had been focusing his energy on his photography lately. When there was nothing else, he always had his hobbies to fall back on. He deeply regretted leaving his labtop, art journals, and bass behind. They were more than likely all dust by now.

Ignis had them up before the sun had risen and even Noctis complied though it was unsafe to speak to him just yet. In the earliest gray light, they continued the remaining two hours to the Verinas area. Prompto excitedly watched Ravatogh grow larger and larger. He always knew that it was big, considering that one could see it all the way from Duscae's furthest regions, but actually having it loom ahead of him was insane. It began to sink in exactly what they had to do. Having been eager to take breathtaking shots from its heights, he'd never actually considered the climb involved.

"We may as well see if there are any Hunts up there before we head out. Maybe see if the locals have any advice," Gladio decided when they pulled into the Verinas Mart. Noct stayed behind to top off the tank while the other three went inside. Prompto went straight to the chips while Ignis and Gladio headed to the counter. 

The mart was a bit crowded with a group of Hunters who looked like they were gearing up for a serious mission. All but one of them looked like the standard weather-beaten middle-aged man that made up the core of the Hunters operation. With them was a young man who looked close in age to Prompto, maybe a bit younger. Just looking at him made it obvious that he was from Insomnia, what with his fashionable clothes (mixed in with some practical gear) and hairstyle. The Blond wondered what the hell he was doing out here. Most refugees were in Lestallum. He noticed that the dark-haired guy looked at him a few times along with Gladio and Ignis as he shopped the small selection of juices on a shelf. He must have recognized them as Crown citizens too.

Noct made his way into the shop and instantly joined Prompto who was still holding onto a bag of Rotisserie Style Thunder Roc chips.

"Those are new," Noct observed with a yawn, apparently in the mood to talk now that he was fully awake. "We should check for Ebony too," Noct whispered, glancing around the shop. The Insomnian Hunter guy let out a cry then. The bottle of juice that he'd been clutching fell and rolled on the floorboards. The whole store grew quiet. The Hunters drew nearer to him with concern while Gladio and Ignis looked ready to summon weapons and rush to Noct's side.

"What's wrong, son?" one of the Hunters asked as they picked up the dropped beverage. The young man was staring at Noctis wide-eyed and pale.

"Your Highness! You're alive!" the young man finally managed as he knelt down with tears streaming down his face. Even though his head was bowed low, it couldn't hide his racking sobs. Noct looked absolutely stunned as did the Hunters who stared at Noctis.

Prompto shared eye contact with Ignis and Gladio. This had yet to happen to them. They had always decided that staying incognito was their best option and there was no denying that Noctis was ecstatic, feeling like an ordinary person when in public for the first time in his life. But Prompto knew that Noct would be feeling conflicted right now. He looked at his best friend's face and easily read the guilt and sorrow stamped onto his perfect features.

Noctis slowly walked over to the hunched over young man and rested a hand on his shoulder. The man flinched but looked upwards with streaming eyes. There was such a strange combination of fear and awe and sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he managed, obviously embarrassed from his inability to stop crying. Noct shook his head and assisted in lifting him to his feet. The Hunters backed off a few feet. They seemed unsure about how to act. Noctis was their Prince too (well used to be), but Royalty outside of the Wall was a bit tricky.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What's your name?" Noct asked quietly. Once the man was steady on his feet, Noct removed his hand from his arm.

"Julian," he answered. "Jules," he corrected as an afterthought. Noct smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Jules. I'm Noct. That's Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto," Noct introduced kindly. Jules sputtered out a laugh.

"Yah, I know," he said in disbelief with a bit of a grin. "I thought I recognized them but then decided that I must be imagining it. But then you walked in and I just couldn't believe it. I thought you were dead. That's what everyone's been saying," Jules said all at once. He no longer seemed like the somber man that Prompto had first spotted when they'd entered the shop.

"Well the Niffs sure would like that," Noct answered with a grin. One of the Hunters laughed to that before growing quiet under the scrutinizing gaze of another serious, older looking Hunter.

"What are you doing out here? I mean, we're all scattered around with nowhere to go," Julian asked. He soon blushed, seeing that his question was a bit much. "Oh my Gods, I am so sorry, Your Highness. I meant no offense," he added with widened eyes, lowering his head once more.

"Jules, it's cool. I mean I owe you an explanation," Noct said sincerely. He looked over to Ignis for help. Ignis quickly picked up on his signals and approached the young men.

"You see, Julian, Noctis is the True King and will Restore the Light. But in order to do it, we must first build up His arsenal and Commune with the Six," Ignis explained kindly. Jules eyes widened once more and there was more than one gasp heard from the Hunters and the shop clerk.

"Why are you hiding then?" the young man asked, but to Ignis instead, seeming more comfortable communicating with him over his Prince. Or it was the power of his accent.

"It's easier to fulfill our duty without the Empire impeding us every step of the way; though admittedly they do still give us our fair share of grief," Ignis elaborated. "Not to worry though, we're more than capable of taking their likes." Julian smiled as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"What's your story kid?" Gladio asked as he too approached. Jules looked up to the hulking Shield hesitantly. However, Gladio's amber eyes soon exuded a warmth that set him at ease. Prompto remembered when the Shield's gaze used to have that effect on him too.

"I'm nobody. I'm from Insomnia. We weren't at the ceremony or anything, just at home watching it on tv. But then the Niffs broke the agreement and the fighting started. And a dreadnaught came crashing down onto our building…and I couldn’t get them out. I could hear my mom screaming but I couldn't get them out," Julian started to explain before his sobs made him no longer coherent. Prompto couldn't understand all the story, but he understood enough of it to know that he could live the rest of his days without knowing the whole thing.

Prompto walked over and knelt down to the kid and rubbed his back. Julian looked to him and lunged into him, burying his head into his chest. It took a lot from Prompto to not cry himself. He realized that Jules was probably younger than he had originally thought. Maybe just out of high school. Prompto just let him sob in his chest as Noctis stared at the two, face full of grief.

"We found him a few months ago out in Leide. He didn't have anywhere to go. We were gonna take him to Lestallum, but we keep getting sidetracked. The life of a Hunter, you know?" the man who had previously snickered explained.

"We get it. We've been doing plenty of Hunts since we've been outside the Wall ourselves," Gladio answered. The man nodded.

"You know, I think that I've actually heard about you lot. You all know Dave?" the Hunter questioned.

"Auburnbrie? Yah, we know him," Gladio once again answered.

"You all just save Alyssa out by the Malmalam Thicket not too long ago?" another one of the Hunters asked a bit breathlessly. The group nodded.

"Thank you! That was my cousin! Thank you so much!" he said, seeming relieved to have the opportunity to thank them in person. Prompto felt heat growing in his face. This seemed like too much praise for their work. They weren't really doing all that much…or so he had thought.

"Prince Noctis, are you really going to fix everything? I want to go home," Jules asked after letting go of Prompto, looking very embarrassed for his moment of weakness. Noct stood straight and took in a deep breath.

"Yes. Though it might take me some time, I will set this to rights. I'm sorry for your suffering Julian. I lost my dad too, so I understand how you must feel. But we have to carry on and continue being strong," Noct pledged. Julian got up to his feet again, offering Prompto a hand up.

"I'm going to get strong too. That's why I've been sticking with them. I want to become a Hunter and help other people. They've been kind enough to let me tag along since I don't have anywhere to go," Jules admitted.

"They'd take you in Lestallum if you wanted to go, but I say there's honor in joining the Hunters. They're everyday heroes after all," Noct said with conviction. The Hunters seemed pleased with his words and more than one had a smile fall from their lips.

"You all on your way to the Rock?" the eldest of the Hunters inquired. "I remember my papa used to tell me stories about the time he climbed all the way to the top and found a Royal Tomb. You all got a map?"

Gladio and Ignis spent a few minutes with the Hunter, adding notes to the map while Noct and Prompto talked with Julian. They found out that he had been in his senior year of high school, one of their rival schools no less. His family hadn't been wealthy, but he'd been on scholarship programs to go to the school he'd been attending. He had been planning on majoring in biology.

"Well if you ever come across a woman by the name of Sania Yeagre, she's a scientist from the Crown City. We've helped her a few times with experiments to study daemons. Tell her we recommend your help," Prompto offered the teen.

"Really?! Oh my Gods, I saw her once at a lecture at the University. She's brilliant!" Jules let out, sounding even more excited about her than meeting Prince Noctis. Luckily, Noctis didn't grow jealous of that fact and found it just as amusing as Prompto.

"Alright you two, we need to head out. We need as much daylight as we can get," Gladio called to the younger men. Jules had a look of desperation light up his eyes as he looked to Noctis once more, knowing that this was goodbye.

"I can't believe that I got to meet you," he simply said. Noct extended an arm and offered his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine. It's meeting people like you, my citizens, that keeps me going. I will fight until we have a home again. So just keep the faith, okay?" Noct said. Jules took his hand and looked like he was going to hyperventilate. Prompto waved as he clapped Noct on the back and got him moving in the right direction. The group of Hunters bowed their heads, the shop clerk belatedly following suit.

The Brotherhood remained silent as they loaded into the Regalia and drove off. Prompto turned around in his seat to look at Noct and saw that he was obviously processing this whole sighting. Prompto didn't know what to say. He knew that Noct must feel upset, knowing that his people were scrambling to survive with no true home to return to at present. He knew that Noct would be questioning his every move that they'd made since leaving Insomnia. Noct would probably be wondering if they hadn't been wasting time. If they couldn't possibly move faster.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say that I never really thought of being spotted by a Crown Citizen," Gladio finally said to break the silence. Prompto quickly nodded in agreement, but Noctis kept his silence.

"I've thought it a few times in Lestallum, but luckily it's heavily populated. We don't stand out as much. We don't often see Crown Citizens in the other outposts. You're right though. It's weird that we never considered the possibility," Ignis mused.

"Are we doing enough?" Noct suddenly asked. Prompto swung his head around again to see Noct's face downcast. Prompto's troubled eyes met Gladio's. Gladio clamped his hand down on Noct's shoulder.

"Hey now, don't let this get you down. You're not the one who dropped a dreadnaught on his parents. I know that this journey is taking some time, but we haven't been fucking around, Your Highness. We're on the road, every day, always with a goal in mind. Jules wasn't upset when he saw what you've been doing," Gladio tried to console.

"He's right, Your Highness. You know that we would tell you the truth if it were otherwise. Often times, it's you that push us harder when we think we should give it a rest. You've not been idle, and you have certainly been prioritizing our citizens above all else. You have nothing to be ashamed for. I think His Majesty would be proud of you. I know that I am," Ignis called from the front set. 

"You know, I never knew my real parents. And even though I was from an enemy country, your dad had programs in place to take me in. And that's why people like Talcott and Jules, they're not mad at you. They understand that you are working for them and they believe in you. They know that you care and that someday you will make it better. So, don't feel like you're not doing enough or moving too slow. We have to make it to the finish line, and you can't sprint the whole way or you'll be run down before the end," Prompto added. Noct was definitely crying then, but he kept his head down until Gladio pulled him to his chest so that he could let it out.

"Thanks guys. I know I've been pushing us hard. It's just I hate that so many people depend on us and I feel like so inadequate sometimes. I feel like I should let everyone know that I'm alive and trying. How many people have lost all hope? Or how many people have recognized us and said nothing cos they assumed that we were just fucking off?" Noct confessed once his sobs were under control.

"I suppose there isn't much sense in concealing who we are. The Empire most definitely knows that we're alive. It was mostly a precaution since it's difficult to guard you with just the three of us. How about we don't deny it if asked? I think declaring it wherever we went would be unnecessary and taken the wrong way," Ignis speculated.

"Okay," Noct answered, accepting the tissue that Prompto was passing him. He blew his nose ungracefully and rubbed at his tear streaked face. "Sorry. For being a baby," Noct apologized. Gladio rolled his eyes and pushed him from his chest.

"You've always been a baby. You're our Baby Prince. But we love you all the same. I'm with Iggy—I'm proud of you. You've grown and gotten stronger. Not just physically. I can see you ruling your Kingdom and even doing a good job at it. So, let's just keep moving forward one day at a time. Blondie was right too. If we push it too hard, we won't be doing anyone good by killing ourselves," Gladio said. Noct laughed at Gladio's tough love and nodded. The Prince met eyes with Prompto, his crying had made the blue depths even more vibrant. Prompto offered him a smile that spoke of pride, admiration, and love. Noct smiled back.

Not long after, they got to where the Hunters suggested that they park for their big day of climbing. Prompto kept stealing glances at Noct to make sure that he was okay. It seemed like his mood had done a 180 though. Perhaps he was experiencing a renewed sense of purpose? They were double checking that they had everything that they needed when Prompto let out a gasp of dismay.

"What?!" his Brothers cried together, Noct summoning his engine blade. Prompto blushed, realizing that his reaction was a bit over the top.

"Dude, I fucking forgot to pay for these," Prompto explained, holding up his bag of Thunder Roc chips. Noctis immediately began to laugh while Gladio and Ignis glared at him.

"Yeah, way to overreact, Blondie," Gladio muttered, continuing with preparations.

"It's not an overreaction! I fucking hate shoplifters! You know about all that shit at the craft store!" Prompto defended. He took that brief second to miss his old job. He hadn't thought of it in some time. Ignis smirked as he locked up the Regalia.

"When we finish this mission, we'll head straight to the Verinas Mart and pay for them. But then it's off to Lestallum," Ignis said. Prompto nodded but his forehead was still lined with worry. In all the commotion, he had forgotten that he was holding onto them. Noct bumped shoulders with him as he stared at the gray gravel that covered the mountainside.

"We'll pay double. It'll be fine dude. We'll just explain what happened. It'll probably be the same clerk anyway," Noct soothed. Prompto sighed deeply but nodded in resignation. "And thanks, by the way. For that stuff that you said about dad. I wanna make sure that I think about stuff like that too when I'm King. So, if I'm ever overlooking people that need help, let me know so I can take care of them. I mean, I would have never met you if dad didn't have policies like that in place," Noct said quietly.

Prompto smiled to his Prince but felt the guilt of his secret. He knew that King Regis had really let him stay because Cor had spirited him away from Niflheim and he literally had nowhere else to go. He had probably wanted to keep an eye on him to see if he developed into some sort of monster. Prompto frowned at his own line of thinking. It hadn't been courteous to King Regis' memory. Perhaps that had been his initial intentions for Prompto, but he knew that Regis really did care for him in the end. Why else would he have let Prompto be romantically involved with his son and a Crystal-sworn member of the Crownsguard?

"I'll do my best to keep you compassionate towards the orphans and refugees. I mean, I have no doubt that this war has escalated both categories. I really hope that we can resolve all of this. I know that the thought of peace on the entire Star is farfetched, but I mean, wouldn't it be dope?" Prompto asked. Noct was grinning.

"Star Peace is definitely a goal to work towards. It doesn't matter if the probability is low. It's worthwhile," Ignis said, as he overheard their conversation. There really wasn't any privacy with the Brotherhood anymore.

"Yeah. It sure as hell would make my job easier. Not having to look for Niff assassins all the time. Imagine nailing a girl from every continent," Gladio pondered. That caused a round of laughs.

"Man whore," Prompto disguised in a cough. Gladio merely winked with a stunning grin.

Half an hour later had them staring at the beginnings of the trail the Hunter's directions marked on the map.

"We have to climb this?" Prompto whined as he looked up. It, however, did not prevent him from taking his camera out and testing out a few shots in the overcast sky.

"Just think about what's waiting on top," Gladio suggested, relacing his boots.

"One sore back and two achy feet?" Prompto retorted like a smartass, earning himself a smack to the back of the head from the Shield once he stood upright. Ignis and Noct chuckled at Prompto rubbing his hair as they began their ascent.

"This is so much worse than the Malmalam Thicket," Noct eventually owned. From the way that he was walking, Prompto could tell that his back and knee where probably hurting him. He was right though. It was a mountain after all.

"How long does it take to get to the summit?" Prompto asked Ignis. Ignis shared a look with Gladio who sucked on his teeth for an answer.

"You don't want to know. We'll be lucky to reach the only Haven by dark. We have a steady march ahead of us," Ignis explained. Prompto and Noct theatrically sighed together, which sent both into laughter.

"Fuck me. Do potions help with soreness?" Prompto complained at least an hour into their climb. At first, he'd been dismayed that the sun wasn't out, but now he was rather glad that the clouds were preventing additional heat. His clothes clung to him as if he'd jumped into a pool. He could feel chafing at his thighs, and the starts of blisters on his toes and feet. He knew that his face was flushed. He was far from out of shape, but this mountain was intense.

"I have no idea, but seeing as this is the first level area that we've seen, perhaps we should take a moment for a breather," Ignis conceded, referring to a small rocky outcrop that barely had enough room for them to sit comfortably. They drank from their water bottles and passed around a bottle of ibuprofen as they stared at the majestic view below. They'd only been at it for an hour but seeing how high up that they were was simply breath taking.

"Alright, gentlemen, round two," Ignis said after ten minutes. Noct and Prompto groaned but complied at once. It went on like that for hours, the steep incline, Prompto losing his footing and sliding a few feet, gravel filling their boots, and few places to rest. When they stopped for lunch at another level rocky area, no one was in good spirits. They ate in silence while emptying their boots of rocks and dirt and trying to catch their breath.

Prompto stopped thinking all together as he placed one foot in front of the other, staring at Noct's sweat drenched shirt (and occasionally his ass) and repeating "gotta keep going, gotta keep going," over and over in his head. If it were up to him, he would have quit by now. As they slowly got closer to the summit, the heat intensified, reminding him of the time they had gone to the meteor. Prompto had no shame as he lost his shirt along with Gladio. Ignis even had his sleeves rolled up. Noct stubbornly kept his frame covered.

They rested a few more times, pretty much anytime they could find level ground. Prompto wondered if they could have convinced chocobos to carry them up here. He decided that it would probably be unsafe with the loose gravel. At some point, Prompto realized that he was hearing neighing. He looked up and thought he could see a flat surface.

"Do you guys hear that? I think it's spiracorns! You think we're almost at the top?!" Prompto shared, the first enthusiastic thing to come from his mouth since earlier in the morning.

"Fuck, I think you're right!" Noct declared, suddenly seeming more alert. "Come on guys, let's get up this bitch!" the Prince called, moving a lot more quickly. Prompto winced, pushing his destroyed feet to move faster. He wanted to be done with the extreme climbing just as much as the Prince. Ten intense minutes later had them at a somewhat open area full of rocks and spiracorn who wasted little time attacking them. As dead tired as the Brotherhood was, they had no problem taking them down. It felt like they were relieving their frustrations out on the poor bastards.

Prompto took a moment to see if he could get a good view of below, but the way the trail had twisted was preventing him from getting a clear prospect. Still, he could tell that they were high up. The air was thinner, and it burned in his abused lungs. The path forked and they chose to go right. It wasn't too long before they could see open pockets of flame and lava ahead.

"Shit, I bet you can actually see the magma closer to the top of this. Vyv would love that shot," Prompto mused. Gladio chuckled.

"You mean that you would love that shot," he pointed out, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. It was burning hot where they stood, like opening an oven door and shoving your head in.

"Can't you just zoom in? I don't think it's very safe to get much closer. I think my glasses are melting," Ignis said. It didn’t seem like he was being sarcastic. Prompto bit on his lower lip with a furrowed brow.

"I have to try to get closer. I know I can get there. I'll just run; you guys stay here. I can see a few places where I can catch my breath that aren't on fire," the Blond decided. It's not that Prompto didn't hear how ridiculous the words coming out of his mouth were, it was just that the picture meant that much to him.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself for a photo Prompto Argentum. That's madness," Ignis protested, placing hands on hips for emphasis.

"I won't die, Iggy! Come on! I have to do this," Prompto tried to explain. He'd climbed all the way up here. Like hell he wasn't going to get this amazing shot. This was just as important as finding the apparent Royal Arm that was up here too. Which gave him an idea. "Besides, what if that's where the tomb is? I can check for us and keep you all safe," he added, finding his trump card.

"I'll go with him. Give me some potions Iggy. I'll heal us as we go. That should be good enough if we're quick," Noctis finally said. Ignis and Gladio looked like they still wanted to protest, but Noct had spoken.

"Fine! But at least put some clothes on. Something close fitting that covers you. You will be burned to a crisp bare-chested," Ignis complained, clearly upset. Prompto quickly complied and looked to Noctis. Amethyst eyes met slate blue. They nodded and sprinted forward together.

The next few minutes were insane, the two looking for a way through the fire maze while being overwhelmed by the heat. Prompto felt absolutely dizzy and it was hard to breathe. His vision was spiderwebbing the first time he felt the cool relief of a potion that Noctis threw his way.

"Prom?" he asked, eyes full of concern. Noct seemed to be faring better, some natural resistance to the heat. Did Noctis have to be great at everything? It was so unfair,

"I'm okay. Look, we're almost there," Prompto said a bit sluggishly. They sprinted forward again, the end was in sight and it was impressive. There was an opening ahead, maybe a cave, and it poured molten lava from its mouth. The orange-yellow river of magma slowly cascaded down into a waterfall that fell past their line of sight. The top of the opening had strange rock formations that looked like stray licks of flame that reminded Prompto of the Horns of Ifrit. It was stunning.

Prompto quickly pulled his camera out, that he'd been protecting, and took a flurry of shots. He wished that he had more time but knew that he was at his absolute limit. His vision began to blacken again, and he felt the strength abandoning his legs. Prompto felt himself tipping forward, which wouldn't be good since there was only open flame in front of him. Instead, he landed into his Prince's arms.

Noct cradled his head with one arm and his back with the other. Prompto offered a soft smile. He knew that Noctis thought that he was probably an idiot, but he had still helped him achieve this monumental goal because he knew how important it was for Prompto.

"You think I'm dumb, huh?" Prompto managed to get out. His eyes didn’t want to stay open and he felt like he was starting to suffocate. Noct laughed low.

"I think you're lucky that I love you. This was quite the stunt for a photo," Noct answered gently. He was smiling though, gray eyes full of adoration, his sweat drenched hair plastered to his head. Prompto pulled the Prince down by his wet shirt and brought their chapped lips together. Noct didn't fight the kiss, even giving the Blond some tongue for his efforts. But it was still a tame thing and ended quickly.

"Well I guess we can add 'made out on a volcano' to our legacy, but I think we need to get out of here," Noct laughed. Prompto nodded but couldn't move. "Hold on to me tight. We're gonna warp," Noct said, summoning his polearm and giving Prompto no time to prepare. It took about five warps before they got back to the others and Prompto promptly threw up when they landed. Noctis didn't wait to give him another potion and Ignis was at his other side with a bottle of water.

"Now do you see how foolish you are?" Ignis scolded once it was certain that Prompto was unharmed. Prompto's grin stretched out to max capacity.

"Yah but worth it."

***

It took the rest of the daylight, but they finally found the summit where the Owlyss Haven lay. In the twilight, the Brothers stood together and looked at the lands below and beyond. Prompto couldn't believe the view. It was breathtaking. He took a few shots and knew that he'd be waking up first thing in the morning to get more with the brighter lighting as well.

He didn’t recall the group being this exhausted ever, and not even having some great boss battle to own to it. They had conquered the Rock of Ravatogh. That was definitely something.

They all agreed that they needed a full night's rest before they attempted to locate the Royal Tomb. It was too dark to be wandering around anyway with the treacherous footing and wild creatures about. The group set up camp and Prompto was content to sit at the edge of the Haven and stare into the heavens with a beer in hand. 

He'd never felt so close to the stars and moon before. Noct sat beside him, not as close as they'd probably sit if they were alone, but it was still nice. Prompto had his phone out playing some music low so as not to disturb Iggy and Gladio and bathed in the light of the full moon. Noct hummed tunelessly to the song that he recognized and Prompto felt happy. He hadn't felt this truly happy in so long, but it was such a nice night and had ended up being a great day.

"I love you," Prompto quietly told the Prince. It felt significant to be sitting at the top of the world with the love of his life. Noct turned to face him with his best smile.

"I love you too."

***

"You sure you weren't like that kid?" Prompto teased Ignis as they made their way out of the crowded Lestallum Market.

"Absolutely not!" Ignis declared, clearly taking offense. Gladio grinned behind his best friend's back to Prompto who had been referring to Veenan, one of the farmer's grandsons who pretty much ran the business. The kid was rough around the edges and just plain tough. And Ignis did have similar qualities at that age if the Shield remembered correctly. Gladio wasn't about to piss off Iggy though. He didn't want to be poisoned.

They made it back to the Leville, some bickering between the other three still going back and forth, but no one was truly upset. It was merely another form of entertainment these days. Gladio didn't mind so as long as got to hit the shower and head out soon.

After conquering the Rock of Ravatogh and claiming the Mace of the Fierce, they'd headed back to Lestallum to help out Holly. They lost a few days driving around and repairing lines. It was a good thing that Prompto was so handy and easily caught on to all the information that she'd passed over to them. Between her on hand examples and the links she sent to his phone, they were able to fix what had been broken and secure the power for longer.

Once they returned, they'd ended up having to help out the local farmers again, being sent off once more from their main goals. But Lestallum needed to be fed, especially with all the Insomnian refugees that had gathered here and increased the demand in food. So, after a full week of hard work, Ignis had let them off his tight leash and said that they could all have a day off after they turned in their Hunts.

Gladio was excited since he'd never had much time to explore Lestallum on his own. Both times that they had spent a considerable amount of time in the city, Iris had been there and had been his main focus, as she should have been. But tonight, well it was all about him. He'd found out where a night club was, and he was excited to find himself an evening of pleasure.

Upon entering the hotel room, Umbra ran up to them, making Prompto shriek in the process. Everyone laughed at the blushing Blond as Noct bent down to pet the messenger dog and retrieve the red notebook from the Oracle. The message was a simple one—waiting in Altissia—adorned with a souvenir sticker of Leviathan from the city. Gladio sighed. It was about time to get across the ocean. They were really close to wrapping up stuff here in Lucis. It was time.

Gladio took a shower and spent time shaving and styling his hair. He dug through his bag and found his cologne, giving himself a liberal spray. He looked at his reflection and smiled. He looked as fine as any Amicitia. Astrals knew he was in shape, what with all the fighting and cross-country action that he'd been getting. He exited the bathroom and Prompto whistled his way.

"Damn Big Guy, where you headed?" Prompto asked. Gladio appreciated the catcall, figuring Prompto would be truthful in this situation (he dug dudes after all, right?).

"Out," was Gladio's cheeky response as he walked over the nightstand to find his watch and latch it on. "Don't wait up," he teased Noct and Prompto's gawking faces. "What are you losers going to do?" he questioned since they were still just staring.

"I don't know. Write back to Luna?" Noct said with a pout.

"Art journal?" Prompto tried, looking just as dejected.

"We have a free night in the city. You can actually go out at night here without fighting daemons. Why not make the most of it?" Gladio suggested to the younger men.

"Can we come with you?" Prompto asked.

"Not a chance. I don't like competition and I just see that backfiring anyway," Gladio answered honestly. It was so obvious that the Prince and Blondie weren't only still in love but totally had the hots for one another too. He didn't want to deal with Noctis going off on one of his jealous tirades if someone came onto Prompto.

"But you can still see the sights. Maybe ask some locals if there isn't an actual arcade or something," Gladio suggested heading to the kitchenette. Ignis had a bunch of produce out and was scrolling through his phone, no doubt for a recipe. "Iggy, however, if you want to come, you're more than welcome," Gladio offered.

Ignis, who seemed distracted and was smiling at his phone looked at the Shield slightly puzzled before his brain caught up on the conversation. He waved his hand no.

"Ah, thank you, but I have some plans in place tonight," he answered with a smile. Gladio rose an eyebrow.

"You're talking to someone, aren't you? Who are you talking too?" he pressed. Ignis looked behind him to see if the younger men were listening, but they seemed to be having a discussion on possibly going out for the night. Umbra sat next to Prompto as the Blond dutifully pet him but his eerie eyes watched the older men.

"Aranea," the Advisor admitted. Gladio grinned. Ignis was one lucky dude to score that woman's attention. "Nice work, my friend. Well I hope you have a good conversation and cook up something tasty for when I get home," Gladio said with a wink. Ignis smile and completed the offered fist bump.

"Alright kids, play nice, and if you go out, go out together," Gladio warned as he finally left the hotel and headed down the hall. He grinned to the concierge on his way out and made his way into the darkened city. He headed away from the market and instead towards Exineris, guided by the dim lights that populated the city's streets. He'd heard from a few local women at the market the other night that every weekend, one of the unused warehouses owned by Exineris hosted a club night. The ladies had said they hoped to see him there and he was just as eager.

Gladio hadn't gotten laid in months, not even before they left Insomnia since he'd been busy preparing Prompto for his Crownsguard test. Sharing rooms with three other dudes was making for some frustrating times, especially once he got drinking and saw Noct and Prompto pretending that they weren't flirting with one another. He doubted that they were still fucking, it'd be pretty hard without the whole group knowing. But sometimes he wondered. For not being physical, they still seemed pretty satisfied to merely be around one another.

The Shield shook the thoughts from his mind. Tonight, he didn't give a shit about their relationship. He was out for one thing—a piece of ass. It didn’t take long to find the make-shift club. He was guided by the loud music pulsating through the back end of the city where it didn't really bother any citizens due to it being in the industrial part of town. The building wasn't pretty, but nothing in Lestallum ever seemed like it had been planned out.

There was a line to get in, but it was moving pretty steadily. He paid the 100 Gil cover charge with a grin as the female bouncer openly ogled him. Once inside, he couldn't hear a damn thing over the bass. He must have been spending too much time with Blondie since his first thoughts were to how terrible the music was. But he knew that wouldn't inhibit his determination for a good time. He headed straight to the bar and shouted his order to the very attractive bartender. He quickly downed two shots of bourbon, letting all his muscles flex as he felt several sets of eyes on him while leaning against the bar.

There were gobs of women, the majority seeming to be Exineris workers, which was just what he wanted. Watching them parade around in their bikinis with their brash attitudes had been something he often thought about when he had time enough to take care of some of his frustrations in the shower. He was ready. 

After his drinks, he headed to the dance floor. He had no trouble moving rhythmically to the hot press of bodies gyrating to the droning bass. He'd been no stranger to Insomnia's nightlife, and even though this didn't quite compare to the clubs that he frequented there, it had its own sort of appeal. The desperation that everyone had for a good time here was severely punctuated by the desperate urge to continue on and survive. That urge foreshadowed everyday life. Simply surviving to die another day outside the Wall was a reason to celebrate. It spoke to his warrior's heart.

The women and men in this crowd danced along with the shadow of death daily and lived to tell the tale. They deserved to have a good time and have no reason to be ashamed for it. Prompto might scrutinize his inability to settle down with a single person, but Gladio, who had been raised to know that his life was forfeit, who was trained to protect a single man, to know that at any given moment might be his last—who could truly blame him for not subjecting a partner to that sort of uncertainty?

He indiscriminately danced with any woman that came his way. A few rubbed up against him, smashing their breasts into his bare chest and arms, kissing him full on the mouth—he welcomed it all. He made more than one trip to the bar and then back to the dance floor. Tonight, was a celebration for all his success. Tonight, was for him.

At length, he began to notice that one woman seemed to always stay with him. One woman seemed to make all the others back away, but with grudging respect. It seemed like she had claimed him, and he had absolutely no problem with that. She was of average height with long brown hair and maybe green eyes (it was hard to tell in this lighting). She was in tube top, leather pants, and boots. She had glittery eye makeup on but didn't really need a reason to decorate her already pretty features.

It felt like hours that they flirted and grinded against each other on the dance floor, he couldn't be sure, entirely forgetting about his watch. At length, when it seemed like things were winding down at the club, she spoke loudly into his ear (since it was impossible to hear anyway). Basically, she was inviting him over to her place. Gladio didn't need to be asked twice. They downed final drinks at the bar before stumbling out into the blessedly cool night air.

"What's your name?" she asked him as he followed her to her apartment. The music from inside the club was still loud outside, but the ringing in his ears was starting to dissipate.

"Gladio. You?" he answered.

"Desi," she answered with a smile. Now that he could see her features in more normal lighting, he could see just how pretty she really was.

"You work for Exineris?" he asked her.

"Yah. You Crownsguard from Insomnia?" she followed up.

"Yup," he answered, laughing on the inside since it wasn't a lie.

"Well I'm not too much farther," she offered, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her. Gladio was all game.

They made it to her apartment less than five minutes later. It was a tiny affair, but he found himself stunned. It'd been so long since he'd been in an actual home and not a hotel. It threw him for some reason, and for just that moment he really felt what he'd been missing this whole time. Luckily, Desi was there to save him from such somber thoughts.

He wouldn't have minded taking a look at the artwork that she chose to hang on her walls or explore the glimpse of a cute patio with twinkling lights wrapped around the railing with colorful pots of plants. Desi had a purpose in mind and was eager to get to it. As soon as her bedroom was opened, she pushed the Shield onto the small bed and lifted her tube top over her head, freeing her breasts. She hadn't been wearing a bra and it had been distracting him all night long. She quickly shimmied out of her leather pants after kicking off her boots and Gladio palmed at his erection.

Desi quickly helped him unzip and remove his own pants, openly looking at him and seeming to like what she saw. Gladio had yet to meet the woman who did not approve.

"Is everyone in Insomnia so fit?" she asked with a grin. Gladio laughed but shrugged as he reached for her hands and pulled her on top of him. Their lips met and he let her win the battle of dominance. Desi was taking him over and he had no problems with it. He cupped her breasts like he had wanted to all night as she grinded herself against his naked crotch.

"Let me grab a condom," she said breathlessly as she broke their kiss. Gladio nodded, though protection had been far from his stupid thoughts. He was glad that she had the head for such things. He was just trying to draw out this experience and not embarrass himself by cumming right off the bat.

When she returned to the bed, he pulled her down with him, drawing her into a kiss. He could feel her smile as he played with her breasts again, twisting a nipple and getting a moan from her for his efforts. He crawled over her and kissed down her throat and made his way to her nipples, giving both attention with his tongue. He was living for the sounds coming from her mouth as his hand slipped down and he rubbed at her crotch, feeling her heat.

Gladio gently rubbed at her clit in a way that he knew would drive her wild. She was bucking her hips up for more friction and whining a bit. "I want more," she complained. The Shield shushed her playfully and finally sank a few fingers into her. She was already so wet and eagerly parted her legs for better access. She fucked herself on his thick fingers and he felt his mouth grow dry. He'd never been in bed with a woman so unabashed. He was so turned on.

Desi abruptly pulled his hand away from her and pushed him back into the mattress as she found the condom that had been set down on her sheets. She expertly opened the foil and rolled the latex down his length with only a few movements. Desi crawled on top of him and gave him a quick kiss before guiding his cock into her. They both let out a sigh as he was finally emersed into her wet heat. His hands reached out, first to cup her cheek, and then they drifted down to her breast that were already starting to bob from her movements.

She rode him slow at first, until she found a rhythm that suited her before losing herself entirely. It took everything that he had to not cum. Watching her find what she wanted and take full control was not something that he was used to. She found her release not too long after, unashamed as she moaned out into the dark room. Even in the dark, he could tell that her face was flushed, and eyes dilated in bliss.

"How do you want me?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Fuck," Gladio said as he easily lifted her up. He carried her to the wall and pressed her into it as she giggled. Gladio was none to gentle as he sheathed himself into her again and fucked her hard. Her laughs turned to gasps and moans, but it was clear that she was enjoying herself. It didn't take the Shield much longer to finally find his own bliss and slam his fist into the wall as he came.

He carefully lowered her to the floor and they both chose to collapse on the bed, panting. Desi was all smiles, though Gladio didn't notice since his eyes were closed. That had been good. Just what he wanted. He finally opened his eyes once he felt her kisses on his face. She had a playful smile on her lips that spoke of not being quite done yet. Gladio smirked as his fingers found her clit once more. It was going to be a long night.

***

It was nearly morning when Gladio made his way back to the hotel. He could see Prompto and Noctis passed out in their bed, nestled closely to one another. In that moment, he didn't have the heart to be mad. He certainly wouldn't have minded staying over at Desi's place.

He heard Ignis' voice talking very low on the balcony. The Advisor was in his sleep clothes with a cup of coffee on the table next to him. His back was to the glass doors, but Gladio could still make out the smile on the side of his face. It was clear that Ignis was falling in love with Aranea. The Shield was equal parts happy for his friend and apprehensive for their mission.

Gladio stared at the mix of Noct and Prompto's hair on Prompto's pillow. Noctis always had a habit of rolling into the Blonde's territory and taking over. Gladio tore his gaze from them and headed to the bathroom. Decency made him take a quick shower since he had to share a bed with Ignis.

Once he finished washing and was toweling off, Gladio wondered if he was annoyed at everyone because they all had the potential for true relationships. Maybe he was getting tired of the one-night stand thing. But couldn't they all see his concerns too? Wasn't everyone being in love impairing their efficiency? Gladio sighed and changed into his sleep shorts.

Ignis was back inside by the time he returned into the room. The Advisor smiled at him with raised eyebrows, obviously knowing that the Shield had gotten just what he wanted.

"Have a good time then?" Ignis whispered so as not to disturb the younger men.

"Yup. You?"

"Well, not as good of a time, but yes. I had a wonderful conversation," Ignis grinned. Gladio forced a smile on for his best friend and climbed into bed. Ignis killed the lights and joined him. The Shield wished that he was beside Desi's naked figure instead, but that just wasn't going to happen. Duty always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Black Friday weekend didn't kill me, but it was a close thing ^_^ and now you all have officially caught up to me. I have a personal goal to finish Strangers to Ourselves this year and I really want to make that happen. I must remember what my creative writing professor always use to say: "You know what makes a writer? They write." Yup. Man had a point. So I will battle my looming work schedule and x mas knitting list and conquer that last two chapters that will connect the end of this story godsdamnit!!! That is to say that it won't be posted before the year's out though.
> 
> And then in the next year I hope to write and complete part three, Villains of Circumstance, and finally be free of this story that has consumed my life for years.
> 
> So anyway, comments and kudos appreciated and hopefully the next chapter comes out soon. Might be closer to 2 weeks though. Gomen nasai.
> 
> Oh yeah, and my fav part of this chapter was coming up with chip flavors, btw :) and arguing with my sister about how close one can get to magma and the effects it would have on a person. I was like, you played the game and they fucking did it so...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood departs from Lucis and sorrow takes over. Things only get worse when Noctis and Prompto are tricked by Ardyn. But it's too late to fix anything.

Noct stood beside Talcott with his head lowered respectfully, his right hand holding the boy's left. Talcott was trying to stay strong, not a single tear shed though the Prince had noticed how deliberate the boy's breathing was. Noct wondered if someone had taught him breathing techniques to remain calm.

The day was a nice sunny one, not too hot, with big, white, fluffy clouds slowly sailing across the big sky. The sun filtered in through the trees, the light dappling through the leaves, onto the mourners who had gathered before the simple slab of stone to honor Jared Hester. It had been Talcott who decided his final resting place.

"I don't know why, but outside of Insomnia, Cape Caem has been my favorite. I think Grandpa would have thought so too," Talcott had told the group over dinner a few nights ago. Noct found that he agreed wholeheartedly with the boy's sentiment. Noct had been imagining his father here, as a young man, running around Lucis on his own missions and quests for the good of the Kingdom. The Prince imagined that the safehouse had not yet fallen to disrepair back then, none of the peeling paint from the yellow ochre and blue panels or musty smell that dominated the home.

He could envision a younger Cid, giving his dad the earful that perhaps a younger, cheekier (from what Cid had been telling him lately) Regis deserved. He could see Uncle Clarus, still stoic, but perhaps with a mix of Gladio's tough love and spirit added in. Cor would have been the most youthful and oddly rebellious (according to more dirt from Cid) before duty had been fully stamped onto him, responsible for creating the laconic man that they knew today. 

The Brotherhood had been eating up Cid's stories that he told as he repaired the ship. Prompto was volun-told to assist the old man (apparently Cor had let on how quickly the Blond picked up on just about everything), so naturally, Noctis had followed them to the secret dock below the lighthouse. Ignis and Gladiolus had eventually found their way down, keeping the Brotherhood intact. Cid was a decent storyteller, even with his unbearably raspy voice and love of well-integrated curse words. His stories were well-ranged from comedies to heart wrenching dramas. They all seemed themed around the Brotherhood that Regis, Clarus, Weskham, Cid, and Cor had experienced. For the first time since Noctis had made his acquaintance, he could finally see why this man had been his father's best friend. It also helped that Cid was no longer being a straight up hostile asshole towards them.

It was obvious that Cid had never given a damn about his dad being Royalty. Cid had probably been the only person to treat him normally, even if that included loads of verbal abuse. It reminded Noct of his and Prom's friendship, though Prompto was never so aggro towards him. But to be treated like a real human, and not an elite, really was the highest form of praise he'd ever experienced in his privileged life. His dad must have felt the same. But as much as the stories were distracting and entertaining, Noct couldn't help but notice that a spike of anxiety had begun to grow in him. He'd never been the type to get anxious. He wished he could make it stop.

Cid had pointed out His Majesty's favorite fishing spot further west along the coast and visible from the top of the lighthouse (which had become Prompto's favorite spot to take photos from). Prom, Iris, Talcott, and himself had made a fishing trip the next day, fully prepped with a prepared picnic from Ignis. It had been a peaceful event, Noct teaching Talcott how to fish while Prompto helped Iris defeat the local wildlife now that she'd been getting combat training from Cor. Those two had also taken a million pictures, giggling the whole time like best friends who were obviously up to no good. For some reason, Noct didn't get jealous of their friendship. It put him at ease.

After Talcott's confession about his love for Cape Caem, Ignis quickly arranged for the funeral that they all gathered at today. The Brotherhood obviously attended, along with Iris, Talcott, Cid and Cindy, and Monica and Dustin. Cor had urged them not to wait on him since he still wasn't due to arrive for two more days. That's when they would finally set sail for Altissia and meet up with Luna for the Trial of Leviathan. And to also recover the Ring of Lucii. Noct knew that this was the main source of his anxiety, but he felt like there was more to it. He couldn't say what though. It almost felt like he knew a secret, like foretelling. But the particulars eluded him.

Gladio, Iris, and Dustin all said kind words about Jared, the three knowing him best aside from his grandson. It was kept lighthearted, trying to remember all the good times they'd had with the man, not the misfortune that led to his demise. After all words were said, Iris passed a flower crown, that she helped Talcott make that morning, to the boy. He walked forward to the stone slab that was now the final resting place of the man that had raised him. He carefully draped the monolith, his face finally betraying some emotion. But again, he pulled his grief in and backed away, finding Noct's hand once more. Noct gave his hand a few squeezes, hoping that he was offering some of comfort. Talcott squeezed back.

Dinner was lavish that night, Ignis and Monica joining forces and making a feast that certainly honored Jared. There were so many dishes, some from back home, some new that they'd tried from outside the Wall, but no one was left hungry. Noct watched his Brothers talking with all their friends, true smiles on their faces. It was almost like being home. 

The celebration went well into the night, ending up outside where they carefully constructed a bonfire and found chairs to circle around it. Talcott had conked out in Cindy's lap, and Noct had to admit that she'd been genuinely caring and kind to the child all day, and that he had to own up to his prejudice against her. Prompto had found her attractive months ago, which Noctis had thought then as well. That was not a basis to dislike someone. He had to be more just as a future King and not hold a grudge over something so stupid. She'd been busting her ass helping them this whole time. And she had never come on to any of them.

The next morning, Cindy prepared to head back to Hammerhead since Cid didn't need her help anymore. Noct had walked up to the older woman and thanked her for everything she'd done for them, or the Regalia rather. Her face had lit up with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Hey, no problem there, Prince. Didn't think ya much cared for me. But I know I can be a handful. Make sure ya take care of ya boy. He's a sweetheart," she had answered with a wink, leaving Noctis very confused as she hugged Cid and Talcott before climbing into her tow truck.

The Brotherhood, Iris, and Talcott spent the remainder of the day together. They did some work in Iris' garden, walked along the coast, and ended up playing cards and darts. Prompto slaughtered Noct at darts, being better at eye-hand coordination, and everyone laughed as the Prince got pissy due to it as Prompto pushed him in victory, darts flying all over the floor.

Noct couldn't believe that he'd be leaving Lucis tomorrow. He knew that technically he had left before when he was young, when he'd gone to Tenebrae for treatment, but that felt like a lifetime ago. He hadn't left yet, and he already felt homesick. He felt like he was abandoning his people here. But this was necessary in order to bring everyone back together. 

He did his best to soak up every moment of the day. Talcott's elation when the Brotherhood gifted him with the Cactuar Statues that they'd collected for him, the Amicitia's sparing and Iris doing a great job against his Shield, Ignis learning a new recipe from Monica and being delighted about it, and Prompto's warm smiles and loving gaze at his side for all of it.

Noctis didn't know why he felt such foreboding in his heart, but he really began to believe that once he set sail, things would never be the same. He felt that he was slowly sinking into a panic. He felt like there were things that he still wanted to see, things he needed to say to certain people. Ignis must have read it on his face, because the first moment they had alone, His Advisor cornered him with concern.

"Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?" Ignis had quietly asked. Noct looked into his green eyes, not knowing why his own began to tear up. It's like someone asking him if he was okay were the words to a spell that unleashed his tears.

"I just feel anxious for what's to come next. I feel restless and like things are… going to be different," Noct confessed. His tears were getting heavy and threatened to spill over.

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" Ignis asked softly, his worry very genuine. He reached a hand to Noct's shoulder and gave him a supportive squeeze.

"I'm not sure. It's just a nagging feeling. But it's more than that too. Like I know something but can't remember what. I feel like I have to say goodbye or something. But I guess that's stupid. Probably just stressed out or something. I just wish…nah, never mind," Noct tried to explain before truly realizing what he was going to say.

"Noctis, tell me. Let me help you in whatever way that I can," Ignis pressed. Noct looked at his oldest friend and saw that he only wanted to help. Lately, it seemed like Ignis and Gladio had fallen more into their roles of Crownsguard and less of Brothers. Perhaps he'd been incorrect in that assumption. Noct was openly crying then, his anxiety consuming him.

"I want a night alone with Prompto. I just don't think we'll ever have one again for some reason. And the thought that that might come true is making me feel like we're breaking up all over again. I just want him to really know how I feel, even now. I want us to have the goodbye that we deserved and never could have. Just one more night," Noct confessed honestly, head lowered because he didn't want to see Ignis' disappointment.

Instead, Ignis pulled him in for a proper hug. Noctis cried harder, trying to do this all silently and failing. Ignis gently rubbed at his back until he calmed down. Noct finally had the courage to look into his face. It wasn't really an expression that he recognized.

"I think that you both deserve that little. I know that you've both been suffering. And I know how hard you two have worked to keep things tame despite how you feel. I'll try and come up with a distraction of some sort so that you two will be left alone for tonight, Your Highness. It's the least that I can do. And try to not despair, Noctis. We can't know what's to come, but things could turn out well. We must be strong and have faith," Ignis answered.

"Are you going to tell Gladio?" Noct questioned in disbelief, not able to comprehend what Ignis was offering here, or even why he was offering it. It seemed out of character after the journey they'd been through since leaving Insomnia.

"If he questions it, then yes, I will not lie to him. Otherwise, I won't say a word," Ignis said truthfully. Noct nodded. It was the best he could hope for. Noct felt his cheeks grow warm as he started to realize what he was being granted here. His palms grew sweaty and his stomach turned a bit. It had been a long time since the thought of being alone with his Blond made him nervous. He began to fear that Prompto wouldn't want it.

Ignis let it be known that he needed a very specific ingredient for their goodbye dinner tomorrow. He got Gladio, Iris, and Talcott to all agree to the trip down the coast before they realized that Noctis and Prompto would not be joining. Prompto had looked at him curiously when he realized that they were staying behind. It was clear that he wasn't expecting anything that Noctis had planned.

Noct found Prompto upstairs in one of the rooms that they were using, going through the pictures he'd taken that day on the same camera the Prince had gifted him on his birthday/anniversary years ago.

"What's up, buddy?" Prompto had asked with a smile from an armchair, looking up to the Prince that stood before him. Noct nervously licked his lips before leaning down slowly and joining their mouths into a sweet kiss. He opened his eyes and could see the surprise in Prompto's wide, amethyst gaze. Prompto's head suddenly turned towards the hallway.

"Did you hear something?" he questioned scared. Noct simply smiled as he stood up straight and offered the other man his hand.

"We're all alone for a few hours. I made sure of it. Come with me," Noct explained, ignoring Prompto's paranoia. Prompto nervously accepted his hand and allowed himself to be led to one the rooms across the hallway that they didn't use. It was set up as Ignis said it would be. The curtains were drawn closed and the bed had been changed with fresh linens, not ancient motheaten ones. There were candles lit in the darkened room, also freshening up the previously musky smell. It was hardly the Caelum Via, but it was romantic in its own simple way.

Noct led Prompto to the bed, where he still held onto his hand gently as they sat down. Prompto was blushing enough that he could make it out in the candlelight. But he didn't look like he was going to run away or anything. The Blond remained silent, like he was afraid that speaking would break whatever spell they'd fallen under. Noct got it.

"I know that I've said these things before, but I want to say them again. First, thanks so much for coming with me on this journey. I mean, I know this isn't what you signed up for all those years ago when you decided to be Crownsguard. But I mean, you've always stood by my side, even when we were kids and not talking yet.

"I've always known that I could count on you, and that you're loyal and trustworthy. You've never given me a reason to doubt you, and I think that's the foundations of what would become my love for you," Noct began. Prompto's eyes were wide and he looked troubled of all things. Noct chalked it up to nervousness.

"I know you to be the most beautiful person on Eos. You always put others before yourself, which also pisses me off, but it's because you are a good person. You inspire me to be a better person. Like, I think the only reason I might be a decent King in the end is because of you.

"You deserve so much more than the hardship I've put you through. More than my moods, and having to keep us a secret, and having to break up. And if we ever get through all of this, it's all gonna change. No more secrets, no more putting everything before you. I'm going to give you the type of love that you deserve," Noct finished. "That is if you want it," he tacked on, after he saw Prompto's stunned face.

"If you think that I'm worth all of that, then yeah, I want it," Prompto laughed as his eyes grew glassy. "You know I'm as crazy in love with you as I've ever been. You've always been my everything, Noct. Nothing will ever change that," Prompto answered.

"I know that we should wait, but I just feel like things are gonna get really hard from here on out. So, I was wondering if you'd like to be with me again? Just for a little while. I feel like we were cheated out of a true goodbye all those months ago. I want to make love to you," Noct confessed, feeling very cheesy. Prompto did laugh then, but not in way that Noctis felt mocked. His answer was in the gentle pressing of their lips.

Noct breathed in deeply, his heart was pounding, and he could hear it thudding in his ears. Prompto freed his hand from Noct's to lace fingers into the duck fluff of the Prince's raven hair. Noct leaned further into the kiss, his own hands now pulling Prompto in gently, one at his waist, the other at his shoulder blade. The passion picked up, the softness grew in urgency, but it was natural. Not rushed. They weren't going to be interrupted, they weren't going to be overheard. They would truly have this moment together.

Noct was the first to pull back, but only to lift Prompto's shirt from his frame. He didn't have to hide that he was openly staring at his chest that had filled out a bit since they'd been outside the Wall. Prompto had some more muscle and a lot more scratches, bruises, and scars punctuating his pale chest that was striped with tan lines. Absolutely beautiful.

Prompto returned the favor, as he clearly liked what he saw and wasted no time running his calloused hands up and down Noct's defined frame. Together, they stood and removed their pants, Noct smiled at the memories of the million times he'd tried to peel Prompto's skinny jeans off back when they'd been dating.

Noct could saw that they were both already hard and he longed to be fully naked with Prompto for the first time in so long. They removed their underwear, and Noct joined their hands as he leaned Prompto back onto the bed. He pressed their lips together again, still at a modest pace, not at all frantic. He knew that he had to catalogue this.

Things did heat up as their erections bumped into each other. Prompto broke the kiss to suck in air with a hiss and bucked his hips upwards for more friction. Noct looked full into his face, he wished that his Blond would open his eyes, but Prompto had always been shy about it, he often kept his eyes closed during sex. He grabbed Prompto's leaking cock and gave him a few slow pumps which got him vocal very quickly. Noct kissed down Prompto's neck and throat gently, not quickening his pace. He had every intention of trying to drag this out.

"Noct, you might have to slow down, or I won't last," Prompto hissed, not at all embarrassed. Noct smiled and removed his hand after offering a final twist at Prompto's head, smearing precum with his thumb. Noct licked said thumb and Prompto's flushed face practically growled as he skillfully flipped them; Noct found himself on his back. He laughed low but let Prompto have the victory. Two years ago, he wouldn't have stood a chance at manhandling the Prince. There was great pride in knowing that Prompto had begun to reach his level.

Prompto smashed their lips together momentarily before peppering down his chest with kisses. Noct felt Prompto's impatience growing, as if it were a tangible thing. He'd always been like that in bed, wanting to draw out the experience but being unable to because of growing need. Noct never minded his neediness. It made him feel desired and sexy and loved.

It didn't take long for Prompto to take his length in his mouth, immediately going in for the kill, stuffing his whole mouth full of the Prince. It was Noct's turn to grow vocal, not even true words escaping but a low throaty moan that may have resembled the Blonde's name if one were hard pressed to understand. Prompto dragged his skilled tongue slowly up and down his cock, hollowing his cheeks and fondling his balls gently. Noct threaded his fingers through Prompto's blond locks.

"Fuck Prom. Slow down," he managed even though it was the last thing he actually wanted. Prompto momentarily let him slip out from his mouth with a smile.

"What, don't think you can get it back up for me later? Don’t think you can fuck me proper after this?" Prompto asked coyly. Prompto knew what he was saying, what it'd make Noctis do. Noct couldn't help pull Prom's face back down to his cock then and shoved into his talented mouth. He could tell it's what Prompto had wanted. It didn't take long for him to spill down Prompto's throat, gasping hard and slamming a fist into the headboard above him. He came hard, harder than he could remember ever, and Prompto swallowed it all down like it was the elixir of life.

Noct lay on his back, staring at the dancing shadows on the ceiling from the flickering candlelight. Prompto crawled up to him and sank onto his bare chest. Noct wrapped an arm around Prompto's nude frame as he caught his breath.

"Fuck, Prom, why are you so good at that?" Noct asked rhetorically with a laugh. Prompto laughed too as he kissed his chest.

"Guess I like sucking your cock," the Blond answered, setting both into further laughter. Noct could feel Prompto's erection pressing hard into his side, throbbing without shame. Noct had never left the Blond unsatisfied before. He wasn't going to start now. Noct turned on his side so that they faced each other again. His hand reached out and caressed Prompto's face from his cheek to his chin.

"I love you," Noct shared. Prompto smiled wide, genuinely happy, amethyst eyes glittering with dancing flames.

"I love you too," he answered. They reached midway for a quick kiss as Noct's hand ran down Prompto's toned arms, angled down his spine, and continued going south. The Prince happily squeezed a handful of Prompto's ass, something he hadn't had the pleasure of for some time now. Prompto took a deep intake of air at the touch. Noct almost lazily rubbed closer to Prompto's entrance, teasing his love, but only because he knew that Prompto lived for that type of thing.

Noct had to stop shortly into his play though, to find the lube that he'd tucked into his pant pockets earlier. Prompto whined at the loss of contact, but Noct loved Prom way too much to fuck him dry. He wanted this to be perfect for both of them. Once he squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, he got back to work. The Prince took his time stretching Prompto, tugging at his hole with eventually three fingers, slowly working him open and brushing his prostate occasionally to keep him begging for more.

Prompto was panting and low-key begging, but Noct merely quieted him with kisses, wondering how long he could keep at it before Prompto threw a fit. The answer was like three minutes, possibly less.

"Godsdamnit, Noct. Fuck me already!" Prompto finally demanded. The Blond looked painfully hard. Noct was fully erect again by then, nothing getting him more turned on than his ability to pleasure Prompto. Noct grinned and removed his fingers with a kiss to Prompto's pouty lips. His amethyst eyes were full on dilated and full of lust. Oh yeah, Prompto was gone and his brain was purely carnal now.

Despite knowing just what the Blond craved, Noct crawled on top of him after lubing up his dick and entered slowly. After he bottomed out, he took a moment to really feel Prompto's heat, to feel how right it was to be completely enveloped in the other man. Noct held Prompto close, squeezing him tight, still not moving but just breathing in Prompto's scent. Though his anxiety had somewhat dissipated once they'd entered the room together, he still had a lurching feeling in his heart, insisting that this was it. This was forever.

At first, Prompto was squirming, trying to get Noct to move, but after a few failed attempts, he seemed to realize that something was going on here.

"Noct Babe, are you okay?" he questioned. Noct's eyes stung at the sound of Prompto's old pet name for him. He hadn't heard it for months and it was music to his ears. Not like that sound of that horrid "buddy" that Prompto called him now. Noct lifted himself up so he could see Prompto's face. The Blond looked concerned; his forehead lined with his worry. Noct offered a watery smile as he kissed those lines, trying to ease them away.

"I just don't want to rush this. And I want this to be special," Noct said. Prompto blushed and his own eyes shined with the start of tears. Noct finally began to move, still slowly, but with purpose. When he bottomed out, Prompto snapped his eyes shut and tilted his head away.

"Prom, look at me. I want to see your face," Noct said. Prompto opened his eyes but looked hesitant.

"It feels weird," Prompto confessed, blushing with a shy smile. Noct smiled back.

"Why is it weird? We're sharing a moment. I want to watch your face when you come," Noct defended as he picked up the pace a bit. Even though he wasn't going fast, he was already so turned on. It had been so long since they'd had sex, especially properly in a bed. This little already had him at the end of his tether.

"Cos I probably look dumb. Cos I can probably be executed for seeing the Prince's face at climax," Prompto said with a laugh. Noct laughed too but merely looked into Prompto's eyes lovingly. He could tell that Prompto was uncomfortable staring back at him, but he kept his eyes open at Noct's request.

The first time that Noct brushed Prom's prostate, his eyes got a faraway look to them. His cheeks were rosy, and his hands were pressing Noct closer to him, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. Noct finally couldn't hold back anymore and rested his face in the crook of Prompto's neck as he fucked into him, though still not too hard compared to their former performances.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods," Prompto whined as Noct felt Prompto clench down on him and a warmth spread in between their bodies. The feeling of Prompto tightening around him made him cum again, the Prince being a bit more vocal than he was used to. He continued to cling to Prompto as he milked himself a few more times, practically collapsing on top of his love. He felt Prompto's hands lovingly trace circles on his back, ending in a good squeeze. Noct finally rolled off him, turning on his side as Prompto did the same so that they could see each other.

They joined in a deep kiss. Noct didn't want to stop touching Prompto. His mind was still screaming that this was it. This was forever. Luckily, he kept that feeling off his face. Prompto looked relaxed, happy, and in love. When the kiss ended, they continued to stare at one another, holding hands and smiling.

"If I died, this would be my heaven. Just this moment, over and over," Prompto said, not seeming embarrassed with his declaration.

"Really? There's not even music though," Noct teased with a grin. Prompto smiled too but kept looking him dead in the eyes.

"I love you more than music. I love you more than art. Nothing compares to you," he responded. What had started as a joke really touched Noct's heart.

"I love you more than anything too. I wouldn't even care about music and art if it hadn't been for you. You've taught me so much," Noct said honestly. "You've always made me see things that I wouldn't have noticed. It's like my life was some boring textbook but you highlighted all the pages and added doodles and personal notes and shit."

Prompto laughed at the Prince's analogy, but he also seemed touched by the sentiment. Noct eventually urged Prompto to put on some music, and they revisited all their favorite songs that had meaning over the course of their relationship. The song that they listened to at the concert that had almost been their first kiss. The song that they listened to the first time that they made love. The song that they danced to at the Kingsglaive Ball. Through it all, they held onto each other comfortably, sometimes quietly but contently listening to the music, sometimes talking about memories from the past.

Both young men sighed when Noct's phone vibrated from the wooden floor he'd left it on. That would be Ignis' thirty-minute warning that Noctis had requested. He didn't have to tell Prompto for the Blond to understand it's meaning. Noct pulled Prompto in close again, their foreheads pressing into each other.

"I love you, Prompto Argentum."

"And I love you Noctis Lucis Caelum."

***

The city was decimated. Prompto had spent another twelve-hour day of backbreaking labor beside Gladiolus, helping the Altissians who remained in the city, to clear rubble from the main streets and search for missing people, which usually resulted in bodies instead. The Brotherhood had tried to evacuate the city per their agreement with Secretary Camelia, but there had still been stubborn residents who had refused to leave. Unfortunately, many of them paid for their decision with their lives.

It had been a week now since everything had gone straight to hell, and Prompto was happy for the mindless labor. He knew that was why Gladiolus was working so hard too. The thought of staying in the Leville while Noctis was practically in a coma and Ignis was suffering from his own injuries was just plain unbearable. 

They didn't know when Noctis was going to wake up. They didn’t know if Ignis would ever see again. They didn't know what went wrong. How Luna had ended up dead. How Ravus was being blamed for the whole Niflheim operation and sentenced to death. Where Ardyn had gone off to. There were strange rumors coming from Gralea. Every day, Prompto expected the First Secretary to storm into their rooms and kick them out of her country.

Prompto forlornly gazed at the horizon as the sun was getting ready to set, way too early for it to make any sense. Even in the destruction, he admired the sparkling light twinkling on the Cygillan Sea. The lights were reflecting onto the white spired towers and buildings that had not toppled over during the Tidemother's rampage, making the city look even more like what he considered it to be now—a mausoleum for the last living Oracle.

When Prompto had highjacked the flying lance vehicle from a Niff during the communion, after dropping Noct off at the giant form of Leviathan, he'd circled around a few times, trying to see if there was anyone that he could assist in all of the chaos. He'd gotten close to the Altar of the Tidemother a few times while trying to dodge Leviathan's tsunami attacks and the Niflheim Warships. Though he could barely make out her form, he did see Lunafreya in her stunning white dress yielding a spear and trying to command the angriest Astral that they had yet to encounter.

The last time, he had gotten rather close and could make out her face. She had turned and looked at him then, straight in the eyes. Prompto didn't know how, but he knew that she recognized him then, really saw him, and in that less than a second exchange, Prompto saw just how strong of a woman that she was. He wanted to thank her then, he wanted to embrace her, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. He had no way to land near her and there was too much going on.

The next and last time he would see her, she would have already left the Star and gone wherever it was that departed souls arrived at. It was strange to see Ravus holding her lifeless body, stark white dress covered in blood, hair fallen and covering a great deal of her face, arms covered with bruising. From the little that Prompto knew of her life, he felt that she had been cheated of it. She'd been a servant to the Astrals. She'd dedicated her life to helping Noctis. And now she was dead at the age of twenty-five. 

Prompto had cried that night in the shower. He sobbed like a baby. He felt like not only did he have to express his own grief but Noctis' as well. If Noct were awake, he'd not be okay. Prompto prayed to the Six that Luna's soul should find Nyx's at the very least. Perhaps they could be somewhere that let them be at peace together. That was the only grief that Prompto was allowed, however.

Gladio was furious. He wasn't talking much, and he certainly wasn't helping out with Ignis. It had been awkward being alone with the Shield. When they had found Ignis and Noctis both unconscious next to Luna's body, Gladio had actually cried as he held Ignis' limp frame, Prompto naturally running to Noct's. Prompto had no idea how Ignis received the damage that he had to his face, it didn't look natural to the Blond at all, and Ignis was being tight-lipped about it. Once they had gotten settled at the Leville, Gladio completely shut off.

Prompto was left to nursing Ignis until Ignis wouldn't allow for it anymore, somehow being in more denial about needing help then Gladio was about bottling up feelings. Prompto was walking on eggshells around the two men, wanting to sit with Noctis at his bedside but not daring to defy Gladio when he said that they had a responsibility to clean up Noct's mess.

"Prompto, it's time to go," Gladio barked suddenly, causing the Blond to literally jump out of his thoughts. He turned his alarmed gaze to the Shield who openly scowled at him. Prompto immediately followed him through the streets littered with debris, ruined topiaries and hanging baskets of crushed and wilted flowers, and trash. There was already a long line forming at one of the food banks that had been set up recently. The energy level emitting from the survivors barely registered a pulse. Everybody who had been unharmed had been helping to clear up the city. The sick and the injured had been sent to other cities in Accordo. None of the smiling faces and worldly tourist that he'd been rubbing elbows with a week ago seemed around anymore. There was only shock and suffering.

Gladio didn't slow his pace for Prompto. He was surprised that once he caught up, the Shield let him walk beside him at all. It only occurred to him now that Gladio might be angry with him as well, though Astrals knew why. He'd been following his orders for the better part of a week, not even arguing when he'd made comments about Noctis that Prompto didn't like at all. Everything was just incredibly fucked up right now and Prompto didn't know what to do about it.

As soon as they made it to their room, Ignis stumbled forward from wherever he'd been standing. "He's awake!" the Advisor announced at once. Prompto gasped and ran past the two men to the room that Noct had been sleeping in. There he sat in the four-poster bed; his knees drawn up to his chest sobbing. Prompto could see that he was holding onto something tightly in his hand that he held away from his body.

"Noct?" Prompto tried to say, but it came out in a whisper. Noct's head shot up, his eyes brilliantly blue against the red of his sclera. Tears were streaming down his face, which was flushed from his grief.

"I just wanted to save her. Just this once, I wanted to save her," was all that he was capable of saying before he was overcome with cries again. Prompto ran to him and hugged him tight. Noct shoved his face into his stomach and wrapped his arms around his body, his entire frame racking from his grief. Prompto cried then too. He was so relieved that Noctis was awake again, but now he had to see him process the death of yet another person who had been family to him. It was just too much.

Prompto could feel eyes on him and looked to the doorway. Gladio stood there with his arms crossed. His glare could level what was left of the city.

"Pull your shit together. We have an obligation to help the First Secretary while Cor finds a way for us to get to Gralea. Prom and I have been busting our asses this whole time that you've been sleeping. We're expecting your help tomorrow," Gladio stated so coldly that Prompto was in utter disbelief. What the actual fuck was wrong with that man? Noctis seemed speechless too and said nothing as Gladio stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, fuck him. It's not like you asked to be in a coma," Prompto reassured the Prince who was still clinging to him. Noct breathed in deeply and slowly got his crying under control.

"How long was I out for?" he asked at length.

"A week," Prompto answered honestly.

"And the city?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Noct. It's pretty bad. Luckily, we evacuated most of the citizens, but there are still a lot of casualties. It's going to take a long time to get this place back together," Prompto confessed.

"And Iggy? What happened to him?" Noct questioned quietly.

"He won't say. But it's been a week and he's already been looked at. I don't think his vision is coming back," Prompto said. Those were the very words that he hadn't allowed himself to think this whole time. He didn't even want to begin to process the repercussions of Ignis being without sight.

"Why is Gladio so angry?" Noct also whispered. If Prompto didn't know better, he'd say that Noctis was afraid. His voice had a quaver, and he was still clinging to him as if his life depended upon it.

"I don't know Noct. I really don't know."

***

"So, the train will make a stop at the Cartanica Station. There's an abandoned mine—the Fodino Caestino. I have word that a Royal Tomb is down there. It's supposed to be a bit of a mess, some dangerous beasts as well," Cor explained over the phone in his rough voice. Prompto continued to stare out the window at the mountains. The scenery did little to cause excitement. The Blond felt no motivation or inspiration to lift his camera up for a shot. It wouldn't matter anyway. No one wanted to see his photos anymore.

"I hear word that there's a malboro down there—a big one," Cor's voice continued. Prompto absently rubbed at his cheek bone where Gladio had literally pushed him earlier. Prompto was still trying to process that, trying to justify his Brother being so angry (and not even with him, maybe) that it seemed like an okay thing to just shove his face like it was an object. Try as he may, he couldn't push down his anger and frustration with the Shield.

"Godsdamnit, Prom! Are you even listening to me?" the Marshal suddenly barked over the receiver. That got Prompto out of his thoughts; he even jumped off the bench that he sat at alone, banging his head against the window.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry. I was listening," Prompto quickly apologized. He always hated disappointing the Marshal, the man that was the closest thing to family that he had. The Blond let out a deep sigh. He needed to get out of his thoughts. It wouldn't solve anything.

"Prom, what's going on? Are things really that bad?" Cor asked. Most people thought that the Marshal had an unvarying voice, but Prompto had long ago learned to detect the different notes of emotion. He sounded concerned at present.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad right now," Prompto confessed, instantly feeling like crying. But he couldn't, he didn't want to draw attention to himself or further upset Cor.

"Is it His Majesty?" Cor pressed. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to tattle, but he definitely felt like he could use advice right about now.

"Noct's still processing Luna's death, I think. He's not really talking to us. And I think Iggy getting hurt has him down too," Prompto said, leaving a hell of a lot out of context.

"How is Scientia?" Cor asked. His voice was one of regret, only Prompto able to catch that subtlety. Tears began to sting Prompto's eyes and he did his best to swallow a sob. He was not successful.

"Well, he's not unhealthy or anything. And I think he said the pain has passed. But it's really horrible. He can't see anything, and I can tell he's trying to be strong and shit. I try and help him out. I mean, you know the guy. He's a control freak and he hasn't said a thing. So, he's probably having a meltdown on the inside," Prompto explained, another sob escaping his lips.

"It's what to be expected of him. Staying strong for His Majesty," Cor simply said. After all, what was there to say? That sucks? He didn't deserve this? We must have faith and pray to the Hydraen for health?

"Those aren't really the problems though. It's fucking Gladio. He's being such an unforgiving asshole. Being so rude and pushy. It's like he doesn't care anymore, just driving us for results. At this rate, I don't see any of us coming out of this with friendships intact," Prompto confessed. If someone had asked him only a few months ago if the Brotherhood would ever dissolve, he would have said it to be impossible. Now he wouldn't bet a Gil on it.

Prompto's frustrations left him feeling overheated. He pressed his hot forehead against the cool pane of glass that made up the window on the train. He reined in the rest of the tears that had been threatening to come out. He'd already embarrassed himself enough here.

"I imagine it's going to take some time for everyone to settle down with their emotions. I know it must be hard, Prom. But you have to take Scientia's example and push down your own torment to help His Majesty. We can't fail here. Not now. You'll get through this, son. You're stronger than you know," Cor said, sympathy lacing his words. Prompto's lips pressed together tightly, desperately trying to withhold his sob. He failed.

"I don't think that I am. I don't even know what to tell him. He's so broken up by this. I can't believe that she's gone. And he doesn't really want me by him. He doesn't want anyone," Prompto said.

"Is he wearing the Ring?" Cor questioned.

"No. He's got it on a chain. But he hasn't used it yet. I can hardly blame him though," Prompto answered bitterly. 

"It's his birthright, Prom. When push comes to shove, he's going to have to set his apprehension aside and do what needs to be done. Look, I have to get going. Are you going to be alright?" Cor asked. Prompto could already hear voices in the background, demanding Cor's attention. The Blond remembered that though he suffered, so did many others. And they were all counting on their party to get everything back to rights. All of Eos.

"No. But you're telling me that I have to be. So I will," Prompto said truthfully. Cor's raspy laugh was a surprise. Prompto couldn't help the bit of smile that escaped his lips. It sure beat crying.

"See, what did I tell you? You're tough. No one on their right mind would sass me, son. I love you, Prom. You take care and don't forget about the Royal Tomb. Go get them boys on the right track. Bye." And with that, the Immortal hung up and Prompto shoved his phone back into his pocket. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but since he'd practically promised Cor that he'd keep moving forward, he supposed that there was no choice.

As the train slowed to a halt, Prompto sent out a text to the group chat that the Brotherhood had going for a few years. Normally comprised of memes and reminders of events from Ignis, it now held the single message that Prompto typed out now, passing on Cor's information. He felt like an ass as he pressed send. Ignis still wouldn't know what was up. He'd have to call him. His phone rang before he had the opportunity. It was Ignis.

"What's going on?" Ignis asked.

"How did you know that I sent a message?" Prompto countered, not able to help himself from sounding somewhat amazed.

"There are different patterns for the vibrate function. I've set very distinctive ones for the three of you," Ignis explained, being efficient even with his handicap. Prompto was impressed but also sad that Ignis would not allow himself to…well pity his situation. He'd lost so much and was going about like he wasn't worth the notice.

"Cor said there's a Tomb at this stop. We need to go collect the Royal Arm. But I don't know where any of you are. So, we need to get off the train," Prompto relayed as he rose from his bench and headed towards the nearest exit.

"Alright. I'm not with anyone either. I'll exit but I'm afraid you'll have to come and find me," Ignis owned. Prompto knew that it took a lot for the Advisor to admit that he needed help, but Prompto was more than happy to offer the assistance. He owed the older man so much in life. And he loved him like the Brother that he was.

"Sure thing Ig," Prompto answered before hanging up. Prompto slowly followed the queue of people that were getting off the train. He'd never been on a real train before. Insomnia only had the subway. Normally he would have been pretty stoked for the new experience, but well...

As he got outside, he finally got a proper look at his surroundings. Gralea was not what he had expected. He thought the entire continent was going to be snow and ice but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. His current view was sandy mountains next to ocean. Large retaining walls were in the valley below. These were the Succarpe Mountain Slopes according to a nearby sign. Far off in the distance, he did spot mountains that had snow on them.

He began to grow concerned as he did not see Ignis anywhere, but at length he spotted the Advisor walking next to Gladio. Gladio looked as angry as ever, barely keeping his snarl to himself. Prompto was quickly reminded of his anger towards the Shield and decided not to offer the man a greeting.

"You guys seen, Noct?" Prompto asked, mostly just to let Ignis know that he was now present. Gladio merely shook his head no.

"Well, I was told that there's a dining cart over here nearby. Why don't you try and find him and then join us? It'd probably be best if we ate before searching for this Tomb," Ignis advised. Prompto nodded. Naturally, they had been ordering food more as of late.

"Okay," he added when he realized that Ignis could not see his verbal cue. He had to stop doing that. Gladio was glaring at him from the slip up and Prompto didn't break his gaze. He was getting tired of his bullying. Everyone was still adjusting here, and he needed to back down and cool his head. If Prompto had ever entered the dojo in a quarter of the mood that the Shield had recently been exhibiting, Prompto would have been promptly kicked out.

Prompto turned around and strained his eyes trying to spot Noct. It was the first time in Prompto's life that he blended in better than his Brothers. Most people here were fair-haired and pale. It was Gladio and Noct getting the hard looks and stares now which would have amused Prompto in the past. He didn't know how he felt about blending in with these people. But then again, these people hadn't been what he'd expected.

When they'd first made it to Gralea after boarding ship from Accordo, he'd had his original fear that he'd be recognized for whatever he was. This did not happen of course. What he had not been expecting was all the people talking about the Oracle and with great despair. Prompto was still shaky on the details of Luna's role when it came to Niflheim, but it was definitely a lot more loving than he had imagined. She had been a symbol of hope to these people as well. And they had the benefit of having been around her for most of her life.

He also hadn't been expecting the quiet and fear amongst the citizens. Prompto had always imagined people that would be passionate and obsessed with the subjugation of Lucis. These people barely spoke of Lucis, except occasional comments about hearing that the Prince was not dead and bent on revenge. They didn’t seem to have much opinion on the matter. But there were lots of hushed whispers about Niflheim.

Niflheim seemed to be a topic of taboo. It was obvious that the city made everyone uneasy. It felt like fear. There were lots of whispers about daemons and the government. Lots of missing people too. Prompto's first true glimpse of Gralea was making him sad. These people were clueless about what was going on. They were just like Lucians outside the Wall really. Ordinary people, trying to live their lives, wondering why the days were getting shorter, and whether the death of the Oracle was further sign of hard times to come. Prompto didn't feel like these people were the enemy. It was Aldercapt and Ardyn.

After thoroughly checking the platforms, Prompto decided it was a lost cause. Noct didn't want to be found, or he wasn't over here. The view of the mountains called to the Blond and he walked towards an area off to the side and away from the trains that offered a prospect of it. There were a few people walking about, but no one was hanging around, which was fine with him. He really just wanted some time alone to collect his thoughts.

Prompto stood facing the Succarpe Slopes, elbows resting on the metal railing as he stared off into the distance. He'd heard from the locals that this area had been destroyed by the Empire when they had carelessly mined the earth and left it a haphazard mess. As the wind occasionally rose, the very fragrant gas from below wafted into his nostrils. What a delightful place.

Prompto found himself thinking about the last night they had in Lucis, at Cape Caem. He thought about his unexpected night with Noctis, making love after all this time. It seemed like a century ago. He wished that they had never left. Nothing good had come since they'd left home. None of them were the same and it had only been a little over a month.

It had been so long since any of them had laughed or smiled. So long since they had a companionable moment. Prompto felt the loss of Luna at a personal level. She had been the first person to inspire him to better himself and make friends with the love of his life, and he never even got to meet her. He would never be able to thank her. Never take her photo. Never exchange Noctis gossip. Never get to hold her close and offer solace for the loss of Nyx.

Prompto sighed loudly into the open air that he wished were fresh. He remembered the salty air of Cape Caem, the thin air of Ravatogh, the piney air of the Nebulawood, the crisp air of the Glacial Grotto. He'd take any of those places right now compared to this horrible stinky, ravaged land. Prompto honestly couldn't imagine how things could get worse. Gladio hated all of them. Ignis was blind. Noctis was brokenhearted. And Prompto was all alone even though he was with them.

Movement to his right caught his attention. He had to admit, that though Gralea definitely wasn't crawling with Imperial forces he'd imagined, he was still on edge being in the enemy country. It was only Noctis though, walking up some stairs that led down to the mines. Their eyes naturally met, and it was Noctis to first avert his gaze. That act alone caused so much pain in Prompto's heart. Why wouldn't Noctis confide in him? Why wouldn't he take his comfort? Prompto forced himself to remember Cor's words and swallowed down his hurt.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Did you get my message?" Prompto asked even though Noct had been walking right past him. Prompto continued to focus on the mountain scenery, not bothering to turnaround and look at Noctis who stopped in his tracks behind him. He didn't want the Prince to see his pain and ignore it. A normal Noctis would never leave him with such anxiety.

"Yeah. I was scouting the area. I found the way down," the Prince simply answered as he continued walking away.

"Nice work, buddy," Prompto said to apparently no one as Noct was now gone. The Blond bit on his lower lip, refusing to cry. It was only natural that Noct was acting different. He couldn't take this personally. He couldn't make this about him. He had to support Noct in any way that he'd let him.

"You look funny. Your clothes are weird," a child's voice suddenly called to him. Prompto looked around him, finally spotting a young girl. She was dressed in leggings and a t-shirt, probably comfortable for travel, and clung to a mog stuffed animal. Prompto forced on a smile as he nodded to her mog.

"What's your mog's name?" he inquired, choosing to ignore her blunt comments. That's just how kids were he supposed.

"Dr. Mog," she said, holding the toy closer for him to see. The mog did have some sort of fancy scholar hat on along with a robe. Definitely academic looking. "Do you like mogs, mister?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, mogs are cool but chocobos are better," Prompto answered, expecting her affront which he got in spades.

"Not ugh! Mogs are magical! Chocobos are just transportation," the girl protested. Prompto laughed, surprised that she would even use a word as big as transportation.

"Have you ever ridden on a chocobo?" he asked her. She shook her head no, obviously still grumpy from their differing opinions.

"Well, my very first memory is riding one when I was a baby. And that chocobo took me to safety. So, I am probably biased. Chocobos are just really loyal friends, so I am very loyal to them too," Prompto shared. The girl stared at him skeptically.

"How did you ride a chocobo if you were a baby? You would have fallen off," she pointed out. Prompto laughed heartily then. It was the first time he had in a month and he could tell that his face was actually going to be sore from it. The little girl probably thought that he'd lost his mind but joined him anyway.

"I wasn't alone. Here, hold on," he explained as he pulled his wallet out. He dug through the billfold and finally found a mog sticker that he'd bought in Altissia. He had meant to give it to Iris but decided that she wouldn't begrudge him for this. "Since you're such a loyal friend to the mogs, I want you to have this," Prompto said, handing her the sticker. The girl cautiously took it and her eyes lit up when she saw what was printed on it.

"I can have this, mister?" she asked in disbelief. Prompto knew that he'd made the right choice by handing that over to her. She was so happy over such a random thing. Prompto grinned with a nod.

"Yeah, but you have to promise me one thing. You have to give chocobos a chance. It's okay to like both. And it's okay to like people that prefer chocobos over mogs because chocobos and mogs, they're actually friends anyway. So, don't be afraid of people that look different or weird. We're all just people living on the same Star, you know?" Prompto said. He could tell that his lecture went right over her head since she was still just gushing over the sticker.

"Okay mister. Well, I gotta go back to my mom. Here, give Dr. Mog a hug. When I'm sad, I just give him a hug and I always feel better. I'm sad because the Oracle died too but Dr. Mog said that I have to be strong," the girl said, throwing her mog to the Blond. Prompto was stunned with her young wisdom, but he hugged the toy anyway. He passed it back to the rightful owner and she ran away with a wave. The genuine smile on Prompto's face left as soon as he noticed that Noctis hadn't actually left. He'd been apparently watching from the platform not far off. Prompto's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

The Blond avoided eye contact as he walked over to the waiting Prince. Once he caught up, they walked together to the dining car that Ignis had mentioned earlier. Neither spoke, Prompto was much too embarrassed and Noctis probably just didn't care. The Blond nearly summoned his guns when he felt a hand latch onto his arm.

"Give me some time, Prom. Please don't take this personally," Noct said quietly with his face downcast. The Prince squeezed his forearm for good measure before climbing into the dining car. Prompto was almost disgusted with the instant wave of relief that washed over his heart and soul. His brain had always known that it wasn't personal, but he couldn't convince his anxiety. He headed into the dining cart but went straight into the bathroom where he turned on the sink high blast and bawled his eyes out.

***

Prompto ran down the train, gaining glances from the other travelers. He knew that he shouldn't be acting in a way to draw attention to himself, but he wanted to find Noct quick. He almost ran past the Prince but registered him at the last minute.

"Whoa, there you are buddy. Are you seeing this? It’s unreal," Prompto said, looking out the window with Noct. There was a cloud of snow totally out of place, spilling over to the dry barren landscape by the mountains.

"I've never seen anything like it. It doesn't make sense," Noct said in disbelief. Prompto couldn't agree more. He was happy to have the opportunity to even share this thought with the Prince.

When the Brotherhood had gone down into the Fodino Caestino to search for the Royal Tomb, everyone's tempers had finally exploded. Things were said between Gladio and Noctis that should have never been said, but in his heart Prompto knew that it was necessary to move on. All their angry and ugly feelings needed to be let out, or they would merely continue to poison their relationship. It had been Ignis, who finally spoke up, that had put an end to the argument.

He admitted that he knew that he was slowing down the group, but that if it became too impacting, that he would gracefully bow out. It was words that Prompto never wanted to hear the man admit. When he thought of this quest, he never thought of the potential of their not being an Ignis by their side. He was such a valuable member to the team.

So even though things weren't fully healed with the Brotherhood, Prompto was no longer walking on eggshells. Gladio had backed down a lot, and Noctis was talking again. Of course, the Astrals couldn't let them enjoy this brief moment of respite, because Noctis began acting really strange.

"What's going on?" Noct asked in a voice that seemed a little too alarmed for the situation. He stood up then, looking around the car. 

"It's a real mystery," Prompto answered, thinking that he was still talking about the snow cloud. "I'm not liking that snow cloud, kind of gives me the chills," Prompto observed as Noctis looked at him with furious blue eyes as he ran at him, swinging a punch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Noct snarled as Prompto dodged.

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Prompto asked stunned. He backed away considerably as Noct locked eyes with his once more before approaching him again with hostility. "Easy there, buddy!" Prompto cried as Noct summoned his sword. The other travelers let out cries of alarm, scooting back into their seats, trying to stay out of harm's way.

"Shut up!" Noct shouted to Prompto, taking a swing that Prompto only managed to stumble away from. What the fuck was going on? What the hell was Noct doing? Why was he so mad? Prompto turned and ran, trying to get out of the confines of the car full of innocent passengers. "Be careful there. Wait is this for real?" he called as he fled.

He could hear Noct's boots ringing off the metal flooring as he followed him past the sleeping cars, Noct's angry shouts of "show yourself!" ringing in his ears as he tried to suppress his quickly rising panic.

The Prince caught up to him once more as he turned to face him, hoping to see a smile and find out it was all a joke.

"Come on, Noct. You're scaring me," Prompto pleaded as he walked backwards. "Seriously man, cut it out." He turned and ran again, seeing that Noctis was not hearing reason. "It's not safe. Plus, you're causing a scene. Quit playing around, okay?" Prompto added.

"You think this is funny?!" Noct screamed as he summoned his sword and took another swipe at him. That was a real move. That wasn't a warning.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?" Prompto asked completely stunned before running away again. He was starting to feel breathless, not so much from the running but from his panic.

"Why wouldn't I?" Noct yelled as he pursued him. "What are you after, following me around this whole time? It's all your fault!" Noct snarled as he finally caught up to the Blond and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him against the door of an adjoining car before pinning him against the wall with his forearm.

"What are you talking about? Do you really mean that, Noct?" Prompto whispered in terror. Had Noct seen his barcode? Had he finally learned the truth? What was going on? Was Noct going to kill him?

"What, are you saying it's not?" Noct questioned, looking very confused but just as angry.

"Yes! What good would it do me to hurt you?"

"Who cares?!"

"Noct, please. Can't we talk for a sec?"

"Never," Noct answered as he threw Prompto to the hard metal floor. Prompto let out a grunt, wondering if now that he was at the Prince's feet in a heap, if he'd ever be rising again. The sudden screeching halt of the train knocked the Prince to the floor. Prompto terrifyingly crawled to him since he wasn't moving. Prompto's phone began to ring with Gladio's ringtone.

"Where the hell are you guys? We're checking out the engine room. Go check out the back,"' Gladio barked and then hung up. Prompto wished that he hadn't. It felt important to tell the others about what had just happened with Noctis.

"Noct, are you okay?" Prompto asked cautiously, touching his arm. Noct sat up quickly, pushing his arm away with fear in his gray eyes.

"No, where's Ardyn?" he demanded. Prompto grew confused.

"Wait, he's here? If he is, that would explain all this weird stuff happening," Prompto said, wondering if Noct was in is right mind. It was clear that his body language was still on edge, but he was no longer looking at Prompto with eyes full of hate. Prompto was so confused. "I bet he's behind the train stopping. Ignis and Gladio went to inspect the engine room. I say the two of us go check out the rear," Prompto shared.

They both scrambled off the hard floor and began to backtrack through the cars that they had just run through. All the passengers were talking in frantic tones, clearly confused about what was going on. Just as Noct and Prompto had reached the sleeper cars, an explosion from outside the train shattered the glass wall that encased half the car. Prompto fell to his knees as he felt shards of glass pierce his bare arms and face.

"Are they bombing us?" Prompto called, his ears ringing from the sudden blast. The passengers were screaming as MTs approached the train to board. The Blond realized that the MTs were the bombs. "Shit, Noct, we gotta get the passengers to safety!" Prompto shouted. Noct nodded as he summoned his sword and began taking out the MTs. Prompto quickly opened the doors to the sleeper cars and directed the civilians to the front of the train. The people were terrified but thankfully listened to him.

In the next car, Prompto saw Dr. Mog laying on the floor, crumpled and dirty. He let out a gasp as he knelt to pick up the stuffed animal amongst the cries and screams of the civilians in the car. Prompto looked around, desperately searching for the little girl who's name he'd never learned. Noct noticed that he was holding the toy and knew what that possibly meant. He whipped his head around as well, peering in the booths that everyone was hiding in.

"Over here, she's over here!" the Prince called. Prompto immediately ran to his best friend, seeing the girl crying in her terrified mother's arms. The woman obviously had no idea who they were or why they were looking for her daughter. She pulled the girl even closer. Prompto felt bad to cause them even more anxiety.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I found Dr. Mog. He said that you need to go to the front of the train. We'll protect you," Prompto calmly said. The little girl lifted her head up quickly to his words, eyes widening when she saw her toy and who carried it.

"It's you, mister!" she cried, reaching out for Dr. Mog. Prompto smiled and held it out for her.

"Yep. It's me. But seriously, you guys need to run. More MTs are coming," Prompto explained, gesturing behind them with his gun.

"Wow! Are you the Prince?" the girl asked with blush in her cheeks. Her mother gasped, obviously confused about the whole situation. Prompto grinned.

"Nah, he's the Prince. I'm his knight," Prompto answered, offering his hand to the mother to get her going. She accepted it when the next explosion went off further down the way.

"Thank you," she said to both Noctis and Prompto. "Come on Millie, we have to run. Hold Dr. Mog tight," she warned as she fled with her daughter. Millie turned her head as she was led away by her arm, her eyes watching Prompto until she lost sight of him upon exiting the car.

Once the travelers were safe, he helped Noct with the little MTs that were left. They ran towards the next car, directing the passengers again and fighting MTs as they approached. When another glass wall was blown out, Prompto saw how much resistance was approaching the train from outside.

"Fuck Noct. I think we need to get out there," Prompto suggested as he climbed to his feet. Noct nodded, his face furious. This was the first time they dealt with Niflheim since Luna's death. They'd seriously gone and fucked up, thinking that Noct was incapable of fighting in his grief. The Prince wasted no time warping straight into the nearest Shock Trooper that was about to self-detonate next to the train. Prompto sprinted over to the next closest one, summoning his Gravity Well to draw the damn thing away from the car it had been steadily approaching. The sudden appearance of Noct crashing into the MT with a snarl was not surprising. In fact, Prompto had been counting on it.

They continued to fight, but it was two against an army. Prompto felt himself missing the presence of Gladio for the first time in months. What the fuck were Ignis and Gladio doing? Then a tank rolled out onto the scene because why not? For Astral's sake!

"Prompto, get back," Noctis warned, warping straight to the tank. Prompto ran off towards the train, shooting a few MTs precisely as he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He rolled and took cover behind a stack of rebar and steel girders.

"What?" he yelled into the receiver as soon as he answered.

"I told Iggy it was you guys outside when we heard the fighting. We got the train back up. Get on!" Gladio barked into the phone. For once, he didn't sound angry, but maybe proud. It was true that Noct and Prompto owed all their combat training to the Shield. Their ability to hold off an army by themselves was a credit to him.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Lemme get Noct. Bye," Prompto shouted into the phone since the explosion of the tank was happening at that very moment. True to Gladio's words, the train began to roll back down the tracks. Prompto turned around but couldn't see the Prince in the heavy clouds of dark smoke billowing in the air from the recently destroyed tank. Knowing that he couldn't warp to safety, Prompto chose the wise course of action of running back to the train, jumping onto the glass covered floor, and pulling himself up even as he winced from the cuts that shredded his arms instantly.

He stood upright and searched frantically for Noctis, the stinging warmth of blood dripping down his arms. He finally spotted the Prince and waved his throbbing limbs while calling his name. Noct's head turned to the sound of his voice, and he immediately threw his sword as he warped to the train. Prompto could tell that he landed somewhere on the other side of the car he was in, so he quickly ran to find the Prince. Prompto opened the door and saw him standing there, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was sweaty and dirty but didn't look majorly injured.

Prompto couldn't believe that they had made it. There had been so many MTs and the two had lived to tell the tale. When Noct glanced at the Blond, his eyes widened from his blood covered arms, still sparkling with tiny shards of glass embedded in his skin. Prompto remembered back to half a year ago, working as a framer at the arts and crafts store. He often got glass splinters then, or carelessly cut his fingers on the edges of glass and razorblades. This was so much worse. Noctis tossed a potion at their feet, and Prompto felt its relief instantly, the shards being pushed out and falling like glitter to the floor.

"Thanks. We did good, huh? I'm not gonna lie, I thought the passengers were gonna get killed back there," Prompto confessed with a wry grin. Noct gave him a quick smile back, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes, but he was still in battle mode.

"We did good, Prom. I'm not gonna let them hurt these people. I don't even care if they're not Lucians. If Niflheim doesn't care about protecting them, then I guess I will. I'm glad that little girl is okay," Noct replied. Prompto felt a lightness in his heart. Noct had every right to hate every single thing about Gralea, but he was better than that. He must have noticed that these people weren't the enemy just as well as Prompto had put together these past few days. These unfortunate people had no one looking after them. It was a terrible failing of their government.

"Fuck, look Noct," Prompto said anticlimactically as he pointed up to the sky. Several dreadnaughts were following them menacingly. Prompto's forehead lined in worry. He knew what this meant.

"I gotta go, Prom. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go find Gladio and Ignis and help them come up with a plan," Noct said with determined gray eyes. Prompto stared into those depths and wondered if the Prophecy would be enough to keep the love of his life alive for this next part that was to come. Could the Prince of Lucis—no, the King, take on this many dreadnaughts all alone?

"It's okay. I know you'll be perfect. You always have been," Prompto said, trying to force both of them into believing it. Noct smiled, reaching his hand out to Prompto's, and giving it a squeeze. Prompto squeezed back and then felt the loss of Noct's warmth as he let out a cry as he threw his spear and shot away into the sky.

The Blond took a deep breath and contemplated watching Noct from the top of the train or doing as he'd been ordered and rejoining his Brothers at the engine room. However, a glimpse of feet walking along the top of the train caught his eye. He recognized the bit of horrendous clothing that flashed by his peripheral. Ardyn.

In all of the hysteria, Prompto had forgotten that Noct mentioned seeing him earlier. Prompto tried to control his breathing, knowing that he couldn't succumb to his fear right now. He summoned his gun and approached the ladder that led to the roof. As his head cautiously peaked over, Prompto could see a dreadnaught exploding and crashing into another one. Score one for the good guys, he cheered in his mind, happy to know that at least for right now, Noctis was safe. Ardyn was standing ahead of him, about fifty feet, with his back turned. Prompto's heart was pounding in his chest and ears. Luckily, his hands were steady. Cor had taught him well.

Prompto finished his climb and carefully stood upright on the speeding train. He had never been the most graceful of creatures, and if he weren't already so terrified of Noctis being killed, or Ardyn being so nearby while he was alone, he may have had the time to panic about losing his footing too. As it were, he was only focusing on breathing and steadily approaching the Chancellor. The Blond began to grow concerned. This was too easy. Which meant that it was more than likely a trap.

Ardyn lazily turned around as another dreadnaught exploded in the sky. Prompto caught a glimpse of Noctis warping from its flaming hull to another airship. The Chancellor wore his usual lazy grin that looked like he hadn't a care in all of Eos. But as usual, it did not match his eyes. His eyes were just as dead as ever. He rose his arms in the air, in a mocking manner as Prompto had his gun pointed at his face. He wasn't fucking around this time. He knew that he was no match against this man.

"Oh no, please don't hurt me," Ardyn cooed. Prompto swallowed hard, trying to concentrate and pay attention to anything that may come. "I'm unarmed, you wouldn't hurt a fellow Gralean, now would you?" Ardyn continued to tease. Prompto couldn't help himself, deciding that he might as well try and get some information out of him.

"Iggy says that you're probably not even from Gralea. He says you look more Lucian," he said, still focusing hard on the man. The Chancellor's grin sharpened as his eyes finally appeared at least amused rather than bored.

"Does he? And what of His Majesty? What does he say?" Ardyn asked, his voice no longer sounding at all like his cultured tone. It was throaty and menacing. Prompto felt sweat break out on the back of his neck. He breathed steadily, trying to remain calm and not panic.

"Does he say that he loves you, his Niff cunt? Does he say that he'll protect you no matter what? Even after he finds out the truth about you?" Ardyn pressed, slowly walking closer to Prompto. The Blond was barley holding on, realigning his aim as Ardyn moved out of his sight.

"Stop there, or I'll shoot you!" Prompto screamed, breathing becoming erratic. "And what is it? What's the truth about me?" he found himself asking. He did and didn't want to know. It was the thing that altered the course of his whole life, the way he felt about himself. The reason he never let others get close, that is until Noctis. The Chancellor really was laughing at him, obviously enjoying tormenting him. Prompto hated the man so much then. How could any one person be so fucking cruel?

"Well, you see, I could tell you, or I could show you. Which would you prefer?" Ardyn asked, voice drawling out, his grin returning full force. Prompto backed up, realizing that he was dangerously close to the edge of the train. But Prompto never got to answer the question. 

A brilliant blue light warped at the two of them, Prompto's name being screamed loudly. And before he knew it, Noctis' snarling face was filling his vision as he felt a hard push at his chest that robbed him of his breath. His precarious balance was lost, and he couldn't help as he felt a prickle of fear trickle up his spine all the way to his scalp as he fell backwards from the speeding train and landed hard, hitting his head to the firmly packed earth below. He instantly passed out before he could ponder the thoughts of why Noctis had done such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're officially in the sad times :( but it had to be done. I'm sorry of there are any Gladio fans out there that have been offended by his behavior. He offended me during the game. But I think I make up for his character as the story progresses. So don't die mad.
> 
> I hope you guys know how much I love Promptis and am working towards a happy ending for them. But that won't be in this story. It will be in the last part though, so please continue reading and trust me. I won't let it end bad. But yeah, it's gonna be shitty for a bit.
> 
> Anyway, it'll prolly be another late update, but after that, they should be consistent again for a while. I broke the ten years of darkness into ten chapters, one per year, but they ARE short chapters. So don't freak out.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter isn't very polished. You all are getting it at the same time as my sister, so I haven't had her comments first o.o I appreciate any feedback. Please let me know that I am not talking to myself. Okay bai!!!
> 
> And if I don't finish the next chapter soon, happy holidays ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is forced to navigate towards Niflheim alone with an unsure purpose. At length the Brotherhood is reunited.

Prompto had felt rather brave in the beginning. It wasn't every day that one was pushed off a moving train by their ex-boyfriend King. It wasn't every day that one woke up in an enemy country, the snow falling onto their insufficiently clad body. It wasn't every day that one noticed that their phone was completely dead, and they had no idea where they were or where they should go. But after a good cry and quick change of clothes (thank the Astrals that Ignis' being blind had yet to impair his foresight, wisely making the Brotherhood purchase winter clothes while they were still in Altissia), Prompto looked around at his surroundings and decided to think in terms of cold hard facts.

He was completely on his own. He was critically low on supplies. He was lost in an enemy country. Noctis no longer required his company. Prompto sniveled up some snot and tears at the last thought. The Blond really couldn't explain Noctis' behavior on the train ride. His brain was demanding that he consider other facts, such as Ardyn had been there, Ardyn had been there, oh, and Ardyn had been there. 

The Chancellor no doubt had some role in Noctis' bizarre behavior. However, Prompto's heart, that had been experiencing varying levels of heartbreak for the past four months, was utterly convinced that Noctis had finally discovered what he had always feared the Prince might—Prompto was not good enough for him. Prompto might not even be human. And he definitely had closer ties to the Empire than any of them had ever suspected. In Prompto's mind, it was over. It was really over. He would never see the Prince again, and if he did, it might be from the wrong end of Noctis' sword.

The Blond no longer having ties to the Crown made him feel odd. There was no Gladio or Ignis to lead him in the right direction. There was no Noctis who's side needed remaining by. He was cut loose. He could make all his own choices, like he had back in high school with his absent foster parents. It really didn't take him long to decide what he wanted to do. The circumstances of getting to Gralea were rather painful and had come at a high cost. But he was in Gralea—the other side of the Star. It was time to find out who he really was once and for all. He would never have this chance again.

With a bravado that he rarely experienced, he headed off towards the snowy mountains that he vaguely recalled a local on the train say was the direction of the capital. He had a few hours of light at best, but he knew that one way or another he had to find shelter before the dark. The snowy land was vast, and the blue sky was wide. He didn't see a living creature and aside from the occasional howling wind that left him bitterly chilled, he heard nothing but the crunching snow under his boots.

Prompto was met with some luck. He followed telephone poles and came across a series of small buildings, about nine in number, behind a barbed wired, chain linked fence near sunset. He stood outside for a while, observing from the shelter of pine trees, making sure that he didn't see any movement, but it didn't take long for him to feel confident that there was no life about. He climbed the fence, throwing his leather vest over the barbs so that he didn't shred his skin. As he hoped down, a motion light turned on and he summoned his gun in terror. 

Once he realized that he was still alone, he skirted around the buildings, checking the perimeter just to be sure. Most of his Crownsguard training had solely been for guard detail. But he'd participated in a few group exercises (that all Crownsguard were required to do few times a year) that covered securing perimeters. And Astrals knew that Noct and he had learned the gist from first-person shooter videogames throughout the years.

Prompto kicked the lock off one of the doors to a building in the back of the encampment and entered a dark room. There were bunkbeds lining the walls, blessedly clad with blankets. There seemed to be a bathroom off in the corner and not much of anything else. Prompto went back outside and approached a building that looked slightly larger with more air and exhaust vents on the roof. The Blond figured this would be the mess hall. The door proved to be harder to kick open, but he was finally successful.

The room was large with plain plastic tables in rows, surrounded by metal folding chairs. There was a queue line, similar to what they had going back in high school. Prompto approached the space that led behind the queue and made his way to the kitchen. However, he was only met with disappointment. No food had been left behind. Prompto tried the tap at the sink. The water was still running. He filled his half empty canteen and made his way back to the barracks he'd found earlier.

Prompto peeled off his wet clothes and draped them over the radiator in the corner that he couldn't get to turn on. He changed into some sweats that he thankfully still had and huddled under a pile of blankets (having thieved a few from multiple bunks), shivering violently for a few minutes. He had dug through his pockets earlier and found one of the few energy bars that he had on him. The Blond ate his meager meal before succumbing to sleep. He decided it best to not think about anything but finding the capital. His sleep, however, was far from restful. If he had any actual dreams, he didn't remember them, but the constant waking during the night left him feeling more exhausted by the time he awoke to weak light filtering behind the plain metal blinds.

Though he was hungry and cold, Prompto forced himself to get up, spending a little time washing in the bathroom before putting on his freezing clothes (that were actually crunchy) and heading out once more. He had no idea what time it was, as his phone was now a useless hunk in his pocket but knew that daylight was not on his side. He continued in what he thought was the correct direction and maintained a steady pace for about three hours—up until the blizzard came in.

When the wind had picked up, he hadn't thought much of it. He had observed at some point that the sky was not blue but an off white with clouds that he'd never seen before. His lips were already chapped, cracked and bleeding, his nose, fingers, and toes were frozen, and his body ached from trying to curl up on itself for warmth. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking in the blizzard before he realized he was doing just that. Even with the realization, he knew that he had to keep moving forward. Being stationary was not an option because if he stopped moving before finding shelter, he would surely die. 

Prompto wondered if the guys would wonder what happened to him. Would they even bother to look? Probably not. Noct had probably exposed his MT status and now Gladio and Ignis would want nothing more to do with him. He thought that maybe Cor would still care—a little. But the Marshal was much too busy to search for him in enemy country. He would let the Blond disappear and cut his losses as his loyalty must first always be to the Crown. Prompto wondered about the afterlife as he finally fell to the snow-covered ground. His brain screamed at his body to keep going but it would have no more. He had no energy, no clue as to where he was really going.

He wondered if maybe he could somehow see Lunafreya in the afterlife. He really wished that he had been able to meet her properly, not just lock eyes during a chaotic battle. Maybe he hadn't fulfilled the purpose that she had hoped for, and maybe he was going to die all alone now, in his native land, but he still found that he didn't regret meeting Noctis. Even if Noctis no longer loved him and had pushed him from a moving train, he still knew that their time together had been the greatest time of his life. He hadn't been living before Noctis, just getting by.

Prompto wondered why his eyes felt like they were on fire, but he realized that thinking about Noctis had made him cry. Was he laying down in the snow? That was stupid, he needed to keep moving. Prompto feebly attempted to sit up, but the action was simply impossible. Oh look, there was an airship with MTs dropping down in their peculiar way. He always found it unnerving, the way that they moved. Too fluid for a machine, but not natural enough for a human. Were they something in between? Were they like bionic men? 

He could barely keep his eyes open as two stood above him, firearms not even pointed at him. Gods, he was pathetic. Not even a threat to them. Prompto supposed that it wasn't the worst of existences—his mere twenty years on the Star—as his eyes shut for good. He hadn't been able to see Noctis reclaim the Throne or be ordained King, but he had helped as much as he could for the time that he knew the Prince. And now he would never have to suffer the pain of watching Noctis marry someone worthy of his status. He would never have to know the pain of the Prince falling in love with another, having children that he loved more than anything on the Star. 

Yeah, it wasn't really that bad. He had Noctis' love for a time. He'd been his first friend, first kiss, first lover. He had provided both of them with those experiences, and they had been great ones. Prompto saw Noctis' beautiful face in his mind. His eyes, sometimes bright blue but often a stormy gray. He saw his favorite beauty mark on his chin that he loved to kiss once they had started dating. He recalled the feel of running his fingers through his raven hair when it wasn't matted with product, the way Noct would lean into his touch, loving the attention. He remembered how secure he felt when Noctis would hold him in his surprisingly strong frame, his toned arms and chest offering a security that he'd never experienced. 

The sound of his voice, indifferent if one didn't know how to pay attention to the inflections of emotion. The special tone that he had only for him, sultrier and more private, soft and teasing. He remembered how they would press their foreheads together, looking into each other's faces and then laugh at how weird the up-close view was when their eyes could not properly focus. The feel of dragging kisses across the Prince's face, lips occasionally snagging on his stubble. Noct's own soft lips pressed against his own. A hot tongue lazily dragging across a nipple and down his chest. Holding hands in the park on a cold day when no one was looking, or when they were bundled up so much that no one could discern who they were.

Speeding down the freeway just because the car could, Noct holding his hand with excitement, sparkling in his eyes for the slight danger, offering a quick kiss to said hand when it was safe do so. Standing in the kitchen for minutes trying to find something to eat before succumbing to pizza delivery. Cuddling on the couch while they took turns playing an RPG, often having to take breaks and relieve tension that built up from their mutually wandering and teasing hands. Watching Noctis fast asleep in their bed, always scooting closer no matter how far away Prompto rolled.

Nope, it wasn't that bad of an experience. He had loved someone with his entire being. And no matter how he felt right now, Prompto felt certain that for a time, Noctis had loved him too. For a time, they had been one another's everything. Nothing could ever take that away. Prompto was slipping into unconsciousness, wasn't he? And there was no one to wrench these thoughts from him. They were his, his most prized possession. Forever.

***

Ignis absolutely hated his disability. He had known that there would be a price for donning the Ring. However, did the Lucian Kings of old really have to be so excellent at discerning what would be his last choice of sacrifice? He had broken the rules, but that was to save the very Salvation of the Star. Was there no way they could have cut him some slack? Ignis' thoughts shamed him. He was alive, wasn't he? Nyx had lost his life. Ravus his arm. Though he could no longer see, he was still here with Noctis. That had to be enough. He should be thankful that King Regis remembered him from the afterlife.

But the shame continued. Noctis was absolutely suffering, not only from the heart wrenching demise of Princess Lunafreya, but from Prompto's disappearance. It had taken a lot to get that information from Noctis. Apparently, what it boiled down to was the Chancellor had tricked the Prince with some sort of illusion, and now Prompto was paying the price for it. Ignis chose to believe that Prompto was still alive. He may not be as near and dear to the Blond as the Prince was, but Ignis was vain enough to believe that if Prompto no longer roamed this Star, he would, for some reason, feel it.

Ignis had to ask Gladio to try calling the Blond and to send him text messages. He wasn't sure that Prompto understood that Noctis had not been himself during the event. He wasn't even sure that Prompto was conscious. Gladio, surprisingly, did not fight him on his request. But they never did get a response. Right now, Prompto was lost, but he felt in his heart that they would meet again. Unfortunately, it would more than likely be under the Chancellor's terms. Everything always was. Prompto may not look it, but he was tough. He'd gone through a lot in life and pulled through. He could make it through once more if he chose to believe in himself.

Noctis had been a mostly inconsolable mess since Prompto's disappearance. Ignis wasn't sure if it was fear of Gladio's bad temper or the knowledge of how dire their situation presently was, but Noctis did pull through and kept going. Ignis thought back to before they'd left Lucis, at Cape Caem when Noctis had been so terrified of what he'd taken as foretelling, that he'd never have a moment with Prompto again. Ignis really hoped that he'd been wrong.

But rather than focusing on these very real and complex problems before him (like he should be), Ignis was preoccupied with Aranea. He tried very hard to not pity himself, but it was difficult when he could hear that sentiment in her voice. When the train had made it to Tenebrae and Gladio said that he spotted her red ship, Ignis wanted to die. He had been ignoring her calls for the duration of time that they'd been recovering in Altissia. Naturally, he wasn't responding to her texts, being unable to read them. He knew there were apps to help him, but still, he didn't pursue it. If he hadn't been so preoccupied by her these past few months, would the Brotherhood have been more successful in Altissia?

In his heart, he knew no. Nothing he did would have changed the fate of what the Astrals had set in motion. It was vanity to think so. Even spending a small amount of time with Ravus, Ignis had realized that there was so much more in play than he had ever considered. But none of that mattered anymore. This was all hindsight bias. 

As Noctis may have lost the love of his life, Ignis would never even be certain that he'd missed his opportunity. Because he would never even get to find out if the connection that he had developed with Aranea could have ever been more than the few stolen phone calls and flirty text messages that they'd shared. It was clear that she had some attraction towards him. And it was clear to him that he had a crush that was veering dangerously close to deeper emotions. But none of that mattered anymore. Because it was all over before it had started. And it was all his fault. If he had been focusing on his duty to Noctis, he would never had allowed such feelings to develop. And maybe he'd still have his sight and Lady Lunafreya might be alive, and Prompto may have not been pushed off a train. Maybe.

And now he had the very real problem of being in Aranea's presence with his new handicap. He couldn't see her expression; see how she was taking in this information. Was she revolted? Was she congratulating herself for not entangling her life with his own? Gladio had informed him that he would be watching Noctis as he found this apparent woman that wished to speak to him from the Fleuret household. Ignis wasn't sure if his best friend was playing wingman or simply allowing him to get dumped in private. But the Shield had left him alone with Aranea and Ignis merely stood before her awkwardly.

He felt her draw near, the heat of her body radiating against his arm where his three-quarter sleeves did not cover. He assumed that this nervous feeling, the prickle down his back, was the feeling of her silent scrutiny. If it weren't for her breathing and light scent of shampoo, he might have thought that she'd left altogether.

"Are you in pain?" her voice finally asked. Ignis didn't know her well enough to interpret her casual tone.

"No, not anymore," he answered. He could hear slight movement from her, perhaps she'd shifted her weight from one foot to another, he was not sure. He did not expect to feel his sunglasses move as she was delicately pulling them away. Ignis shrank back, failing to school his emotions.

"I wish that you wouldn't," he cried, but had been in the habit of manners for too long to deny a lady anything. Aranea carefully finished what she'd started, completely removing the eyewear. He could hear her intake of breath and he wanted to die. No amount of feeling his face in the dark when he was alone could really allow himself to know how he looked. The genuine sound from Aranea's lips confirmed what he'd suspected. He was hideously deformed.

"You're completely blind," she stated evenly. It didn't seem like more than an observation. A statement. A cold hard fact that he, himself, had never admitted to.

"Yes," Ignis agreed, finally saying what he had hoped would somehow end. He couldn't stop the twin tears that streaked down his face then. It had been sometime since he'd cried. The last time being the day that Cor had taken him aside before their departure to Altissia to confirm that his Uncle had perished during the fall of the Citadel.

He was completely startled when he felt a small but strong frame smash into his body. Strong arms held him close, breasts heaved into his chest as he sobbed as he'd not done in so long. Aranea held him through it all, the pair not even looking very out of place in this wayward station of refugees who'd all experienced their own versions of loss and misery.

Ignis pulled himself back together slowly and stepped out of her embrace. He was embarrassed but also thankful that he'd finally felt the warmth of her body against his. It was more than likely the first and last time.

"Look, you're a smart guy that has his shit together. Specs, I know you'll figure it out. But be careful. Are you still fighting?" Aranea asked skeptically, and rightfully so. 

"Only a little. I'm trying not to be a hinderance or I'll be left behind," he owned, embarrassed.

"Bullshit. Noctis depends on you. And you don't need sight to know that. Just be careful. How's the Prince doing without Shortcake?" She asked sincerely. Ignis felt touched that she had retained such information on them. He supposed that in the end, she had become a true ally. It pained him that had he not become handicapped, they definitely could have proceeded with their attraction. All that could have been.

"Terribly. Prompto was his…best friend from childhood," Ignis explained poorly. He could hear her scoff.

"Yeah, best friend. Sure. Well, he said that he fell from the train fifty miles back? That the Chancellor was involved?" Aranea questioned. Ignis felt a quickening in his heart. He dared not hope what he thought she might offer next.

"Yes," he confirmed, feeling anxious to her response.

"I have to drop this lot off to Lucis. After that, I have some business to conclude here. I'll keep my eyes open, okay?" Aranea offered as if that wasn't everything.

"We would truly be in your debt. Prompto may have been born here, but he knows nothing of the land. I confess I am very worried about him. The Chancellor did seem to delight in tormenting him personally," Ignis owned.

"I can't promise anything. But if I come across him, I'll help him out. And you know Ignis, I think you should stop ignoring my phone calls. I don't just gift those to anyone. I thought that we were friends, especially now that there's no conflict of interest," Aranea said, sounding sincere, especially with dropping his proper first name.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to burden you," he answered, surprised at his own truth in the matter.

"I'm more burdened wondering whether you've kicked the bucket or not," Aranea offered quickly. He felt a small hand hold onto his, giving it a good squeeze. "It looks like your boys are on their way," she added before slipping her hand away. Ignis couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. Even if it was only as friends, he was happy to know that he had a chance of keeping Aranea in his life. That thought was more than enough.

***

Prompto had always thought that once an individual suffered enough, that perhaps they became numb to pain. He didn’t have a basis for this theory, and admittedly all the pain he had experienced had been short lived, with an Ignis at the end of it with a potion. But physical pain was not like mental pain. He may have tricked himself into being okay with the absence of Noctis and his Brothers. He may have convinced himself that he didn't need their friendships to continue. But he couldn't trick his mind from this experience. It made sense though. That's what torture was all about, right?

Prompto didn't know for how long he'd been in this same dark room. He didn't know how his arms weren't dislocated yet from holding his full body weight for so long. His face hurt. His whole body hurt. Ardyn was adept enough to beat him soundly to the point that Prompto thought that he might finally die, but then he was brought around with a phoenix down. He longed for death now. How long would that man keep him here? Why wouldn't he just let him die already?

Aranea had given him hope days ago when they'd partnered up to take out Besithia. She had told him how worried the guys were and how they had wanted her to look out for him. He didn't believe it at first. It didn't make sense. But Prompto had allowed Aranea to change his mind after she smacked him around a bit. Maybe she was right and the whole train thing had been an accident. The Blond had been there, he knew that something had been off with Noctis. He knew that the Chancellor had been involved.

Now Prompto hated that he had allowed himself to hope. Because it felt rather clear now that no one was coming to save him. Ardyn had told him as much. Ardyn let him know that he was lucky that no one was coming for him, because if Noctis did, he would finally know his secrets and the Prince would kill Prompto himself. Prompto wondered if Noct might not kill him more swiftly though.

Ardyn had taken delight in educating Prompto of his unknown past. He told him more about Besithia and his obsession with daemons. He told him about how his foster parents had actually been Niff spies. They had been instructed to give him a loveless household once the Chancellor had learned that he had become friends with The Prince. He told him about the fall of Insomnia. Ardyn was always talking, and when he wasn't, he was hurting him. Barehanded, with tools, with chemicals and fire.

The Blond began to wonder where Ardyn had gone. It felt like he'd been gone for longer this time than any other, though Prompto's sense of time was undoubtedly skewed. This was probably just another form of torture. A chill up his spine alerted him to the fact that he was right. Ardyn was just waiting for him to feel relief from his absence before reappearing.

"Do you really believe that he ever loved you?" the man questioned from somewhere behind him. Prompto had serious doubts that physics worked on the Chancellor. He seemed to appear and disappear as he pleased. This question seemed different than all the other times though. He didn't hear his mocking tone. Was it a serious question?

"Yes," Prompto answered. He knew better than to lie anymore. The Chancellor always knew when he had and then punished him accordingly. The room remained silent for some time. Prompto was in a state of anxiety wondering when Ardyn would attack him again.

"Have you ever seen Noctis be cruel?" Prompto thought before answering.

"No," he decided. The Prince could be moody and confrontational, but he'd never been vicious with his words and actions. He'd never gone out of his way to hurt anyone even though he had the power to.

"But he never wanted to be King. Was he defiant?" Prompto was confused on this line of questioning. What was the trick this time? And didn't Ardyn know these answers. If Prompto had come to one conclusion, it was that this man had definitely been observing Noctis for some time.

"No. He never wanted to be King. But he knew that what he wanted didn't matter. He knew that he had to do what was right for the Star, even if it meant that he would be unhappy. So, he may have been moody and bitter, but he never walked away from his destiny," Prompto answered, wondering why he was giving so many details.

"Why do you love the Prince?" Prompto didn't have to think on this one, it was automatic.

"Because he needs me as much as I need him. Because he has to be strong for everyone else and I wanted to be strong just for him."

"And you still love him. Even after everything that's happened?"

"Yes. I will never stop loving Noctis."

"Even to your death?" Prompto felt hot tears run down his face. He was surprised that he was hydrated enough to cry. He felt like he hadn't eaten for days. But it seemed like it was finally time. The Chancellor was finally going to end his life for good. Prompto could stop hurting and go to wherever souls went once their time on the Star was complete.

"Yes," he answered, closing his eyes, and letting his head hang down. He heard footsteps slowly walk around from behind him. Even with closed eyes, he knew that Ardyn stood before him. Prompto waited, desperately wondering what was taking so long. Perhaps he wouldn't begin until Prompto opened his eyes? So, he did, amethyst slits that were near lifeless as it were.

Ardyn was without his hat and coat. He seemed different, thoughtful perhaps. He pointedly didn't touch him but instead pulled up a crappy metal folding chair and sat before him.

"You know, I was in love once. With a woman," he stated. Prompto stared at him blankly in disbelief. What the fuck was this? "She was the first Oracle and together we kept the Starscourge at bay," he added. Ardyn was looking him in the eyes, his expression was not vicious or mocking.

"My younger brother did not agree with my methods. I, like modern day Oracles—"

"There are no modern-day Oracles, you piece of shit!" Prompto interrupted, anger flared by the thought of Lunafreya and the reminder that this was her murderer.

"Please don't interrupt me," Ardyn commanded, his hard gaze temporarily returning. Prompto whimpered, expecting physical pain to follow, but the Chancellor seemed content to sit in his chair.

"I was to be the King and I had the ability to heal the Scourge. But what's not commonly known is that as one does so, they are slowly infected with it. I don't expect for you to believe me, but Lunafreya was already dying. She wouldn't have lasted another month," Ardyn continued. Prompto's mouth opened and his eyes widened. He didn't know what to believe.

"So, for my great service to my people, I was shunned by my brother, whose idea to heal the Scourge was to murder thousands of people in fiery pyres. How's that for compassion? In the end, he manipulated me and made a bad situation worse. The Gods rejected me, I was not named King, instead he was. My dearest little brother killed me and then I was imprisoned by Bahamut, myself made to be a villain. The Accursed, Adagium, the Usurper," Ardyn said with some bitterness, but not his usual cruel and sarcastic words. Prompto was confused.

"What was her name? The Oracle that you loved," Prompto asked when the man stopped speaking, apparently lost in his thoughts. The Chancellor's eyes locked with the Blonde's once more.

"Aera."

"What happened to her?"

"When the Astrals cast me aside, my brother decided that was permission enough to end my life. She, unfortunately, decided to shield me by jumping in front of his blade. Aera did not survive. You know, your Noctis uses that blade today. It seriously tests my reserve every time that I see it," Ardyn explained with a smile at the end.

"What do you mean? What sword?" Prompto asked. Wouldn't that mean…

"The Blade of the Mystic. It was my brother's. His Royal Tomb was at the meteor, shows you how well he thought of himself, no? I admit I was overly excited when that one fell to pieces."

"Hold on. You're saying that your brother was a Lucis Caelum?" Prompto demanded. Ardyn smiled wide then.

"We were Izunia's that would later change to Lucis Caelum. We were the first. My brother was Somnus, the Founder King as he's known. The first of this bloody line of murderous Lucis Caelum's that killed my fiancée, then imprisoned me and stole my birthright," Ardyn explained, his old anger and temper rising once more.

"This is crazy. I don't get it. Somnus was King like… two-thousand years ago," Prompto's foggy mind worked out.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that I was cursed with immortality?" Ardyn added sarcastically. Prompto stared at him, wanting to call him a liar, but he thought of all those things that he'd thought before. The man looked Lucian, he could warp strike, he apparently could fuck with time, he had powers that they'd never encountered anywhere else before.

"Did you know that your beloved, the Prince Noctis, looks just like Somnus? If I didn't know better, I'd say that he'd been reborn to fulfill his Prophecy. I mean, this is really Somnus' fault to begin with. I hate the Gods. I didn't even want to be a part of this, but I was not allowed to walk away. This is Bahamut's Will," Ardyn shared.

"Oh, so you were forced to destroy our lives? To kill King Regis, and Clarus, and Nyx and Luna? Bahamut came and told you to do those things? Told you to make Noct push me off a train and make Iggy blind? To take away our homes? Bahamut told you all of that? To make a crazy scientist create daemon mecha babies in his own image?!" Prompto accused full of his own anger. Ardyn smiled with a shrug.

"I had to bring the darkness. Without that, there's no Restoring the Light. If I'm forced to have a hand in this, I'm going to do a good job of it. I do have some integrity," Ardyn somewhat defended. Prompto couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. It wasn't funny.

"You are fucking crazy!" Prompto shouted. Ardyn laughed more.

"As soon as I saw that the True King had been born, I hated him. He looks so much like Somnus. For a while there, I really thought he was just like him. Same brooding moody behavior. Such an inconvenience to everyone, so selfish in his own suffering. I was so happy that he was just like him. I was so happy that I would fight him and get to kill him this time. But then you came along," Ardyn sneered. Prompto's anger reined in once he saw Ardyn's own anger directed towards him once more.

"You came along, and you saved him. You made him a better person, a compassionate person. The Scourge was eventually going to change him, it's why I arranged that attack in the first place. But the Oracle kept it at bay and then you obliterated it from him.

"And it's so ironic, because Besithia would have never even come to create you if it weren't for me. In an abstract way, I am the reason that Noctis was saved by you. And it eats at me. I was at first certain that I would take Bahamut's Prophecy and shove it up his Divine Ass, but now I'm not so sure," Ardyn said, looking close to losing it. Prompto kept observing for any motion that would suggest that he was rising from the chair.

"Why aren't you sure?" Prompto questioned, definitely afraid of the answer. Ardyn lifted his face to look at him.

"He reminds me of who I once was. I've become Somnus and Noctis has become me. And that was the full circle needed to end this thousands-of-year-old drama. Somnus and I will both be punished and then the Astrals will end it all. Somnus may have been the choice because I was tainted, but he wasn't the original choice. He wasn't even a good man."

"What do you mean that Somnus will be punished as well? I mean, he's already dead," Prompto ventured to know. Ardyn offered him a smirk.

"I'll let you find that one out on your own. I would hate to ruin all of your surprises," Ardyn said with a soft laugh as he finally stood. "No, my dear Prompto Argentum, I will not let you die yet. But I assure you, you will wish yourself dead hundreds of times over before this story is finished. Let's see if you're strong enough to withstand it," Ardyn threatened as he walked forward once more, striking Prompto so hard in his nose that his vision blacked out.

***

Noct was pressed between two very narrow walls feeling very much like a coward. But these MTs were not the garden variety. Clearly there was something more wrong with them than what was already wrong with them. These made him feel like he was in a horror movie. From the bits and pieces of information that was randomly left out in notebooks and broadcasting on the local radio station, Noct was beginning to connect this "vanishing sickness" with the daemon outbreak that had apparently taken over Niflheim. 

He was also coming to the conclusion that MTs were not actually mecha at all. These were once humans. It made him feel fucking awful. Killing them had always been so blasé. Noct had honestly thought that he had yet to stain his hands with actual blood in this war. The truth was he had slaughtered hundreds.

With Ardyn on mic check, obviously taunting him and hinting at something that he'd yet to grasp, Noct was luckily too distracted to think much on how he was using the Ring of Lucii—his birthright that he never wanted, scorned, and would willingly walk away from if the Star were not in absolute peril. It was a paradox. The power made him feel so strong and yet he knew using it was literally killing him. The energy he felt from it really made him as powerful as an Astral. He felt like he could run the Exineris plant off this thing and still have power left to set up a Wall.

The scraping metal noise from the MT dragging its ax on the metal floor eventually quieted down and Noctis silently left his hiding spot and ran to a nearby room. The door was luckily unlocked, and he soundlessly closed it behind him. He really scored on this room; it was for r & r apparently. Noct gladly sank onto a bottom bunk and exhaled loudly. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since he was separated from Ignis and Gladio, but he would have to guess half a day.

"What a fucking day," Noct sighed as he laid back on some unknown person's bunk. It really wasn't all that different from when he did it at dated campers in Lucis, so what did it matter anymore. Noct closed his eyes and saw the totaled Regalia. It was weird that being separated from Gladio and Ignis didn't make him cry, yet the car did. Maybe in his heart he knew that they would find him again, he had faith in their abilities and dedication. But the car, his father's car, and last gift to him. Noct had the distinct impression that if they somehow got the Regalia shipped back home, even Cid and Cindy would scratch their heads in defeat. She had had a good run, and now like everything else, he had lost another piece of home. Another memory of his dad.

He also cried for the guilt of having failed to protect Prompto yet again. Noct really was the worst when it came to protecting those that he really loved: his dad, Luna, Ignis, Prompto. People were dying and he wasn't even around because he didn’t even know what he was doing. Sure, Ignis and Gladio had set forth with him further into Gralea, to Niflheim to retrieve the Crystal, but they didn't know that the real reason that he was here was for Prompto. He had to save him. He had already failed everyone else; he could not further fail Prompto.

Noct knew that he was alive. He knew that if Prompto ceased to exist on this Star he would feel it in his heart. Everyone could talk shit about his relationship with Prompto—they could call it puppy love or water it down because it was his first and only relationship—but none of them really understood. Prompto was everything, he was life, and Noctis wasn't leaving this fucking keep until he had him back. And then he was never going to let his Blond out of his sight again. 

He was now of the opinion that he had no way of knowing how much time he had left on this Star. There was never going to be a "good time" for him to be in a relationship. So, he was going to be in it because there might not be a tomorrow. There hadn't been for Luna and Nyx. It sounded like there wouldn't be one for Iggy and Aranea. Fuck that logic. He didn't care if he had been distracted. Prompto being kidnapped was way more distracting anyway.

The only hope that he had was Aranea calling Ignis a few days ago and telling him that she had found Prompto and they had paired up to take out a very dangerous weapon. They had parted ways and Prompto had decided to come to the Zegnautus Keep because she had told him that was where the Crystal was and where Noctis would be heading. Noctis had felt so happy that Prompto not only somehow recovered from his fall but was still trying to help him on his quest. Maybe he understood that the whole train thing had been a mistake. Aranea hadn't given those kinds of details.

Noct wiped his eyes and sat back up. He pulled some chips out of the Armiger, Thunder Rocs from when Prompto had accidently shoplifted them at Ravatogh. It seemed like a century ago. Noctis absently licked his finger and then immediately gagged. He had tasted something metallic and knew that it was from fighting MTs. Whether it was blood or just metal from their armor, he didn’t want to know. After demolishing the bag and washing his hands in the tiny bathroom, he decided that he better get going.

It was unfortunate that his phone didn't have a signal, but he knew Ardyn had more than likely caused for that to happen. He wished that the guys would find him already. He wanted the Brotherhood to regroup and then to get the Crystal and see if he couldn't purge the Niflheim daemons so that he had a chance at saving the rest of the Star. His dad had said the Crystal had chosen these men as his Crownsgurd; these were the men to Walk Tall with him. He obviously would need them until the very end.

Noctis was so fucking sick of Ardyn's mind games. He knew there was a catch, there was some final trick up the Chancellor's sleeve. He knew he wouldn't be able to just take the Crystal. Maybe they would finally get to fight the man. Noct was game for that. There was nothing that he would love more than to fuck that guy up. He was the root cause to every problem that he'd had thus far, and he was so done with the bullshit. Noctis was ready to end this, once and for all.

Naturally, after a few more hours of Ardyn making him think he'd found Prompto and finding crappy MTs in his place, he was led into a trash compactor of a room that was going to kill him. That was until Ignis and Gladio found and saved him. He was happy to have his Brothers back, Gladio even seemed more like himself than lately. It was great. Together they described finding what Ravus had become and Noctis confessed to the letters that had been left out for the Prince to find. The Prince of Tenebrae had been turned into a daemon for his part in everything. Noctis didn’t feel good for it. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

"Alright, let's find the Crystal and then get the hell out of here," Gladio said once they had all caught their breaths.

"No. Prompto, then the Crystal," Noctis countered, looking Gladiolus right in the eyes. He could see Ignis shift uncomfortably, no doubt nervous for what he thought would be an inevitable fight.

"Okay," Gladio said instead. Noct was surprised but tried to not show it. They had sort of made up recently, but he honestly didn’t know where he stood with his Shield lately. He knew that Gladio wouldn't abandon the mission, but he also knew that he wouldn't necessarily do that with grace.

Ardyn came on the PA again, mocking their reunion and reminding him that there was one more to find. Noct ground his teeth. So over these games. It was when he saw the security monitors that had Prompto on screen, suspended from some sort of slate that he felt his adrenaline kick in.

"There! Guys, he's there! Where is that?!" Noct had asked frantically. Ignis frowned, not being able to help and clearly hating it. Noct was certain that he hated it just as much.

"It looks like brigs or something. Holding cells," Gladio offered, having to step up with the reasoning since Ignis could not. "Come on, it's got to be nearby," Gladio said, having no way of knowing whether that was true or not. Noct chose to believe his words because he had nothing else to fall on. It took about thirty minutes, but they did finally find the cell.

Noct couldn't speak as Gladio wrenched the door open and broke the cuffs that were holding Prompto's hands to whatever torture device he was latched to. Doing so caused Prompto to fall to his hands and knees. He was dirty and covered in bruises and blood. Though fatigued, he didn't look like he was severely injured. Noct didn't hear anything that Gladio and Ignis were saying. He crouched down to where Prompto was.

"I'm fine," the Blond said to Ignis' question. He slowly faced Noct uncertainly. "Thank you, Noct."

"No sweat," the Prince lamely answered. He could tell that Prompto was unsure about something.

"Tell me, were you worried about me?" he asked. Noct nearly rolled his eyes. It was as he feared. Maybe Prompto wasn't positive that the train was an accident. Maybe Ardyn had been feeding him lies this entire time.

"Of course I was! What kind of question is that?" Noct demanded, emotion clogging his throat. Prompto pushed himself upwards, still looking like he had a lot to say but was obviously holding back what he really wanted to get off his chest. It probably didn’t help that Ignis and Gladio were present.

"Of course. That's why you came, like I believed you would," Prompto said, still sounding off.

"Prompto…" Noct started. He didn't know how to fix this, but he needed to.

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and have you tell me I'm not a fake—that I'm the real me," Prompto added.

"I'm sorry," Noct apologized, ashamed for having fallen for Ardyn's trick once more. He could only imagine how Prompto must have felt during that train ride and after. Every time Noct tried to recall the things he thought he was saying to Ardyn, but to Prompto instead, it made his stomach turn. Those words were so ambiguous, and he saw how easily they would have wounded his Blond. Fucking Ardyn.

"Don't be. Everything's alright now," Prompto lied as he struggled to fully stand.

"Fuck, dude. Do you need a potion?" Gladio asked Prompto. Prompto laughed low.

"That's all I've had for days. He healed me in between. I need food and a shower and some water," Prompto said as he rubbed at his wrists, not the nervous gesture he was prone to, just because they were obviously in pain.

"In between what?" Ignis asked. Gladio cleared his throat subtly, knowing Ignis couldn't exactly see what state the Blond was in.

"Torture," Prompto answered matter-of-factly as he accepted a water bottle from Gladio and drank from it gladly. Ignis had an audible inhale and Noctis started to silently cry. Prompto was never going to forgive him for this. And Noctis was never going to forgive Ardyn.

Luckily, Ignis announced that he heard something and successfully broke the ice. The Advisor could hear the device that was blocking their magic. They all hurried down the hall to the same platform that Noctis had been around a few times now. Noct approached the entrance of the circular room that was at the center and looked at the doors.

"Door's locked," Noct stated, looking back to his Brothers. Gladio and Ignis wore identical frowns. Nothing was ever simple.

"It's coming from within. Is there no way through?" Ignis inquired, his impatience for lack of sight super obvious. Noct went to examine the doors once more until a voice caught his attention.

"There's a way," Prompto suddenly contributed. The three turned to him as he awkwardly refused to look any of his Brothers in their faces. He slowly walked to a scanning device on the wall to the right of the door and lifted up his right wrist. A beep and a flashing light proceeded the door sliding open.

"So MTs…they've got those code prints…just like I do," Prompto shared in a very quiet voice. Noct's mind was racing. This was it. This is what Prompto had never told him, the big secret past.

"Do they? Never looked," Noct answered though once he thought about it, he supposed he had seen one before.

"Yeah…so, as it turns out…I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis," Prompto said in the same quiet and defeated voice. He looked on the verge of tears. "Still, you guys are like the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things stay the way they were," Prompto finished. Noct's heart was pounding. That's why Prompto had been stolen as a baby? Cor must have taken him for research. Wait? Had his dad known this the whole time? Had Prompto? Ultimately, it didn't matter though.

"Whatever. Who cares where you were born?" Noct blurted out. Prompto lifted his head to that one.

"I don't see you turning against us. Not now or ever," Ignis stated kindly. He was offering Prompto a gentle smile, though Noct could see the emotion behind it. Prompto had been living with this secret forever, terrified that they would find out and think what? That he was a traitor? A spy?

"Thanks guys. Still, I can't change where I came from. What I am," Prompto answered, not seeming convinced. This must have been the source of all his insecurities Noctis decided. He could hardly blame him. Imagine knowing that you were created to be an enemy to your best friend's kingdom. That must have been terrifying.

"Since when does where you come from matter to you? You never once treated me as a Prince," Noct argued.

"He's got you there," Gladio said with a smile, finally breaking his silence over the matter.

"Never so much as a 'Highness,'" Ignis teased.

"We're done here. C'mon, Crown Citizen," Noct declared with a grin, heading into the previously locked room.

"You're one of us, right?" Gladio asked, giving his customary strong clap on the back, pushing Prompto slightly forward in the process.

"Unless you'd rather not be?" Ignis finished. Noct turned and saw the tears running down Prompto's face. The Prince hoped that this was the closure that Prompto needed to really be convinced that they loved him as their Brother, and that he was most welcome on the team.

Noct decided that when they got a moment alone, he would make sure that Prompto fully understood his acceptance. But for right now, he had to figure out how to stop the machine that was jamming his magic. If Ignis had his sight, Noct figured they could have figured out the device. Or perhaps if Prompto wasn't so upset and fatigued, he may have. But seeing as the support team was out of commission, Noct glanced at Gladio with a raised eyebrow. His Shield shrugged in agreement and Noct took his father's sword and jammed it into the motherboard of whatever the fuck this thing was.

It seemed to do the trick and Noct happily summoned his engine blade to make sure he was correct.

"Thank the fucking Astrals! At last!" Noct stated, happy to know that he didn't have to solely rely on the Ring anymore. But deep in his heart, he knew that he couldn't actually stop using it. He was shown its power and he knew that he needed it.

"Alright guys. Let's find the fucking Crystal," Noct ordered, pumped at the thought of wrapping up dealings in Gralea. Gladio and Ignis nodded and Prompto passed out.

"Shit, Prom!" Noct called as he knelt before him.

"Yeah, I didn’t want to say anything, but I think Prompto's going to have to rest. Astrals only know what he's been through. Maybe we should hide him somewhere and come back for him later," Gladio suggested.

"No!" Noct shouted with a snarled face. Gladio looked stunned at the response but didn't challenge it.

"I'm not leaving him again. I can only imagine how fucking terrified he'd be if he woke up alone. He'd probably think that we lied to him and didn’t want him around cos…cos you know why," Noct stammered. He didn't want to say Prompto was an MT because he wasn't. It hadn't happened. He wasn't lifeless. He had a soul.

"Okay. I get it. There were some dorms back towards the cells. Let's rest and then continue," Gladio said. Noct was glad that it hadn’t come down to an argument for once. The Prince nodded as he scooped Prompto up into his arms carefully. Prompto really did look thinner. Noct wondered how long it had been since he had eaten. The Prince just hugged him closely and followed his Shield back to the rooms.

It took awhile to rouse Prompto, but they eventually got him to wake up. Ignis forced an energy bar on him and then Noct suggested that he take a shower. He made Prompto keep the door open so that he could hear if the Blond needed help or passed out again.

"I'm gonna look around a bit with Iggy. I think you should be fine, and it looks like our phones are working again. When we get back, we should probably head out though, okay?" Gladio stated to Noctis. It seemed like Gladio was actively trying to not step in Noct's toes. He was happy for that.

"Okay. Be safe," Noct answered as he closed the door behind them. Ever since they'd rescued Prompto, it seemed like all activity had ceased at the Keep. He hadn't heard Ardyn for some time. Noct went to a neighboring room to see if it had any medical supplies and when he returned, Prompto was out of the shower and fully dressed. He quietly sat at a bunk with his back turned. Noct didn't have the courage to sit next to him yet. Not until things were resolved between them. He sat at a different bunk, his back also turned.

"Hey. I'm sorry," Noct said, finally having his chance to apologize.

"For what?" Prompto asked in such a fake voice. Noct hated that he wasn't facing him.

"For falling right into his trap and for hurting you like that," Noct answered, super frustrated that Prompto was playing dumb. Who was he to call him out on anything right now though?

"I know, right? How could you possibly do such a thing—after everything we've been through?" Prompto teased. Neither of them laughed. "Nah, it's okay. You're not the only one who fell for it," the Blond added.

"Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders—come together as one nation—I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?" Noct asked somewhat embarrassed since he'd finally gotten his Blond to look at him. It was good to see surprise on Prompto's face. Especially when it was followed by his cheesy grin.

"You know," Prompto started as he rose from the bunk and fully faced him, "I never thought I'd say this, but you sounded like a real King for a second," Prompto teased.

"Better late than never. I'm gonna make this world a better place. You with me?" Noct asked, flashing his own smile.

"Uh huh. Ever at your side," Prompto promised. Noct stood then and rushed over to him. He pulled Prompto into his arms and it meant everything that he allowed him to.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Noct pleaded into his collarbone. He could feel hot tears soaking into Prompto's clean shirt, but he didn’t care. Prompto was clinging to him just as tight and he wasn't pushing him away.

"You really don't care? That I was born an enemy and have been lying to you this whole time? I mean, I didn't know that much about it, just my barcode. But nothing else," the Blond asked, also crying.

"I meant it Prom. I don't fucking care. I trust you with anything and everything. With my life. And I am so sorry that I failed you again. Tell me what he did to you. I'm gonna make him pay," Noct demanded, his anger taking over. When he got his hands onto Ardyn, he was going to absolutely lose his fucking mind.

Prompto pushed him away then and Noct had the misfortune to see his bruised face up close.

"About that, Noct, there's a lot more to this than you know. I mean unless he was lying, but I don't really know anymore," Prompto began.

"What do you mean?" the Prince questioned as they heard footsteps out in the hall. Noct quietly walked to the door and pressed his ear to it. It was Gladio and Ignis' voices that he heard.

"We think we've found the way. Prompto, are you well enough to continue?" Ignis asked. Prompto nodded with a blush.

"Yes, Iggy. I'm sorry to have slowed everyone down," Prompto apologized with a bowed head.

"Don't be ridiculous. This wasn't your choice. We were foolish to think we'd get this far without some incident. I'm merely glad that you're alive," Ignis truthfully stated. Noct lowered his head to the words. His Advisor was correct as always.

"Alright, let's head out then. This is it, guys," Noct said, sounding sure when he certainly didn’t feel that way. He didn’t get to hear what Prompto wanted to tell him, but it didn’t matter. He knew there would be some other trick up the Chancellor's sleeve. He merely had to be fast enough to dodge it.

Prompto looked at him with fear in his eyes. Noctis offered him a brave smile. They were going to be fine and it seemed like they were close to the end of their journey. It had cost them so much and they had come so far. Noct prayed to his father then, asking for his strength and guidance. They just needed to claim the Crystal and afterwards it should be smooth sailing, right? Just this last thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. I hope that I didn't take so long to update this that no one cares. It's been a rough start to the new year. Either way, I finally got this chapter done. It was hard for me. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Pretty much the rest of the story is finished except for like half a chapter, but I was waiting to finish this to get back to that. So there will probably be regular updates again. Maybe I'll even post another this weekend as apology for the two month delay. Comments and kudos make my fucking century. Okay bai!!!


	10. The First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been about four months since Noctis has been absorbed into the Crystal. The Brotherhood learns a distressing detail about the Prophecy.

Prompto counted the very deliberate footsteps that headed his way. One, two, three, a careful slide to the left, four, five, six. Then came the three knocks on the bedroom door.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice called. Prompto wasn’t sure why he snapped his eyes shut to pretend that he was asleep. Not only was the door closed, Ignis would not have been able to see him even if it had been open. Ignis’ vision had not returned, and it seemed likely that it never would. It had been five months since the Altissia shit show after all. If improvement were coming, it probably would have happened by now.

The shabby brass knob turned, and the door creaked a bit as it was carefully pushed open. One, two, three steps, and then Prompto felt his mattress sink as the older man carefully sat down. Prompto’s slight frame rolled towards the valley that Ignis’ body weight caused—it was a well-worn mattress. A gloved hand carefully patted his body, trying to make sense of how Prompto was situated on the bed. Considering that Prompto hadn’t been poked in the eye this time around, Ignis was getting better at guessing it would seem.

“You haven’t left your room in three days. You should shower and get something to eat. Gladio is supposed to return tonight,” Ignis said into the quiet room. Prompto didn’t know how Ignis knew that he was awake, but it was stupid and cruel to try and deceive him. 

Ever since the three Crownsguard had made it to Lestallum, Ignis seemed to have readily accepted his lot as a blind man. When they had been assigned quarters, Ignis had made Prompto assist him in walking from room to room, counting steps and feeling walls. Ignis had asked Prompto for his help in this only once, and then seemingly memorized everything. Prompto wasn’t sure if it was pride or survival, but Ignis didn’t seem to want much in the way of help. And he definitely didn’t want any pity.

The apartment was three bedrooms, which was certainly hard to come by, especially considering that they were three bachelors. But as high-ranking members of the Crownsguard, and their close ties to the Crown, Cor thought it best that they be together and away from the general populace.

“Cor was asking about you. He says he could use you for a mission,” Ignis continued. His hand had found Prompto’s shoulder and he reassuringly patted it a few times. At the mention of Cor, Prompto did feel a little guilt. Sure, the Blond was tired in every sense of the word, but what would that make Cor? Ever since Noctis’ disappearance, he had been officially running the show from Lestallum. Hell, even before Noctis has disappeared he’d been running it.

“I thought I’d try my hand at cooking tonight,” Ignis added to the silence. That one did get a reaction from Prompto. He jerked his face into Ignis’ direction and a “what?” escaped his lips. Ignis smirked faintly, feeling mirth with his success of a reaction. Despite the expression on the Advisor’s face, Prompto had a hard time keeping his eyes on the man. It was hard to look at him. 

Ignis always wore sunglasses now to conceal his closed eyes hidden under his collection of scars and burned flesh. His hair that used to be impeccably kept, even when they had been roughing it all over Lucis, was now imperfect, the part a little off, the style changed to something easier to maintain. Ignis’ clothes were clean, but there were now wrinkles, stains, and tears that had been left unattended. He was doing amazing considering his disability, but when one considered who he used to be, when one considered how high his personal standards for himself had been, well it was more than a little painful to look at him. Prompto just knew that Ignis would feel ashamed of himself if he could see what the rest of his acquaintances saw.

“Nothing too intricate. I was thinking a stew. Now come on, Prompto. Feeling sorry for ourselves won’t gain us anything,” Ignis said. Prompto stiffened at the statement. Feeling sorry for himself. Is that what he’d been doing? More like he’d been lost in the depths of despair, in the all-consuming tangle that is depression, in the dark, alone, without the tiniest glimmer of hope.

“I’m sorry. That must have sounded insensitive. But you must understand, Prompto, you’re not the only one who misses him,” Ignis amended. Prompto could hear the tears in Ignis’ throat. Ignis had so rarely grieved in front of Prompto back when they all lived securely in Insomnia. Now any mention of Noct was bound to bring at least one person in the room to tears. 

Prompto knew that Ignis was right. They all missed Noctis. Ignis’ whole life had revolved around the guy. Now he had to sit around and wait until Noctis was ready to come back. The problem was nobody knew how long this was supposed to take. The Prophecy hadn’t mentioned any of this part. This was the primary reason that Prompto was down. Noctis had been gone for almost four months now. Every day was darker for longer. Every day, a few more refugees trickled into the already packed city. Every day there was some sort of crisis. And Prompto was now at his threshold.

Getting out of Niflheim had been intense. After Noctis had been absorbed into the Crystal, Ardyn had reappeared to taunt the Crownsguard. Tempers ignited and Gladio didn’t hesitate to cut the Chancellor down. At first, Prompto had frozen, still having very real terror of the man. But after Gladio acted, Prompto felt the urgent need to protect himself, lest he be captured and tortured once more. So, he shot him in the back. And then Ardyn stood back up, much to the terror of Gladiolus, and he picked up his ugly fucking hat, and he just strolled away.

Prompto wasn’t surprised, not after all the tales that he had been told in captivity. Ardyn was undead. Ardyn had been denied his claim to the throne and had been betrayed by his brother Somnus, the first King of Lucis. To Ardyn, this justified all that he had done. It made Prompto sick to his stomach when he thought about it. The killing of the Astrals, the cloning and manufacturing of daemons, the betrayal of the Kingsglaive, the deaths of Nyx, Regis, Clarus, and Luna, not to mention all other citizens around Eos. How could one man’s suffering be worth the continuation of the Star? Who was that fucking angry and selfish? Who was he to decide?

Either way, as the hordes of daemons kept coming and the three comrades were tiring out, bright lights filled the darkened sky. It was an airship. A red one. Aranea. She had descended from the sky landing hard on her javelin and taking out many daemons from her showy arrival.

“You know, if I have to keep bailing you guys out, I’m gonna start charging you,” she chided, her usual joke when helping them, then immediately joined the fray, and assisted them in clearing out the opposition. Prompto felt safer and fought harder then. The sooner they cleared out the nearby daemons, the sooner they could figure out how to get the Crystal onto her airship and leave this Gods forsaken place. Only that wasn’t the plan.

“We can’t leave him here! We can’t fucking leave him here! Ignis, say something!” Prompto shouted. Fresh from his own stay there alone, he could never allow that for Noctis. He had never shouted at Ignis before. He possibly had never shouted before ever. Ignis just stood there, with his face downcast, looking incredibly guilty.

“You need to fucking cool it, Prompto. Knock your shit off and get in the fucking ship. We got to go. While we stand here, there’s people that need rescuing. We need to regroup with Cor,” Gladio managed through clenched teeth. There was no hiding how angry he was.

“Why the fuck should I listen to you? You were the one always bossing Noct around with zero fucking sympathy. You didn’t let him grieve for his dad or Insomnia or even fucking Luna! You blamed him for Iggy! You wouldn’t even let us be…and now he’s fucking gone! ‘Put on the ring, Noct!’, ‘Man up, Noct!’, ‘Do every fucking thing I say without thinking, Noct!’. You don’t even know what you’re talking about! Every time he uses that fucking ring it shortens his life. Life! Like he ever was allowed to have a life! And you just kept riding his ass! Never letting him have a moment for anything he might want to do! Just marching him off to his death so that the rest of us could live!” that was all that Prompto got out before Gladio walked up to him and knocked his lights out.

When he woke up with a mind splitting headache and sore jaw, he knew already that he was on the airship. They had left Noctis. Hot tears leaked out of his eyes as he bit down on his fist and tried to quiet his cries. A deliberate shuffling of feet alerted him that someone was approaching. He turned around on the bunk that he had been laying on in a small room. Aranea stood in the doorway with a wry grin.

“You know, I’d be willing to wager that was the first time anyone has ever talked to the Big Guy like that,” she said in her drawl. Prompto groaned, his memories of Niflheim coming back to him. “But I don’t think all of it was very fair either. So, I say you got off pretty light there,” she added as she sauntered closer to him. “How you feeling?” she questioned, finally leaning against the metal frame of the bed. Prompto carefully sat up, feeling disorientated from his efforts.

“Terrible,” he managed, his voice still raw from all the yelling. “Did we get the Crystal?” Prompto questioned, already knowing the answer.

“No, Short Cake. There was no way to,” Aranea answered. “We’re about to dock in Cartanica. I’ll be leaving you guys with the Royal Vessel so that I have more room for civilians. The Marshal is calling for all survivors to come to Lestallum,” Aranea explained.

“Even Graleans?” Prompto asked surprised. Aranea sniffed.

“Would you deny them entry, Blondie? Would you ask anyone to die out here by daemons? How much influence did you ever have over your government when you were just a civilian? These people have done nothing wrong. They didn’t even know much about Lucis. So yes, we’re bringing Niffs, and Altissians, Tenebraens too. Anyone who doesn’t want to die. But it’s going to take more than a few trips.

“That’s how I happened to run into you guys in the first place. Biggs and Wedge and I were commandeering a couple more ships. Still, it’s going to take time to get all these people over. Then we have to fly to Accordo. Lots to do. So, get up. We need your help. You have your duties as Crownsguard,” Aranea ordered.

“Why are you helping?” Prompto asked. In the darkness he felt brave enough to ask the very intimidating woman this unfair question. He knew that her strong demeanor was part of her, it was her currency. But after the few days he had spent with her infiltrating the Niff bases, he felt like he saw a side of her that not many had ever seen.

“Even a mercenary knows that under these circumstances they couldn’t survive alone. Besides, I’m not that big of an asshole. So, stop with your questions before I knock you out too,” Aranea answered.

Sailing back to Cape Caem was extremely uncomfortable. It was small, cramped quarters and Gladio was clearly not speaking with Prompto unless absolutely necessary. That was just fine with Prompto since he found himself still angry with the Shield. He knew that he had spoken some hard truths, but to him, they were true. If Ignis and Cid had not been there to witness their behavior, there may have been a second assault.

Cid controlled the ship but ordered Prompto over. He said he needed to learn how to control the ship as well. It wasn’t too hard, and it allowed Prompto time to focus on something else. Because Astrals knew that Prompto could not slow down or he’d start to feel what was missing. When Cid wasn’t discussing plans with Ignis, or charting out their journey with Gladio, he was showing Prompto how to repair weapons. Prompto apparently had a head for mechanics. They were limited with what they could do on the ship, obviously not having Cid’s shop at hand, but everything was adjusted, tightened, and cleaned.

“I’m glad that the Armiger still works,” Ignis whispered from off in the corner. Prompto had been polishing Ignis’ daggers but paused in his actions. He felt the underlining meaning there. If Noctis was dead, their tie to his magic would cease to exist.

“Potions are still working too. But there is no way to replace them. So, they are being rationed and only to be used for extreme need. Luckily the Kingsglaive is still able to use magic. Some have small healing capabilities,” Cid added in his gruff voice.

“The Kingsglaive is back?” Prompto found himself asking. Cid looked at him with his wrinkled face.

“Not all them were traitors, Sonny. Course Cor took ‘em back in. We need all the fighting arms we can get. They were carefully vetted. Cor knew one that he could absolutely trust, and he was there when Insomnia fell. He knew who the traitors was,” the old man explained while working a wrench over some spare part for the ship.

“Libertus.” Both Gladio and Prompto had said together. Their eyes met for the first time in days, but they quickly looked away. Cid observed the exchange but said nothing.

After they hit land, every day was jam packed and full of action. Ignis was doing a lot of planning and organizing, Gladio and Prompto were doing a lot of fighting and rescuing. They took a long, winding drive to Lestallum, stopping in by small outposts and picking up anyone they could fit or who was willing to come with them. By the time they made it to Lestallum, they had a long procession of trucks and cars following behind them. Not everyone had chosen to come, and the outposts had started to build defenses. Prompto wondered at their suicidal decisions to stay out in the middle of nowhere when everyday grew shorter and the daemons seemed to be multiplying.

Cor had greeted him with a rough hug. Then he ordered him on a mission right away with a rag tag team of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. The Exineris ladies were losing power again and needed help sending it throughout Lucis. Often, Cor split Gladio and Prompto up on these missions. He said they were both experienced and were better off spreading out their expertise. Prompto wondered if Ignis had tattled. It didn’t matter to the Blond. He liked it better when he didn’t have to talk to anyone.

Sometimes when he joined a party, whispering would go around along with staring. Prompto hadn’t realized that he had become so well known, but it was obvious that he was now easily recognized as one of the King’s personal Crownsguard. It felt weird. It was even more weird that the parties, for the most part, seemed more determined and hopeful when he was present. His fighting skills had admittedly become top notch, but these were veterans as well.

“We won’t let Him down, sir. When He returns, He will find us ready and waiting!” a Crownsguard had told Prompto once when they had been returning to Lestallum after a successful mission. Prompto was flabbergasted. Even more so when the young man saluted him before running off to be debriefed. 

“You see, Prompto, we all still have our roles to play until His Majesty returns. You three raise morale and keep hope,” Cor had said, seemingly having appeared from nowhere and having been a witness to the show of gratitude.

“But I’m nothing. I’m nothing special,” Prompto whispered dumbfounded. Cor’s hand clamped down onto his shoulder.

“After all this time and you still don’t see your worth. I should have done better by you, son,” Cor had said before walking away. A group of men had been coming forward with looks on their faces that clearly spoke of needing Cor’s input.

After that strange encounter, Prompto tried to act more like his station. He tried to be more friendly and encouraging to the younger recruits who had just enlisted. They lived off stories of the epic battles that the Brotherhood had been involved in after the collapse of Insomnia. Prompto wondered how these tales had even spread. Some were exaggerated, of course, and others were rather accurate. Prompto had never noticed the impact that they had apparently created when they had been scrambling around Lucis, building up their arsenal and hunting down Astrals. He didn’t think any of the four had. They had become legends and celebrities to the locals outside the Wall. Merely from Hunts and fetch quests, a few car repairs, and scientific studies.

But after months of the fighting and rescuing, months of the night’s becoming longer and longer, months of only seeing Ignis and Gladio in passing (not that Gladio was speaking to him), months of eating very little and worrying about whether this tenuous setup would last, Prompto had enough. He was tired, he was heartbroken, and he felt like he had lost his real purpose. Noctis. He was supposed to save Noctis, protect Noctis, fight alongside Noctis. Now everybody spoke of Noctis, from the little kids running around on the streets, to the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. They spoke of him as if he would just stroll into town any day now and snap his fingers and make it all better. Prompto wasn’t certain that would happen, especially since they had abandoned him in a fucking crystal stranded in Niflheim.

Prompto woke up one morning and just didn’t report to duty. He just laid there, and nobody came looking for him because there was just too many things going on that were way more important than the feelings of a twenty-year-old kid. With as busy as everyone was, Ignis hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t left his room until yesterday night.

“Ignis, I just can’t help but think that we weren’t supposed to have left him there. What if he wakes up alone? It’s not like he’ll know where we are. How’s he even going to get back to Lucis?” Prompto finally asked.

“Nothing is truly certain, Prompto. But we have our duty. Noctis will come back when he is ready. You know, just as well as I, that there is no rushing him,” Ignis answered, trying to make light of it. Prompto offered a weak smile that Ignis couldn’t see. “Please get up. Not only is Gladio coming home, but I also heard that Aranea was in town. The Marshal said that she was planning on coming to see you,” Ignis added.

“Aranea, huh? I’m glad she’s still okay. I guess that means that she’s back from Accordo,” Prompto absently supplied,

“Seems so. Well, I’m going to get started on this stew,” Ignis said, rising very deliberately and carefully. Something about Ignis seemed off, but Prompto was too bombarded with his own problems to try and figure it out. The Blond counted his steps as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Twelve steps.

***

“This is really good,” Aranea said in a moan as she spooned a potato into her eager mouth. She was right. Prompto couldn’t believe that Ignis had managed to make something this delicious with his zero visibility and very limited ingredients. He supposed that he shouldn’t have been surprised though. As usual, Ignis was amazing.

“Thank you. I still feel it’s not quite right, but I can’t say that I’m displeased with the outcome,” Ignis had replied to Aranea with the faintest tinge of pink in his pale face. Prompto actually grinned. Throughout all this shit storm, he had forgotten how much the Advisor crushed on the scary woman that sat with them.

“Give yourself more credit, Ignis. This is the best thing I’ve eaten since Altissia,” Gladio conceded with a gruff voice. At the mention of Altissia, Prompto’s stomach took a dive. Altissia had been when things had gotten really bad. He often wished that they had simply never gone. It had brought them no good. There was a knocking on the door, but before anyone could get up, Cor entered.

“You got room for one more?” the older man asked.

“Of course, Marshal,” Ignis answered, ever the host, even in their tiny, crummy apartment. Sometimes Prompto was happy that Ignis couldn’t see it. It probably would have killed him to. 

“Godsdamn. That smells delicious. Prompto, did you actually learn how to cook?” Cor joked gruffly.

“Oh haha, no, Ignis made it. You should have some. It’s amazing,” Prompto answered with a small smile.

“Really? That’s good,” Cor responded laconically, of course holding back on all the words that he could say about a blind man cooking delicious cuisine. He quickly joined them at the table, Aranea scooting closer to Ignis to make room for Cor next to Prompto.

“I haven’t seen you coming in for orders,” Cor said as he began to shovel the stew into his mouth, barely giving it a chance to cool first. Prompto’s appetite that had started to recover, plummeted once more. Prompto didn’t defend himself. He couldn’t. He did feel the icy glare of Gladio’s eyes on his face. He ignored them.

“I expect you to come back tomorrow. Consider your three-day leave to be your birthday present,” Cor casually said as he continued to devour his portion of stew.

“It’s my birthday?” Prompto questioned a loud. He had forgotten. He had stopped keeping track of the days for the most part. It was hard to with the day/night cycles being so strange.

“Happy birthday, kid,” Aranea happily interjected.

“Yes, Prompto, happy birthday. I couldn’t pull together a real celebration this year, but I thought that a dinner would be nice,” Ignis owned. Prompto felt tears in his eyes. Ignis had cooked for him and apparently gathered their friends.

“Iris wanted to come, but she’s out in Hammerhead right now with Cid. She and Cid and Cindy told me to wish you a happy birthday,” Gladio said gruffly. It didn’t escape Prompto’s notice that Gladio had not been listed among that sentiment.

“Thanks, Iggy. You didn’t have to bother to do this,” Prompto thanked, hating that there was no gratitude in his voice at all. What did his birthday matter anymore? So, he was twenty-one now. Big fucking deal. Noctis was trapped in a fucking crystal and the population was struggling to feed all these refugees. Who fucking cared about birthdays anymore?

“He always made a big deal about your birthday. He often forgot about many things, and we all knew him to be quite lazy, but when it came to your birthday, there was no stopping him. Noctis wouldn’t want you to be alone today,” Ignis said. His words made the room quiet. No one ate or moved. Silent tears just spilled down Prompto’s face. He couldn’t breathe and he knew that he couldn’t open his mouth or terrible sobs would escape. It occurred to him that he had never cried since they had left Gralea. He had not yet cried for Noctis.

“I know how you feel, Prompto. We feel it too. But you can’t shut down. He’s going to need us when he returns. And I know that we can’t see him or talk to him, but he’s still a part of us. We are connected through the Blood Rites, remember? Every time you summon your weapons from the Armiger, that tugs on your connection to him,” Ignis said quietly. “It’s like you can sense him, well I do at any rate. He’s out there, somewhere that we can’t be, but he’s still there,” the Advisor finished.

Prompto knew what Ignis was referencing. It’s why when he was home alone, he would summon and then unsummon his guns over and over again. He did feel Noctis, like back when they were in Insomnia and he was off in another room or something. He couldn’t directly see, hear, smell, or feel him, but he knew that he was close by.

“How long are we supposed to do this anyway? When is he coming back? Why doesn’t the Prophecy talk about this?” Prompto asked while crying. He couldn’t help it. It pained him to be with Gladio and Ignis because it was so obvious that Noctis was missing. He had left them behind. Maybe that’s why he had such an easy time staying mad at Gladio. Maybe it was why he hadn’t insisted on helping Ignis out more. Maybe it was a shitty thing to do, but it felt all around better to do it.

“It does. Marshal?” Aranea suddenly piped up. Prompto looked to the pair confused. So did Ignis and Gladio. “When I went to Altissia, I met up with Secretary Claustra and Weskham Armaugh. They passed over a few things that the Oracle had in her room. A red notebook and her copy of the Cosmogony. But it would appear that the Oracle’s copy had lots of passages that are left out of the one’s circulated to the general public,” Aranea began. “Marshal?” she prompted once more. Cor cleared his throat and set down his spoon.

“There was a passage called The Revelation of Bahamut. It describes a power strong enough to defeat Ardyn and restore the Light. But to get it, the Crystal must be absorbed into the Ring if Lucii, which takes time. But there’s a catch to achieving this power. The Revelation goes as follows:

“A power greater than that of the Six, purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of rulers past. Only at the throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of a life—his own. The King of Kings shall be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the usurper and usher in the Dawn’s Light will cost the life of the Chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King. So must the King sacrifice his self for all.”

Silence prevailed in the room. Everyone was still as they processed the Revelation. Prompto never pretended to excel at literature or poems or difficult to understand passages from ancient texts, but he was pretty sure what this was saying.

“So, you’re saying that Noct was sucked into the Crystal so he could absorb its power, but after he’s saved the day, he’s going to fucking die?” Prompto asked quietly. No one bothered to answer. “That’s so unfair. This is so fucking unfair,” Prompto cried. “There has to be some other way! We did everything They told us to! Why the fuck does he have to die?!” Prompto yelled. No one looked at him and no one had an answer. Prompto stood up and stormed off into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He dove onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He had wanted answers but hadn’t like what they were. He could hear the others talking in hushed tones. He could hear Gladio’s angry voice, but for once, it didn’t sound directed at him. He could hear Ignis’ voice also speaking, even hear the falter come through. This whole time, Prompto was hoping that Noctis would come back soon, but now he hoped he just stayed away. Because when he came back, it would just be to die.

***

Prompto woke up to a shifting in his bed. He instinctively pulled a gun from the Armiger, but the light of stray crystals showed it only to be Aranea in a tank top and loose shorts. There was no light shining through his window, there barely ever was anymore. But he sensed it to be true night. Prompto hadn’t realized that Aranea was staying over with them. That was different to say the least. He also noticed then that he had a half-dressed woman crawling into his bed. Prompto let his gun go back into the Armiger but scooted back towards the wall, as if her touch would scald him.

His amethyst eyes had adjusted enough in the dark to see her sharp smirk and look of bemusement. She crawled in the bed completely and forced him to lay back down.

“Chill, Short Cake, I ain’t coming onto you. I just wanted to talk,” she whispered. Prompto’s heart was still racing, but he tried to act calmer. Aranea was a very attractive woman and there was a time where he crushed on her, but having spent more time with her, he really perceived her as just a friend. Not to mention that his heart would always be full of Noct. Or the fact that Ignis clearly liked her.

“Look, I don’t have anything that’s going to make you feel better about this. Your Gods are pretty cruel. And I know that you love him. I know that he loves you too. And he’s a good guy. So…you know when he comes out of the Crystal, he’s going to do what this Prophecy says,” Aranea stated. Prompto wondered why she was bothering with any of this. Nothing she said hadn’t already been said or thought.

“I guess I’m just saying that I feel for you. I care about you, kid. You’re like a little brother to me, and I definitely am not one to let people in. So, if you ever need to get away for a few days and kill some daemons with me or something to clear your head, feel free to reach out to me. I’ll come as soon as I can,” Aranea finished. She quested a hesitant hand to his face and gently rubbed his jaw line. Aside from the occasional probing hand of Ignis, he realized then how long it had been since he’d had basic human contact. The pain he felt for the loss of Noctis escalated then, and he couldn’t help the racking sobs that escaped his mouth.

Aranea pulled him close to her with her strong arms, and he sobbed into her ample chest like a baby. She shushed him as she patted and rubbed his back over and over. It felt good to let go of some of his sorrow and to be held while he did it. It felt good to not feel alone. But it wasn’t long until those feelings turned to guilt. Noctis was alone. Did he know of the future that awaited him?

They must have fallen asleep at some point, because when Prompto woke up to his bedroom door closing, he realized that there was body weight on his arm. His eyes shot open hopefully, immediately thinking of Noctis, but instead saw the small features of Aranea’s face. It was almost enough to make him cry again. Prompto quietly got out of bed and left his room, closing the door gently behind him. He felt both good and bad. There had been so much suppressed inside of him and the release of tears left him feeling a little lighter. But the hard truths of the future still loomed ahead.

Ignis sat at the crummy table that they’d all had dinner at the night before. The coffee maker was gurgling in the background and Prompto joined him at the table. Ignis was oddly silent, not greeting him or saying anything. Prompto got it, he was probably in just as much shock about this Noctis shit as the next guy. Another door opened, Gladio’s. He too sat at the table. None of them spoke or looked at one another. The coffee pot just kept doing its thing.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve been. But I’m just so mad. And I feel like I can’t talk about it because it’ll only piss you guys off. But I just can’t help but wonder how many people knew that this was gonna happen. Like King Regis and Luna? Why didn’t they say anything?” Prompto quietly asked. “You guys…you guys didn’t know, right?” Prompto finally questioned. It had been weighing on him that maybe Noctis and he were the only ones to be left in the dark over this.

“Of course I didn’t know!” Gladio immediately let out. He was angry too.

“I also did not know,” Ignis added. “I think it’s fair to surmise that King Regis did. It would explain lots of things. Noctis’ upbringing of basically getting whatever he wanted and shirking his duties. The way King Regis let Insomnia collapse so as long as Noctis got out…”

“So that he could be a sacrificial lamb?” Gladio ground out with a clenched jaw. The Shield looked as angry as Prompto felt.

“I suppose so,” Ignis let out bitterly, very out of character for himself. “I assume from your reaction, Prompto, that Noctis never spoke of anything like this with you, so he also probably did not know?”

“No. He never spoke of shit like this. And he would make plans for the future, like stupid, silly things—but still plans. So, he wasn’t counting on dying any more than we were,” Prompto agreed. “Guys, I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” Prompto admitted. “Like, I feel as if I am betraying him. Keep things going so that he can die. I hate this so much. Yeah, Iggy, he got out of doing some stuff, but you know at what cost. Never had his dad with him, treated differently by everyone. He only had us. He’s only lived when he was with us. I mean he’s only twenty-one, that’s not a life,” Prompto argued.

“If you think you’re the only one who sees that, then you’re fucking stupid,” Gladio let out gruffly. “We get it, Prompto. We fucking get it. But that doesn’t mean that we can stop or give up. Maybe there is a different way. But we’re not going know until he gets back. I know that he’s going to need my help and I am sworn to be there when he asks for it. And even if I weren’t sworn, I’d fucking do it. Because you’re not the only one who loves him. You’re not the only one who’s suffering. Everyone’s counting on him, so we need to be there so that he can count on us. You used to understand this Prompto,” Gladio let out as calmly as he was capable. He was trying to have a conversation without their spat interfering.

“I just don’t get the Astrals. When I was captured by Ardyn…” Prompto took a breath. He’d never spoken to Ignis and Gladiolus about his capture. Only Noctis on that last night in Zegnautus Keep. Gladio and Ignis were at full attention. “He told me lots of things. I didn’t trust him, so I thought he was telling me lies, but now I think they were probably true.” Prompto paused again. He hated reliving the horrors of his time in Niflheim. He still had nightmares nearly every night.

“Go on,” Gladio ordered. Prompto took another deep breath and continued. “His brother was Somnus Lucis Caelum.”

“The first Lucis Caelum?!” Ignis questioned immediately. Prompto nodded. They were all pretty up to speed when it came to important Kings of Lucis, having written that book and all.

“I mean, I guess it could be true. He’s clearly not alive or dead. I mean we took him out, for real…and then he got back up,” Gladio speculated.

“Well anyway, he said that he was a healer of the Scourge, back when it first started from the Astrals fighting with one another. He says that he saved his people, much like modern day Oracles. But apparently, the Astrals decided that he had become tainted in the process and would not let him ascend the throne. He said that his brother betrayed him and had him locked and sealed away up until about thirty-five years ago when Besithia freed him,” Prompto quietly explained.

“Who’s Besithia?” Gladiolus asked, trying to make sense of this story. Prompto looked up from the table he’d been staring at. His eyes averted down to his wrist that he no longer covered up, the barcode clear as day in its straight black lines. Even with all the fighting he’d been doing with Gladio, he was still ashamed to delve into his past. He didn’t want the Shield to have another reason to hate him.

“He was part of the Niflheim Military or something. Like a Commander or Captain. But then he was left to his research. He’s the one who created the Magitek Troopers…and me. I’m a clone of him,” Prompto explained, not looking at either Gladio or Ignis. He had told them the truth months ago, after the three of them had rescued him from Zegnautus. But he’d never gone into the details, and they had never tried to drag them out.

“That’s who Aranea and you took out, correct?” Ignis asked, it would seem mostly to just clear the air. Prompto nodded his head yes, even though Ignis wouldn’t be able to see it.

“So, is that why he freed Ardyn, for his fucking daemon research?” Gladio gruffly questioned. Prompto was grateful that Gladio was also changing the subject, despite the fact that they were still at odds.

“I guess. I mean, I hate to say it, but if all the stuff Ardyn told me is true…well I can see why he’s pissed. Not saying it justifies everything else, not by a long shot. But he was wronged by the Caelum’s—his own people. I hate that it’s so personal in terms with his brother, and it’s got nothing to do with us, you know? He didn’t know anything about King Regis or your dad. He didn’t know Nyx and Crowe, or Luna, or anyone else that has died in all this shit. It’s so selfish. But it makes me wonder too. I mean, after finding out the fate for Noctis…after all he’s done, all that we’ve all done…I mean I wouldn’t take out generations of people or try and destroy the Star…but I guess I get the anger and the betrayal,” Prompto finished. “Who knows, maybe if we had accidentally stockpiled up on daemons, our judgments would be corrupted as well,” Prompto offered as an afterthought.

“I don’t think so. Any of us is better than that. Still, I don’t like any of this. It’s like…we’ve been played,” Gladio admitted. Prompto looked at him with surprise. Gladio rarely went against orthodoxy. “But it doesn’t change anything. We can’t leave the Star the way it is. I think we should do what I said in the first place. We keep on until Noct is back. Then we’ll figure out how much of this Prophecy has to be followed to the letter,” Gladio conceded. He stood up then and went back to his room. It looked like the discussion was over.

“Prompto?” Ignis whispered. Prompto turned to face him, intrigued by the whisper.

“Did you sleep with Aranea?” Ignis asked. Prompto’s mouth hung open. The idea was absurd. Also absurd was Ignis asking the question at all. Ignis never asked things like that. Prompto knew it must be due to his insecurities that no doubt existed from his handicap.

“She fell asleep in my bed, but no, nothing happened. I know you like her; I would never do that to you, Ignis. You’re my Brother,” Prompto answered in a low voice. “Besides…you know that there’s never gonna be anyone else for me. It will always be Noctis. Even if…” Prompto couldn’t finish his sentence, remembering all over again that when Noctis returned, he was supposed to go off and die. Ignis’ arm quested out and his hand patted Prompto’s back.

“I’m sorry. It was irrational and stupid of me to ask. You’ve always been a good friend to me—a Brother. And I’ve never seen you to be anything but loyal to Noctis,” Ignis apologized. “I understand that this is hardly the time or the place, yet I can’t help but wanting this one thing for myself. I’m fucked up.”

“It’s okay, Ignis. I think we’re all just a little bit fucked up now.”

“You’re probably right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Here's an early update to make amends for the two months of silence. I hope you enjoy.


	11. The Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has been living in anger for two years and has managed to push every one away. An ill-fated mission leads him back to the right path.

If Gladio could be perfectly honest with himself, it was easier to just be angry all the time. When you were angry, people didn’t do stupid shit, like ask you about your feelings, or really ask you anything at all. It was even more effective when you were big, built, and covered in scars.

Now-a-days, he stayed in the newly constructed barracks. He used the handy excuse that it was so that he could train his new men, but he was sure that they knew the truth behind it. They. They were the only other people who really understood how he felt and what he was thinking. They were the reason he didn’t want to be home. 

He didn’t want to see the accusation in Prompto’s amethyst eyes that were no longer timid, eyes that were no longer behind a lens searching for the beauty in the world. They were now angry and tired. They were clear and lifeless, like looking into glass marbles. They weren’t the eyes of the young man that he once considered a Brother, the young man that he would run with, or have a beer with. These eyes had a bone to pick with everyone and everything. Gladio would never admit it, but he wasn’t really mad at Prompto anymore. It was just far easier to not feel so attached. He couldn’t handle the younger man’s feelings. Because Prompto had lost everything, and Gladio was a coward that could offer no solace.

He didn’t want to see the scars on Ignis’ face. Why he felt it was okay for himself to be scarred, but not his best friend, he could not say. But Ignis was no longer the same. Sure, he was fooling everyone else, getting everyone’s praise and admiration for pulling his life together after such a terrible accident. Fooling everybody with how hard he was learning to fight blind with the Marshal. But Ignis was not fooling him. He could tell how panicked his best friend was. How much control, the control freak that he was, had lost, and how he desperately sought to regain it. Not to mention the whole Aranea thing. It was so unlike the Ignis he knew to put personal matters in front of serious situations. Gladio thought that maybe they were together now, as a couple, but he couldn’t be certain. She stayed at the apartment every time she came to Lestallum. He could have probably just asked Prompto…but he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t be with his Brothers because it made him think of the missing one. When he’d heard the Revelation of Bahamut, it never occurred to him that it would take Noctis so long to return. Sometimes he wondered if Prompto had been right. What if Noctis did emerge from the Crystal and he was stranded in Niflheim? He worried about it enough to have actually confessed it to Cor. Cor now had scouts check out Niflheim every time they had a spare moment.

On Noct’s last birthday, he’d gone to the apartment. Ignis had been there, making tarts of all fucking things, though severely limited in ingredients. It didn’t take a genius to know why he was doing it. Prompto came in at some point. It didn’t escape Gladio’s notice that the Blond chose to wear a certain black cuff that day, the one that he had stopped wearing after his capture at the Zegnautus Keep. Noctis had given it to him years ago. Gladio had a beer, something now considered a luxury and heavily rationed.

“You guys want to play cards?” Gladio asked before cursing at himself. Ignis couldn’t see, duh.

“No,” Prompto had answered flatly anyway. They all just sat at the table in silence, eating tarts. It was probably the last time he’d been in both of their presences at the same time. He just couldn’t be with them anymore. Because the difference of how it used to be compared to how it was now, was absolutely devastating. It’s not like he no longer cared about them. They were his Brothers, through Blood Rites and through experience, but it just couldn’t be the same anymore. There was too much regret. Too much hurt. Too much to apologize for. Too much to forgive. There was too much left unsaid. And Gladio wasn’t sure that any of them knew how to fix the rift. How do you recover from all this shit? Maybe you just couldn’t.

“I miss you guys,” Gladio whispered to himself. “I miss you, Noct.” It was almost never that Gladio cried. In that moment, he probably would have if he didn’t hear a familiar pair of boots ungraciously pounding up the stairs. Gladio quickly wiped his eyes before his door was thrown open with no regard for privacy.

“The Marshal needs you,” Iris announced with little ceremony. Gladio turned around and looked at his sister. She was nearly a grown woman now, at seventeen years. Over the past two years, she’d gained at least three inches in height, sprouting up as an Amicitia should. Her hair was longer now, but she kept it back in twin braids when she was on duty—which was practically always.

“Cor always needs me,” Gladio countered, trying to distract her from any leftover sadness lingering on his face. His sister looked at him skeptically but said nothing. He was either fooling her or she was employing the same tactics on him that he used with his best friends.

“Truth. But I think this one was important. Power to Old Lestallum has gone to shit. They need help ASAP,” Iris retorted, not sounding nearly as panicked as such a report deserved. The hundreds of thousands of people left on Eos had become grossly desensitized to emergency situations. “We’ve been urging people to leave the outposts all year. I’m mean I don’t wish anyone harm, but they kind of asked for this one. Anyway, I believe you’re to lead the mission. Report to the Marshal at once,” Iris added. The last part had become an actual order. Iris was now officially Cor’s messenger. A command from her was held in the same regard as coming directly from the Immortal.

Gladio refused to salute her, because that was never going to happen, but he did walk towards his boots that were by the doorway. The same Crownsguard boots that he’d left Insomnia in, red soles repaired twice since then. Iris watched him closely with her amber eyes, the same as his own. 

Iris was also different from who she once was. But she would have made their father proud. She wasn’t whinny and she wasn’t useless. She had officially joined Crownsguard and was personally being trained by Cor. In her free time, she did lots of volunteer work in the city, helping wherever needed, as her station of noblewoman required.

“Iggy told me that Prompto went on a solo mission again,” Iris decided to share. Gladio laced his boots and pretended that this didn’t bother him. Solo missions were inadvisable in his mind, but if Cor thought they were necessary, who was he to say otherwise?

“Cor wouldn’t let him do it if he thought he couldn’t handle it,” Gladio answered gruffly. Iris stared at him; her eyes not being fooled by his demeanor. “What?!” Gladio finally asked, irritated by how her gaze unnerved him. He didn’t have many memories of their mother, but when Iris made that face, he always vaguely remembered the woman looking very much the same.

“I can let you know the next time he gets one. Maybe Cor would let you tag along,” Iris supplied. She worried about Prompto. Everyone did. These solo missions that he always volunteered for seemed like a death wish at best. He usually returned looking very much like that had been his goal the whole time.

“Let it rest. If Cor didn’t trust him to do it, he wouldn’t assign them to him,” Gladio said with finality in his voice. Iris just blinked at him. Her face was devoid of sorrow because she was too much like him and probably hiding it all inside. That or she had gone completely numb like the rest of them.

“I’m going to report back. See you later,” she said before turning on her heels and stomping down the stairs of the barracks.

“Fuck, Noct. Your boy needs help. Blondie’s trying to get his ticket onboard the suicide train punched. Maybe he thinks if he does, he’ll get to see you,” Gladio spoke out into the empty room. He found himself talking to Noctis from time to time these days. Of course, he never got a reply, but he found it a little comforting. He surprised himself this time though. Had he really referred to Noctis as being dead? It felt like it, he supposed. And that thought made him feel even more terrible.

“Just don’t be dead. And hurry up and get your ass over here already. We need your direction,” Gladio mumbled, quickly grabbing his Crownsguard jacket and following Iris’ path out of the barracks. He jogged to the Leville, which had pretty much become the headquarters of the three organizations: Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, and Hunters. 

All three factions were cooperating now, the Guard and Glaives under the authority of Cor Leonis, the Hunters under Dave Auburnbrie. The three factions were the backbone behind Lestallum’s success—helping out Holly with the power plant, making food runs outside the city, foraging for supplies in abandoned settlements, and taking out all major daemons that were encroaching into city space. Without these men and women, everyone would be starved or killed by the daemons by now.

Gladio joined the lingering darkness that stood outside the barracks. He was pretty used to the perpetual darkness that had set in. Streetlights were constantly lit, every window that was occupied also attempted to chase off the shadows and gloom that crept closer and closer to civilization with lamps. Everyone had flashlights these days. The local commissaries even rationed off batteries for them.

Gladio was not stopped at all as he walked into the Leville. A few Guards and Glaive saluted him as he sailed across the building’s lobby. Everyone knew who Gladio was. At this point, he was nearly second in command. The only real reason that Cor hadn’t handed over the reins was because nobody knew when Noctis would show up and they didn’t need a rocky transition if Gladio had to up and go without notice. Besides, Gladio liked the ability to still go out into the shit. Cor was as firmly stuck in Lestallum as much as King Regis had been entrapped inside Insomnia.

It was easy to find Cor, as he was at the end of the lobby, surrounded by different men and women. Gladio spotted Monica nearby, arm full of manila folders and clipboards. She wasn’t one to shirk away from any workload and a lot of Lestallum’s success directly came from her ability to organize and gather intelligence. She was basically Cor’s brain. She happened to look up and waved the Shield over, which got Cor’s attention.

“Gladiolus,” Cor greeted in his gruff voice. Many of the Guards and Glaive automatically cleared out to allow Gladio in. More than one of them had been personally trained by him over the past two years. One of them, Cedric, had actually been under his command right before Insomnia fell. He was one of the three that he’d been training for Noct’s personal Guard. He was the only one that was left alive.

“I need to you to lead a party to Old Lestallum. We’re clearing them out. Holly says that there’s no fixing the lines this time. There’s no way we’d be able to hold back the daemons that long.

“I want you guys to head in, save anyone that’s left alive, and then come back home. There will be a team to rescue, and another to forage whatever supplies we can bring back. That’s it,” Cor ordered, as if he were asking for simple things.

“When was last contact?” Gladio asked. Cor grimaced.

“One hour ago. But now we can’t get a hold of headquarters there. I’m not too sure what can be expected. Here’s a list for the forage team. Ignis, Cid, and Holly put it together. Essentials that we need you to bring back,” Cor said as he handed Gladio a printout of items with pictures included for the less obvious tech supplies.

“Cid or Prompto would have been handy to find this shit,” Gladio muttered, knowing that tech was not his forte. Cor’s lined forehead deepened.

“I ain’t sending Cid out anymore. And Prom’s unavailable at the moment,” Cor answered.

“A solo mission I hear,” Gladio muttered, his tone exhibiting exactly what he thought of that.

“Actually, no. I sent him with Aranea. They’re in Niflheim,” Cor corrected. Gladio couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise.

“Niflheim?! Why?” he demanded. A few of the younger recruits seemed uncomfortable with the Shield’s reaction to the Marshal.

“You all are dismissed. The mission starts in an hour. Get geared up,” the Marshal ordered. They saluted and ran off quickly. “It’s intel. We haven’t checked on the Crystal for some time and Prom…well he’s never been back since then. He wanted to go. It was actually his idea,” Cor explained. Gladio clenched his teeth.

“You’re too soft on him. He probably went to get himself killed. You shouldn’t make allowances for him. It’s not doing him any favors,” Gladio argued.

“Oh, like I should not make allowances for you talking to me like that? Nothing short of Noctis coming back will do good for that boy. But that’s why I asked Aranea to go with him. He listens to her, more than I can say for any of us,” Cor retorted, not really angry, but also not caving into the Shield’s suggestions. Gladio knew that Cor thought of Prompto as a son, but he felt like that was why the man should try harder to snap Prompto out of the depression that he surrounded himself in.

“You can’t fix how he feels. It’s not something that he imposes upon himself. That’s not how that works, Gladio. The sooner you get that the sooner you two’d be talking again,” Cor added, seemingly psychic.

“Whatever. I’ve lost just as much and you don’t see me ghosting around all listless,” Gladio shot back, annoyed with how everyone babied the Blond.

“Everyone is made of different stuff. I’m glad that you’re not one to fall to pieces. But at the same time, you might benefit from letting go of some of your anger. Anyway, I’m not here to argue with you Amicitia. I know that tech isn’t your strong suit, so I’m sending Justin in to help,” Cor finished. Gladio’s anger spiked. The day kept getting better and better.

“Before you even start in on me, he’s right for this mission. And it’s not befitting for a Shield to have such an adolescent grudge against a comrade. So let it go,” Cor automatically scolded as soon as he saw Gladio open his mouth to protest. Gladio barely reigned in on his rage then. He knew Cor was right, but Gods did he hate that mother fucker Justin.

Justin was the Crownsguard that he found around his sister way too often. It had started back in Insomnia, over three years ago, when he had found the pair making out at some celebration or another. Before that incident, he had actually thought that he wasn’t too bad. He and Ignis had trained with him on a few occasions and he seemed like an asset to the Crown. That initial assessment had been forever tarnished with that encounter though.

It didn’t help that his father’s final plan, the one to keep Iris out of harm's way during the Peace Treaty, had been dashed all to hell when Justin helped sneak her out for a front row view of that shit show. Luckily, she hadn’t been hurt, but he had. Gladio never got the details of it all, but he knew that Justin had been disciplined over it. In the past, he probably would have been dishonorably discharged. But with as desperate as they were for experienced soldiers these days…

Last year he seemed to have restored his reputation. According to Cor, he followed his orders to the “T” now, never doing more or less than expected. He was well liked by his comrades and even did a lot of volunteer work in his spare time. Gladio was determined that he only did it because he knew that was the only way for him to spend time with Iris, whom he clearly still liked. Gladio was starting to see that Iris was returning his interest with more sincerity.

She had confessed her love for Noctis to Justin when the two had been reunited in Lestallum. She had told Justin that she couldn’t date him if her heart was still full of the Prince. Apparently, he had told Iris that he’d wait for her to get over His Majesty. Until then, he would remain her friend. What an asshole.

“Surely if it was only about…well you know what, he would have moved on to easier prey by now,” Ignis had said once while Gladio was complaining of it on one of his rare moments at the apartment. Gladio almost laughed at Ignis refusing to put “sex” and “Iris” into the same sentence. He had known her for quite a long time, and she was like a little sister to him as well after all.

And so now Gladio found himself in the back of a large truck, glaring at the younger man every chance that he got. Justin was twenty with regular good looks. He was handsome with brown hair and eyes, good symmetrical features, and a bright, white smile. He had learned early on to stop trying to talk with the Shield, but he was never rude or disobedient to him. Except for his continuing to talk to Iris, even after every threat Gladio had thrown his way. In that, he never listened.

“We’re about fifteen minutes away. No problems so far,” a woman from the passenger’s seat bellowed out of the window to those out back in the bed of the truck. Desiree, or Desi, was her name. Gladio remembered her because she was originally from the Exineris plant. She was one of the few ladies who weren’t too terrified to travel outside of the safety of Lestallum and assist the Guard and Glaives when they had to repair lines and whatnot. It had helped having someone who actually knew the work. 

But if memory served correct, she had been on a mission where many died, being overwhelmed by daemons. She had made it out, but just barely. Ever since then, she’d been training with the Guard and was now like some sort of hybrid. She was trained with one-handed blades and basic first aid. It was very convenient, and she was on call often.

Gladio often wanted to ask her if she remembered him. Because the first time he had met Desi had not been after Noct disappeared, but back on one of their visits to the Lestallum when they had been helping the local merchants. The Brotherhood had stayed a few days in the city after clearing out a ton of Hunts and other missions. Ignis had given them a personal day, more than likely because he wanted the use of a laundry mat. Gladio had found a bar first thing that evening and went home with Desi that night. They had a vigorous fuck in her tiny room close to the plant. He left her late that night, both with smiles and no regrets. And then he never saw her again until about a year ago.

By her actions alone, he couldn’t tell if she remembered him or not. She certainly never tried to speak with him on a personal level, nor did she act shy or embarrassed. He really couldn’t say, but he definitely wouldn’t have minded another go. It had been a long time for him. And she was very pretty and tough at the same time. Her attitude sort of reminded him of Crowe. He admired her skills as an electrician and her dedication to learning to fight for herself. Something stopped him from making a move though.

Maybe it was because he always acted like he disapproved of Ignis and Aranea’s attempt at happiness. Or how he could not accept Iris and Justin as a couple. Or Prompto’s suicidal love affair with the memory of Noctis. There just wasn’t time for these sorts of selfish wants. This was a time for need, not desire.

“Shit, that doesn’t look too good,” a Glaive stated, pointing ahead. Gladio turned around and saw flames and moving shadows. Some of that movement would be daemons. The cries that filled the dark skies were hard to decipher. A lot of daemons sounded pretty similar to the cries of humans in pain.

The six trucks that traveled closer and closer to the city started to slow down. Gladio pulled the radio he had clipped to his pants up to his mouth.

“Alright. We follow the plan. Team one is with me, we act as a diversion and try and lure the daemons to the outskirts. Teams two and three, rescue all that you can, as fast as you can. Teams four and five, you are with Justin for the tech systems. Team six, you hang back with the trucks and report any problems. Got it?” Grunts of acknowledgement and salutes went around. He saw Desi’s olive eyes peering into his face. She seemed calm and focused. What a woman. Gladio was glad that she was team six. She wouldn’t be deep in the shit.

“Okay, move out!” Gladio ordered. The well-trained Guards and Glaives poured out of the trucks with fluid ease. They had been to Old Lestallum before and daemons weren’t really anything surprising these days. The screams and shouts in the night did make it hard to ignore the obvious horror that must have unfolded here in these past few hours. If it weren’t for the flickering flames of the motel on fire, the city would have been as frighteningly dark as the rest of Eos.

A few of his men threw flash grenades into the thick of the daemons that were preventing teams two and three from their rescue op. As the light exploded, the daemons howled and ran from the luminosity. The rescue teams took their chance and started for the buildings that were still intact. Justin’s teams were right behind them, heading towards Kenny’s, which had been the headquarters for this outpost. Gladio no longer paid those teams any mind as he led his men toward the daemons that were still howling from the light grenades. No point in wasting this advantage. Gladio summoned his sword from the Armiger, ignoring the faint presence of Noctis that he always experienced when he did just that. There was a small comfort in believing that his King stood at his back, watching over him, but deep down, he knew that Noctis was way too lazy to watch him fight. If he were really there, he’d be right in the thick of it beside him, just like he’d trained him to do. Gladio smiled as he met blades with an iron giant. His arms didn’t budge an inch.

“There aren’t many to save here. I think we’ve got all the survivors to the trucks. Over,” a voice crackled on the radio ten minutes later. Whoever it was, they sounded rather defeated. Lestallum hadn’t been able to get here soon enough. Gladio cursed under his breath. They had been warning the outposts of this lately. Holly said there was too much of a strain on the meteor shards now that electricity was being used 24-7. She felt like they could manage if it were all centralized in Lestallum proper, but the majority of the outposts should be shut down.

“Teams four and five, status?” Gladio asked over the radio. Though they had the daemons contained, they weren’t lightening up any. It seemed like as soon as you took out a goblin, another replaced it.

“We’re almost done here. Team four is heading back to the trucks. Team five will need another ten minutes. Over,” Justin’s voice answered over the radio.

“Alright. Team two, stay with teams six and four at the trucks, get them running and ready to go. Team three is to assist us here with the daemons. We need ten more minutes people. Over,” Gladio ordered, easily dodging a sword thrust from a ronin as he clipped the radio back onto his belt. He made short work of the daemon a minute later.

“Danger! Danger! I don’t know what’s going on, but a large mass of grenades are heading to Kenny’s. Team five should retreat!” a voice that Gladio recognized as Desi’s called over the radio. Gladio looked over to his left and saw the daemon cluster she spoke off. It was odd indeed that they seemed to be cooperating and carrying out a strategic attack.

“Justin get your men out of there!” Gladio yelled into the radio. That number of grenades of that size could only mean one thing, they would detonate soon. There had to be at least fifteen of them. That would take out most of the town square. “Teams one and two, retreat back to the trucks. We need to get out of the blast radius,” Gladio ordered as he ran towards Kenny’s. He could already see team five fleeing as fast as they could, in pairs. One member would be carrying the goods while the other protected the both of them. They were trying to avoid the daemons, but now that the diversion team had retreated, it was tough going.

Gladio took it upon himself to be the diversion by himself, buying team five time to retreat. He slashed down ronin after ronin, slammed into multiple goblins and threw his limited spells at flan until he saw the last pair leave, Justin and his backup.

“We’re good! Get out of here!” Justin called to the Shield. Gladio barely nodded but took the younger man’s advice. The grenades were all around Kenny’s now, some inside the former diner itself. Gladio actually felt a small measure of sadness at the thought of the original Crow’s Nest blowing up to smithereens, but there was no saving it from that gyrating mess of combustibles. He remembered a time when there was light in the sky and Noct, Prom, and Iris were running around this town like happy idiots. 

Gladio was twenty yards behind Justin and his nameless comrade, always the last man to go. It was going to be close with this upcoming explosion. He might be getting a bit singed from this one, he thought with a wry grin. He guessed Prompto wasn’t the only one who didn’t know when to quit.

And then the worst possible thing to hear broke out into the night. The sick crackling and tearing sound of a daemon rising from hell itself—a red giant. Gladio saw Justin’s head whip around from the terrifyingly distinguishable sound. The young man’s eyes were wide in alarm and dancing with the light of the flames from the motel that still burned fiercely. Gladio couldn’t hear Justin over the sound, but his lips were easy enough to make out. They shouted out “run".

But Gladio already knew it was too late, though he ran, he could sense the giant hand wrapping around his frame. He was caught. Being caught by any of the giants spelt disaster, but nothing was worse than the red giant. So of course, now of all times, it actually happened to him. Gladio saw his fate in the alarm that radiated from Justin’s eyes. The Shield laughed. 

He distinctly remembered the last time Noctis got caught by one of these mother fuckers. Ignis had to load him up with potions afterwards, having cracked a few ribs. And the bruises from the giant fingers, Gods he looked like a bruised banana. Maybe he should have been less of an asshole with his lecture then, he reflected as he felt a rib fracture. He let out a cry of pain and wondered if this even mattered anymore. Maybe Noctis never was going to come out of the fucking Crystal. Maybe Prompto would kill himself and maybe Ignis would just run away and get married. Maybe Iris no longer loved and respected him. All he seemed to do was anger and hurt his loved ones these days. Maybe his being dead or alive no longer mattered.

Gladio closed his eyes and let go of his sword. He heard it clatter to the pavement below. The intensity of the grenades was radiating. It wouldn’t be much longer before he felt nothing ever again. He thought he felt a familiar presence then. It radiated disapproval, frustration, and a bit of panic. He could see Noctis in his mind, disappointed that he was giving up. Gladio smirked. He supposed he never let Noctis give up. He would die a hypocrite. 

A battle cry brought him out of his trance. Justin was swinging Gladio’s sword as hard as he could into the giant’s hamstring. A roar suggested that he’d actually made an effective wound. Gladio wasn’t quite prepared for the sudden drop to the ground. Naturally, he landed on his side that was sporting fractured ribs. He let out a howl. Then he was howling even more as he was suddenly being manhandled to the edge of town. It was of course walled off, but luckily enough, someone had cut through part of the barbed wire, chain linked fence, perhaps from earlier when the power had failed.

Justin was none too gentle as he shoved the larger man through the small slit and only hesitated a moment before pushing them both down the brush covered hill. They fell and rolled just as a loud explosion added yet another element to the destructive cacophony that filled the dark sky. Gladio roared out every time his side hit the rough dirt, but he had to admit that the pain meant that he was alive. Only moments ago, he thought that he’d be dead. They probably only rolled for seconds, but it felt like minutes.

“Gladiolus?” Justin’s voice called out when they had finally stopped. Gladio turned his head and saw the filthy and slightly bloodied up man crawl over towards him. Justin’s face was full of concern.

“I’m a’right. I’m a’right,” Gladio croaked before coughing up a bit of blood. It would seem that some internal damage was at play here.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Justin suddenly roared into Gladio’s face now that he was close enough. Gladio’s eye were wide and his mouth opened to protest. But before he could speak, Justin was at it again.

“I saw you! I fucking saw you! You just gave up! How could you just give up? We’re all depending on you! Iris is depending on you! How could you leave Iris alone like that? You can’t fucking die! Not here! Not so easy!” Justin was openly crying, his brown eyes livid. Gladio was speechless. How could he defend himself? Justin was absolutely right.

“Gladio, come in. Gladio come in, over,” the radio crackled to life. It was Desi’s voice and she sounded concerned. “Justin, come in. Justin, come in, over,” Desi’s voice rang out again. It was quiet now except for the crackling of Old Lestallum. Even though their line of sight was lower now that they lay at the bottom of the hill, it was still clear to see that what remained of the settlement was in flames. The grenades had been effective indeed.

“We’re safe. We’re north of the city. At the bottom of the hill. We need help though. We’re in pretty bad shape, over,” Justin answered.

“Thank the Six. Light a flare. Team six is coming, we’ve sent the others back to Lestallum proper, over,” Desi answered in relief. Gladio decided that once he recovered, he was going to talk to her. Maybe nothing would come out of it, but there was no point in carrying on as he had.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said after a few moments of silence. They could start to make out the headlights of the truck off-roading in the direction of the flare. Justin had stopped crying. He looked at Gladio rather neutrally.

“Nah, it’s okay. I guess I’d be pissed too if I saw some young recruit making passes at my baby sister. But you should know, I really love Iris. It doesn’t matter to me that she’s still in love with His Majesty. I’m always gonna be there for her. And if that means knocking sense into her ridiculously intimidating brother, well then, I guess that’s just what it means,” Justin answered, smirking at the end.

“The only reason I moved an inch is cause a red giant broke my fucking ribs, kid, and don’t you fucking forget it,” Gladio retorted with sass. He had a reputation to uphold here. Justin smiled then, his white teeth standing out in the flickering gloom that surrounded the two.

“Whatever you say, sir,” he answered, laying his head back in the dirt. Gladio followed suit. He could make out some Guards running from the truck towards them. “You can’t even see the stars anymore. The darkness doesn’t bother me too much, but I just wish I could see the stars,” Justin confessed.

“The Glacian was Noctis’ favorite. This time of the year, it’d be over that way,” Gladio responded, as if personal knowledge of Noct was a gift. Justin certainly treated it that way.

“Thank you, sir” Justin said sincerely with warmth. Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, just call me Gladio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. It kind of feels like maybe no one is reading this anymore :( that makes me sad, but I will carry on cos who knows, someone else may be interested in the story someday and get this far and be happy that it wasn't abandoned. I've done so much editing in the past few days. My chapters are all lined up and ready to go. Still technically have a little bit of loose ends to tie up, but it's pretty much all good.  
> Gladio was my least favorite from the Brotherhood. He pissed me off so bad in the game. But I like the growth that I gave him. He will only improve from here on out. Finishing this story made me like Gladio again.  
> The Ten years of darkness will cycle through the POV of all four characters. I think that it came out well. If you even enjoy it a smidgeon, please leave a comment or a kudos if you haven't already.  
> Anyway, off to bed. See you next week :)


	12. The Third Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lestallum slowly gets its act together, Ignis is awarded with a much needed day off.

Ignis sighed deeply as he made it up the last staircase that brought him to the landing of their apartment. It had been a long day at the Leville. It didn’t take him much time to fish his key out of his pocket and close and lock the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and deeply exhaled, slowly sinking downwards as he did so. He wouldn’t let anyone see him this way—exhausted beyond belief, frazzled in both body and spirit. Ignis knew the importance of seeming in control, so that those who depended upon him would never doubt or fear, never really guess how close to peril all of them actually were. It was something that the higher ups kept among themselves, even though they never openly discussed it with one another either. It was known, understood. And maybe they were all a bit in denial as well.

As he reclined against the door, he noticed a few things. His hand was resting on a heeled boot that obviously did not belong to him or Prompto. There was also a faint scent in the air of a particular shampoo.

“Have you been here long?” Ignis called out. He could hear her smirk if that were even possible. But it wasn’t long before he heard actual movement over by the kitchen.

“You’re getting harder and harder to fool,” Aranea proclaimed, the sound of her voice denoted with currents of pleasure, awe, and sarcasm. He could hear and feel her small frame pad closer to him. “Looks like you had a long day too?” she offered rhetorically. Ignis shrugged. If anyone else had caught him like this (even Prompto, whom he had begun guarding his emotions from) he would have been mortified. But for some reason, he was fine letting Aranea see the real him.

Instead of offering him a hand up, she sank down beside him, leaning against the little bit of wall next to the door. They were squashed together, her firm, yet soft side pressing into every inch of him, the scent of her shampoo surrounding them. The feel of wet hair seeping into his shirt explained why the fragrance was so strong. She had obviously just come out of the shower.

“How long were you awake for this time?” Ignis questioned. He heard a hand smack her forehead, and he could imagine her wry and guilty smirk. She would gently shake her head from side to side.

“Only three days. Good thing Wedge was copiloting cos I’m fairly certainly this would have been the actual end of me,” Aranea confessed with a light laugh. Ignis didn’t show the concern that he felt, instead he smiled at the joke. He worried about the insane hours that she kept. He worried that she piled too much upon herself. He also respected her for it and knew that he had no right to call her out on it. They were very similar in their selflessness.

So, he simply lifted her hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. The action made him pause afterwards, not wanting to, but remembering all the same, how he used to see a certain Prince complete the same gesture to his beloved. Ignis pushed the thought firmly from his mind. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to be with Aranea.

“I brought you a gift,” Aranea quietly stated as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ignis breathed deeply and slowly lowered his head onto hers. They remained quiet for some time, still holding hands, and just decompressing from their respective days. “Come on. We have to get up or I’m going to nod off,” Aranea admitted, starting to straighten out. Ignis let out a sigh of disappointment. It was the first time he’d been cozy in a month.

“I suppose. This gift better be worth my comfort,” Ignis smugly stated as he allowed her small hands to assist lifting him up. It was no difficult feat for the woman. Aranea was as tough as they came.

“Oh, ho ho. Well, I guess I should say right off the bat that it’s no linen shirt, or kid gloves, or Altissian cologne,” Aranea said in mock offense. Ignis imagined her small stature haughtily stomping towards the kitchen, her hands wide and pushing away the imaginary mean comment sent her way. He smiled. “Here, careful, it’s glass,” she stated, as she grabbed his right hand and placed an object into it.

It wasn’t terribly heavy, a glass jar with a lid. He grew intrigued, knowing that it was some sort of foodstuff. He carefully twisted the jar open, having a little trouble as it was on tightly. He could hear her snicker. “Quiet, you,” he teased as he finally got it free. It took all of half a second for the aroma to reach his nose.

“Garlic!” he proclaimed with way more excitement than that statement should hold. “Where did you get this?” he immediately questioned, not even ashamed for how excited he was of what normally would not have been worthy of a gift. He could feel the pleasure she felt from such a successful present.

“We were digging around Tenebrae. Found more than one pantry to plunder,” she vaguely explained. Ignis grinned as he shook his head.

“Aranea, you know that you’re supposed to turn in everything that you find so that it can be redistributed,” he scolded. People like Aranea contributed to the new system by rescue missions and foraging. They had been vital in the first two years, when Lestallum was struggling to feed all the refugees. Her airship was out constantly, making it’s rounds around Eos, stopping at any settlement that wasn’t too daemon plagued, and gathering whatever foodstuffs, medicine, and clothing that she and her team could make room for. In return, she was given fuel for her ship and her tickets to the commissaries to buy her own essentials.

But one thing that was heavily frowned upon was hording or selling goods illegally for personal gain. The last thing Cor needed were riots from random citizens living like kings while everyone else scrounged by. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first two years. No one was starving now—there was enough food to go around. Holly and the Exineris ladies had helped set up rooftop greenhouses (a project that Noctis had actually fought for a long time ago in Insomnia) all over the city. There were even plans in place to gain back a bit more space and expand the city itself for larger greenhouses and more stable room for the chocobos and livestock that they had managed to reclaim before the daemons tore them apart.

Lestallum now had about two-hundred domestic chocobos, with fifty of those carrying a new generation of the bird. They had also managed to corral about twenty cockatrices for eggs. The Insomnian scientist, Sonya Yeagre, had even genetically modified the embryos to weed out the gene responsible for petrification. They had ten garulas that they kept for milk until they could get more of them bred. Unfortunately, their gestation period was close to two years. Luckily, two of the garulas had already been pregnant before capture, but as there were so few, their meat was definitely off menu. They had not been successful in keeping anaks. They were too aggressive and continuously broke out of their pens, wreaking havoc, even severely injuring one of the keepers. Every now and then, an anak would be spotted out in the wild during missions, but they were becoming a rare sight indeed.

The main source of meat was fish. Noctis really would have been an asset for once, Ignis thought humorously. Maybe as redemption for being such an underhanded Astral in the past, Leviathan seemed to keep the seas free of daemons. Fishing boats had been constructed in the first year and guarded like the all-important tools that they were. It took huge companies to coordinate the excursions to the oceans and larger lakes. The Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, and Hunters had to divert daemons and protect the goods all the way back to Lestallum. Cid had helped modify their largest trucks into refrigerated units so that the precious cargo didn’t spoil before they even made it back to the city.

“Bullshit. Something tells me that even Cor wouldn’t begrudge his precious Advisor a single fucking jar of minced garlic. I mean, you deserve way more than this,” Aranea’s cutting tone sliced through the dreamy atmosphere that had previously surrounded them. Ignis stiffened at the tone.

“I’m sorry,” she quickly said, her hand rubbing his jaw. He could feel the growth of his stubble from her soft hand snagging across it. “It’s just I hate when you don’t see how much you deserve. This whole fucking city would have burned down by now if it weren’t for you,” Aranea confessed. He could tell through her tone that she was being completely serious.

“You give me too much credit,” he amended, taking the opportunity to kiss her open palm that he lifted to his waiting lips. “I come up with plans and ideas, but I don’t take a hand in executing them. I rely on Talcott to see for me. It’s pathetic, really,” Ignis said, not going for pity, just brutal honesty.

“Wow, you’re so stupid. What the hell did I ever see in such a moron?” Aranea let out with a sigh. “What about the greenhouses?” she questioned.

“Exineris deserves the credit on that one. And His Majesty for coming up with the idea.”

“The corrals, the thought to even start gathering animals?” she retorted.

“Yes, but it was the Hunters who actually went and gathered them,” he pointed out.

“The fishing boats?”

“Well Cid—”

“Ignis! Shut the fuck up!” Aranea yelled. Stomping upstairs suggested that they were being too loud. Ignis imagined Aranea climbing on a chair and banging on the ceiling…or simply using her spear instead. Ignis grabbed her forearms so that he could keep track of her movements, but he did it gently. This was no time for her to easily kick his ass and leave him feeling even more depressed for becoming so useless.

“Listen. It doesn’t matter who actually did the grunt work. You had the vision to come up with these thoughts and ideas. You knew what needed to be done for survival. You put plans together. You answered questions and organized all of it. So many people rely on you and count on you, Ignis. That’s not nothing. Why can’t you just accept how much you’ve done? Accept the credit. And accept the fucking garlic as a small fucking payment towards all that you foresaw, you fucking idiot!” Aranea continued, not caring to lower her volume.

Ignis laughed. He could imagine how angry she was. He could see the twin red roses at her checks, the intensity of her green eyes that would be brighter in her fury, the imposing figure that her small stature could create. And the thought that it was his self-esteem that created such a reaction made him happy, so fucking happy. It was pathetic, but he lived off the fact that Aranea liked him for some reason. It was not an important matter in comparison to everything else, but it’s what kept him going these days. He wanted her to think he wasn’t useless so that she would not lose whatever it had been about him that drew her in three years ago before he’d become a blind man.

“If you don’t stop laughing, I’m gonna knock your lights out,” she warned, clearly fuming. Ignis tried to swallow the sound but was failing.

“I’m not laughing at you; I swear to the Draconian. Aranea, it’s just that…well thank you. Thank you for thinking that I am worth a jar of unaccounted garlic. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for always coming back,” he finally managed to get out in his breathlessness.

“I just…you see it’s hard to…you know what I’m trying to say. It’s hard to not feel like a burden or a hindrance to all those around me. That’s why I work so hard now. I have to be worth the tradeoff. I have to deserve to be held in the regard that I am. I have to keep this running while He’s gone. He would expect at least this much from me,” Ignis admitted, the mirth decidedly gone from his voice now.

“I don’t think he would. I mean, he would be proud of all that you do. But he would also say, don’t push yourself too hard and accept some fucking help when you need it, and take time to enjoy your fucking life of servitude,” she scolded as she freed her arms from his grasp and pressed herself against his tall frame. Though the wording was off, Ignis had to admit that the sentiment did match words that Noctis had directed towards him in the past.

“He’d want you to be happy,” she added with a gentle kiss to his jaw. “To be a little selfish,” she punctuated with another kiss, this time on the lips. Ignis rested his hands onto her shoulders, slowly pulling her in as he deepened the kiss. She stopped talking as she opened her mouth and allowed him to slip her some tongue. Her ample breast pushed into his chest and he could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of what must have been her nightshirt.

“Perhaps you could show me some of this selfish behavior that His Majesty would insist upon,” Ignis suggested. Aranea broke the kiss with a laugh.

“Sure thing but under one condition,” she agreed, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his bedroom. Ignis fully trusted her to guide him there, knowing that she would lead him around any unplanned obstacle (also known as a pair of Prompto’s boots).

“And what is this condition?” he purred. He was already fully aroused. It had been over a month since she’d been in Lestallum. He had missed her indeed.

“Don’t mention Noctis while we’re fucking. I don’t do threesomes,” she drawled out sarcastically. Ignis snorted.

“Deal.”

***

“So Prompto is back then? You two were on a mission in Niflheim, correct?” Ignis quietly asked Aranea as they laid nude under only a sheet. It was warm in the small bedroom, but that didn’t stop Ignis from allowing Aranea to use his chest as a pillow. It had been so long since he’d last had physical contact with her. For all he knew, they only had this night before she left once more for Gods knew how long.

“Yeah, he’s back. He said he’s staying the night with Cor. The kids not stupid; he knows what we get up to,” Aranea explained with a laugh. Ignis smiled and mentally thanked the younger man. It’s not as if Ignis was never victim to Noct and Prompto’s sexual encounters, but it was still a bit awkward whenever it occurred. 

Aranea shifted under his arm and he could feel that she lifted her face towards him. Even without the capability of sight, he could tell that she had something to say. It was in the way he could feel that her frame had tensed up a bit. The way he could hear the quiet opening and closing of her mouth as she thought to start a sentence, and then decided better and stopped herself.

“What’s wrong, Aranea?” Ignis questioned, never being one for suspense. Especially now. He heard her sigh as she completely lifted her frame off him and sat up. He could imagine her slight body, still nude with messy silver strands falling around her face and shoulders. He could imagine her light green eyes seemingly hard as she prepared herself to say whatever harsh truth she was close to saying. Aranea didn’t sugar coat things. Whatever she had to say, must have been troublesome if it gave her such reluctance to speak.

“So, you know that Cid is here to stay now, right?” she began. Ignis nodded with a crinkled brow, not yet seeing where this was headed. “And Prompto spent that month in Hammerhead helping Cindy get things back in order,” she continued. Ignis paled. What had happened? Did Prompto and Cindy actually…no. That was impossible. Prompto had made it very clear that he would never move on from Noctis. Not that Ignis would be unsupportive if he did move on. It would probably be for the best. Especially considering that once Noctis returned, well he wouldn’t be here to stay.

“Well, he’s going to stay on. He just came back to pack and say goodbye,” Aranea finished, going in a direction that Ignis had not been expecting. He didn’t know what to say.

“Oh,” is what he managed. That did not seem to please his lady, who he heard scoff in an un-lady like manner. He was well aware that Noctis’ three Crownsguard were a great source of frustration for Aranea. It annoyed her that they had all grown apart. Sure, Prompto technically still lived with Ignis, even after Gladio had moved out last year with Desiree, the Exineris lady, but they barely spoke. They were almost never home together. It was nothing like the old days. The days when they had been rather close and Ignis felt honored to be Prompto’s go-to friend for when he was having troubles with a certain moody Prince. But those days were long gone and Ignis doubted that they’d ever return. He couldn’t even pinpoint why.

“Is that really all that you’re going to say?” Aranea practically spat. Ignis held his face low in shame.

“Well by the end of the year, we were planning on shutting down the remaining outposts except for Hammerhead. We’ve chosen to keep it running due to its proximity to Insomnia. That way when his Majesty returns, we can get supplies from there before heading back home. Prompto would be an asset there, what with his personal automotive and technical training he’s been receiving from Cid. It’d probably put Cid’s mind at ease knowing that Cindy had a reliable friend to watch out for her as well,” Ignis countered. But it was bullshit. All bullshit. Three years ago, nothing would have separated the Brotherhood. But this wasn’t three years ago.

“Sounds like a bunch of handy-fucking excuses to keep drifting apart. You really think it’s a good idea for Prompto to be alone out there? Not to mention so close to Insomnia? You’re not worried that he’ll do something fucking stupid?” Aranea grilled. Ignis knew that she was angry, but she was quickly working herself to completely pissed off. At this rate, he might not be having her company for the rest of the night.

“You’re right. It’s an excuse,” Ignis whispered into his darkness. He wasn’t too surprised to feel the tears form and fall down his face. He was angry too, but not with Aranea. He was angry that things were so different and Prompto, Gladio, and himself were hurting so badly. But nothing would fix it until Noctis returned. And even then, it would happen all over again after he fulfilled the Prophecy and perished in the process.

“None of us know how to talk to each other anymore. None of us can stand being together because that’s when we really notice that He is missing. That’s when we’re reminded that He will return only to leave again. We remember all the times we’ve had before. The Brothers we were to one another. It’s never going to be like that again. I don’t know what to say to Prompto to ease his suffering when I can’t even contain mine. I don’t know how to help Gladio with his anger. None of us know how to do that for one another, so yes, we are drifting. And we’re okay with it,” Ignis confessed. 

He was still crying, not really even ashamed. Saying the words lifted a weight from his chest. These were thoughts that he’d been denying for some time now. To confess them was liberating. Aranea’s weight shifted on the bed. She was scooting closer to him. He felt a rigid hand pat his back. She was still pissed, but not heartless.

“You three frustrate the living shit out of me,” she merely said. Ignis quickly dried his face on the sheet. “But I’ll watch out for him when I’m over that way. I’ll check up on him. He’s like a little brother to me, Ignis. Do you think this is good for him? At all?” she questioned with sincerity. Ignis shrugged.

“It’s no worse than being here. Hammerhead is significantly smaller; he won’t be able to hide like he does here. He’ll be forced to carry his weight in order to survive. Maybe Cindy can get him to open up. He used to have quite the crush on her. It drove Noctis absolutely wild with rage,” Ignis found himself chuckling.

“Well, that’s not too hard to imagine. She’s pretty hot,” Aranea agreed. Ignis rose an eyebrow.

“Is that so?” he questioned smugly. He could see her elaborate eye roll in his mind. So expressive.

“Was I supposed to throw in a ‘no homo?’ Girls are mature enough to say if one of us is pretty without being gay,” she said, punching his arm rather hard. Ignis managed to not wince, but just barely.

“I was just teasing,” he defended himself. He felt her small hand unexpectedly thread fingers through his hair. He could tell that his gel had failed. His hair was framing his face. Her hands stopped the combing and removed his glasses instead. He didn’t feel entirely comfortable with anyone seeing his scarred face, but she had seen it before.

“You’re very handsome. I actually prefer you with your hair down,” she admitted as she went back to gently playing with his hair. Ignis knew that he was probably blushing but didn’t mind all that much. His injury had done nothing but humble him. Besides, her playing with his hair was relaxing.

“It’s late. Why don’t we call it a night?” Aranea suggested. Ignis nodded as he scooted down and covered them with the sheet. He heard the click of Aranea turning off the lamp on her bedside table. Ignis had the rare luxury of falling asleep to her running fingers through his hair over and over.

***

Ignis awoke to voices in the living room. He immediately recognized them as Aranea’s and Talcott’s. Nothing spoke of just how long Noctis had been gone quite like the growth spurt that young Talcott had gone through. He was ten now, and at least half a foot taller than he’d once been. Though his voice was not yet mature, it definitely was not so youthful. He’d always been mature for his age, but that had become even more the case these last three years. Talcott was never seen playing with children. He was always at headquarters, often acting as a liaison between the Hunters and Crownsguard. 

Ignis decided to head into the living room to see why the boy was here, but apparently was not quick enough as he heard the front door click shut just as he opened the bedroom.

“Morning. Good news, Cor gave you the day off,” Aranea announced with little ceremony.

“What?” Ignis asked dumbly. Day off? He hadn’t a day off since…well never. Not since he’d started working with Cor as Advisor. He’d had short days when he had a doctor’s appointment or if he were ill. An entire day off though? Not a one.

“Day off. You know, those things where you do what you want and nothing more. I think you should get acquainted with them,” Aranea said cheekily.

“Why ever would Cor have me take a day off? I was supposed to have several meetings today,” Ignis protested, already feeling somewhat panicked as he wondered how he could reschedule everything. He needed to hurry and call Talcott back before he left the building.

“Maybe because you work too hard? Perhaps because you’ve apparently never had one? Maybe he caught wind that your girlfriend was in town. Who knows? Just fucking take it, Specs,” Aranea listed with impatience. Ignis froze. “What? Are you seriously that distressed that you have the day off?” Aranea questioned in disbelief. Ignis cleared his throat.

“Uh, no. It’s just I’ve never heard you refer to yourself as my girlfriend before. Are you then?” He shyly prodded. The room became strangely quiet. Perhaps she hadn’t been serious when she had suggested it. Ignis was beginning to feel quite embarrassed about the whole thing as decided to retreat to the kitchen, still his sanctuary even in his blindness. A firm hand on his arm stopped him.

“Are you really that insecure or are you just that stupid? We’ve been flirting since we met. We’ve been exclusively fucking for three years. I have a toothbrush here. I brought you garlic. I mean, if that isn’t dating, then I don’t know what is,” Aranea spelled out, her temper flaring once more.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I mean the garlic should have made it abundantly clear,” Ignis responded, trying to lighten the conversation once more. Her quiet suggested that it wasn’t good enough.

“Aranea, it’s just, well you’re quite the independent woman. And you’re so strong and smart. You’re beautiful and are in no need of a partner. So, I have a hard time believing that you would hold yourself back by being seriously involved with me, I suppose,” Ignis confessed quietly.

“Yes. Why would I be involved with a man so intelligent, a man that is like third in charge in all of Eos, a man that is so selfless and caring, empathetic. A man that is so handsome without even being aware of it. And then the whole cooking thing. It’s so strange to attach myself to such a man. Whatever was I thinking? I believe I’ll rectify this gross oversight immediately,” Aranea drawled sarcastically. Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

“Look, Ignis,” Aranea continued in a serious voice. The use of his actual first name was enough to grab his attention, often called Iggy or Specs by her instead. “I get why you’ve become insecure. You are blind now. You are not used to being the one to depend on anyone else, everyone always counted on you for that. Well, that’s simply not the case anymore. You’ve done incredible things these past three years. There is not a single person who knows of you that disagrees with that.

“So, you are going to have to learn how to accept that and live with it. And along with that comes the acceptance that I actually do like you and want to be with you. There’s no guilty conscience on my part. Yes, before your handicap we were moving towards romance. But I didn’t choose to pursue it just because you got hurt and I felt sorry for you. It has everything to do with the amazing man that you are. And if you want the whole truth…well, I love you,” Aranea confessed. Ignis’ breath caught. She loved him?

Ignis reached out until he had his hands on her shoulders. Gently he reeled her in, close to his chest, and enveloped her into his arms. It wasn’t often that the things Aranea said weren’t laced with sarcasm and dark humor. He’d never heard her say something so honestly. And the fact it was a confession of love made his heart soar even more.

“Generally, people have responses to risqué confessions like that,” Aranea drawled out at length. Ignis couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. He had not meant to leave her hanging in suspense.

“To know that you feel the same as I do is a three-fold utopian dream,” Ignis finally answered with a quote.

“Well damn, no need to get fancy on me,” Aranea laughed back.

“To be honest, I’m fairly certain I stole those lyrics from one of the songs Prompto is always playing. Let me be more plain. Aranea Highwind, I love you too. I have for quite some time now,” Ignis explained, choking back on tears of happiness that had sprung from his eyes out of nowhere. Ignis could imagine Aranea with an open smile, and he hoped that’s how she looked now. The soft kiss on his lips could be an encouraging sign.

“So, am I your girl then?” she whispered once the kiss was ended. Ignis laughed again with a nod. He knew he was sporting a huge grin, but he could not help it. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt so joyous. 

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He spun around, but naturally he couldn’t see anything anyway. He wove his hand out, but only caught air.

“Iggy? What’s wrong?” Aranea asked, voice full of confusion. Noctis. He had felt Noctis beside him. He knew that it was absolutely crazy and improbable, but it’s what he had felt. And the presence had felt…happy. Noctis was happy for him.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ignis whispered low with a smile. His heart felt heavy then, from both joy and the loss of his Brother. But there was a time and place for that, and even Noctis would agree that this was not the time.

“What did you say? Ignis, you’re freaking me out!” Aranea declared, standing next to him, and probably looking around the room frantically.

“I’m sorry, forgive me. It was nothing,” Ignis apologized. He could feel her cool gaze on him, and he was sure that the lie was written all over his face. But he trusted that she had guessed enough and decided to let the matter die. “But more importantly, yes, I will gladly take you as a girlfriend. I know that you don’t often dry dock for long, but please feel free to use my home as yours when you do,” he offered.

“I already do,” she answered with a laugh. “But since I have freedoms here and you have the day off and all, I think I’m going to use the bed some more. You’re welcome to join me,” Aranea said suggestively. Ignis’ hands found her form and ran down her sides until they rested at her hips. He brought her body close to his and joined their lips. This kiss was not as soft as the one that she had given him moments before.

“Well yes, I wouldn’t mind using the bed some more,” Ignis managed in between kisses as she led him to said destination. Ignis was still only in sweats, so it didn’t take long for Aranea to have him fully undressed moments after stepping into the bedroom. She wasn’t being patient, quickly pressing him downwards onto the mattress. Ignis was putting full trust into her guidance, trusting that where she led him would be hazard free. He found himself sitting at the end of the bed, his ghosting hands feeling that she was kneeling in front of him. It didn’t take a man of his intelligence to guess where this was headed.

Though it was hardly the first time, Ignis couldn’t prevent the gasp that escaped his lips when he felt her tongue swipe the underside of his cock. Soon after, he was enveloped in her warmth, her hand compensating for what she chose not to fit in her mouth. Ever the gentleman, Ignis gripped the crumpled sheet that he sat on instead of strands of her hair like he wanted to. It didn’t take long until he felt like he would come.

“Aranea,” he warned, always letting her choose what she wanted to do. He felt like his heart was going to stop when she let him spring out of her mouth. He couldn’t help the disappointed groan that emitted from his throat.

“Patience, Specs,” she purred from her place on the floor. “Scoot up,” she further ordered. Ignis didn’t need to be told twice, and immediately complied, stretching out so that he could lay fully on the bed. He reached out as she climbed on top of him. Ignis had no idea when she had shed her clothing, but she was now naked and hovering above him. His hands easily found her breast, and he leaned upwards to lick and suck her nipples. A small moan from her made him even harder and he continued his efforts, wanting her to feel just as good as she made him feel.

“Hold up,” she ordered somewhat breathless. He felt her shift over to the side of the bed. He could hear the bedside table open rather impatiently along with some cursing as she no doubt struggled to open the foil of a condom. When she leaned back to him, he eagerly awaited her touch. It came soon enough as she expertly rolled the condom over his cock.

Aranea slowly slid down onto him. His hands ran up to her ass but then rested on her tiny waist. It would forever be a regret that he would never actually see sex with Aranea. He could imagine her normally strong and proud face undone with blush, her green eyes with dilated pupils and a look of pure desire and lust. He could imagine her toned, pale body without clothes, the color of her nipples and pubic hair. But he would never truly know.

Ultimately, it did not matter. The important part was that she was here right now, and she reciprocated his feelings. No need to harbor on what simply could not be. Ignis moaned out when he was fully inside of her. His hands roamed back up to her breasts, and he playfully pinched her nipples. Aranea gasped from the slight pain, but he understood that she liked it. She rolled her hips then, trying to get him even deeper inside her. Ignis knew one thing for sure, this would not last long.

Aranea was not shy as she pushed and pulled at his cock, adjusting her hips for a better angle every so often. He could hear that she was getting close by her breathing and soft moans. He heard a noise as she leaned forward, he believed it to be her hand smacking the wall, as she no doubt was close to her climax. Ignis returned his hands to her hips once more, and pulled down on them, taking control of the movements then.

He stilled her efforts completely with his strong hands on her hips, as he fucked upwards into her at a brutal pace. She moaned louder then, and Ignis used it as encouragement. He was so ready to cum but wanted to make sure that she did first. Her breathing was as violent as his. It couldn’t be much longer. He took in all that he could then, her sounds, her smells, her presence.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods,” she finally let out as he could feel her inner walls clench around him slightly. Ignis came hard then, with a moan as well. He slowed the pace considerably as he continued to cum. Finally, he settled fully back into the mattress and relaxed his grip on her body. Aranea slid him out of her and eagerly lay back on the mattress next to him, once again using his chest as a pillow. Her breath was still labored, as was his. He found her hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” he said, hoping that he was facing her.

“I love you too,” her voice responded, he felt like he could hear the smile on her lips. So, he grinned back.

They spent the rest of the day cooking and making love. He used her minced garlic to fry up some tilapia while she prepared a pot of white rice. They had it with a couple cans of beer that Gladio had left behind long ago. She offered to help him wash the bedding, but he declined. He wanted her scent for as long as could have it in his sheets. Ignis of old would have lost his mind at such an unsanitary decision. However, Ignis of new was now painfully aware of the potential length of time that would pass before she was once again in his arms.

She left with the night, having foraging to attend to. She was going to be heading towards the Vesperpool with a team of scientists for some mission or another. Ignis felt the loss of her company as soon as his front door clicked shut. The apartment became empty once more, and he was reminded that it wasn’t really a home, just the place he lived until Noctis returned and they fulfilled the Prophecy.

It hit him then how happy he had been all day. The guilt immediately jumped out from wherever it had been hiding. Should he be having days like this? How many duties had he shirked today? How many setbacks had he created? Stop it!

Ignis jumped. That was Noctis’ voice. He didn’t feel the presence like he did hours ago, but he swore to Ramuh that had been Noctis’ voice. Was he losing his mind?

“Noctis?” he called to the empty room. Nothing. He felt and heard absolutely nothing. Ignis sighed and made his way carefully to the small sofa. Was it so unrealistic to think that Noctis could watch over them while he was in the Crystal? He supposed not. But it saddened him that Noctis had been gone three years and this is what he chose to comment on. But wasn’t that just like Noctis? He rarely gave a shit about politics and logistics. But he’d always been real keen about the wellbeing of his friends. He’d always expressed the desire for Ignis to find some semblance of happiness for himself.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, or if I’m making a complete ass of myself, but despite every terrible thing going on right now, I’m happy. I’ve never been in love before…and well…I guess I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every time I made things hard for Prompto and yourself. I’m sorry for not being as supportive as I should have been.

“I think back to that night when Niflheim forced the engagement to Lady Lunafreya. I remember how upset and broken Prompto and you were that night. I know that I sympathized for the both of you then, but if I had truly known then what I know now…I just can’t apologize enough for what you’ve gone through. What you will go through.

“Anyway, I hope you come back soon. We all miss you, and we’re trying our hardest to hold things together until you arrive. Maybe if you can really communicate with us, maybe you should talk to Prompto? We’re all worried about him Noct.”

***

As Ignis was finishing the dishes, he heard the front door unlock. It was late but it could only really be one person.

“Prompto?” he called out. Ignis could hear light switches being flipped. He obviously never bothered with light these days, and poor Prompto had to pay the price trying to find his way around in the dark.

“Hey,” Prompto’s voice acknowledged. Three years had matured the younger man’s voice. It wasn’t exactly a booming Gladio sound, but also less youthful than what Ignis remembered from their happier years. Ignis dried his hands on the towel hanging from the stove. Sometimes he wondered what it looked like. They only had two kitchen towels. He knew this one as the softer of the two.

“I made dinner. Are you hungry?’ Ignis questioned. He was already heading to the fridge. If Prompto was here to do what he knew that he was, he would be on good behavior.

“Yah. Sounds good,” the Blond predictably agreed. Being correct in this situation didn’t make Ignis feel any better.

Within minutes, the two men sat at the dining room table, Prompto shoveling the fish and rice down as Ignis nursed his coffee. They didn’t really speak, but that was the normal anyway. When Ignis heard Prompto’s fork set down on his plate, he went to grab for it.

“Nah, Iggy. I’ll wash it,” Prompto calmly protested. Ignis let the matter die. Obviously, there were more important matters at hand.

“I got you something,” Prompto stated. It wasn’t the voice one would expect when being presented with a gift, but that still wasn’t surprising these days.

“I’m sure that wasn’t necessary,” Ignis protested. His courtesy demanded that he say as much.

“It’s really not like, a big thing. But I knew that you would want it,” Prompto insisted. Ignis heard the younger man get up and return to the hallway where they normally left their shoes. He could hear the crinkling of a grocery bag that was set on the table. There were more crinkling noises as Prompto dug something out of the bag and placed it before Ignis with a slight clunk to the table. Ignis curiously reached a hand outwards and felt what was clearly a six-pack of something…

“Oh my Gods, is this Ebony?!” Ignis gasped as the familiar shape of the thin cans. He held the cans damn near reverently. He hadn’t had an Ebony in at least 2 years. He could hear Prompto laugh softly.

“They aren’t even expired yet. A whole three months left on the ‘best if used by’ date and everything,” Prompto supplied, sounding somewhat pleased with himself. If Ignis was honest, it was the cheeriest he’d heard him in sometime.

“Do I even want to know what dark cavern you unearthed this from?” Ignis asked sarcastically. He meant it as a joke, but Prompto became strangely silent.

“I found them in the Regalia, well what was left of it. This was the last pack you had under your seat,” he answered quietly. “I also have a few things for Gladio here, his books, though ones pretty beat up. I finally got my mp3 player back though, so I mean it was worth it,” Prompto added, obviously trying to not sound upset.

“Did you find anything else?” Ignis asked. He found it odd that Aranea hadn’t mentioned any of this, but he supposed it wasn’t her news to tell.

“Well, we really tried to take the car back, but there was no way to tow it onto the ship in its condition,” he continued. “And then I thought that maybe it really was time to bring the Crystal back but…it’s not there anymore,” Prompto said. Ignis couldn’t help the obvious concern that lined his face.

“Don’t freak out, Iggy. Believe me, I did enough of that for the both of us and Gladio. But then Gentiana showed up. She assured me that it was not in enemy hands and that the Astrals had taken it to a place for safe keeping. And she asked me to write Noctis a note for when he returned, so that he would know where to find us. I don’t know why, but Hammerhead was the first thing that came to mind. So that’s what I wrote,” Prompto explained. Many things fell into place then. Prompto’s sudden move wasn’t entirely personal.

“Well strategically, it makes the most sense, being the nearest outpost to Insomnia. And Noctis is very familiar with that area,” Ignis ventured. “However, that does mean that someone has to be there to keep a look out,” Ignis suggested, giving Prompto the lead in that he needed.

“Thanks, Ignis. I know that I haven’t been a good friend these past three years, but I hope that you know that I am still your Brother,” Prompto spoke into the quiet room. “And I’m happy for you and Aranea. She’s great,” the Blond added as an afterthought. Ignis blushed, wondering exactly what Aranea told Prompto when they worked together.

“I’m going to miss you, Prompto. I also apologize for my behavior. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t more understanding about your and Noctis’ relationship. I think Gladio and I asked way too much of you after the engagement and I honestly feel wretched when I think about it,” Ignis admitted, lowering his head in shame. Prompto was quiet for a while, but Ignis was surprised to feel his hand placed on top of his own. He actually jumped.

“None of us knew the truth then. We had no idea what we were getting into. I don’t blame you for anything Ignis.” Ignis offered a small smile. He really hoped that Prompto meant what he said, because he really didn’t want to continue living with the guilt he had in his heart.

Prompto left the next morning, actually giving Ignis a hug and reminding him to pass Gladio’s books on to the Shield. As the door closed for the second time in two days, Ignis felt a heavy heart. He never thought that he could feel more alone after Noctis left, but he had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi! As shitty as it sounds, I really enjoyed writing for the ten years of darkness. I liked imagining how life would work with no light and daemons and all that. I liked imagining Ignis coming up with plans and carrying the weight of the Star in the absence of our favorite moody Prince (we miss you Noctis!). Sometimes it's so easy to write Iggy cos I just imagine me at work and then bam! There's our precious Ignis doing all the things and pretending that it's not killing him.  
> I hope you guys approve of him and Ara. I felt like it worked for this story. That's not to say that I haven't read enjoyable Gladnis stuff. But I like my Aranea. She's totes cool. I would be her friend if she let me.  
> So I officially finished this story last week. I bawled my fricking eyes out. Then I drank to celebrate finishing this beast. Then I woke up to proofread and was like...this isn't good enough! The story is there, but I need to beef it up, embellish it, I need everyone to cry because I accurately conveyed all the crying material. I feel like I cried cos I have all the images in my head along with the narrative. Now I gotta paint that for you all with some words so you smell what I'm cooking. Either way, yeah! It's done! and you'll get it on time, so no worries :)  
> I also started the last part, Villains of Circumstance. I'm only like 5 pages in so far, but I'm having fun. I was worried about it cos there's a lot of Luna in the beginning, but I am enjoying her character for once (I always have a hard time writing her). Noct is so confused by her and realizing that he never really knew her at all. Neither did we, Noct. Square didn't find it necessary.  
> So yeah, I'm writing again, yay! Updates on time (at least for now) yay! You guys are gonna give me comments and kudos??? Yay ^_^ Okay bai!!!


	13. The Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is Crystal Dreaming of his Brothers. In between memories, he has brief moments of lucidness, in which he recalls the Prophecy of Bahamut.

Noctis often wondered if public school had been the right decision. Sure, it had been his idea, choosing to not go to private schools like Ignis and Gladio had, and also rejecting the thought of tutors exclusively (especially since he had to do that when he’d been injured as a child), but he always imagined that the outcome would have been different. He never thought that at the age of thirteen, he still would not have a legitimate friend.

Other students had tried, but they usually fell under one of three categories: the users, the worshippers, or the people that were simply terrified of him. It was hard to be friends with someone when they only wanted access to one’s wealth and connections (and he had found this out the hard way on a few occasions). It was equally hard to be friends with someone when they put you in a celebrity light and acted as if they were decidedly below you. Noct already had servants. And then those that always acted like he could order their execution for sneezing, Noct wasn’t even that kind of guy.

It bothered him that no one seemed to try hard to really get to know the actual him. Once, he imagined that a student from another class was attempting to do so, but now he wasn’t so sure. The kid hadn’t tried to talk to him since a random encounter last year. Noctis had found out his name, Prompto Argentum. He was a boy that stood out almost as much as Noctis, but for negative reasons.

Prompto’s blond head of hair could not hide the fact that he was originally from Gralea, which was unpopular since Lucis was at war with the country. And it didn’t help that he was also overweight. Kids were asshole bullies at best, and Prompto seemed to get more than his fair share of hazing. To be fair, he had lost a lot of weight since last year. He was huskier now rather than fat. Noct found it weird that he hid behind walls, and trees, and whatever object was handy whenever Noctis was nearby. He knew that he watched him a lot, maybe even took a few pictures, and that was why it was so disappointing that he never actually talked to him. Noctis was desperate for a friend. He could overlook the strange behavior of this Prompto kid if he really just wanted to hang out.

But Noctis gave up hope for this encounter. If Prompto still hadn’t tried to talk to him again after a whole year, it seemed like a lost cause. The lonely Prince of Lucis walked down the hallway, heading to lunch when he happened across an open classroom that had none other than Prompto speaking with his teacher. Noctis’ curiosity got the better of him as he stood, body pressed flat, outside the door. Why was Prompto alone with his teacher? Had he gotten into trouble?

“—sure there’s no other way to get a hold of them? We haven’t had a single conference this year. I mean, your grades are fine, but I don’t feel like this is healthy, your being left to yourself so often,” Mr. Manford expressed. Noctis scrunched his brow in confusion.

“They’re both really busy with their jobs. I’m getting by. Please don’t trouble yourself,” Prompto quietly protested.

“Look, I know that they are your foster parents, but perhaps you would be better off in the group home than alone all of the time?” Mr. Manford asked.

“No!” was Prompto’s immediate protest. The classroom got quiet, and Noctis dared to take a peek inside. Prompto had his head lowered with clenched fists.

“I’m not trying to be disrespectful, Mr. Manford, but please don’t have me sent back to the home. I can take care of myself; I honestly don’t do anything irresponsible,” Prompto begged. Mr. Manford shook his head, clearly feeling challenged on what was right in this situation.

“It’s just that you’ve lost so much weight! Are you eating? Did they leave you money for groceries?” the teacher stammered. Noctis had to give him credit, the guy seemed to have heart.

“Oh. Well, that’s because I’m eating healthy and exercising everyday now. I want to lose weight and be healthy. I’ve been working on it for over a year,” Prompto admitted, clearly embarrassed with his red face. Mr. Manford considered his words for what seemed like ages.

“Alright, I’ll leave you be under two conditions: one, I want you to talk with the nurse and one of the coaches to make sure that you’re dieting and exercising safely. And two, if you ever need help, be it lunch money or school clothes, whatever, you are to tell me. I’m not happy about this,” the teacher finished.

“Okay, I’ll do that. Thank you so much!” Prompto said, clearly feeling better now that he wasn’t going to be sent to a group home. What the hell was that even? Noctis snuck away to a bathroom where he could use his phone without having it confiscated (not that anyone would really take his phone). A quick internet search got Noctis up to speed on group homes and foster care.

He had no idea that Prompto was an orphan. Is that why he was in Lucis? Maybe that was also why he was so shy and awkward? Noctis had to agree with Mr. Manford though. Why were his foster parents apparently so negligent? Noctis decided then that he would keep an eye out for Prompto. Even if they weren’t really friends, he was still a vulnerable subject in his Kingdom. It was his duty to protect his people. Maybe he could ask his dad about reforming the foster care system at dinner tonight?

The sound of Noctis’ own laughter stirred him from his…was it sleep? If so, that was such a vivid dream. But it wasn’t a dream. That had really happened, years ago. He laughed at his thirteen-year-old thoughts. He had definitely taken his role as Prince a lot more seriously then, that was for sure…wait, where the hell was he?

Noctis opened his eyes and felt stunned. He was floating in open…space? Was there no gravity? He turned to the left and the right, but it all seemed the same openness and it looked unending. The space was colored in shifting iridescent blues and purples, lights sparkled like stars. The only solid surface that he could see was himself.

He remembered then where he was. Inside the Crystal, preparing for his final battle against Ardyn. Noct stretched out, though he didn’t really feel sore or anything. He wondered how much time had passed. He couldn’t be sure. Was that what he was supposed to be doing? Sleeping and remembering? Or dreaming? Noctis wondered about Gladio and Ignis then. And Prompto. The memory had been more painful now that he was older and understood better. He found it weird that he’d really forgotten about that whole day. Once he and Prompto had actually become friends in high school, he just ran with it and showered him with food and gifts whenever he could get away with it. The true reasoning behind it became lost as he was absorbed with the thought of maintaining their friendship.

He really should have done something about Prompto’s situation years ago. He suffered today with self-esteem and abandonment issues. Why hadn’t Noct said something? Why hadn’t Prompto? Because he was afraid of the foster system? The Blond should have known that back then he could have confided in Cor at the very least. Oh well, what was done was done.

Noct was feeling sleepy again, but then he felt a tug, internally. Someone had pulled something from the Armiger. He was wide awake once more. He could sense that it was Prompto. Noct wondered if he was fighting? What else would it be for? Their giant combined pile of dirty laundry? Noct thought with a laugh. Just as quickly as the weapon had been summoned, it returned. And then it was summoned again, and then returned.

What the hell was he doing? Showing off to someone by making weapons appear and then disappear? Noct really concentrated to see if he could pick up any other information from the Armiger. He’d never tried anything like that before, but he could somehow sense that it was Prompto? Maybe he could tell more?

Noct closed his eyes and waited for another tug of the Armiger. When it came, he opened his heart and concentration. He felt like he was on the verge of actually seeing Prompto, his Prompto, but it was like looking at someone in a dark room. He focused on the pull he felt at his heart and that’s when he really felt it. Prompto was in pain, but it wasn’t physical. It was heartbreak. It was loneliness. It was complete loss. Prompto wasn’t showing off summoning weapons, he was doing it because he had discovered that doing so made him feel a little bit of Noct’s presence.

This knowledge devastated him. Why was Prompto feeling this alone? Where was Gladio and Ignis? Why was he alone? How long had Noct been gone? That pain didn’t feel like the culmination of days or weeks. Had it been a month? Longer? Noct felt tears form and watched as they lazily floated off from his face and into the Crystal’s openness. Eventually, Prompto stopped the pulling, and Noctis felt his eyes grow heavy once more.

Noct was happy that he and Gladio were finally not butting heads anymore. Well, at least not as often. If he had known that all that it would take was being nice to his little sister, Iris, then he would have done it years ago. It used to upset Noctis that Gladio and Ignis got along so well while he didn’t. He even asked Ignis to stop being friends with his Shield since he was so mean. Ignis had just smiled and refused him (the only time he had so far) on the excuse that he and Gladio would have to work together life-long since they both assisted Noctis.

Noctis felt like he was just making excuses then, but since they were all fast friends now, he didn’t mind so much anymore. In fact, today after training, Noct’s dad was going to take the three of them and Iris to the zoo (along with his Shield, Clarus, of course). Noct was so excited. He hadn’t been to the zoo at all this year and he had seen billboards around Insomnia inviting the public to meet the newest chicobos that had just been born. They had even named the black ball of feathers Noctis, after him! Black chocobos were the rarest of colors, so it was an incredible honor.

“Noctis, I know that you’re excited, but I need you to concentrate. You’re getting sloppy with your left arm,” Gladio said seriously. He was always serious at the dojo, even now that they didn’t hate each other. Noctis sighed as he pushed his sweaty hair back with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Of course I’m sloppy. My arms are so tired!” the Prince protested, lifting his practice sword up straighter. They had been going at it for forty minutes now. Why wouldn’t Gladio give them a break on such a special occasion? At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to lift that quarter-of-a-pound chicobo.

“Come on Noct. It’s only fifteen more minutes. Show me what you’ve got. Pretend you’re the last line of defense at the Citadel, and if you fail to hold me back before Tenebrae can send support, then that’s game over for the chicobos. Didn’t you know that chocobo is on menu in Gralea?” Gladio teased as he ran in again, his sword ready to strike.

Noctis frowned at the stupid story. Gladio did read a bunch of fantasy novels but come on. Noctis would always be surrounded by Crystal Sworn Crownsguard when he grew up. So he shouldn’t ever be the last line of defense. And obviously not all Graleans ate chocobos because Luna didn’t. Didn’t Gladio know that Tenebrae was technically part of Gralea? Maybe he should read more non-fiction and give his stories a rest. Noctis had never heard of anyone eating chocobos.

Noct managed to hold back Gladio’s assault for all of twenty seconds, which was pretty impressive, but then the older boy broke through. Noct was shoved to the tatami for his efforts. His hand had slid across the tatami in the process, and now it stung as the skin was scraped away, exposing pink flesh underneath.

“Great,” Noctis muttered, knowing that Ignis was going to make him wrap it. Knowing his Advisor, he was probably going to insist that he not hold the chicobos now for fear he’d get it infected. Why did he have the worst luck in all of Eos?

“Nom, nom, nom. I ate all your chocobos!” Gladio teased with a huge grin. Noct just sighed and laid down on the tatami. Who was he fooling? He should just give up on being the Prince now. He couldn’t even save hypothetical chocobos from a hungry thirteen-year-old.

“Gladio, I give up. Let’s just get ready for the zoo,” Noctis whined from the floor. Gladio walked closer to him and nudged his leg with his foot.

“No can do. We’ve got ten minutes. I won’t come in so hard this time. Get up,” his Shield heartlessly ordered. Noctis could feel his mood becoming sourer. He didn’t know why he got so angry these days. Sometimes he wondered if when he was attacked by that daemon years ago, if he hadn’t been contaminated somehow? Because his heart was so easily angry now-a-days.

The Prince chose to be unresponsive and not move. His stormy gray eyes just looked up to the high ceilings where Lucian banners hung in black and gold with the skull insignia of his father. Gladio gave him another nudge, this one closer to an actual kick. “Noctis,” he warned. He could tell that his Shield was quickly becoming angry. Good. He could probably waste the rest of dojo time by just getting in an argument.

“I bet you made up that whole Niffs eating chocobos thing. You’re creating stereotypes that will further divide our countries and continue this war,” Noct said, trying to copy Ignis’ demeanor when he was getting lectured. Noct’s vision of the ceiling was suddenly distorted as his entire body was hoisted from the floor, none to gently.

“Hey, Brat Prince, get off your lazy ass. Keep being mouthy and I’ll tell your dad. Then we’ll see who gets to go to the zoo and who gets to write a book report,” Gladio’s angry face snarled. Noctis hated how stupid strong his Shield was. How was it possible that Gladio was only three-years-older than he? The kid was a beast.

“I hate that you can never let me relax a little. Would it have been such a terrible thing to have one day of going easy? I’m only ten, you know. Even if someone attacked me, I’d have Crownsguard to save me,” Noctis finally said. Gladio sighed deeply, like he was preparing to explain something very important to somebody who wasn’t very smart.

“Noctis, your duty will never be done. Same with me and Iggy. You don’t get that as long as there have been Lucis Caelums, there have been people trying to kill them. You think that it could never happen, that no one could ever best our dads and leave you and me to defend ourselves, but it could.

“You’re only ten and you already almost died from a daemon. There have been times that people have infiltrated the Citadel to get to you that you don’t even know about. Someone tries to take out your dad at least five times a year. I’m not making this up. It would be pretty shitty, but one day, it very well might be the two of us. And I’ll never know the outcome because I will die before you. I’ve got to make you better than me. You must survive.

“So even on days when we’re going to the zoo, you need to get proper training in first. Our lives are not our own. Just accept it, and stop being a brat. I’m just doing my job here. And no matter how annoying you are, and how much I wanna punch in your smug little Prince face sometimes, I’m not going to. I’ll never give up on my duty. You’re stuck with me,” Gladio said, his temper waxing and waning throughout the lecture.

Noctis was still angry, but he was also ashamed. He hated that Gladio always spoke about how in the end it would be the two of them, and Gladio would go first. As angry as his Shield made him, he never wanted him to die protecting him. Noctis stood straighter with his sword and harnessed his anger for his lot in life as he ran to Gladio with the intent to disarm him. He wasn’t successful, but he did a much better job than he had all day.

Something brought Noctis out from his memory. He felt physical pain with one of his Brothers. He tried to reach out again, like he had with Prompto. Immediately he knew that it was Gladiolus this time. He was being crushed alive and he could barely breathe. Noct knew it was only a matter of time before his Shield figured something out. He would use his insane strength, or some strategic skill and escape whatever was constraining him. This pain felt familiar to Noctis…

An iron giant, maybe a red giant? Yeah, Noct definitely remembered one of his encounters with those daemons. He had been caught by its questing hand because he had been focusing on a ronin that was trying to run him through with a sword. Even after he’d been loaded up with potions, he’d been forced to stay in the motel bed all of the next day (though he hadn’t minded too much, finally having time to catch up on his King’s Knight).

Noctis began to worry as Gladio was still in pain. What was taking him so long? He’d seen Gladio fight to the brink of death, that only a phoenix down saved him from, on several occasions. What was his strategy here? And that’s when Noctis felt it. Gladio had given up. He was going to die, and he wasn’t bothering to stop it. What the actual fuck? Gladio never gave up! He never let Noctis give up! Not when he was a kid training, not when he had to end his relationship with Prompto, not when his father had died and the Kingdom was taken over, not when Nyx died, not when Luna died, not when Ignis got hurt, not when Prompto was abducted!

Gladio had been there for all of it, never letting him stop moving forward, even when he hated him for it. It was his job. So how the fuck was he going to do that job from the grave? Noctis was so enraged then, wondering where Ignis and Prompto were, and just so disappointed. Gladio was supposed to be there until the end with him.

He suddenly became aware that Gladio was privy to his emotion, and his anger had brought the Shield out of his acceptance. 

“Stop being a bitch and fucking fight!” Noctis screamed into the Crystal. He couldn’t tell how, but Gladio was released from his constraints and though in pain, was escaping. Noctis breathed out in relief. What the hell was going on with his Brothers? Why did he keep finding them alone and broken? How much time had passed? He couldn’t imagine that Gladio would give up after a short period of time…how long was Noctis supposed to be in this Crystal? 

He grew overwhelmingly groggy then, and even though he didn’t want to, he began to drift off into sleep once more.

“Come on, Ignis! Just this once!” Noctis insisted as he refused to let go of the knob that one of his hands rested on at a door used for housekeeping. He felt as if he gave any headway, Ignis would swoop in for the kill. Noctis had made it a point to learn all the entrances and exits at the Citadel that people didn’t expect to find him. Ignis stood just behind his half-turned body, arms crossed at his chest and a great look of displeasure across his stony face. The older teen’s eyes looked all the greener through his spotless lenses and Noct quickly tried to see how he could manipulate this situation.

“Once? Noctis, this is the second time that you’re sneaking off this month! And how do you think I feel, going into your chambers just to find you missing? You’re lucky that I haven’t informed the Crownsguard!” Ignis lectured like the forty-year-old he truly was at heart. Noct refrained from rolling his eyes, but just barely. He had a battle to win here.

“I should have told you, Ignis. I mean you are the only one that I can trust,” Noct started, lowering his head as if he were ashamed. “It’s just that it’s Friday night and everyone else always goes out and hits downtown on the weekend. I just wanted to see what it’s like to be, you know, normal,” Noct said swallowing his smile that wanted to be free after that bullshit that his mouth had spouted.

“What were your plans exactly?” Ignis inquired, obviously taking the bait. His Advisor’s greatest weakness was that he actually loved Noct as a brother. And it caused unnecessary guilt in his heart. Noct didn’t know why, it was hardly Iggy’s fault that his life was as it was, but it didn’t stop him from taking advantage of it from time to time.

“Just the arcade, maybe get a bite to eat. Nothing crazy. I know you think if I’m left alone, I’ll just go pick up AIDs or binge drink or something, but deep down, I’m just this lame kid who wants to play some videogames,” Noct answered, rolling his eyes at what he assumed Ignis thought of him. Ignis laughed low. Noctis silently cheered, he was going to win!

“Fine, but I’m coming with you,” Ignis caved. Noct didn’t mind. It would seem kind of loser like to be alone at the arcade anyway. Besides, Ignis was actually decent at games, he just viewed them as a waste of time.

“Fine, just don’t be a wet blanket,” Noct ordered, losing his nice tone now that he had his way. He earned himself a push through the door for his cheekiness, but he couldn't care less.

Even though Ignis had his license now, they decided to go on foot. They could leave from the gates easier than driving out with a Citadel car. The Crownsguard never paid much attention to who left the Citadel as much as who entered. It’s not like he was actually on house arrest or anything. It’s just that he knew that if he wanted to go out at night, he would never be allowed to go alone.

They took the train and got to downtown in fifteen minutes. It was the end of the school year, and next semester he would be in high school. Insomnia was lit up on this summer night, as it was every night really. The tall buildings were covered in neon-lit billboards advertising the newest, coolest products and upcoming local events. The streets were loud with laughing, talking, and sounds of traffic. The occasional aroma of different restaurants reached his nose and he smiled. He loved this city, especially downtown, and he hated that he never got to experience it. It was almost embarrassing how excited he felt to be off from his leash and let loose for exploration.

Noct had gone through some lengths to disguise himself. He wore a ball cap with a plain t-shirt and jeans that didn’t stand out. He had his favorite weapons stashed away in his Armiger (his current favorites a one-handed blade called Rune Steel that he was told would boost his magic when his dad started letting him use it, and his daggers Gladius, that inflicted slow on most opponents. If only he were allowed to really use them on Gladio…).

Ignis looked his usual well-kept self, but as Advisor to the Prince, and not actual Prince, he didn’t have to worry about standing out. Outside of the Citadel, he was not recognized. So, though his carefully pressed chinos, Henley, and loafers stood out at the arcade, it didn’t make one think to call the paparazzi.

They were well into half an hour of killing zombies when two girls approached them. Noct could tell that they were older, at least Ignis’ age, and he could also see that they weren’t unattractive. The pair were in coordinated maxi dresses that were covered in bright floral print and matched their makeup perfectly. Noct marveled at how well done their makeup was and couldn’t imagine how long it would take to achieve that. It seemed like way too much effort he decided, especially just to go to the arcade, and assumed that must be why he didn’t really feel attracted to either of the ladies despite many other guys openly eyeing them.

“Hey. You guys gonna hog the game all night? We’ve been waiting,” the girl with long dark hair inquired. She wasn’t at all annoyed or angry, like her words might suggest. Instead, she was all smiles and excessively blinking her eyelashes that looked like a butterfly trying to take flight. Her speech pattern would also suggest that she had been drinking.

“Our apologies. Come on, Primus,” Ignis conceded, using the alias he’d come up with last year when he first caught Noct sneaking out for the first time. He hated it, but he also didn’t want to get caught so he tolerated it.

“You guys don’t have to go. We kinda suck at this game, maybe you could offer us some pointers?” the other girl with a dark bob suggested. She seemed less tipsy and was clearly directing her attention towards Ignis. Since he knew Ignis so well, he could tell the exact moment when it dawned on his Advisor that this girl had interest in him. He seemed flattered for all of three seconds before offering a brief nod and turning on his heel and walking away, one hand firmly gripping Noctis’ forearm.

“Uh, see ya,” Noct called out lamely as he was dragged away. The girls seemed stunned but did not pursue the pair as Ignis led them straight to the exit. When they were finally back out into the neon night, Noctis yanked his arm free.

“Dude Iggy! Wait! What was that?” he demanded, rubbing where Ignis’ gloved hand had latched on like vice grips.

“Here, this looks like the type of place you’d enjoy,” Ignis said, gesturing to a food joint that smelled like greasy and fried foods were its specialty. Noct frowned but followed Ignis in, directly to a table near the back. There were menus on the table, but it looked like to you went back up to the counter to order.

Ignis glanced at his slightly sticky menu, obviously avoiding eye contact as he examined his choices.

“Ignis, what the hell, man? Why did we just run away from those girls?” Noct asked, not letting it go. Ignis sighed and finally locked his green eyes onto Noct.

“Look, I’m sure they were nice girls, although underage drinking is hardly a quality that you should be attaching yourself to, but they’re not anyone you want hanging around,” Ignis tried to explain.

“Okay. I wasn’t trying to make life-long friends here, but that chick with the short-hair, she seemed like she could be into you,” Noct pointed out, breaking eye-contact and glancing at his menu. Chicken tenders and fries, done.

“I wouldn’t consider her liking what she saw as good enough to approach a stranger, as the great beginning of a relationship,” Ignis said in the snootiest voice Noctis had ever heard.

“Damn, Iggy, that’s harsh. But who said anything about a relationship? I mean, you work hard all the time. Do you ever just get out there and, I don’t know…” Noctis couldn’t quite finish his sentence. Going towards fourteen had definitely taken a toll on his hormones. He knew that he was spending a lot of time in the shower, and the bathroom, and going through boxes of tissue lately. Ignis was two years older than he. There was no way that he did not also suffer from hormones.

“I’ve got a full plate, Noctis. I can’t just ‘chase tail around’ all day. Forgive the tasteless statement. Obviously, Gladiolus’ words, not mine,” Ignis countered.

“But that’s what I mean! Gladio is always whoring around! And his plates pretty damn full too,” Noct pressed. Ignis glared at him.

“I’m not like him, thank you. I won’t pretend that I am entirely innocent, Your Highness, but there’s a time and place for everything. And in disguise at an arcade with the Prince of Insomnia, is hardly the time to pick up women. Have you decided on what you’ll have? Let me guess the chicken tenders and fries? I’ll go order” Ignis asked before heading to the counter without waiting for confirmation. Well, he wasn’t wrong. But still, Noct wondered if Ignis would ever do something normal for himself, like fall in love. Even if he was his Advisor for life and future Crownsguard, he should make time for himself as well. Noct hated the thought that he encroached on Ignis’ and even Gladio’s happiness. Duty was bullshit.

Noct groaned as he stretched out from fetal position. When he opened his eyes this time, he seemed less confused about where he was. The Crystal. He thought back to his younger-teenaged-self. It was funny that he had thought he had it all figured out back then. Clearly, he did not, sneaking out and causing trouble. Ignis and he were caught coming back in on that occasion, and Ignis had gotten into serious trouble for it. Noct had felt so ashamed and never asked Ignis to go with him again. He would meet Prompto in a few months from there anyway, and then they would hang out at the Citadel mostly.

Noct waited patiently, knowing now that if he were dreaming of a past Iggy, it would only be a matter of time before he would sense the Iggy of now, whenever now happened to be. After waiting a few minutes (maybe?), he grew impatient and tried to focus on his Advisor and reach out to him through their bond. What he felt was startling, at least from Ignis. Love. He felt love? Ignis was in love. Noctis broke out into a full smile.

Though it seemed like a cheap thing to do, he surrounded himself in the feeling that radiated from Ignis’ heart. Sure, it wasn’t exactly the same, but it so reminded him of the early love that he felt for Prompto when they had first started dating. It was the type of feeling that cancelled out everything bad, made you smile for no fucking reason, consumed your every waking thought. It made your body feel light, it made the colors more vibrant. Ignis had finally found it for himself, and Noctis couldn’t be more delighted.

And then like a band-aid being ripped off, it was gone. It was like someone popped a balloon or turned off a light switch. The great magnanimous feeling of love was lost to guilt and duty. Though he couldn’t quite pick up Ignis’ exact thoughts he could sense them: he shouldn’t be wasting his time being happy when so many were suffering, he was shirking his duties for something he could live without, he should be preparing for Noct’s return, not indulging in selfishness—it kept going! Noctis couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Stop it!” he screamed out into the Crystal. The loudness of Ignis’ mind finally shut up. He knew that his Advisor had heard him. He felt like Ignis was talking to him, but it was so quiet, he couldn’t make out the words. He instead just tried opening his heart again, trying to pick up on the feelings.

It seemed like he was apologizing for not understanding love before. He was happy, but it made him miserable that he had not been more supportive of his and Prompto’s relationship. He was also having a complicated thought. Noct thought that he got the gist of it. He was worried about Prompto. He wanted Noctis to reach out for Prompto, but he didn’t know why.

Noct thought back to the only time he had sensed Prompto since being in the Crystal. He was heartbroken and either isolated or isolating himself. Noct let go of his connection to Ignis and tried reaching out to Prompto again. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed in the effort, but he finally felt something. Prompto was traveling. He was running away to somewhere else that the Brotherhood would not be, but he seemed content about it. It seemed like Prompto thought that it would be better for him this way, but Noctis didn’t agree. How could everyone straying away be good for any of them?

Prompto didn’t seem like he could sense Noctis at all. That was alright. Noct stayed with him for some time, but nothing really happened. It seemed like it was going to be a long drive. Noct just stayed tucked away in the bond. Prompto was humming a song. Noct focused on the song for a few seconds before he recognized it.

How often we are confused, how honestly we have tried, but we’ll forget. We have designed more unusual things as yet. How often we are confused, how honestly we have tried, but will forget, we’ll forget.

Noct sang the lyrics aloud, even though he’d always been a shit singer. At the last line, he felt Prompto startle. He’d felt that. He seemed excited, but no concrete thought was sent his way. It felt like he was trying to tell him something, but it wasn’t coming through. Noctis just bathed in the few moments that Prompto seemed happy. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.

Eventually the excitement died back down into a more somber feeling. Then that somber feeling spiraled down to heartbreak. He was fairly certain that Prompto was crying. What was bothering him so much?

I don’t want you to die, Noctis. I don’t want you to die.

That had come through. At first Noctis felt confused, and then it hit him again. Bahamut’s Prophecy. The fact that when he returned, he would save Eos, but it would cost him his life. It would seem that Prompto had found out. Noct had no idea what to say to that. He didn’t even know what to say to himself. He had never been able to spend much time thinking about it because as soon as he did, he started to fall asleep and always seemed to sort of forget about it every time he reawakened. Noctis started to cry as well. Mostly for Prompto’s grief, but a little for himself too.

“I love you,” is all that Noctis could think to say. He felt the sentiment right back. But it wasn’t like the love he felt inside of Ignis’ heart so recently. It was like the love he held in his heart for his late father. It was the love you had and kept for one who had already passed.

He stayed with Prompto until his eyes started to close. He tried to fight it, but it felt like waves crashing down on him. It was impossible to fight.

Go to sleep, Noctis. Get some rest. I’ll always be around when you need me. I’ll keep the music playing in the meantime.

Noct stopped trying to fight the exhaustion that came rolling over him.

When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we see. No I won’t be afraid, no I won’t be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darlin’, darlin’ stand by me, oh stand by me, oh stand by me, stand by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! As I write this note, this story has 666 hits. I couldn't be more pleased ^-^ and Just Live Til you Die is just shy of 3,000! Thanks guys! I'm glad people are opening the story. And I really hope a good chunk of them actually read it too <3
> 
> I always imagined that Noctis mostly just relived parts of his life while he grew King-Strong in the Crystal; I mean that's the impression that I got from the game when they showed the montage thingy while he floated in Crystal Space (yes, I have given these things super amazing names :D ) So I thought it'd be fun to do some early day stuff. It also saves me the trouble of writing ficlets, hahaha. Either way, I hope they were enjoyable enough. I also hope that I got the ages right, there's so much conflicting canon crap to have to balance. Whateves. If anything is wrong...well this is a fanfiction so I guess deal? i don't really mean that, but I know I'm not going to take the trouble to fix it.
> 
> Guys...I really can't wait for you to get to the final part. I have two chapters completed and dreams of writing tomorrow on my day off...that I have to do stupid work...but at least it's from home. So hopefully that doesn't kill my inspiration and make me a bitter lady for the rest of the day. I don't wanna lose my writing momentum.
> 
> Anyway, I will let you all go. Please, feel free to comment and kudos. Even if you're reading this months after this note, I wouldn't mind knowing that you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Okay bai!!!!!


End file.
